Mended Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jennifer and Jonathan meet fall in love and go down in flames. Can they ever put their past hurts aside and start again?
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you all for coming today, we have a lot to talk about so we should probably just get to it. We have several stories that we need to cover, and we've had some personnel changes as well. Jennifer Edwards, our star reporter, has been promoted to feature reporter. Miles Perkins will be the new star reporter, and Tracey Grillo will be our new fashion editor. That's it for assignments. Now on to housekeeping. I'm not usually tough about things like this, you guys know that. I trust you, and I believe in you, and I understand that you need space and time and freedom to get the story and get it written and printed. However, we have become a little sloppy as of late, so in order to address that, we are all going to have to live by some boundaries. Everyone is expected to generally be here by 9 a.m. each day. People in general are sensitive to smells and odors, so please, no strong perfumes or colognes. Also, plug-in air fresheners are fine, but again, nothing strong. Soothing scents like florals, lavender, fresh cotton, those should all be ok. Also, ladies, if you wear high heels, try not to clickety-clack them as you walk. And if you can't do that, wear flats. Wear tennis shoes. Wear sandals. Hell, go barefoot, just don't clickety-clack all over the place. Lunch breaks are one hour, and stories are due by Fridays at 2 p.m. Anything else, just ask me. Here are your story assignments. Now, let's get back to work".

Jennifer took her story assignment and headed to her desk. After taking a moment to process the fact that she got her first promotion, she dove deep into the research process and got 75% of her story completed and then headed home, right on time.

***Jennifer's apartment***

She unlocked the door and came inside, and immediately kicked her shoes off. After pouring herself a glass of wine, she decided to go change into more comfortable clothing. She was flipping through the mail, and listening to her phone messages, when there was a knock at her door.

It was her friend, Heather Wilmont.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you wanted to go to a thing with me tomorrow night".

"What thing?"

"Well, it's a benefit my work is sponsoring, to support the Patient Assistance Fund of Los Angeles General Hospital. I have to make an appearance and quote-Stay at least two hours and pretend to enjoy myself-end quote".

"Wow, and I thought my boss was strict. Want a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please. What do you mean your boss is strict?"

"Well, he called this meeting today and was all "be here by 9, no strong perfumes, no loud heels", things like that".

"Bosses are jerks".

"I agree".

"So, is this thing formal?"

"Yes, it is. Starts at 7, and it's downtown, at the Yacht club. Open bar, free food, dancing, silent auction, the works".

"Sounds fun".

They chatted and finished their wine, and then Heather got up to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow night".

"Thanks for coming by and thanks for the invite".

"No problem".

Jennifer locked the door behind her and then headed to take a bubble bath.

She had just gotten out of the tub when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"Hi Pa. I'm well, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. Listen, I'm headed to London next week, and I was wondering if you wanted to come join me".

"I would love to, but I just got a promotion at the paper, and I don't think I can take the time off right now, unfortunately".

"Oh, that's alright sweetheart. I'm sure we'll go again. What promotion did you get?"

"I was the star reporter, and now I'm the Featured reporter".

"Well, that's wonderful. My daughter, a Featured reporter at only 23 years old".

"Yep, I wasn't expecting it, but it's nice to have my work and contributions recognized".

"I can attest to that. Ok sweetheart, I'll let you go. I love you, and I'll call you when I get back in town. If you need me, call Walter".

"I love you too, Pa. I promise, I'll come for a visit soon".

"Wonderful, sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon".

"Bye Pa".

"Bye Jennifer".

She hung up and went and made herself a salad and then worked on her article the rest of the night.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer came home from work, and immediately started changing clothes.

She decided to wear a simple bright blue v-neck cocktail dress, and some black strappy heels.

She threw on some sparkly black teardrop earrings, and a sparkly black bracelet, and then sprayed on some of her favorite vanilla jasmine perfume and headed out the door.

***Yacht Club***

Jennifer had chosen to take a taxi to the yacht club, and it dropped her off right out front.

She went inside and found Heather, and they headed to the bar.

"You look sensational! Next time you go shopping, take me with you, tell me your secrets".

"Ha ha. I agonized over whether to wear this dress tonight, I'll have you know".

"Jennifer, you look good in anything. You would make a paper sack look like it was couture".

"You're sweet. And also, you need your eyes checked, but thank you".

They got their drinks and headed to the table.

"Hi everyone. This is my friend, Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Molly, Ashley, and Kendall, from my office, and that's Steven, Ryan and Jonathan, from the home office".

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you".

They took their seats and sat down. Jennifer found it hard to not stare at the men at the table. They were all each very, very good looking, but one of them stood out to her more than the others. Broad shoulders, dark wavy hair, piercing blue eyes and very striking features.

"Such a lovely venue and it's decorated so nicely".

"I agree".

The silent auction was about to begin, so they went and placed their bids. Heather bid on a few things, but Jennifer didn't see anything that was worth spending money on, really.

She went and got a plate and another drink and then came back to the table.

Jonathan and Kendall were the only ones at the table.

Jonathan moved over and sat closer to Jennifer.

"So, how do you know Heather?"

"Well, we used to live across from each other when I first moved out here. But now we both live in a different place and we just stayed friends after we both moved out".

"That's nice".

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her boss".

"Oh yeah, she said that when she introduced you".

She took another sip of her champagne, and then finished her plate.

"Are you an accountant too?"

"No, I'm a journalist. I'm a reporter for the LA Chronicle".

"I see. Have you written for the Chronicle long?"

"Not really. Writing for them is my first professional job. I graduated with my masters in Journalism 8 months ago".

"You have a Master's degree? That's great. Where did you go?"

"Well, I went to a boarding school in Massachusetts for high school, and I took a dual credit program through Boston University while I was a junior and senior. So, in a sense, by the time I graduated high school, I was already more than halfway through my college career. I transferred my undergrad to NYU, and then obtained my graduate degree from Stanford. I know that makes me sound like a Brainiac, but it was more about not losing my credits".

"I don't think you are a Brainiac. Which college did you enjoy more?"

"I enjoyed both for different reasons, but if I had to pick one, I would say Stanford. My time there I actually felt like a true college student".

"I never would have pegged you for a Cardinal. I myself, am a Trojan".

"Ahhh. USC-good choice".

"Thank you".

They chatted about various topics for a bit, while they had the table mostly to themselves.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to".

They headed to the dance floor, and danced very comfortably for a few songs.

"That sure is a lovely perfume you're wearing".

"Thank you. It's called Beholden. It's sort of a Vanilla and jasmine smell".

He was staring into her beautiful brown eyes, and thinking about how her red hair really complemented the flecks of gold in her eyes.

The music ended, and they headed back to the table.

"Can I get you another drink?"

"Yes, please. White wine, and a water".

"Coming right up".

Heather came and sat down at the table again.

"So, are you having a good time?"

"Yes, actually. Are you?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready to go home."

"Your boss is very charming".

"I saw you dancing with him. He seemed to be very taken with you".

"He's quite a dancer. And so easy to talk to".

"That he is".

"Did you win anything from the silent auction?"

"No, I didn't. But the live auction is coming up".

"There's a live auction? Oh, I've always wanted to go to one of those".

Jonathan came back with their drinks, and moved over to sit right next to Jennifer.

"Here we are. One white wine and one designer water".

Jennifer chuckled.

"What's so designer about it?"

"The bartender handed me the bottle and told me to pour it in your glass myself. And I did. What you're drinking right there, is the result of some top of the line, Grade A, genuine, bona-fide, as good as it gets pouring skills".

She tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it".

"Well, aren't you going to taste it?"

She took a sip.

"Oh yes, I can definitely tell by the taste that it was expertly poured".

"Thank you. I am always here for your pouring needs".

Jennifer was laughing and trying to take a sip of her wine.

Heather and Ryan were engrossed in conversation and hadn't heard any of Jennifer and Jonathan's conversation.

The lights dimmed and the emcee took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the live auction will start in about 5 minutes. The waiters are coming around and giving everyone their paddles. All the paddles are numbered. At the end of the auction, when you turn in your paddle, you will be given a bill for your purchases, if any. As soon as all the paddles are distributed, we will begin, so the waiters are also going to come around and take drink orders. Get comfortable, and start bidding. And while we are waiting, we are going to have one of our sponsors come give a speech as to why we are doing this. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Jonathan Hart".

Jonathan walked up to the podium and began his speech.

"Several years ago, I had an employee working for me, who needed to have some tests done. The tests revealed that she needed a very expensive operation, because as it turned out, she had a very invasive and fast-growing form of breast cancer. At the same time, her daughter who was in Kindergarten, became very ill, and the doctors couldn't figure it out. Test after test, poke after poke, and nothing. Meanwhile, bills were piling up in all directions. It took a few weeks, but they finally determined that her daughter had an intestinal infection, and were able to clean it out with surgery and strong antibiotics. And once that was squared away, she had her own surgery, which was also successful. However, because of all the bills that had gone unpaid in order to pay ones she didn't expect to have, she lost her home, her car, and all of her savings. Now, I'm a charitable boss. I'm probably the most charitable person you'll ever meet. And once I found out that she and her child were homeless, I made the necessary arrangements to secure them a home, and a vehicle. Not everyone has a boss as charitable as I am. Had this fund been available when she needed it, all of the unnecessary heartache could have been avoided. This fund helps those who need it the most, and who might not like asking for help. It helps those in our community who don't have anyone else to help them. It helps those who might just need a little nudge, as well as those who might need a big push. If anyone has ever helped you in your life before, then consider this as a way to pay it forward. You are about to see some nice items-you don't have to bid on those if you don't want to. At the end of the auction, there will be what is known as "Fill the Bank". At that time, you can donate any amount of money you wish, as a simple donation. So, please, if you have ever been in dire straits, or you know someone who had a medical emergency, consider this time to pay it forward and give back a little bit. Thank you all for coming".

Everyone applauded him while he made his way back to the table.

As soon as he sat down next to Jennifer again, she leaned over and whispered "Great job".

"Thank you".

The live auction started and Jennifer wasn't too enthused by anything at first. They had a nice diamond bracelet, a lovely fur coat, and several spa packages. The last couple of things really perked up her interest-2 vacation packages that she got outbid on, and a private dinner in your own home cooked by one of Los Angeles' most sought-after chefs.

"Ok, final item coming up. This is a vacation package for two to Vegas-all inclusive. You will spend the Thursday through Sunday night of your choice in Vegas at the fabulous and elegant Emerald Plains Villas and Suites. Package includes tickets to 3 shows anywhere in Vegas of your choice, complimentary breakfast, lunch, and dinner each day, as well as 24-hour concierge and room service, plus a spa package worth $4000 and a souvenir package filled with goodies. Bidding will start at $2000".

Jennifer held up her paddle.

"2000 dollars to the redhead at table 8".

The bidding increased and Jennifer was quickly outbid. In a matter of minutes, it went up to $8000.

"Well, that's too rich for me".

"Same here".

"Darn. I was hoping we could take a girl's trip".

"Yeah, that would have been fun. I've never been to Vegas".

"The bid is at $9800. 9800 going once, 9800 going twice, sold to the man at table 2 for 9800 dollars! Now it's time for Fill the Bank".

Jennifer pledged $250 to fill the bank. She wrote out a check and then started to get her things together.

"Thank you everyone for coming, and please, drive safely".

Everyone stood up to leave.

She turned to Jonathan.

"It was so very nice to have met you, Mr. Hart".

"Jonathan, please. And it was wonderful to meet you too".

She and Heather walked over to the pay tables and she paid her donation and then they headed out together.

"I'm going to catch a cab. Thanks for coming with me".

"No problem, I had a blast. I'll talk to you soon".

Jennifer walked to her car, and headed home.

***Yacht Club***

Jonathan had stayed behind to talk to some people and when he looked up, Jennifer was gone.

He walked over to the donation table.

"Hi ladies. Fabulous event tonight. Listen, there was a lady I was sitting with, at table 7. Her name was Jennifer. I think she donated in the fill the bank segment. If you find her name or anything about her, please call me at the office".

"Certainly, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you, Goodnight".

He walked away towards the parking garage, hoping that they would call him the next day.

***Jonathan's house***

Jonathan came inside and put his keys on the counter.

"Hey, Mr. H. How was the shindig?"

"It was fun, Max. How was poker?"

"Poker was a bust."

"You win some, you lose some, Max".

"Yep, that's true".

Jonathan walked over to the bar and started to pour himself a drink.

"Whatcha drinking?"

"Bourbon and branch. You want one?"

"No thanks. What's her name?"

He took a sip.

"Jennifer. And it's different this time. She's different".

"It always is. Tell me about her".

"Well that's the thing-I don't know a whole lot. All I can tell you is, we danced a couple of times tonight and had a great conversation, but that's all. I want to see her again, but I just have no idea if I'm going to get the chance".

"If it's meant to be, you will, Mr. H."

"I hope so, Max."


	2. Chapter 2

***The Next Day***

Jonathan was in his office, going over some reports, when his secretary Deanne buzzed him.

"Mr. Hart, there's a lady here to see you-Callie Nichols".

"Send her in".

A few minutes later, a really cute brunette came in.

"Hello Mr. Hart. I wanted to drop this off to you from the fundraiser the other night. Here are the final reports on all of the donations and bids. And I was told you were asking about a donor-we found a few Jennifer's. The one at table 7, we believe was Jennifer Edwards. She must have been someone's plus one, because she wasn't on any of the registration forms".

"Oh, that's right. She came with Heather from accounting".

"Well, here is the form she filled out when she gave us her donation. She said here that she works at the LA Chronicle".

"Wonderful, thank you".

Callie saw herself out, while Jonathan continued looking over his reports.

***LA Chronicle***

Jennifer was in a rush to get her article done. She was in the zone and didn't want to break her concentration.

She worked through lunch, and then finally got to a stopping point when she felt like it was finished.

She placed a delivery order and started proofreading her article.

A few minutes later, Jenna, the receptionist came over to her desk.

"Delivery for you, Jennifer".

"Well, that was fast. I just placed my lunch order about 5 minutes ago".

She looked up.

"Oh, it's not lunch. Thanks Jenna".

Sitting before her was the prettiest vase of flowers she had ever seen. The vase itself was clear crystal, with a basket weave pattern. It was absolutely stuffed with purple heather, pink snapdragon, purple peonies, bells of Ireland and white foxgloves.

She stared at it for a few minutes, and then grabbed the card.

_Lovely meeting you last night. Dinner tomorrow night? Call me-323.566.4278. Jonathan_.

Jennifer thought for a moment and then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Heather Wilmont".

"Hey, it's Jennifer."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Great. Listen, I loved meeting your boss last night. He was so nice and charming and debonair. So, I was calling because, just now I got a bouquet of flowers, and they are from Jonathan, asking me to dinner. I just wanted to make sure you are ok with it if I call him and tell him yes".

"Of course, I'm ok with it. You should go and have fun".

"Ok, then I think I'll do just that".

"Let me know how it goes".

"Will do. I'll talk to you later".

She hung up and called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I direct your call?"

"Hi. This is Jennifer Edwards. May I please speak to Jonathan?"

"Hi Ms. Edwards. I'm Deanne Hollingsworth, Mr. Hart's secretary. He just stepped into a meeting, but he asked me to take a message if you called".

"Oh, alright. Well, please tell him that I said yes to dinner".

"Wonderful. Now, I'm supposed to tell you that if you will kindly give me or him your address, he will pick you up promptly at 6 p.m. tomorrow night. And he's also requesting that you give me your home number, just in case he gets delayed. I'm not seeing anything on his schedule that might delay him, but you never know".

"Certainly. My address is 2488 Worthington Place. Basically, it's the Crescent View Condominiums, off Wilshire, across from Piedmont Pier. I'm number 8, which is downstairs, on the right. Second entrance from the right. And my phone number is 724.4864. They aren't numbered, but I have a pink flowerpot and a purple polka-dotted doorhanger."

"I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you".

She hung up and smiled, and then got back to work.

***Later that Day***

Jennifer turned in her article after having proofed it about 8 times for accuracy, and then headed back to her desk.

She tossed around a few ideas about what her next article should be about, and finally decided to write about prison reform.

She was just about to head home when she heard her boss call her name.

"Edwards!"

"Coming".

She headed to his office.

"Hey, I just read your article. It's amazing. Good work!"

"Thank you".

"I am bumping it up. Look for it in an issue this weekend".

"Wow. That's wonderful. Thank you".

"You earned it. Good job. See you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow".

She went back to her desk and gathered her things, and headed home.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was ready and waiting on Jonathan by 5:45. She had chosen a black cowlneck jumpsuit with red heels, and a red necklace and red hoop earrings. She made sure to spray on some of that perfume that he liked, and made sure that her makeup and hair were perfect.

She was filling her flowers with fresh water when he knocked on the door.

"Hi. Come on in".

"What a lovely condo".

"Thank you. It has served me well".

She took the flowers to her coffee table, and set them in the middle.

"Thank you for the lovely flowers. You managed to get all of my favorites".

"Great, I'm glad you liked them".

"I did".

"Well, shall we go?"

"We shall".

She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind them, and headed out.

They walked to his car and he opened the door for her.

"Thank you".

"My pleasure".

He came around and slid into the driver's seat next to her.

"So, I had figured on a nice little Italian place, up the coast. But if there's somewhere else you'd prefer-"

"No, that's fine. Anywhere is fine".

They chatted as they drove up the coast and she was so impressed by the scenic views.

He pulled them into the parking lot and parked.

"Here we are".

"It's so lovely".

"Wait till you see the inside".

He came around and opened the door for her, and then they walked inside.

It was like stepping directly into Italy. Everything was as authentic as it could have been, and Jennifer was overwhelmed and excited by it all at the same time.

"Welcome to Marchetta Ristorante".

"Hi, thank you".

"Reservations for two please, for Hart".

"Right this way, sir, ma'am".

They were shown to their table, and Jonathan pulled out Jennifer's chair for her.

"Thank you".

"May I start you off with a drink, perhaps?"

"How about a bottle of your best white wine?"

"Right away, sir".

Jennifer could tell he was nervous. She was nervous too.

"So, did you have a good day?"

"Yes, actually I did. I had a few meetings that went my way, and all day long I found myself looking forward to having dinner with you".

"How sweet. I was looking forward to it all day as well".

They perused the menu and placed their orders when the waiter brought their drinks.

"How did you find this place?"

"A friend of mine told me about it. It's the best Italian place near Los Angeles".

"It's so quaint and rustic like".

"So, how was your day?"

"Well, actually. I wrote an article about prison reform, and it wasn't supposed to be printed for at least a week yet, but my boss liked it so much that he is putting it in this weekend's paper instead of next week sometime".

"Well, that's wonderful".

"Yeah, I was pretty proud that he liked it. It was a complex and interesting article to write, too."

The waiter brought their meals, and they began to eat.

"Ok, so it's time for the twenty questions game".

"I'm down".

"When is your birthday?"

"November 2. You?"

"February 10. Favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

"Red. Favorite meal?"

"Grilled chicken kebabs. You?"

"Grilled Steaks and baked potatoes. Favorite thing to do on a weekend?"

"Lay by the pool, or go running down on the beach. You?"

"I enjoy the beach, and I enjoy a little poker from time to time".

"That sounds nice".

"That's not a question".

"My apologies. Hmmm….let me think. Favorite Holiday?"

"Fourth of July. You?"

"Christmas. Why is yours the Fourth of July?"

"Well, it's complicated. I was a toddler when circumstances in my life led to me being placed into an orphanage in San Francisco. I wasn't ever adopted, and when I was a teenager, I met the person who I consider to be my family. His name is Max. He took me in, taught me things about being a man that the nuns hadn't taught me, and helped shape me into who I have become. When you grow up in an orphanage, holidays are rough. The Fourth of July became my favorite because there are literally no expectations-no gifts to give, or not receive. Just good old family fun, but fun for those without a family as well. And the best part is, there's no way to screw it up. You literally get up, throw on a swimsuit, throw some burgers on the grill, and hope that it doesn't rain out the fireworks show when it gets dark".

"I never thought of it like that".

"Why is Christmas your favorite holiday?"

"Well, I grew up in Maryland. And the snow, and the lights, and snuggling by a fire at night, well, there's just nothing else like it".

"That does sound nice. Does your family still live in Maryland?"

"My father does, some of the time. My mother passed away several years ago".

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"It's alright. It was a long time ago".

"What's your favorite place you've ever lived?"

"New York. You?"

"I like New York. But I'm also partial to San Francisco".

After they had finished eating, he paid the check, and they headed to the car.

He opened the door for her, and helped her inside.

"Thank you".

"Certainly".

He slid into the driver's seat and began to navigate them back to Los Angeles.

"Ok, so next question. Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Strawberry. You?"

"Rocky Road. Can't go wrong with Rocky Road".

"Favorite city you've ever visited?"

"I'm pretty partial to Paris. You?"

"London. It's where I spent my 25th birthday, and I really enjoyed myself. I took in the sights, I did exactly what I wanted to do, and it was the first time in my life I was able to afford to stay in luxury. Pretty good for a kid who came from nothing."

"I would agree".

"Where did you spend your 25th birthday?"

"I'll let you know when it happens, in 2 years".

He was shocked.

"You're only 23? Wow….you're very mature for 23".

"Thank you".

He pulled them over into an overlook and parked.

He put the top down, and then came around and opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?"

"Relax, it's alright. We are just getting into the backseat so we can-"

"I beg your pardon!"

"I was going to say 'watch the meteor shower', that's all".

"I'm sorry".

"It's alright, just a misunderstanding".

She climbed into the backseat and then he opened the trunk and got out a cooler and a blanket.

"I put some drinks in here for us, if you'd like one".

"Sure".

He climbed into the backseat next to her and she spread the blanket over them while he opened the cooler and got out the drinks.

"We have water, and we have these little bottled cocktail things".

They tried the bottled cocktail ones first, and hated them.

"Where did you get these?"

"At a little liquor store by my house. Lesson learned. How about some water?"

"Please".

"Allow me to once again avail you of my expert pouring skills".

"Oh, please do. It wouldn't be the same without them".

He poured them both some water, and then they leaned back and watched the meteor shower for a bit.

"The sky is so pretty like this".

"Yeah, it really is".

"So, you seemed surprised that I'm only 23. How old did you think I am?"

"I would have guessed 28, easy".

"Well, I always wanted to be older, so thank you".

She flashed him a smile that made him go weak in the knees.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Well, let's see. You're older than 25, because you said you already had your 25th birthday. So, I'm going to guess….27".

"You're mighty kind. I'm 34".

"No way".

"It's true".

They stayed at the overlook, chatting and looking at the stars for another hour and then he drove her back to her place.

He parked next to her, and took her hand as he led her to the door.

"Thank you, for a very lovely evening".

"It was my pleasure. And I hope it won't be the last evening we spend together".

"I hope that too".

She handed him her keys and he unlocked the door for them.

They came inside and she put her purse down on the counter.

"Would you care for a nightcap?"

"No thank you, I have an early meeting in the morning."

"Oh, well alright. Well, thank you again".

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you in a couple of days".

They both pulled out their business cards and wrote their extensions and private numbers on the back.

She drew a heart next to the number and then handed it to him.

"Here you go".

"Wonderful. And here is my number-my private line is the one circled".

"Great".

"Well, I better be going so you can head to bed. I promise you, I'll call you in a couple of days".

She stepped forward and kissed his cheek, and then opened the door for him.

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

She closed the door behind him and locked it, and then headed to bed with a smile on her face.

***Two days later***

Jennifer was at work, and had just started another in-depth feature, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's Jonathan."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Hopeful, that you will be open to having dinner with me".

"Sure. When?"

"Tonight, if you're free".

"I am definitely free tonight. What time are you thinking?"

"I am thinking 6. And you don't have to dress up-let's play it casual this time".

"Perfect. I will see you then".

"Looking forward to it".

"Me too. I hate to rush off, but I have to go speak with editing about something. I'll see you tonight".

"No problem. I'll see you tonight. Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up, and then hurried off to editing, and then spent the rest of the day researching.

For the rest of the day, every time she thought about her dinner date with Jonathan, she got butterflies in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was driving home from the office when his car phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. H. Listen, there's something wrong in the house. The A/C is out of whack, and it's hotter than Haides in here. Also, the plumbing isn't right, it's like the sewage is backing up. I called an A/C man, and I called a plumber. A/C man is coming tomorrow, and the plumber came today, and is still here. I know you was wanting me to cook dinner for your friend tonight, but I just don't think it's going to work".

"No problem, Max. I'll be home in a few and we'll figure something out".

***Jennifer's apartment***

Jennifer got home and immediately began getting ready for her date with Jonathan. After a quick shower, she put on some soft black pants and a lavender colored top and some slip-on tennis shoes.

She was sitting on the couch, watching tv when he knocked on the door.

She turned the tv off, and then got up and answered the door.

"Hi."

He was standing there with 3 bags in his hands.

"Here, let me help you".

She took the bags from him and set them on the counter.

"What's all this?"

He took her hands in his.

"Well, we were going to have a very relaxed dinner at my house, but the A/C broke and the plumbing is messing up, and it's just crazy. So, I was thinking if you want, we could cook dinner here, and if you don't feel comfortable cooking, then we can just order pizza. I brought a couple bottles of wine, and some fresh bread and cheese, and the stuff for a special dessert".

"Of course, we can do dinner here. What are you thinking?"

"I brought all the stuff for lasagna".

"Great".

They headed into the kitchen and began to get dinner started. She turned on some music, and he poured them each a glass of wine and they divided up the cooking tasks. She made the sauce while he boiled the noodles and sliced and shredded the cheese.

"So, did you have a good day?"

"Yes, actually I did. The highlight, was knowing I was having dinner with you".

"How sweet. I've been excited all day too. There's just something about having plans that you are looking forward to that helps you get through the stuff you don't want to deal with".

They assembled the lasagna, and then put it in the oven, and Jennifer started making them a salad.

"Ok, so what do you like on your salad? I have tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, mushrooms, artichoke hearts, zucchini, cabbage, carrots, broccoli, avocado…"

"Why don't we keep it simple, with just carrots and cucumbers and tomatoes?"

"Sure. What kind of dressing do you want? I have lemon-basil, zesty dill, cucumber dill, avocado dill, maple Dijon vinaigrette, and roasted tomato with bacon".

He looked very confused.

"What is it?"

"I don't have a clue where to start. I haven't heard of any of those".

"What was your favorite salad dressing as a kid?"

"I grew up in an orphanage, Jennifer. We had ranch".

She chuckled and then opened a cabinet.

She pulled out a spice packet and then got a few things out of the fridge.

She quickly whisked together sour cream, mayonnaise, and a half-cup of milk. She added the spice packet, sprinkled in some extra dill and whisked it all together. She tossed in a squeeze of fresh lemon, and then gave it a good stir, poured it into a jar and put it in the fridge.

Jonathan was stunned that she knew how to do that.

"Where did you learn to make Ranch? Are you related to the Hidden Valley people or something?"

She chuckled.

"No. When I was in boarding school, we had to do rotations on jobs and community service and all that. And my favorite one was always the kitchen detail. I don't love to cook by any means, but the kitchen was run by a lady named Miss Matilda, Mattie for short. Mattie would teach all of us how to make staples, such as ranch dressing, mashed potatoes, pancakes, things like that. Her ranch dressing was always a favorite of everyone at school".

"I can't wait to try it".

"It's very easy. You just mix mayo, sour cream, milk, and a ranch spice packet together, add some extra dill, and a squeeze or two of lemon and then chill it".

"Sounds wonderful. Do you like ranch?"

"It's ok. It's not my favorite."

She did the dishes while he sliced the veggies for the salad.

He had just pulled the lasagna out of the oven when her phone rang.

"Hello? This is she. I see. Yes, I would be very interested in that. Yes, I can pay you tomorrow. Ok, that sounds great. Thank you!"

She hung up the phone and was so excited she could hardly stand it.

"What is it?"

"That was a lady from the auction committee for the fundraiser the other night. The package that I bid on for the Vegas trip fell through, the winner backed out, so they went down the list of the people who bid and offered it to me."

"That's great. When are you going?"

"Next weekend, Thursday through Sunday".

"What a coincidence. I'll be in Vegas then as well, with a buddy of mine. We have tickets to the fight".

"Maybe we'll see each other. Where are you staying?"

"At the Canyon Rock Hotel, where the fight is".

"Oh. Well, I think we are at the Emerald Plains. But maybe we'll run into you somewhere on the strip".

"I doubt it. Bill and I usually just stay as close to the fight site as possible. We go to the fights every year. This will be our 4th or 5th time to go, I think".

"Sounds fun".

"It is. It's basically just a big bloody fight with drinking, so it's the perfect spot for male bonding".

"Sounds lovely".

They set the table and had a lovely dinner. Afterwards, he helped her do the rest of the dishes and put away the leftovers.

When the kitchen was cleaned, they sat down on the couch and she handed him the remote and he picked a movie.

The phone rang, so she reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Heather. I was calling to see if you wanted to get pedicures on Saturday".

"Yes, please. Also, the Vegas package that I bid on at the fundraiser-the winner backed out and they called me and it's mine. Want to go with me next week?"

"Yes, I would love to! That sounds so fun!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. So, I guess I'll see you Saturday?"

"Sure, see you then. Regular place, let's say 12:45?"

"Sounds good".

Jennifer hung up and turned to Jonathan.

"I'm sorry, she was talking about us getting our toes done and that call went on a bit longer than I expected".

"Oh, that's ok."

He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled up to his shoulder.

He softly ran his hand up and down her back while they watched the movie.

After it was over, they headed to the kitchen and he got out the stuff for the special dessert.

"Can I help?"

"Sure. We each need a dessert bowl, plus a spoon. And I'll need a spoon and a knife".

She got out everything he asked for and handed it to him.

"We start with a warm chocolate chip cookie. Can you microwave these for 20 seconds, please?"

"Sure".

After the cookies were heated up, he put each one in a bowl, and then looked at her.

"Next, we add a drizzle of chocolate syrup, followed by a few slices of banana, and a sprinkling of whatever toppings you want. I like sprinkles, chocolate chips and shaved coconut. But I also brought crushed peanuts, mini-m&m's and gummy bears".

"I think I will try sprinkles, coconut and gummy bears".

After they were finished, he looked at her again.

"Now, we add a drizzle of caramel, a squirt or two of whipped cream, and of course, a cherry or two".

They tapped spoons and then Jennifer took a bite.

"That is amazing".

"Yes, it is. Max and I call these "cookie bowls". He loves them".

"I can see why".

"He's a pretty good cook. He can make anything, really. He and I have two meals that we call our "special occasion meals"-tomahawk steaks and grilled lobster tails, and cookie bowls."

"How did you guys come up with Cookie bowls?"

"Well, here's the thing. He dates a lot of women, and I have also dated a few women in my lifetime. And through the years, along the way, each of them has added something to our lives, and a few of them has added ingredients to the cookie bowls."

"Well, they're pretty perfect as they are. Only way they could be more perfect would be if you added a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top".

"That's genius".

"Are you seriously telling me you've never thought about adding ice cream before?"

"I really haven't. I mean, I've had cookies with ice cream before, but I've never added ice cream to a standard Max and Jonathan cookie bowl before".

"Well, I don't have any. If I did, you could try it out right now".

"Next time, for sure".

They finished their bowls and then she started the dishwasher, and they headed back to the living room.

"Well, I better go and let you finish your evening. Thanks for being so flexible about cooking dinner here".

"No problem. I loved every minute of it. Thank you for wanting to have dinner with me".

"Goodnight, gorgeous. I'll call you tomorrow".

He leaned down and hugged her and then she opened the door for him.

"Goodnight".

She locked the door behind him and went to take a bubble bath, thinking of Jonathan the whole time.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at the office, working on a story and getting very frustrated. She was having the hardest time finding what she was looking for, in terms of research statistics for her story.

She was about to scream when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards", she said in a rather irritated tone.

"Hi, it's Jonathan. Is everything alright?"

"Hi. I'm sorry. I'm fine, I'm just frustrated. I'm doing a story on mental health funding, and I can't find what I need at all. Every time I think I have found it, I'm denied access, and I'm just getting aggravated. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you".

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sorry I interrupted your work".

"Don't be. I'm glad for the interruption. How are you?"

"I'm good. Things are going well here at the office today. I kind of wish I was on the water today, but it is what it is".

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help you with your article?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. But if I do happen to think of something, I'll let you know. You're sweet to offer, and I appreciate it".

"Happy to help you with whatever you need. Hart Industries has a pretty high-quality research library here, and if you ever need to come use it, you are more than welcome to do so".

"Thank you, that's very kind of you".

"So, is everyone else around you ok? Do I need to call the police to come frisk you for weapons?"

She started laughing.

"No, don't be silly. I was aggravated, I wasn't homicidal".

"Glad to hear it. Well, it was great to talk to you, but unfortunately I have a meeting to get to, and I'm running it, so if I were to skip it, I think they might notice".

She chuckled.

"I'm sure they will".

"Well, I have to go, I'll talk to you soon".

"Bye Jonathan, thank you for cheering me up".

"Bye Jennifer".

She hung up and got back to work, with the biggest smile on her face and in the best mood.

***Later that Night***

Jennifer was at home, and had just put on some comfy clothes, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Are you still up?"

"Yes, I'm still up. Why do you ask?"

"Answer the door in 3 minutes".

"Ok".

She hung up the phone and went and unlocked the door.

About 2 minutes later, she heard a knock, so she opened it.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Hi. I was going to see if you wanted to go listen to some music somewhere with me".

"Sure, I can do that. Just give me a few minutes to change".

She quickly went and put on some distressed jean capris, and a black top and some black flip flops. She sprayed on some perfume and touched up her makeup, and then came back to the living room. Jonathan was standing in her living room, looking at the pictures on her bookshelves.

"Ok, ready".

"This is a great picture of you".

He handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you. That's from my Junior prom. My date was a dud, but my dress and shoes and hair turned out great".

He chuckled, as they walked to the door.

She locked the door and then they headed to his car.

He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Thank you".

"Certainly".

He came around and slid into the driver's seat.

"Top down?"

"Sure".

He put the top down and then they drove up the coast to a little hole-in-the-wall bar, and parked.

They walked inside and got a table.

Jonathan ordered them some drinks.

Jennifer leaned over so he could hear her.

"Can you order us some veggies and ranch, or veggies and blue cheese?"

"Certainly".

Jonathan noticed that as soon as the music started playing, Jennifer seemed to relax a little bit.

They both seemed to enjoy the music, and the people watching.

Jonathan asked her to dance about ten minutes in, and she nodded.

They headed to the dance floor and danced for a few songs.

When the band took a break, they headed back to their table.

"Oh good, our veggies came".

Jonathan flagged the waitress down and ordered some boneless wings.

"Great idea. I didn't know they had those here".

They chatted while they ate and drank, and then danced a few more times when the band came back out.

"I could dance with you all night".

"Well, that's great, because I could dance with you all night".

He spun her around and around on the dance floor, and then when the song was over, they headed out.

"This was so fun, thanks for taking me".

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for coming".

Jonathan drove them home, and parked next to her car.

He came and opened the door for her, and then walked her to the door.

She handed him the keys and he unlocked the door and they headed inside.

"Want me to fix you a nightcap?"

"No thanks. I should probably let you get to bed. I just wanted to make sure you got inside ok".

"Ok, well thanks for surprising me".

"Thanks for being up for the surprise".

"I'm always up for surprises. I love surprises".

"You do? I'll have to remember that".

Without thinking too much, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her response was automatic, as she parted her lips to welcome his, and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

The kiss went on for several minutes, and then he finally broke it.

"Goodnight, I'll call you tomorrow".

"Goodnight".

She locked the door behind him and headed to bed, hoping she could kiss him again every day for the rest of her life.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan drove home, and pulled up into the garage and parked.

He suddenly had no memory of getting home, and realized all he had thought about was the kiss. And Jennifer. And Jennifer's lips.

He headed inside the house, being careful not to disturb Max, as he realized that without a doubt, he wanted to take things to the next level with Jennifer. No other woman had ever made him feel this way.

Unsure of what to make of these feelings, he stripped down and climbed into bed, totally nude, as was his custom.

It hit him, just as he was drifting off to sleep, that he wanted more than anything to be holding Jennifer in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at the paper, working, when her boss suddenly called an emergency meeting.

Once everyone was gathered around, he began.

"Our very own Jennifer Edwards has done it again. First, she wrote an excellent article on Teen Pregnancy, that got her promoted to Featured Reporter. Then, she wrote one on Prison Reform, which so far has led to the resignation of two officials, and the firing of 4 others. And then, she wrote this article on gun control. Also, we have Hayes Bankston, who wrote a three-part series on the foster care system and then he wrote one about political action groups. So, both of them have written articles that are front page worthy. And I don't mean just front page, front page, I mean Sunday morning front page. So, one will be printed this Sunday, and one will be printed the next Sunday. I'm keeping the who and when a surprise. Both of these articles plus the other ones have gotten each of you nominated for the California Excellence in Journalism award. Final decisions are being made next week. Let's give them both a round of applause and then get back to work"

Everyone clapped for Jennifer and Hayes. She didn't know what to think and was a little embarrassed by all the attention.

"Thanks everyone".

They all got back to work, and then before she knew it, it was lunch time.

She was just about to head to lunch when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Hungry. Want to meet me for lunch?"

"I would love to. What do you have in mind?"

"What about Sardello's? I can be there in 15 minutes".

"Perfect. I'll see you there".

She hung up and gathered her things and headed to meet Jonathan.

***Sardello's***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and then got out. Jonathan was standing by his car.

"Hi". She brightened up when she saw him.

"Hi". He gave her a quick kiss and then they walked inside.

They were seated pretty quickly.

He pulled her chair out for her, and then sat next to her.

She turned and placed her hand on his.

"Your invitation for lunch came at the perfect moment."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, my boss called a meeting this morning, and showered me and another reporter with lots of praise. And it was a little overwhelming and embarrassing, and I was looking for the nearest hiding spot when you called".

"Well that's wonderful. Why would you be embarrassed by the praise?"

"Because I don't do what I do in order to get praise. I do it because I enjoy it and I try to find topics that I can write about to help people, not to reap compliments on myself".

"I understand that. But darling, you do great work. And the best way to know that your work is reaching people is for them to compliment you".

"Yeah, that's a good point. It just feels so strange".

"I'm sure you'll get used to it".

They looked over the menu, and made their selections.

"So, I was wondering. What if you came to dinner tonight, and I introduced you to Max?"

"I would love that".

"After dinner, he's going to head to a poker game, so you can spend the night if you want".

"That sounds nice".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Good. I was hoping you would say yes".

"Well, I'm glad I made you happy".

He noticed the pensive look on her face.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you something. But I don't know how to say it".

He leaned over closer to her.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone else. You are the only woman I am dating at the moment, and the only one I'm interested in".

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Just a gut feeling".

She smiled at him and kissed him.

After a nice lunch that ended all too soon for Jennifer's liking, Jonathan paid the check and they headed out to the parking lot.

"I'll come pick you up around 6 tonight".

"Ok sounds good. Thanks for lunch".

"Anytime, gorgeous".

He gave her a few quick kisses and then opened the door for her.

"I'll pick you up at 6".

"I'll be waiting".

She drove back to the office, thinking about him the whole way.

***Jennifer's Apartment***

Jennifer got home at 5:30, and started packing a bag for Jonathan's house.

She quickly put on some black skinny pants, black heels, and a black and white micro polka dot top with cap sleeves.

She was almost finished packing her bag when Jonathan knocked on the door.

She went and opened it and kissed him, and let him in.

"I'm almost finished packing, just one second".

She ran back to her bedroom, and threw a few more things in the bag, and then came back out to the living room.

"Jonathan, does Max know he's meeting me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was just afraid we were going to ambush him".

He took her bag and set it on the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Relax, Jennifer. He's going to love you".

"I'm trying. Believe me, I'm trying".

"He's going to love you, I promise. You're meeting Max, not the President".

"I know that. But he's like your father, and if he doesn't like me-"

"He will, I just know it. I've brought women home before and the only ones he didn't like were the ones who didn't treat him respectfully. And from what I've seen of you, you aren't capable of being ugly to anyone".

He gave her a sweet kiss, and then rubbed her back some.

"If you don't want to meet him tonight, we can always reschedule".

"I do want to meet him. I'm just nervous, that's all".

"I promise you, he's gonna love you".

She locked the door behind them, and they headed to his car.

He opened the door for her and tossed her bag into the backseat.

"Thank you".

He slid into the front seat and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

They drove out of her neighborhood, and began to make their way to his neighborhood.

"So, what kind of house do you have?"

"Well, it's a one-story modern-style home, I suppose. It has 4 bedrooms, 3.5 baths, a kitchen, a spacious living room, and an office, as well as a 3-car garage. Max has his own bed and bath, and I have mine on the other end of the house. Lots of natural light, lots of windows. I have a nice patio, a small pool, and off of my bedroom, I have a private hot tub".

"Fancy".

"It serves us well."

He pulled them onto his street and they began to make their way to his house.

"How long have you lived here?"

"About 5 years. It was one of the first major purchases I made after Hart Industries really took off. My goal was to buy Max a house, but we ended up here together".

"That's so sweet".

He pulled them into a driveway, and up into a garage.

"Ok, this is it".

She took a deep breath and then they both got out of the car.

He grabbed her bag and then grabbed her hand and they headed inside.

"Max, you home?"

"In here, Mr. H."

He dropped her bag in his room, and then they walked into the kitchen.

"Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max Brennan".

"Hi, it's so wonderful to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

"Jonathan has told me an awful lot about you".

"All good, I hope".

"You have nothing to worry about".

"Max, do we have time for a drink before dinner?"

"Yes, it's almost ready."

"Can we help you at all?"

"Oh, that's ok. I'm Max, I've got this all under control".

Jonathan poured Jennifer some white wine and handed it to her.

"Thank you".

"Max, what are we having?"

"A Max Brennan original recipe. BBQ baked chicken, with my own secret sauce".

"Sounds yummy".

"You're in for a treat, darling. Max's BBQ sauce is amazing. I keep telling him he should open a restaurant".

"I can't. Running a restaurant takes time, and I don't got no time for that".

Max got the chicken out of the oven, and took everything to the table.

"Ok, so we got the chicken, and this here is white rice, and that there is a salad. Mr. H. said you liked vinaigrette dressings so I picked up a few at the store the other day. I'll get them".

After everything was finally on the table, Max sat down and told them stories while they ate. Jennifer was intrigued by his stories of his poker games.

After they were finished eating, Jonathan told Max they would do the dishes.

"Well, I'm headed to a poker game".

"Want a partner, Max?"

"Sure".

Jonathan pulled out a wad of bills and counted several out and handed them to him.

"Have fun, Max".

Jennifer stood up and kissed Max's cheek.

"It was wonderful to have met you, and thank you for cooking for us such a delicious meal. Have fun".

"It was wonderful to have met you too. I hope you come back sometime".

"Don't worry Max, she'll be back".

Jennifer smiled at him.

"Well, you two's have a nice night."

"Thanks, you too".

"Goodnight, Max".

After they heard the garage door close, Jennifer began to relax a little bit.

"He's adorable. He's so easy to talk to. And he obviously respects you a whole lot".

"Yeah, I wouldn't be where I am or who I am if I had never met him".

After they finished the dishes, he took her hand and gave her a tour of the house, that ended in his bedroom.

"And this is my end of the house".

"How lovely".

"Thank you".

"Now, we can do whatever you want. We can get in the hot tub, or we can get in pajamas and watch a movie, whatever you feel like doing".

"We can do both if you want, it's still early".

"That sounds good. How about we get changed and watch a movie first?"

"Sure".

"You can change in here if you want, and I'll change in the bathroom to give you some privacy".

"Oh, that's alright. I don't want to put you out of your room. I'll take the bathroom in the hall".

She opened her bag and got out some comfy clothes and then turned to head to the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm going to get very comfortable".

"I don't mind at all".

She stepped into the bathroom and changed into some black capri lounging pants, a college t-shirt and put her hair in a ponytail.

She came out to find him in some basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

They picked the movie, and then he turned on the lamp behind the couch, and started closing the blinds.

"Ok darling, this is how we watch a movie".

"Please, show me".

"First, we turn the lights off, and get the room really dark. Then, we lay down on the couch, and get comfortable. And then, you feed me popcorn and wait on me hand and foot".

"Jonathan! I will not".

"I was kidding".

He had an extra-wide couch, so they stretched out next to each other, and then he reached up and turned out the light and started the movie.

He softly played with her hair as she lightly scratched his chest some.

About halfway through the meeting, he noticed her shivering slightly, so he reached up and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them up.

"Thank you".

They finished the movie, and then sat up.

"So, the night's still young. We can watch another one, or we can get in the hot tub".

"Hot tub", they said in unison.

"You get changed, I'll get the cover off and turn it on".

"It's a deal".

She slipped into the bathroom and put on a purple bandeau bikini top and a pair of black string bikini bottoms.

She grabbed her pull over, and headed back to his bedroom.

He was coming into the bedroom from the patio, wearing only a pair of short blue swim trunks.

_God, he's handsome_.

"I'm going to grab us some towels. You can go ahead and get in, if you want".

"I'll meet you outside".

_She is so gorgeous in that bikini. She's gorgeous in anything. _

A few minutes later, he came out to find her still standing by the hot tub.

"Well get on in".

She chuckled.

"I'm trying to find a way to be ladylike about it".

He set down their towels, and the bottle of wine and two glasses he was carrying.

"Here, allow me".

He picked her up and helped her ease into the hot tub.

"Thank you".

He poured them both a glass of wine, and then handed one to her.

"Thank you".

"Certainly".

He climbed in next to her and positioned himself in front of a jet.

"Ahh, this is nice".

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you come out here often?"

"Some. Not every day. I like that it's so private. It's detached from the other patio, so I'm not disturbing Max. It's shaded, so the neighbors can't see me".

"Those are definitely pluses".

She laced her fingers through his and played with his hand a little bit.

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can. You can ask me anything".

"You told me at lunch today that I was the only one you were interested in, and the only woman you're seeing. When was the last time you dated someone?"

"Oh, it's been a couple of months, I suppose. It was long enough for me to be thankful it wasn't longer. And it ended so unpleasantly that I ended up getting tested to make sure there weren't any surprises later on".

"Good idea".

"What about you?"

"Well, I dated someone in college. He wanted us to get married, but we weren't right for each other. I haven't dated anyone since I moved out here to LA".

"Do you ever see yourself getting married?"

"I don't know….are you asking me?"

"Not officially. Would you say yes if I were to ask you?"

"Not officially".

She gave him a playful smile.

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I was just trying to make sure that we are on the same page".

"You didn't put me on the spot, it's alright. What's on your page?"

"Marriage and kids, if it's meant to be, far off in the future. I don't want to just be a casual dater, but I don't want to waste my time either."

"I feel the exact same way. I'm just happy not having any kids as I am having a house full. I do want to find the person I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with though. Like you, I don't want to waste my time either".

She finished her wine and leaned over the side of the hot tub and set her glass down and then snuggled up to him again.

"Does it bother you that I'm several years younger than you?"

"No, it doesn't. Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't".

"Good. Then as long as you're happy, I'm happy".

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Jonathan-"

Before she could finish the sentence, he turned her head towards his and kissed her passionately. For the first time since she'd known him, she saw fireworks and rocket ships as they kissed. She moved till she was facing him, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

She straddled his lap and resumed kissing him.

He ran his hands up her back, and started to undo the clasp on her bikini top and then hesitated.

She stopped kissing him.

"What are you waiting for?"

He gave her a soft kiss.

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable".

"I'm the one that climbed in your lap, am I not?"

"Good point".

He moved his kisses to her neck, as he undid the clasp on her bikini top.

He reached around and squeezed her breasts.

"Mmmmmm".

"You like that?"

"No. I love it".

They had a steamy make out session, and then he broke the kiss.

"Let's go in".

"Fine with me".

They climbed out of the hot tub, and quickly dried off and then headed inside.

She stripped down and climbed under the covers while he turned off the hot tub and put the cover back on.

He came back in and locked the door, and then quickly stripped down and climbed under the covers with her.

"Where were we?"

"Oh, I think we can figure that out".

She climbed on top of him again and kissed him, long and slow.

He rolled them till she was on her back and settled in between her legs.

She kissed him and nibbled on his lower lip some, as he ran his hands up and down her body.

"You are so beautiful".

"And you are the most handsome man…"

He moved his lips to her neck, and buried his head into the side of her face, as he began to suck on a little spot behind her ear.

She ran her fingernails across his shoulders.

He reached up and squeezed her boobs as he kissed her neck, and loved it when she moaned.

Jonathan kissed his way to her belly button, and then back up to her nipples. He sucked on one for a couple of seconds, and then moved to the other one. She was digging her nails into his shoulders.

He returned his kisses to her lips and maximized the passion till they were both breathless.

He quickly rolled off of her and grabbed a condom from his nightstand and put it on.

He returned to her and kissed her again.

He looked deep into her eyes. She picked up on what he was trying to say without saying it, and gave him a nod.

He quickly and easily joined their bodies together, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She quickly realized that sleeping with Jonathan was something far beyond her wildest dreams, and was incredibly different from anything she had ever experienced before.

He brought her to her peak, and then followed right behind her, collapsing on top of her as the waves of their orgasms washed over them.

He kissed her as they calmed down and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're very good at that".

"You aren't so bad yourself".

She laid on his chest and kissed his neck as she dragged a fingernail through his chest hair.

They fell asleep together, holding each other.

A few hours later, Jonathan woke up, hot and sweaty.

He eased out from under Jennifer, and threw his robe on and went and locked the doors and turned out the lights.

He got both of them a glass of water and then came back to bed, and wrapped his arms around her again.

He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Angel".


	5. Chapter 5

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer woke up and found Jonathan still sleeping. She gave him a light kiss on the chest and then eased off him and headed for the bathroom. He was just waking up when she got back in bed.

"Morning".

"Morning".

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Better than I have in months".

"That's great".

"Did I hurt you sleeping on you?"

"Not even a little bit".

"That's great".

"How about some breakfast?"

"Won't Max see us?"

"He's probably not here. His Friday night poker nights are usually overnight ones. And he usually spends Saturdays at the track".

"I see".

"But, if he does, so what? We're all adults".

"That's true".

They climbed out of bed and he threw a robe on, and then they headed to the kitchen, hand in hand.

She leaned up against him as he opened the fridge.

"How about an omelet? Or we can do pancakes and bacon".

"Either one is fine with me".

They decided on omelets, and then decided to eat on the patio.

She made some fresh coffee, and poured them both a cup.

They headed to the patio.

"So, what do you have planned today?"

"Well, I need to mow the grass. Max said he would, but I'm younger. So, I think I'll tackle it while he's out. What do you have planned?"

"Well, I am supposed to get my nails done with Heather this afternoon. We might grab a bite to eat after that. And tonight, I had planned on working on my next story, so that I can go to the beach tomorrow and not feel guilty about it".

"Do you always work on the weekends?"

"Not always. But sometimes".

"I imagine I'm guilty of it myself."

"I think we all are".

After they finished breakfast, Jennifer took their plates inside and refilled Jonathan's coffee cup and brought it back to him.

He pulled her into his lap, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm really going to miss this next weekend when I'm in Vegas".

"Miss what?"

"Spending the weekend with you. Waking up with you, having coffee with you in the morning".

"Well, we can do it every weekend after that".

"We certainly will, I can promise you that".

***Later that afternoon***

Jonathan gave Jennifer a ride home, and walked her inside.

"Bye Angel. I'll call you later".

"Bye honey".

They shared a few kisses and then he left and she headed for the shower.

She met Heather at Tiptoes, right on time.

"Hi, have you been here long?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Perfect".

They picked their colors, and then headed for the pedicure chairs.

As the nail technicians worked on their feet, Heather and Jennifer gossiped and chatted.

"So, word around the office is that my boss is pretty smitten with you".

"Oh? Well, that's good. I'm past smitten, but I'm pretty taken by him too".

"How many times have you seen him?"

"Last night was the 5th time, I think? Last night was also the first time he introduced me to his father, and the first time he took me to his house, and the first time we spent the night together".

"Wow, racking up the first times there, aren't you? Just be careful. I think he's into you, but I also know he can be fickle".

"I can't imagine him hurting me. He's too kind for that".

Jennifer had picked a sparkly hot pink for her fingers and toes, while Heather picked a bright blue.

After their pedicures were completed, they moved to the manicure tables, and began their manicures.

They decided to go shopping afterwards at a little boutique across the street.

A few hours later, Jennifer headed home, her backseat filled with packages.

***Jennifer's Apartment***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and carried her bags inside.

She had just finished putting everything away when there was a knock at the door.

She opened it to find Jonathan holding a rose.

"Hi, come on in".

"I hope you don't mind I just dropped by. I just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me".

"Sure. How dressed up are you thinking?"

"Not dressed up at all".

"Perfect".

She leaned up and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Yes, actually. I got the grass cut, and right when I got finished, a landscaper came by and I hired him to do it for me from now on. Max was thrilled when he got home".

"I bet".

"How was your afternoon?"

"Fun, and relaxing. I got my nails and toes done, and then Heather and I went and did some shopping".

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, and he sat on the bed while she changed clothes.

She picked out a pair of distressed denim cuffed shorts, and a purple racerback tank, with some black flip flops.

"Ok, ready".

"You look sensational".

"So do you".

She handed him the keys and he locked the door behind them.

They got into the car and he started it.

"Ok, on a scale of 1-10, how adventurous are you?"

"8".

"Perfect. Let's have a penny drive".

"I don't understand".

"You take a penny, flip it and that determines where you go. So, when you're at a major intersection, you flip the coin to determine which way you turn, tails is left, heads is right".

"Sounds interesting".

They set out and headed to the Coastal Highway. She flipped the coin, and let him call it.

"Heads".

"It was heads. So, turn right".

They turned right and then drove for several miles till they came to a little town.

"Have you ever been here? Sign says we are in Autumn Springs".

"Never."

They did a few more penny flips, and ended up on another highway.

They finally found a cute little taco shack, and decided to stop there.

She laced her fingers through his as they headed inside and got a table.

For the next two hours, they enjoyed margaritas, tacos, chips and salsa, and fresh guacamole. Jennifer bought some of the seasonings to take home with them so she could make chicken fajitas, and after Jonathan paid the check, they headed out.

They had a leisurely drive home, and held hands and chatted most of the way.

They had just gotten back into the city when Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Ice cream?"

"You can".

"You don't want any?"

"Oh, I definitely want some. But my waistline will thank me for not having any".

"Your waistline is perfect, just the way it is".

"And it's going to stay that way by my abstaining".

She kissed the back of his hand.

"I tell you what. I can get sherbet or sorbet or something. So, yeah, we can stop".

It was now his turn to kiss the back of her hand.

They pulled into an old-tyme ice cream parlor, and placed their orders to go.

Jonathan was ecstatic that they had his favorite, Maple butterscotch. Jennifer was excited they had rainbow sherbet.

They got their ice cream and headed back to Jennifer's house.

"How about a movie in bed with our dessert?"

"Sure. And then we can get to the real dessert".

"What a good idea".

***Jennifer's Apartment***

Jennifer handed Jonathan the keys and he unlocked the door and let them inside.

Jennifer got them spoons and napkins, and they took their ice cream to the bedroom.

She slipped into a green spaghetti strap nightgown that he hadn't seen before and came and climbed into bed.

He had stripped down to his boxer briefs and was under the covers waiting on her.

She handed him the remote and he found them a movie, and they snuggled up and ate their ice cream.

"Are you sad you didn't get to work on your article tonight?"

"Not a bit. My work is important, but self-care is important too".

"I completely agree with that".

They finished their ice cream and then Jennifer took the cups and spoons to the kitchen and came back with water glasses for both of them.

Jonathan had turned off the lights.

As soon as she climbed into bed, he turned off the tv.

"Wait, darling. We don't know how the movie ends".

"Who cares?"

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

She chuckled, as he broke the kiss.

"I see your point".

"Good, I'm glad".

He kissed her again, with enough passion to make her lose sense of where she was.

She had just climbed on top of him when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it, baby."

"It could be important".

"We're busy".

"Maybe they'll stop in a minute".

She resumed kissing him, and they both got lost in the passion once again.

A few seconds later, the phone started ringing again.

"I'm just going to answer it and then I'll turn the ringer off".

She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Edwards, I'm really sorry to be bothering you two. But this is Max. Is Mr. H. there? It's an emergency".

"Sure, he's right here".

She handed him the phone and scooted down on his chest and started kissing his neck.

"Hello? Oh geez. Ok Max, I'll be right there".

He hung up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. There's an emergency at the house. Max says a pipe has busted and he can't get the water to stop. I have to go help him and then I'll be right back".

"Let me come with you".

"No, no. Just keep a warm spot for me, ok?"

She nodded and kissed him.

She threw a robe on while he threw his jeans on.

"Here, let me help you with that".

She reached down to button his jeans for him, as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, if you start that, I'll never leave".

She smiled at him.

"I know".

"I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can".

She walked him to the door and gave him a key.

"Here, take this. Use this in case I'm asleep when you get back".

He gave her a few kisses.

"See you in a bit".

She locked the door behind him, and then headed back to bed. She turned on a movie and fell asleep before it was over.

Jonathan came back about 2 hours later, and quietly slipped in bed beside her.

She woke up as soon as he sat down on the bed.

"Hi. When did you get back?"

"Just now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you".

"Oh, that's alright".

He settled into bed beside her and she scooted over and laid down on his chest.

"So, what was the big emergency?"

"Well, Max said the neighbors next door had a plumber there a few days ago, and he came over and asked to borrow some tools. So, somehow, a pipe in my house burst, upstairs under the guest shower. Max went to shut the water off to the whole house, but it was still coming through, so that's when he called me. By the time I got there, he had gone to the neighbor's house, and turned their water off at the street, and that stopped the water coming into my house. So, we are speculating that the neighbor's plumber connected their water lines to ours, and the pressure was just too much, and it found a weak spot, in that pipe under the guest shower. I think I'm going to have to have all of the pipes redone throughout the whole house, not to mention the floors redone downstairs, the ceiling in the living room, and the floor in the upstairs bath".

"Oh honey….I'm so sorry".

"It will be ok. I told Max to pack up and I got him a hotel. I told him I was coming here tonight and I'll get a hotel for the rest of the week".

"That sounds like a great idea".

He kissed her and held her and stroked her hair.

"Darling, did you check and make sure the roof wasn't affected?"

"Yes, we did. Why?"

"Because, I heard a weather report after you left that said tomorrow is supposed to be cold and rainy and the last thing you need to deal with is a leak right now".

"You're so smart. And caring".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They chatted till they both fell asleep, all wrapped up together.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer woke up and realized that Jonathan wasn't in bed with her any longer.

She got up to go find him and found a note on the counter.

_Be back soon, with breakfast-J_

She sleepily made some coffee and had just poured a cup when he came through the door.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"It's really coming down out there".

"Yeah, it is."

She took the bags from him, and set them on the counter.

He began to unpack champagne, and a gourmet breakfast from Cassidy's, and fresh squeezed orange juice, and some flowers.

"Jonathan, what is going on?"

He leaned over and kissed her and picked her up and swung her around.

"You, are what's going on. You did it, baby, and I'm so proud of you".

"What are you talking about?"

"Your article. Jennifer, you made the front page. And I don't mean part of it, I mean all of it. In fact, you made the first 3 pages".

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. I picked up a paper while I was out-here, I'll show it to you".

He handed her the paper, and she laid it on the counter.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she looked it over and took it all in.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"I am so proud of you".

She was too stunned to say anything.

He poured them both a mimosa, and they toasted to her success and then took their celebratory breakfast back to bed.

It was several moments before she was able to put her thoughts into words.

"I've never made the front page before."

"Are you kidding? A journalist of your caliber has never made the front page before?"

"Nope, I never have."

"Well, it's about time".

They spent a rainy day in bed together, just the two of them.

As they drifted off to sleep for a nap, Jennifer found herself looking forward to Vegas in a few days.

***Wednesday Night***

Jennifer was at her apartment, packing her suitcase for Vegas.

Heather was supposed to be there any minute, so they could ride to the airport.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in".

Jonathan opened the door and came inside.

"Baby, you here?"

"In here".

She came to him and kissed him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you tonight".

"Well, my meeting got out early, so I came to make sure you got to the airport".

"That's so sweet".

She gave him another kiss.

"Heather is going to be here at any minute."

"Well, I'll drop the two of you off at the airport, together".

"When are you and Bill flying to Vegas?"

"Tomorrow night, late".

"I see. Well, maybe you can come to my hotel for a drink".

"I plan on it".

He helped her zip her suitcase, and then carried it to the door for her.

They were busy sharing a few kisses when Heather got there.

"Hi, come on in".

"Don't let me interrupt".

"You're fine. Jonathan is actually going to drive us to the airport".

"How kind".

Jonathan loaded their bags, and then they all piled into his car, and they headed out.

"Bill and I will be there tomorrow night. I'll call you and tell you what time to expect me and maybe we can have a drink in your suite or something".

"That would be great".

Jennifer laced her fingers through his as they drove along.

"How were your meetings today?"

"Good, actually. We got a lot accomplished, and closed a couple of deals".

"That's wonderful!"

Jonathan pulled them up to the airport, and parked.

They all got out and he loaded their bags onto a cart.

He and Jennifer laced their fingers together as they walked with Heather towards the entrance of the airport.

He walked them as far as he could, and then told Jennifer goodbye.

"Call me tonight before you go to bed. And I'll see you tomorrow".

"Thanks for the ride. I'll call you tonight, I promise".

She kissed him a couple times, and then she and Heather headed through security and to their gate.

"So, you and my boss are pretty hot and heavy".

"Oh yes. I'm definitely hot for him, alright".

"I think the feeling is mutual, Jennifer".

"I should hope so".

They were able to board the plane first, since they were in first class.

They got settled into their seats, and the stewardess brought them a cocktail.

"So, what's Jonathan like at the office?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I see him outside of the office, so I know him in a different way than most everyone else does. So, what's he like when he's at the office?"

"Very stern. Very strict. He has no problem telling people that they screwed up, if something isn't done. I don't see a lot of that, thankfully, since I work in the south building. But we've all heard the rumors".

Jennifer was shocked. She couldn't imagine Jonathan being anything but the loving, kind, caring soul she had come to know.

"Jennifer, if you don't mind me asking, how serious are you and Jonathan?"

"Well, I can only speak for myself. And I'm as serious as I can be. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just, every time he hits a lull in the women department, he takes it out on a work project, or some employees, or all of the employees. He will kill a project, or demote someone, or make some unfair arbitrary rule that affects all of us, like "no Fridays off" or "no coming in on weekends". And he will claim that it's belt tightening time, or that the project was going nowhere, but each and every single time he does it, it's always right after whatever romance he had going ended".

"Well, I don't know a thing about that. But I can tell you that I have no plans to end my romance with him. I haven't told him this yet, but I think i have fallen in love with him".


	6. Chapter 6

***Later that Night***

Jennifer's trip package came with a limo transfer, so they climbed in and headed to their hotel.

Check-in was a breeze.

"Ok Miss Edwards, we have you and your guest in a two-room suite on the 12th floor. Here are your keys, and here are the brochures about what services we offer here in the hotel. Please, enjoy your stay".

"Thank you".

Jennifer and Heather headed to the elevator, and up to their room.

They had a spacious, 2-bedroom suite, with a large bathroom with a walk-in shower.

"This is so nice".

"Yeah, it really is."

Each room had a king-sized bed, and large closet and large flat-screen tv.

They each picked their rooms, and then changed and got ready for a late dinner.

Jennifer picked up the phone and called Jonathan while she was changing.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. We are here and in our room. We are going to go have a late dinner somewhere".

"Sounds great. Is your room nice?"

"It's wonderful. Play your cards right and you might get to see it".

"I hope I will. But darling, Bill and I don't want to ruin your good time".

"You could never ruin my good time, darling".

"Good to know. Glad you made it there safely. Call me before you go to bed tonight, if you want".

"Will do. Try not to miss me too much".

"Too late".

"Ok honey, I have to get changed. I'll talk to you in a little bit".

"Bye darling".

"Bye". She blew him a kiss and then hung up.

She quickly slipped into a teal one-shoulder halter dress, and some black peep toe heels.

She was just finishing slipping on some black sparkly jewelry when Heather knocked on her door.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yes, I am".

"Perfect. So, it looks like there is a sushi place, a steakhouse, and a tapas place all here in the hotel, plus there are tons of places up and down the strip".

"Well, let's go see what we can find".

***A Couple Hours Later***

Jennifer and Heather came back to the room after a nice dinner, to find it hotter than a sauna and the carpet all wet.

"Ugh. Not cool. I'm calling the front desk".

Jennifer picked up the phone and called the front desk.

"Yes, can you send the manager up to our room please? Room 1208".

"Right away, Ma'am".

"Thank you".

Jennifer walked around the rest of the suite to make sure that there weren't leaks anywhere else.

"Your room ok?"

"Yes, it's just hot".

"Same. Hopefully the manager will be here soon".

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Jennifer went and opened it.

"Hi, thanks for coming. We checked in about 3 hours ago, and everything was fine. We were literally only in here about 20 minutes, left to go to dinner and came back to this. Not only is it a sauna, but there's a leak somewhere over on that side of the room".

He went and checked it out and determined that their air conditioner had malfunctioned and leaked.

"Ok ladies, gather your things, and come to the front desk. I'll get your new room ready".

"Thank you".

They quickly repacked and headed downstairs.

"Ok ladies, I don't have another suite to give you, but I do have two separate rooms, on the same floor. 1407 and 1414".

"Ok, thank you".

They decided to just make the best of it, and headed to their rooms.

"Well, goodnight. I'll call you in the morning".

"Sounds good. Goodnight".

Jennifer got settled into her room and then changed into some pajamas.

As soon as she climbed into bed, she picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I hope I didn't wake you".

"Not at all. I'm just lying here watching the news".

"Well, that sounds cozy. It's been crazy here. We went to dinner and came back to find our room was like a sauna. And the carpet was all wet".

"That's horrible. Are they coming to fix it?"

"They gave us a new room, but unfortunately, they didn't have a suite available so we had to get two singles".

"Well, that's ok. If Bill's snoring gets on my nerves, I can come bunk with you".

"I'd love nothing better. Where are y'all staying?"

"Not sure. Bill said he was making the reservations. We usually stay where the fight is, for convenience, but there are 4 fights happening at 4 different hotels".

"I see. Well, 1414 at the Emerald Palms has a spot with your name on it".

"Wonderful. We are flying in tomorrow afternoon, and should be there about 7. How about Bill and I take you and Heather to dinner?"

"I think we can be ok with that".

"Perfect. I'll call you in the morning before I head to the office".

"Sounds good. I think I'm going to head to bed".

"Me too. Night baby".

"Night honey".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She fell asleep rather easily, and dreamed of Jonathan all night long.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Heather woke up and met downstairs for breakfast, and then headed to the pool to lie out. Jennifer put on a purple ruffled bandeau bikini top, and some coconut tree printed string bottoms. Heather looked amazing as well, in her bright blue bikini with neon green strings.

As expected, all eyes were upon them at the pool.

They enjoyed the attention for a little bit, but after a while, Jennifer was wishing they had time to just catch up and chat and gossip without the guys all coming over to talk to them.

When they were finally alone, they started chatting about their spa day.

"What are you wanting to get done?"

"Well, the package gives each of us a massage, facial, body wrap and hair treatment, plus a mani/pedi. We each get to pick two more services up to $400 each".

"Hmmm. I think I might get my hair cut and colored, maybe. I could also go for an aromatherapy bath".

"That sounds wonderful. I think I want to do something drastic-but I'm not sure what".

They had a lot of sun, so Jennifer and Heather both got a nice, toasty tan, and then headed inside to get ready for dinner.

"Ok, so tonight, we can go to a Cirque de Soleil show, or we can go to a comedy show".

"Or….we can trade the tickets to the comedy show for chips to use in the casino".

"Great idea".

"Meet you downstairs in an hour?"

"Sounds great".

Jennifer headed inside her room and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi handsome."

"Hi gorgeous. Have a good day?"

"Yes, we laid out by the pool all day long."

"That sounds fun".

"It was. And we decided to hit the casino tonight, instead of going to a show. So, what time do you think you'll get here?"

"Well, there's been a change of plans. Bill had a meeting he can't get out of, so we are now flying tomorrow afternoon instead. The fight isn't till Saturday afternoon and Saturday night, so it'll be ok".

"Well, that stinks. But at least you'll be here tomorrow".

"I know. I was looking forward to seeing you tonight, even if just for a few minutes".

"I was looking forward to seeing you too. But tomorrow will be even more special now, since that's when we'll finally see each other".

"I can't wait".

"I'm glad. Well, I'm headed to take a shower. I'll call you tonight before I go to bed".

"Oh, come on. You can't leave me hanging like that…"

Jennifer started laughing.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm on a time crunch. I promise to give you all the steamy details when we talk later".

"Ok, it's a deal. Have a good time".

"Bye honey".

"Bye darling".

They hung up and she headed for the shower.

In less than an hour, she was downstairs, waiting in the lobby for Heather. Jennifer had put on a black sleeveless cowl neck top, and some grey wide leg pants and black sandals. Heather came down a few minutes later, in some black skinny jeans, a green cowl neck tunic, and some gray wedge booties.

"You look positively adorable!"

"No, I don't. This is thrown together. The adorable one is you! But thank you for saying so".

They decided on a sushi restaurant, and went and got a table.

They had a few cocktails with dinner, and then hit the casino.

Heather had a slight amount of luck on the slots, but Jennifer didn't have any luck at all.

She was back in her room by 10, and ready to get in her pajamas and head to bed.

She climbed into bed and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You busy?"

"Not for you. Actually, I just got home a little while ago, and climbed into bed".

"I just climbed into bed too".

"How was the casino?"

"Selfish".

"That's typical".

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I told Bill we were leaving at 3, no matter what."

"Great. We are having a spa day, but we should be finished by 5".

"Wonderful. Well, we can definitely meet you guys for dinner".

"That sounds great".

"Well, I better let you go so you can get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow night. Bill said tonight we are staying at the Diamond Vista, and the fights are at Caesar's, so I'll come find you when we get there."

"I'm in room 1414 at the Emerald Palms".

"Got it. Night baby".

"Night honey".

She blew him a kiss and then turned out the light and fell asleep.

***Friday***

Jennifer and Heather met for breakfast in the lobby, and then went and had their spa day.

They each had a massage, facial, mani/pedi, and body wrap. They both opted for a cut and color as their extra service in the salon. Jennifer added some blonde highlights to her hair, and had them straighten it and layer it on the ends.

They finished and headed up to their rooms, to get ready for dinner.

Jennifer had made them reservations at a hibachi grille there in the hotel, for 8 p.m.

She was lying on the bed when there was a knock at the door.

She went to open it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hi".

A huge smile spread across her face.

"Hi. Mind if I bunk with you?"

"Not at all. What's going on?"

"I'm pissed. Bill and I had a long talk on the plane ride here. Long story short, the meeting he couldn't miss yesterday was a poker game, where upon he lost our hotel reservations for the weekend. He made the new ones that I told you about last night, and then this morning, he lost those in yet another poker game".

"Oh no".

"So, we argued about it. I told him point blank he had no right to gamble my hotel reservation, only his. And he did it not once, but twice, and then had the nerve to ask me to pay him for my half of the second one. So, I told him I would take his fight ticket and we'd call it even. So, he cashed in his last few hundred bucks and bought a plane ticket home on the cheapest airline".

"I'm sorry, honey".

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever included him into your weekend, that wasn't fair of me. And I'm sorry I barged in here. Hi, you look gorgeous".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"Thank you. And it's fine".

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him some.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too. And I love you as a blonde".

"Thank you".

They stretched out on the bed and tried to relax some. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Jennifer went to answer it and found Heather on the other side, crying.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. But I have to go-my mom called and left a message with the hotel for me that my grandmother died. I have to fly back to LA tonight, pack, and fly home to Wisconsin tomorrow".

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I completely understand".

"I'll be in touch as soon as I can".

They shared a long hug, and then Heather headed back to her room and Jennifer headed back inside her room.

She laid back down with Jonathan, and then filled him in.

"So now I don't know if I should cancel our dinner reservations or not".

"You can just call and tell them it's for 2, not three".

"Good idea".

He laid his head on her chest and she scratched his back for a few minutes.

"Oh, that feels good".

Just then, the phone rang. Jennifer leaned over and got it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Edwards, I'm sorry to bother you. It's Max. Is Mr. H. there? It's kind of important".

"Yeah, he's right here. Hang on".

"Honey, it's for you. It's Max".

"Hello? Oh he did? Well, isn't that interesting? Well, I tell you what, Max. You do what you want. If you want to pick him up, fine. If you don't fine. But under no circumstances is he to step foot in my house, spend the night in my house, or are you to give him any of my money. And if you give him any of your own money, you're a fool. Yes, I'm serious. I'll fill you in when I get back. Make sure there's nothing of value in his reach if you pick him up. Ok, bye Max".

"What was that about?"

"Apparently Bill contacted Max from the airport and asked him to pick him up and give him a ride when his flight comes in. Told him I had promised he would be available and asked him when the next poker game was".

He rolled onto his back and leaned up against the headboard. Jennifer started showing him the cool features of the room.

"This remote will open and close the curtains. This one does the tv, and that one does the fan. I love this room! And the shower is huge! I swear, my whole apartment could fit into the bathroom, darling".

"Jennifer, have you ever spent the night away from home before?"

She chuckled.

"Yes, but I've never been to Vegas".

"I can tell".

"Ok, so what do you want to do? We can go down to the casino, or walking along the strip, or we can have an early dinner".

"There is one thing I want to do, and I want us to do it now, before dinner".

"Oh, what a great idea".

They spent the next hour making love, and then got ready and headed downstairs for dinner.

"Darling, we had tickets for tonight for Cirque de Soleil. Want to go with me?"

"Sure".

After a lovely dinner, they headed to the theater for the show and found their seats.

Jennifer was mesmerized by the entire show and barely took her eyes off the stage.

After it was over, they headed back to her room.

"That was so fun".

"Yeah, it was great".

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I have an idea. But you are going to have to close your eyes".

"Ok, deal".

She closed her eyes and felt him unzip her dress.

"Ohhh, good idea, Mr. Hart".

"Now, now, Miss Edwards, keep your eyes closed…."

He opened the mini-bar and got out a mini-bottle of champagne, and popped it and let it run all over her.

"Jonathan! What are you doing?"

"Well, now we have to take a shower, don't we?"

She started to chuckle.

"I like the way you think, honey".

She leaned up and kissed him and headed to the shower.

They took a very sexy shower together, and stayed in there till they ran out of hot water, and then they took it to the bed.

They made love several times in a row, till they were both completely exhausted.

Jonathan climbed under the covers and pulled them back for Jennifer.

She reached over and got them both a water bottle, and then climbed under the covers with him.

They snuggled up and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you".

"Goodnight, wait-what?"

She sat up and looked at him.

"I love you".

"You love me? "

"Yeah, I love you. I love you more than all the stars in the sky, and with all my heart".

He gave her the sweetest kiss.

"Honey…I…I love you too".

She leaned down and kissed him nice and slow.

"Want to go again?"

"Can we?"

"I think so".

They made love again and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Saturday***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept in and had a late breakfast.

They went and played some at the casino, and then headed back up to her room to get ready for the fight.

Jennifer put on a pair of red skinny jeans, and a black off-the-shoulder top, and some black peep toe wedges. Jonathan put on some jeans and a crisp black button down short-sleeved shirt.

They walked hand in hand down to the lobby and took the shuttle to the arena.

They had primo seats, and got in them just in time.

Jonathan tried to explain everything to Jennifer.

"The guy in the red shorts, is Treadwell. He's our guy. We have a lot riding on him".

"Ok, and who's the other guy?"

"Calderone. He is an ok fighter, and he'll be really good one day, he's just a little green at the moment".

"I see".

"Ok, here we go".

Round 1 was pretty boring. Round 2 lasted 20 seconds, with Calderone taking out Treadwell in one punch.

"And the Winner is…Calderone".

"Damnit!"

Jonathan and Jennifer headed out of the arena and took the shuttle back to their hotel.

"Darling., let's go have some fun. What about a light show?"

"Sure".

They walked down the street to an outdoor bar, and got some drinks and then just walked around. Jennifer tried to cheer him up, but he was not having it.

They watched the light show across the street from their hotel for a bit and then walked back to their hotel and headed upstairs to the rooftop bar.

They listened to some music and drank for a few hours.

Jonathan looked over at Jennifer and realized he was the happiest he had ever been.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer moved ever so slightly and felt a stabbing pain go coursing through her body from her head down to her toes.

She moaned again and then rolled out of bed and somehow made it to the bathroom.

She realized she was wearing the top that she wore last night, but no pants. Her top wasn't being worn correctly, but she was wearing it.

She dug in her purse and found some headache medicine, and took it.

She dug in the mini bar and found another water bottle and a banana and devoured it.

She climbed back in bed and tried to sleep some more.

Jonathan rolled over and snuggled her and moaned.

Jennifer straightened the covers some, and realized that Jonathan was completely naked.

Jennifer reached up and scratched her forehead with the back of her hand, and felt something hard move against her skin.

"What the-oh my gosh!"

She threw Jonathan's arm off her and sat up.

She climbed out of bed and started looking around the room.

An hour later, he woke up and found her pacing.

"What is it?"

"Take some headache meds and then we'll talk".

He nodded.

After he took some headache meds, he looked at her.

"Ok, what is it?"

"This".

She held up her hand and showed it to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jonathan! We got married last night!"


	7. Chapter 7

"We what?"

"Married. We got married. I found evidence. We have rings, there are pictures. We have a marriage license". She held up the paperwork for him.

"Let me see that".

She handed him everything.

"Do you remember any of this?"

"No".

After several minutes, he looked up.

"Well, welcome to the family".

"Jonathan!"

"Jennifer, it's ok. We are both adults. If we don't want to stay married, we don't have to".

"What is my father going to say?"

"I have no idea".

She was still pacing. She turned and glared at him with her eyes blazing.

"And just what exactly is Max going to say?"

"He'll probably be delighted. He loves you".

"And what about the other stuff? We don't have a house together- we each have our own jobs and cars and stuff. When you get married, you're supposed to buy that stuff together, not have it separately when you meet".

"That's ridiculous".

"Yeah, well, I'm angry. I don't make sense when I'm angry".

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be ok. We will go back to LA today, and I'll get my legal team on this and we will figure out what our options are and what we want to do, alright? Now, I'm going to take a shower. You can either order us some breakfast, or make us some reservations, or you can join me for a little honeymoon shower action".

"Jonathan! How can you think about sex right now? Or eating, even?"

"Jennifer, our lives aren't over just because we got married. We still have needs, we are still going to live".

"Hmmmph!"

He went and took his shower, and came out and found her sitting on the bed.

She silently moved past him and took a shower of her own.

She let the hot water run over her as she hoped and prayed that she would start remembering the night before.

After her shower, she came out and found him dressed, sitting on the bed.

"Feel better?"

"Some".

"I've been trying to piece together what happened last night. I remember we went to a bar, on the roof. And I remember we had a lot of drinks, but I don't recall us getting married".

"I don't either. I recall us having drinks and doing lots of shots, but I don't recall us ever even thinking marriage was a great idea".

"Well, at some point we must have".

They packed up their bags and headed down to the lobby and checked out. Jonathan paid the overages on Jennifer's bill, and then they took a shuttle to the airport.

As soon as they were on settled on his plane, he wrapped an arm around her.

"So, here me out. We can call my legal team, and explore whether or not this marriage is valid, and once you and I decide whether or not we want to stay married, if we don't want to, then we can either have it annulled or get a divorce. Or, we can try our hand at marriage".

She looked at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious".

"I am. It's not like we were total strangers before this happened, Jennifer. And I think what we have is good, if not better than good".

"I see your point. But I think I still want to talk to the legal team, just in case".

Jennifer looked down at her ring.

It was gold and it looked like it came from a 25-cent machine.

She reached over and took Jonathan's hand and looked at his ring.

His looked to be a very cheap band as well.

"I'm guessing we grabbed the first rings we could find".

"We can get new ones if you want".

"I'm not being materialistic. But if we are going to convince my father that this marriage is real, we don't have a prayer of doing that unless we get better rings".

"We can do that if you want. We can do whatever you want".

He softly kissed her temple.

"Jennifer, let me ask you something. And take your time to answer, because it's important that you really answer this question honestly. Had alcohol not been involved, and had we just been in Vegas this weekend for a romantic weekend, if I had taken you to the rooftop and got on one knee and proposed to you-would you have said yes?"

"Yes, I would have".

"Ok, so that's a starting point".

"And I would have insisted that we not get married for several months yet".

"And how do you feel now?"

"I have no idea. Confused, angry, mad at myself".

"Why on earth would you be mad at yourself?"

"Because, I was raised to have more self-control than this. It's not in my character for me to behave so recklessly".

"I see".

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings".

"You aren't, it's ok".

"This is just all so strange. But to further answer your question-had you proposed sober, had I said yes, sober, we would be engaged right now, and not married."

"Ok, so we have some decisions to make. Do we want to stay married or do we want to either annul it or get a divorce?"

"I'm willing to try it if you are. But at some point, I want a wedding do-over".

"I'm willing to try it".

"Good. Now, where shall we live?"

"How about you move into my place for the time being? We'll find a place together in our own time and space".

"I can do that. But my furniture won't fit in your house, so I guess we'll need a storage unit".

"We can do that. Or we can just pay your rent each month and then move it when it expires".

"We can do that".

They were quiet for a few minutes.

Finally, she turned to him and put her hand on his.

"Is this going to change anything between us?"

"Not if we don't let it".

She nodded.

"Jennifer, I'm head over heels in love with you, and this doesn't change that. I can't say with certainty, due to not remembering, but if I had to guess, us getting married was probably my idea. I promise you, if you just give us a shot, we can make this work".

Before she could respond, he leaned over and kissed her.

As his lips caressed hers, Jennifer saw stars. She had always enjoyed kissing Jonathan before, but this kiss was different. There was more passion, more sensual feelings. She really and truly never wanted the kiss to end.

After he broke the kiss, she snuggled up to him and laid on his shoulder.

"What if we made a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"That we give it a year. After a year, if we are still together, then we can have a redo on our wedding, and invite all our friends and family".

"I'm okay with that".

"Good".

"And I guess as soon as we can arrange it, we need to go visit my father so you can meet him".

"We can do that too".

"I just hate that we don't have any real mementos or memories of our wedding".

"I hate that we don't have any memories of the wedding night".

She gave him a pointed look.

"I was kidding".

"Good".

"I have an idea. What if we take our rings off, and just try being together? Once we decide whether or not to go forward with the marriage, we can put the rings back on and go public".

"I like that".

They both slipped their rings off, and Jennifer handed hers to Jonathan.

"For safe keeping".

He smiled at her.

"For safe keeping".

He pulled out his wallet and began to look through it.

"Oh, well here's something. I found a receipt for the jewelry store, I found a receipt for the wedding, and here's a receipt for all the drinks we had last night. Looks like we both tried to drink our weight in alcohol".

"My head will vouch for that".

"Yeah, mine doesn't feel too hot either".

They continued to talk about things and reached a final agreement.

"Ok, so, we are going to try being married, and in the meantime, I'll call my legal team and have them advise me of our options".

"Perfect. And this isn't really going to be that much different from when we spend the night together, except our clothes will all be in the same place".

"Yes, exactly. And we'll get to have breakfast together, and dinner together, and-"

"Showers together". He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, even showers. But we have to be respectful of Max".

"We will. Max has always been cool about my love life. He has never overstepped when it comes to that part of my life".

"Well, that's good."

"Now, here are some things you should know about Max. He doesn't just live with me, he works for me. He does the cooking, the cleaning, and the grocery shopping. That's not to say he doesn't get a night off here and there, or that he is the only one who grocery shops or cleans up in the house or cooks a meal. I'm just saying, he's going to want to wait on you, so you need to let him".

"No complaints here".

She grew quiet. After a few minutes, he leaned over.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"oh, I was just thinking, if you or anyone had asked me 6 months ago what my dreams were, I would have said 'working for _The New York Times_' or 'writing a book and becoming a successful novelist'. And yet, here I am, married, living in California, and no books to my name. Things aren't better or worse, but they definitely went in a different direction".

Jack called and told them they were about to land, and to prepare, so they buckled up.

"Darling, can Max drop me off at my place and I promise, I'll pack my clothes as quickly as possible and bring them to yours? I just need some time to call my dad, and break the news to him, and get my work stuff together and then I promise, I'll come right over".

"Sure, that sounds fine. Max and I need to have a chat anyways, so we can do that while you are at your place".

As soon as they exited the plane, they found Max waiting for them.

"Hey Mr. H. Miss Edwards, I wasn't expecting to see you today".

"Hi Max".

She stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"Max, we are dropping Jennifer off at her place".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Jonathan sat in the back with Jennifer, and they stole a few kisses here and there. He could tell she was starting to relax a bit about everything.

"Ok baby, we'll see you at the house when you get ready".

"Bye Honey". She gave him a few kisses.

"Bye Max, thanks for the ride".

"Sure thing, Miss Edwards".

Jonathan helped her get her bag out of the trunk, and then she headed inside while Max and Jonathan headed home.

***Jonathan's House***

"Is Miss Edwards ok, Mr. H.? She don't seem like herself today".

"She's fine. She's just a little unnerved".

He grabbed two beers and handed one to Max and they went and sat on the patio.

"So, here's the whole story. On the way to Vegas, Bill told me he had lost our rooms in a poker game. So, as compensation, I took sole possession of our fight tickets. So, Jennifer and I went to the fight, and it was over before we even got settled. After that, we went to the rooftop bar, where, according to the receipt in my wallet, we then proceeded to try and drink everything that resembled an alcoholic liquid in a 4-mile radius, and then at some point, we decided to get married. When she woke up this morning, she realized it and freaked out. So, we have decided that for the time being, we are going to try our hand at living together and see if we can make it work, and I'm going to have my legal team examine all of our options and advise us further".

"Well, I know that the circumstances aren't ideal, but Miss Edwards is great. You couldn't have picked a better lady to add to the family. But if you two's is gonna live together, how come she ain't here?"

He chuckled.

"She wanted some time to call her dad and get her things together. She'll be here soon".

"Anything special I can do for her?"

"Not that I can think of right now".

***Jennifer's Apartment***

"Hello?"

"Hi Pa, it's Jennifer."

"Sweetheart, is that you? How are you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be moving."

"Moving?"

"Yeah. As it turns out, I've met someone and we've been seeing each other, and now we are going to try living with each other, while I get a few things done here at my apartment. So, I just wanted to give you that number".

"Well ok. How is work going?"

"Well, actually. I made front page last weekend. I saved you a copy".

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you".

"Thanks, Pa".

"So, tell me about this friend of yours".

"Oh, you'd love him, Pa. He's so kind and funny and intelligent. He owns his own company and he's just amazing".

"Well, sweetheart, if you're happy, I'm happy. You know that".

"I do".

"Ok, sweetheart. I have to get back to what I was doing. But I'll talk to you soon, I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and packed the rest of her clothes and a few other things and then began loading the car.

Once that was all done, she locked her apartment, and drove to Jonathan's.

_Ok, here goes nothing. _


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer pulled up in the driveway of Jonathan's house and parked.

He came out to meet her.

"Hi. Got everything?"

"Yes, I think so. I brought some groceries that I don't want to spoil. I hope that's ok".

"Of course, it's ok".

He helped her out of the car and wrapped his arms around her.

"I talked with Max. He's thrilled."

"That's good".

"How did your talk with your dad go?"

"Well. I didn't tell him we are married, but I told him I am going to be living here with you for a bit, and he took that part well. I think after you two officially meet, he will be more open to us being married".

They carried her things inside and she started setting everything up while Max worked on dinner and Jonathan returned some phone calls.

He came and found her deep in the closet.

"Hey, Max says dinner will be ready in 5 minutes".

"Alright".

"Oh, and darling, tomorrow night I have a business dinner thing-want to go with me?"

"I'd love to".

"Perfect."

He gave her a couple of kisses and then they headed to the kitchen.

"You two are just in time. Dinner is served".

"Smells great, Max".

"What are we having Max?"

"Shrimp and spinach alfredo, with a nice green salad".

"How can we help, Max?"

"You can't. It's all done. Patio table is set".

"Wonderful. Darling, after you".

"Thank you".

Jonathan held the door for her, and they headed out to the patio.

After a nice dinner, Jonathan and Jennifer cleared the table and helped with the dishes.

Max and Jonathan watched a baseball game while Jennifer finished putting her clothes in the closet.

He came to bed around 10.

"Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah, I think so. Darling, can you clear out a couple of drawers for me? If you don't want to, that's fine. I can buy another dresser and we can move some things around".

"No, no. it's fine. You can have these three drawers and I'll take these three".

"Thank you".

She got her drawers situated and then changed into a pink nightgown and climbed into bed next to him.

He stretched out beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're here".

"I'm glad I'm here too".

He kissed her forehead.

"I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow. I just want to hold you and lay in bed with you all day".

"That would be wonderful".

"And it seems to me that I owe you a honeymoon".

"No you don't. That's not necessary".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. If we do a wedding re-do, we can take one then".

He rolled on top of her and looked deep into her eyes.

"It's a deal".

He crushed his lips on hers, and reached down to squeeze one of her breasts.

"Mmmm".

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and dragged her fingernails along his back.

He moved his lips to the spot behind her ear, and used just the right amount of pressure to make her knees go weak.

He rolled them till he was on his back, and she was on top of him, and slowly lifted the nightgown over her head, stopping only briefly to kiss and caress her nipples.

He flipped them again, and settled on top of her.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he tasted her lips and her neck.

He reached down and lifted her leg.

"Jonathan….aren't you….forgetting something?"

"Nope. We are making a baby tonight".

"Jonathan! We are not!"

"Would you keep it down? You're going to wake Max".

"I'll wake up the whole neighborhood if I have to-you and I are NOT making a baby tonight!"

"I was kidding…it's ok".

He kissed her cheek as he rolled off her and reached into the nightstand.

While he was putting the condom on, she was under the covers taking her panties off.

He returned to her and dove inside of her, doing everything he could to maximize the passion between them.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as he rocked his hips forward over and over again.

"Oh yes…..oh yes….."

"You like that?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

A few minutes later, he took her over the edge and then followed with a sweet release of his own.

He kissed her neck a few times as they calmed down, and then laid down beside her, exhausted.

"That was incredible".

"Married sex with you is the best".

They both erupted in laughter and rolled towards each other.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're my wife, you can ask me anything".

"Do you sleep naked every night?"

"6 out of 7". He kissed her neck a few times.

"What if Max sees you?"

"He hasn't yet".

He wrapped his arms around her, and they chatted about a few things till she fell asleep peacefully on his shoulder.

"Goodnight baby, I love you".

He softly kissed her forehead and stroked her hair before falling asleep himself.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was home before Jonathan, and started getting ready for the dinner thing they were going to.

"Max, I'm going to take a quick shower. If Jonathan comes home, tell him I'm getting ready".

"Will do".

She was out of the shower and getting her makeup on when he got home.

"HI darling".

"Hi handsome".

She stood up and kissed him.

"I'm almost ready".

"Looks like I missed the good part".

"Ha ha. How was your day?"

"Good in a business sense, better in the sense that I was looking forward to coming home to you all day long".

"How sweet. I thought of you a lot during the day as well".

They chatted while he took a shower and she slipped her dress on.

Her dress was a short red cocktail dress with a black lace twisted bodice. It was strapless and hugged her in all the right places. She was planning on slipping on some strappy black heels with it.

She was blowing her hair dry while he was getting dressed. Once she was finished, she walked over to him.

"Darling, can you help me with this zipper please?"

"Certainly".

He leaned down and kissed her spine just before he moved the zipper.

A few inches later, he did it again.

"Darling, you know this zipper works great when it goes the other direction".

"Jonathan! We'll be late".

"So? They can't start without us".

"Darling…we can't do that. It wouldn't be right".

"Fine. But the second we get home".

"It's a deal".

He zipped her all the way up and then she turned and kissed him.

"Is there going to be dancing at this shindig?"

"I think there might".

"Is there going to be fancy food, like shrimp cocktail?"

"Oh, yes".

"Well, then what are we waiting for?"

She leaned up and kissed him.

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Max, we are heading out. We'll be back later".

"Have a good time, you two".

On the way to the restaurant, he told her all about the deal he was going to be getting into.

"Hopefully, they will do business with me".

For the next few hours, they danced, ate, and Jennifer watched him negotiate a very lucrative business deal with ease. She was so impressed by him.

As they drove home, she laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand some.

They came in the kitchen and found Max eating a midnight snack.

Jonathan grabbed a glass of water and stood at the counter talking to him.

Jennifer grabbed a glass of water and then leaned up and whispered in Jonathan's ear.

"Meet you in the bedroom in 5 minutes, Mr. Hart".

She kissed his cheek.

"Night Max".

"Night".

Jennifer headed to the bedroom while Jonathan and Max finished their conversation.

She was under the covers when he came to bed, finally.

"Sorry darling, Max was telling me about his poker game."

"It's ok".

He quickly undressed and joined her in bed.

"Now Mr. Hart, let us celebrate you landing a very lucrative business deal".

"Let the celebration begin".

*** A Month Later***

Jennifer and Heather met for lunch.

"So, how did the rest of the Vegas trip go?"

"Very strangely. Jonathan met up with me and told me that his friend Bill had gambled away their hotel rooms in Vegas before they ever left to go to Vegas, but he didn't tell him that until they were on the plane headed to Vegas. So, he kept their tickets to the fight and shacked up with me for the rest of the weekend and then Bill went home. So, we went to the fight, and it was over in about 2 minutes. He was so mad he wanted a drink right away, so we headed to the rooftop bar. And then the next thing I remember is waking up and realizing we had gotten married."

"You what?!"

"Now, don't tell anyone. We are working it out…so to speak. But yeah, I was freaking out".

"I would be too. What do you mean, you're working it out?"

"Well, we came to sort of an agreement. I moved in with him, and we are going to try our hand at living together and if in a year or so, we are still happy together, we will have a wedding redo."

"I see".

"And he's also going to have his legal team review everything so that we will know what our options are if we decide to separate".

"Not a bad idea. So, tell me…what is married life like with a man like Jonathan?"

"Absolutely incredible. In all areas".

"You're a lucky gal".

"I just hope I make him half as happy as he tries so hard to make me".

"Is he successful?"

"Yes, he is. His feelings aren't the issue, it's my apprehension that we're having to get around".

"I would be apprehensive too".

They chatted a little longer and then Jennifer paid the check and they headed back to work.

In the parking lot, they shared a hug.

"Let him make you happy, Jennifer. But don't hesitate to let him know how you feel".

"That's good advice. Thanks for meeting me for lunch today".

"Anytime. I'll talk to you soon".

Jennifer got in the car and headed back to the office.

***Jennifer's office***

Jennifer came in and put her things down and then went to fill her water bottle.

She was thinking about how she wanted to finish her article, as she made her way back to her desk.

She sat down and got immediately in the zone. About 15 minutes later, Langston, the receptionist came over.

"Hey, you got a delivery".

"Thank you".

Langston set down a huge vase of flowers.

Jennifer stared at it for a few minutes. Pink peonies, purple foxglove, white gladiolus, and hot pink roses.

She took the card and read it.

_Hope my gorgeous wife is having a wonderful day. I love you-Jonathan_.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and then picked up the phone and called him.

"Hart Industries, how may I direct your call?"

"Jonathan Hart please. This is Jennifer".

"Right away, ma'am".

A few seconds later, he picked up.

"Hey".

"Hi. Thank you for my flowers".

"You're welcome".

"Listen, now that we have completed the Howell Electronics acquisition, I am finally able to meet with my legal team and do an audit. And they want to meet with me in about an hour or so. So, I'll probably be late coming home because I had to push a meeting back".

"Oh, that's ok. I'll tell Max to hold dinner for you and I till you get home".

"Ok, sounds good. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and hung up and got back to work.

***Jonathan's house***

Jennifer came home right on time. She brought the flowers in and set them on the counter.

"Hi Mrs. H. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. It's just, I call Mr. H. Mr. H., so it makes sense".

"Don't worry Max, I love it".

She kissed his cheek.

Jonathan is working late, so he and I are going to eat dinner together when he gets home. He shouldn't be too terribly long".

"Where'd you get the flowers?"

"Jonathan sent them to me at work today, just because".

"How nice. That reminds me that you got another bouquet about an hour ago. They are in the living room".

"Another bouquet? That wasn't necessary".

She headed to the living room and found the other flowers. It was a gorgeous bouquet of red roses and baby's breath in a crystal vase. She found the card and opened it.

_Congratulations on your success, sweetheart. Love, Pa_.

"How thoughtful".

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Edwards Residence".

"Hi Walter, it's Jennifer. Is Pa around?"

"Hi Miss Jennifer. So nice to talk to you. Yes, he's right here".

"Jennifer, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good, Pa. I was just calling to say thank you for the flowers".

"Oh, you're welcome. I hope you take their offer."

"Offer? Pa, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I got a phone call today, and they were asking for you. It was from _The New York Times_. They want you to be a columnist, sweetheart. I hope it's ok, I gave them the phone number you gave me the other night".

"It's fine, Pa. I can't believe it".

"You deserve it, sweetheart. Plus, it will be nice to have you back on the East Coast".

"Pa, calm down. I never said I was taking it".

"So, you didn't. Well, I hope you consider it, sweetheart".

"I mean, I have Jonathan, and we have a life out here. But that job has always been my dream job".

"Well, I'm confident you'll make the right decision for you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Pa. I'll keep you updated".

They hung up and she headed back to the kitchen.

"Max, did I get any phone calls today?"

"Yes, you did. They are on the desk in the study".

"Thanks, Max".

***Jonathan's office***

"Jonathan, to be frank, I don't think you have any other options here. Everything is at stake, literally."

"Well, I know that she wouldn't ever do what you're suggesting".

"Better to be safe than sorry".

"I suppose you're right. And then if we try again, we can do it the right way from the beginning".

"Exactly".

"Thank you, gentlemen. I appreciate your thoroughness".

Jonathan headed home, trying to figure out the best way to deal with the situation head on.

***Jonathan's house***

Jonathan came inside and found Jennifer arranging the flowers in the kitchen.

"Hi handsome".

"Hi. What's all this?"

"My father sent me flowers".

She leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't a normal kiss by their standards, but she could tell he was tired.

"Mr. H., you got some phone calls today. Messages are in the study".

"Thanks, Max".

"Darling, how about a cocktail?"

"Yes, please".

Jennifer made him a cocktail while he went to check the messages.

When he came back, they took their cocktails to the patio table.

Max served them dinner, and then left them alone.

They had a quiet, reserved dinner, just the two of them.

Max came out and told them he was heading to a poker game.

"Thanks for dinner, Max."

"Have fun, Max".

When they were alone again, they finished their dinner and they headed inside. Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan took the trash out.

Afterwards, she went and put on her pajamas and then joined him on the couch.

She started to rub his shoulders.

"Oh, that feels great".

He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Jennifer, I think we need to have a talk".

"Ok, go ahead".

"There's no easy way to say this. When I went into the study earlier, I saw the message you got from the New York Times".

"Ok. I'm not sure why you feel we need to talk about that, as I'm probably going to turn it down".

"Don't. I think you should take it".

"I would rather stay here with you, honestly."

"But I don't think things are going to work out between us. I think you should take the job, and I think you and I should get a divorce".

Jennifer was dumbfounded.

"You can't mean that".

"I do. I think it's for the best".


	9. Chapter 9

"Jonathan, where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from me not thinking that we are right for each other. And I don't want you to have regrets later in life, that you didn't take a job that you should absolutely take just to stay here with me when it's not the right choice".

"But it is the right choice. I want to be with you more than I want to work at The Times".

"Jennifer, we barely know each other."

"Jonathan, how can you say that?! We got married, didn't we? We live together, don't we?"

"We didn't get married because we love each other. We got married because we were hammered."

"You are the one that wanted us to try things after we discovered we got married".

"And that was a mistake. I mean, you don't even know my middle name. I don't know your middle name. I have no clue about your past, aside from the short biography you gave me when we met. And I haven't told you everything either".

"It's not my fault that you haven't told me things. And I told you everything I thought you wanted to know. I don't have any secrets from you, Jonathan".

"When's my birthday?"

"I…I'm not sure".

"What did I do when I graduated high school?"

"I...I'm not sure".

"What was the color of my first car?"

"What the hell difference does that make?!"

"Jennifer, I know this is confusing right now. But I think in time, you'll see it's for the best, both for the company and for us individually".

"What does the company have to do with this?"

"Well, my legal team stated that this was dangerous, because I didn't get a pre-nup. They are afraid that you will try and take half the company from me, or more. So, they think if we divorce now, that the company will fare better than if we stick it out several years and then divorce".

"I would never do that to you, and I can't believe you think that little of me!"

"I don't think little of you. But I do think us splitting up is the best choice, and I hope in time you will come to understand".

"So, that's it? Your mind is made up and there's nothing I can do or say to save things between us?"

"I don't think there is, no".

"I can't believe you are saying this to me".

"I'm just trying to be fair to you".

"You have got to be kidding! NONE of this is fair to me! You haven't once considered how I was going to feel, or what I think about any of this! You didn't even include me in the meeting with your legal team, Jonathan! And let's not forget-we might never know whose idea it was to get married, but staying married was YOUR idea! And to add insult to injury, you sent me flowers telling me how much you love me, which apparently was all a lie!"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this".

"Like what?"

"Emotional".

"How exactly do you expect me to be?"

He got up and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going for a drive and I won't be back for at least an hour, so you can move your stuff out now".

"Jonathan, all we've talked about are your feelings. Not once have you considered my feelings. Has it occurred to you that I don't want to move out?"

"Jennifer, I don't want to be married to you anymore. That's the bottom line. I wish you all the best, and I hope you don't hate me."

He headed out, while she sat there heartbroken.

***4 hours later***

Max returned home from his poker game to find Jonathan sitting in the living room, drinking.

"Mr. H., what are you doing up this late?"

"Just thinking, Max".

"Out with it, Mr. H. What's the matter?"

"It's complicated, Max. But the gist of it is, Jennifer and I are getting a divorce".

"What do you mean? I thought you two was the real deal".

"I had my legal team go through everything, and they looked at videos from the hotel and the wedding chapel. And it was clear that we were intoxicated, but it was also clear that it wasn't me forcing her to marry me, or her forcing me to marry her. So, the only way out is a divorce, and she got a very lucrative job offer today that I know is her dream job. But, I kind of figured that she wouldn't take it because of me. The legal team says if we divorce, she could take at least half of the company in the settlement, and that a shorter marriage is better than a longer one in terms of avoiding that. So, I told her that I wanted a divorce and that I think she should take the job in New York".

"Where is she now?"

"After I told her it was over, I took a drive up the coast, and she moved her stuff out. I guess she's at her apartment".

"Risky move, Mr. H. She loves you. More than anyone you've ever dated".

"I know Max, but she deserves to be happy and successful, and I didn't want her to have regrets over not taking the job she has dreamed of all her life".

"That's nice. But do you want her to have regrets about you, too?"

Jonathan didn't have an answer for that. He just took a drink and stared straight ahead.

***Jennifer's apartment***

Jennifer had packed all her things in a massive fit of energy, and was out of Jonathan's house in less than an hour.

She brought everything back inside her apartment, and started putting it all away.

After she was finished, she poured herself a glass of wine, climbed into a bubble bath, and cried.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer got to work and tried to put all thoughts of Jonathan out of her mind. She returned the phone call to _The New York Times_, and after about a twenty-minute phone call, she officially accepted their offer. She called Heather to break the news.

"Hey, you busy?"

"Not terribly. What's going on?"

"Well, I got a job offer from The New York Times, to have my own column. It's my dream job, it's always been my dream job. And I wasn't going to take it because I want Jonathan more than I want that job. And I'm happy living out here with him, really and truly happy. But then he came home last night and told me that he wanted a divorce. So, last night, after he dropped that bombshell, he took a drive and I moved back to my apartment, and a few minutes ago, I took the job in New York".

"Whoa".

"Yeah. It's been a whirlwind. I can't figure out where this is coming from. But he's adamant that he wants out of our marriage, so that's what he's going to get".

"When are you going to go back to New York?"

"Day after tomorrow, I think. I'm going to pack up my apartment, and then hire a moving company and then go out and start looking for a place. The paper is putting me up in a hotel until I find a place, so at least I will have somewhere to sleep".

"That's good. Well, why don't we have dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd like that".

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow".

"Ok sounds good".

She hung up and typed up her resignation, and then went to HR to discuss the terms of her exit.

They told her she could use her sick days, so she packed up her cubicle. Just before she was about to leave, Langston came over to her.

"Hey, you got another delivery".

"Thanks".

It was another vase of flowers filled with pretty pink and purple flowers of all kinds-ranunculus, roses, purple gladiolus, pink Gerber daisies, and a few large pink peonies.

She dug for the card and opened it.

_I'm sorry, I know I hurt you. I hope in time you can forgive me and we can try again. It just wasn't the right time for us, that's all. Jonathan_.

Jennifer picked the vase up and carried it along with her box of belongings to the car for the last time.

***Two Weeks Later***

Jennifer was officially back in New York. She found the perfect apartment to purchase and gave them full asking price. After she was all settled in, she took a few days and went to visit her dad before things got started hot and heavy at the paper.

She took a quick flight to London and surprised him at the Gallery.

"Jennifer, sweetheart! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just came to surprise you."

"What's wrong? I can see it on your face".

"Everything. But I don't want to get into it here."

"I tell you what. I have one more consult this afternoon, and then I'll be home. Should only take me about an hour or so. Why don't you take a cab to the house? Walter is there, and I'm sure he'd love to see you. I'll call and tell him you're on your way".

"Ok".

They shared a very long hug and then Jennifer climbed into a cab and headed for his house.

Donna, Stephen's assistant, came up to him.

"Was that your daughter?"

"Yeah, it was".

"How long is she in town for?"

"I don't know, but I'm afraid it's not good".

"Why do you say that?"

"When things are going good with Jennifer, she gives you regular length hugs with a slight squeeze or a pat at the end. And when things aren't going well, she gives you long hugs that last about a minute with no squeeze and no pat".

"How long did this hug last?"

"5 minutes".

***Two Hours Later***

Jennifer arrived at her father's flat and was greeted by Walter.

"Hi Miss Jennifer! So nice to see you!"

_Miss. What a punch in the gut_.

"It's great to see you too, Walter".

"Mr. Edwards said you would be staying the night with us. Can I get you anything?"

"Not just yet. I think I'm going to just go up and get settled, and maybe take a bath".

"Ok, holler if you need me".

"You got it, Walter".

She came back downstairs when she heard her dad come in, and found him in the living room.

"Hi".

"Hi sweetheart. Walter told me you were getting settled".

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty much settled."

"How long are you going to be with us?"

"Just through the weekend".

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can read you like a book, sweetheart. What is it?"

"Well, it's just…I'll start from the beginning. So, I went with a friend, Heather, to a work thing about 2 months ago and that's where I met the guy I've been seeing. That night, I also bid on a trip package, but lost. So, the guy and I start seeing each other, and then I got a phone call that the winner had backed out of the purchase, so it was going to me. So, Heather and I went to Vegas and enjoyed the trip. And the guy I'm seeing, he went there with a friend, and it's a long story, but Heather's grandmother passed away and the guy and his friend had a fight and he and I ended up spending the weekend together while Heather flew home and the guy's friend flew home as well."

"That sounds incredibly complicated".

"It's not. So, the guy and his friend had fight tickets, and he and I went. And it didn't go the way he hoped, or lasted nearly as long as he wanted, so he was upset. We headed to the rooftop bar, and then when we woke up the next day, we realized that we had gotten married the night before."

"Oh my".

"Yeah. So, we talked and decided to try our hand at marriage, but without the labels. And we decided if in a year we still wanted to be together, we would have a wedding re-do".

"I see".

"And then the day you sent me the flowers, he sent me flowers at work also, telling me that he loved me and hoped he could make me happy. And then literally hours later, he drops a bomb on me that he wants a divorce. I was completely blindsided. So, we argued, I lost, and I packed up my things and moved back to my apartment, and then the next day I accepted the job offer from the Times."

"Well, I'm sorry that he did that to you, sweetheart."

"Me too. I mean, I had finally found the person I was looking for, and now it's gone. I was never good enough for him, or anyone, I suppose".

"Don't think that way, sweetheart. You are most definitely good enough. You are quite simply all the most wonderful parts of your mother. She didn't have any bad parts, so you really lucked out. And he might be foolish enough to not see your wonderful qualities, but that doesn't mean someone else won't".

She wiped her tears away and just curled up on the couch.

"I thought you were going to be so mad at me that I got married on the whim".

"Why would I be mad about that? You're an adult, sweetheart. And you're human, and you're living. And part of living is making mistakes, and part of being human is making mistakes. Life is about learning, sweetheart. And it's not like you're the first person ever in life to get married and then regret it".

"I'm not the one regretting the marriage, although I did regret how it happened and the circumstances. He is regretting the marriage".

"Sweetheart, I don't think you need a divorce. I think you need an annulment."

"I do?"

"Yes, and I think I can get you one".

***A Week Later***

Jonathan was in his office. He was miserable, and missing Jennifer more than ever. He decided to finally give in and call her and see if they could talk. He hadn't filed yet, so it's not like the option to call off the divorce was totally off the table.

He quickly picked up the phone and dialed her number before he lost the nerve.

_We're sorry, the number you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again_.

His heart sank, but then again, he couldn't really blame her. He had been so hurtful, and had completely devastated her. He knew she would probably never believe him, but he had done it for her, so that she could go chase her dreams. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

He tried to put her out of his mind and got back to work.

About an hour later, Deanne buzzed him.

"Mr. Hart, there's a delivery person here, who wants to give you an envelope. He's insisting that he deliver the envelope to you in person".

"Send him in".

A few seconds later, a tall man came into Jonathan's office.

"Jonathan Hart?"

"Yes, I'm Jonathan Hart".

"Sign here, please".

He signed for the envelope and then handed the clipboard back to the gentlemen.

"You've been served. Have a good day".

He opened the envelope and found annulment papers from Jennifer.

There was a handwritten note inside, from her.

_I think an annulment is a better option than a divorce. Please don't fight me on this-Jennifer. _

He looked over the paperwork, and then buzzed Deanne.

"Can you call Mike Richards and have him come in here, please? ASAP".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

***Jonathan's House***

Jonathan came home from the office at the normal time and found Max grilling them some steaks and baked potatoes.

He headed to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch and added a few ice cubes.

Max came in and found him.

"Hey Mr. H. Rough Day?"

"I was feeling bad, so I decided to call Jennifer and see if we could just talk things out".

"How far did you get?"

"Not far. Her number has been disconnected".

"I see".

"And then I was served annulment papers this afternoon that she had drawn up."

"Mr. H., with all due respect, you broke her heart. And you told her that you wanted out of the marriage, but you ain't made a move to formally end it. She has a right to protect herself and move on with her life, which is what you said you wanted".

"I know that, Max. But it's complicated…."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"More than ever, Max. More than ever".


	10. Chapter 10

***5 Years Later***

Jonathan was at his office, in a meeting.

"Gentlemen-this doesn't make sense. We have the geological reports that tell us exactly what they were told when they purchased the land from us-that the land was solid and fit for construction. I don't see how this lawsuit can be valid".

"It's based around the fact that they bought the land from you, built a hotel on it, and then the hotel collapsed."

"That's not my fault! If you build a house of cards on cement, or if you build it on good, solid dirt, regardless, when the wind blows, it's going to fall down".

"I understand that. Unfortunately, they have reports that indicate the construction wasn't faulty. And they claim to have had an independent survey of the land done after the collapse that contradicts the reports that you gave them that stated the land was fit for building".

"Hence the fraud charge?"

"Hence the fraud charge".

"So, how do I combat this?"

"Well, one way would be that you and the defendant could agree to have a third, independent survey done and you could also agree to follow what it says, no matter what."

"Ok"

"Another idea, would be to generate some positive press from this. Get your name out there, and tell your side of the story, from beginning to end."

"Ok".

"Well, that about does it. I will be in contact with the defendant's lawyer. I'll let you know how it goes".

"Thanks".

He sat there in his office, thinking things over in the peace and quiet for a bit.

Finally, realizing he didn't really have any other option, he picked up the phone and made a phone call.

***New York***

Jennifer Edwards was at her desk, going over the final draft of her latest column. Her lifestyle column was the most popular attraction of The New York Times, and she was very dedicated to making it good. It was a three-times a week column, and everyone always raved about it. In fact, once they moved her from 1 time a week to three times a week, subscriptions more than tripled.

"Edwards, call for you, line 2".

"Thanks".

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

Click.

She hung up and got back to work.

She was in the zone when her boss stopped by her desk.

"Faculty meeting in 10".

She got up and got some coffee and then came back in time for the meeting.

"Ok, everyone. I'll make this quick, I promise. I just wanted to tell everyone that a few months ago, our very own Jennifer Edwards was nominated for the New York Excellence in Outstanding Journalism award, as well as the William P. Bailey award for Journalistic Integrity, and to top it off, the Graves Outstanding Journalist award. These awards are usually handed out in person, but due to scheduling conflicts, they are mailing out these awards this year. And it should be of no surprise to anyone that our Jennifer Edwards won all three. So, here are your awards, and congratulations are most definitely in effect".

Everyone clapped for Jennifer as she took the awards from her boss.

She was blushing and couldn't believe she had actually won.

"Ok, that's it. Back to work everyone".

She took her awards and put them on her desk and got back to work.

About an hour later, her boss called her to his office.

"Hi. Are the phones working?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because I keep getting hang up calls".

"Well, that's strange. I'll keep an ear out".

"So, we got a request from someone who wants you to interview them. They said it would be a lucrative article, and they want the best and they specifically asked for you. I drove a hard bargain, since you are the best reporter we have. I was kind of shocked that they agreed to all of my terms without hesitation. They want to talk to you in person about it though, so they want to meet you for dinner tonight at 8 at Rockwell's Steakhouse".

"I'm intrigued. But I think I'll pass".

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I have no idea who I'm meeting and it might not be safe".

"I assure you, it is. Just go and have the meeting and scout it out. You can always turn it down after that. And remember, you are in high demand now, and this will look good for the _Times_".

"You're right. Thanks".

"No problem".

Jennifer went and gathered her things and then headed home for the day.

She took a long bubble bath, and really took her time getting ready. Rockwell's was the most exclusive restaurant in the city, and she wanted to look her best since it was probably the only time she would ever get to go in there.

She put on a pair of black wide-leg pants, and a blue lace v-neck long-sleeved wrap top and some black heels.

As soon as she was ready, she called for a cab and headed downstairs.

***Rockwell's***

Jennifer came in and gave her name to the hostess.

"Right away, miss. Your party is waiting for you".

The hostess led her to the table, where Jonathan was waiting for her.

"Oh my god".

"Hi Jennifer".

He stood up to greet her.

"This isn't a good idea. I think I'm going to just go now. Goodbye Jonathan".

"Now wait a minute. Come on, we have a lot to talk about".

"Had, Jonathan. We had a lot to talk about 5 years ago. But you didn't want to talk to me then, so why should I talk to you now?"

"Please just hear me out".

She hesitated.

"It's still so fresh, Jonathan".

"I know. It's fresh for me too. But I promise tonight will be different".

"I see what this is. You threw me out of your life and now that I've made something of myself, you want to come back? Now?"

"It's not like that, I promise. It's because of your success that I immediately thought of you for this. Please, just hear me out".

"Fine".

He pulled her chair out for her and she sat down.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good. You look beautiful".

"Thank you".

"Max sends his regards. He just loves your column. Never misses it".

"That's sweet. How is he?"

"Same old Max, just older".

The waitress came to take their drink orders.

"How about some wine?"

"I'll just have a water, thanks".

"Jennifer, if you want a glass of wine, it's ok".

"I'm fine".

They looked over the menu, made their selections and then placed their orders.

"So, what's this secret meeting all about?"

"Well, I wasn't sure you would agree to meet with me. So, I arranged it through your boss".

"Ok. Were you calling me and hanging up?"

"I suppose I was. I tried to call you about 5 times, but every time I did, my phone would cut off before I could talk to you".

"What was so important that you were calling me and arranging this meeting?"

"I need you to interview me for a business reason, but we can get to that later."

"Or we can get to it now".

"I think we need to clear some things up between us first".

"Jonathan, as far as I'm concerned, there's absolutely nothing between us. You signed the annulment papers, I signed the annulment papers, and we were officially granted an annulment. Water under the bridge, and that bridge has been blown up, and is now closed indefinitely".

"And you have every right to feel that way, Jennifer. Believe me, if I could go back…"

"You can't".

"I hope you know I wasn't trying to hurt you. That was never my intention".

"Look, I really don't want to argue. That's not going to get us anywhere. But the fact is that you told me you loved me, you made love with me, you invited me into your home, your bed, mentioned taking me on a honeymoon, sent me flowers that very afternoon that said "I love you and I hope I can make you happy", and then hours later you tell me that you don't love me and you want a divorce. And not only that, but you refused to talk with me about it, and when I showed my emotions even the tiniest bit, you accused me of being too emotional and told me it was for the good of the company, tucked your tail between your legs and ran. So you might not have wanted to hurt me, but that's exactly what you did. You made me feel like I was just another business deal to you".

"Jennifer, I hate to hear that. I promise, if you'll let me explain, I had a good reason for what I did. I didn't do it the right way, that's obvious, but I did it for you".

"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is, I had a meeting that day with my legal team. And they were concerned about the company-that we didn't sign a prenup or anything. I assured them that you wouldn't go after the company just to get back at me, but they still said that divorce was the best option, and they emphasized that it needed to happen sooner rather than later. They also said that according to the tapes, that it was obvious that we were trashed when we got married, but there was no evidence that you forced me or that I forced you, therefore an annulment wasn't possible in the state of California. At least not on the grounds of fraud. And since we had already consummated it, I didn't think we could get one the traditional way. So, I headed home trying to figure out how to tell you that we needed to divorce, but I had planned to also tell you I didn't want to end our relationship, just the marriage. But then I went to the study, and saw your message from the paper, and I knew that you weren't going to take the job if we were together, and I knew that I couldn't in good conscience keep you from your dream job. So, I decided that I had to do and say whatever I had to in order to get you to take the job and be happy, even if that meant breaking your heart, which I didn't want to do at all".

"Why not talk to me and let me decide for myself and accept my decision?"

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had given this up for me".

"Was it really easy for you to live with yourself knowing that I was so upset?"

"No, it wasn't".

"So, instead of us being together and loving each other, you chose to throw what we had away in hopes that a job would make me happy? Am I hearing this right?"

"That about sums it up, I suppose".

"Wow".

"So, you ended our marriage because of business?"

"In a way, yes".

Jennifer quietly took a sip of her water.

"I'm willing to start fresh if you are".

"Jonathan….it's been 5 years. I'm no math wizard, but that's over 1,000 days, and not once in all that time, did you reach out to me. Why now?"

"Well, like I said, I wasn't sure you would talk to me. And the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. And then when I realized that I need to do an interview, I wanted to do it with someone I can trust, and you are at the top of the list".

"I appreciate that".

"Look, I meant what I said. I'm willing to wipe the slate clean and start fresh if you are, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. So, if you think you and I can't put the past aside long enough for you to interview me, then I'll accept that".

"I can put the past aside, Jonathan. I've put you out of my head for 5 years, what's a few more days?"

"Good. Then, what do you say to flying to Los Angeles next week, and coming to the office? I have all the paperwork there for you to look at, and then you can ask me whatever you need to ask me and then when you're ready, I'll fly you back here".

"I think I can manage that".

The waiter came and took their dinner orders.

"Jennifer, are you sure you don't want a glass of wine?"

"Jonathan, the last time you and I had drinks with dinner, our relationship ended about an hour later. And the time before that, we woke up married. I think I'll stick to water".

He chuckled.

"I see your point".

They settled into a comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything".

"After you moved out of my house, why did you send me annulment papers?"

She took a deep breath.

"Well, when you asked me to move out, I went back to my apartment, and then I accepted the job at the Times the next day only because I felt like you and I needed some distance between us. I packed up my apartment, moved back here to New York, and then took a long weekend and flew to London to see my dad. I told him everything, and I braced myself for the yelling that I knew he would bestow on me for eloping in a drunken state. But, he didn't. He was understanding and sympathetic and kind and supportive. And he told me that I needed an annulment, and not a divorce, and that he had a friend who was a judge, who could give us one. He explained to me that it would be better for you, tax wise, to annul instead of divorce. And he also explained to me that I was going to be coming into some money in the form of a trust fund my great-grandmother left me. Had our divorce dragged on and on, you would have been entitled to half of that, and it would have thrown everything off in the settlement, and I didn't think it was fair to make you pay taxes on that when you had no say in the matter. So, my father and I explained it all to the judge, and he granted the annulment on the terms of "special circumstances".

"I appreciate your looking out for me. I didn't expect that".

"I didn't expect the trust fund either, and I would have never caused the divorce to drag out, but as my father pointed out, divorces across state lines can be complicated. While I don't feel that ending our relationship was the right decision, I do feel that an annulment versus a divorce was".

After dinner was over, Jonathan insisted on paying the check.

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

"My pleasure".

He helped her up and they headed out of the restaurant.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"I'm not in a hotel. I have an apartment here in town".

"Oh. That's convenient".

"We can continue this back at my place tonight, if you'd like".

"Just for a little bit".

They took a cab back to his apartment, and headed inside.

As soon as they entered the elevator, Jonathan took out a special key and stuck it in a lock just below the keypad.

When the doors opened again, Jennifer realized they were standing in the living room of a very large apartment.

"Well, this is it".

"Jonathan, this is so fancy…."

He gave her a tour.

"This is the living room and kitchen, and back down that hallway is a laundry room, plus a smaller guestroom that Max uses when he's here. And down this hallway is another couple of guestrooms, and my bedroom is at the end".

They walked into his bedroom. He had an extra tall king-sized bed, with an upholstered headboard.

"Whomever decorated has impeccable taste".

"I paid highly for the best decorator in the city, and it shows".

He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

She was looking at his pass-through shower and extra-large jacuzzi tub and didn't notice that he was unlocking a door.

"Jonathan, where are we going?"

"Just trust me".

He led her out to a balcony, and up a set of stairs.

"And this is where I relax most of the time when I'm here in the summer".

She realized they were on a deck with a pool and a hot tub.

"I love this. You have a really nice place, Jonathan. You've done really well for yourself".

"Thank you. Hart Industries was doing great when I knew you, but it's expanded about 4 or 5 times since then".

"That's wonderful".

They headed back downstairs and made their way to the living room.

"How about a sparkling water, with crushed ice?"

"Yes, please".

He quickly fixed her one and handed it to her.

"Thank you".

They took a seat on the couch.

"Ok, tell me why you need me to interview you. What is an interview going to do for you?"

"Because I have to generate some positive press, and get some new business lined up".

"What's at stake?"

"Absolutely everything. If I don't turn this around, I just might lose Hart Industries for good".


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer leaned over and grabbed a legal pad that Jonathan had laid on the end table and dug a pen out of her purse.

"Start from the beginning".

"About 3 or 4 years ago, I bought a company from an estate. I didn't just get the company, I also got some land in the deal, along with a couple fleets of trucks. I merged the company with another one, and then sold everything but the land. I wanted to get the land in tip-top shape before I sold it. I did everything I possibly could, Jennifer. Everything! I had geological surveys done, I had test buildings built on the land and even simulated all the different weather conditions to make sure the buildings could handle them. I even paid top dollar to have the land dug up and all new, top of the line dirt hauled in and put in its place. I had water surveys done, I literally did everything I could think of in order to get the land in the best shape to make it prime real estate. And it sold, quickly. A developer, out of Texas, bought it. He bought all of it".

"How much land did you have?"

"About 500 acres in one spot, and about 800 acres in another."

"So?"

"So, they paid me cash for the first installment of the land and then immediately began building a hotel on the first site. Took about 14 months to build the hotel, and then just before they opened, the building just crumbled one night. Fell to pieces. So, now they are suing me saying I defrauded them, that I knew the land wasn't fit for building, that I knew the ground wasn't stable. They had 2 independent geological surveys done after the building fell that supposedly showed that the dirt isn't fit to build on. They want a major monetary settlement from me, that I can't cover. And they want to take it to trial, but that's too risky for me because the judge might hand down a fine even higher than they're asking for."

He got up and went and stared out the window.

"How much are they asking for?"

"500 billion. I don't even have one billion. I'm on track to make that much, but it's a ways off. In some ways, I kind of wish you had taken half the company from me in a divorce, so I would be able to claim "financial insufficiency". But, and here's the kicker-I literally made $5000 too much last year to be able to claim that".

"That's rough".

"Do you think you can write something positive to help me drum up new business?"

"I'm sure I can".

"Wonderful. What if you come out next week, shadow me for a day, and spend another day in the lab looking at our newest inventions and ventures, and then we can sit down and I'll answer any questions you have".

"That sounds great".

"I don't know how to thank you for helping me out like this".

"You do it by being honest. Don't sugarcoat something just because you want to make it sound better or make me happy. I would never print anything unfavorable but I will print the facts".

"I appreciate that".

Just then, this shrill noise filled the room.

Jonathan reached over and picked up an object that looked like a small tv.

He hit a button and suddenly, Max's face filled the screen.

"Hey Max".

"Hey Mr. H. You just got an important business call. They said it was urgent. You need to call Stanley".

"Ok. I'll call him right away. How are things in LA?"

"Hot. This heat wave ain't no joke".

"It'll be over soon, Max. Want to say hi to someone?"

"Sure".

He tilted the screen slightly so Max could see Jennifer.

"Hi Max".

"Miss Edwards, is that you? It sure has been a long time".

"It sure has, Max. You look great".

"You do too, Miss Edwards".

"Jennifer is going to be coming to LA next week to interview me, Max."

"Miss Edwards it would be my pleasure to make dinner for you twos at the house while you're here. I insist".

"I'd love that, Max".

"Ok, Max, we gotta go so I can call Stanley".

"Good luck with your business call Mr. H. and as far as Miss Edwards is concerned, don't screw it up a second time".

"Bye Max".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Bye Max. See you soon".

Jonathan hung up the video phone and then turned to Jennifer.

"This is one of my company's newest inventions. We call it the Sit and Chat 2000XL. We are looking at a fall launch, and a retail price of around $300 for the small one, and $600 for this one".

"It's very nice. Well, it's getting late, and I better go".

"Here, let me call you a cab".

"Thank you".

He called down to the lobby and had the doorman call them a cab.

After Jennifer gathered her things, they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

The doorman opened the door to the cab for Jennifer, and Jonathan went around and climbed in on the other side.

"You don't have to come with me".

"Nonsense. You were my guest and I want to make sure you get home ok. You used to love it when I was a gentleman, remember?"

She smiled at him.

"I remember".

She gave the cab driver her address.

It was a very short ride to her place, and just like a gentleman, Jonathan walked her inside.

She handed him her keys and he unlocked the door.

"Well, this is it. Not nearly as fancy as your place, but I get by".

Jennifer's apartment was a very charming 2-bedroom flat, with a step-up for her bed, and a gorgeous view of the city from the living room. Brick accents and round doorways added unique touches throughout.

"It's very nice. It's very…you".

"Thank you. It's nice and quiet up here, and my neighbors are nice."

"How long have you lived here?"

"I bought it when I moved out of your home and back to New York".

"You certainly made a great choice".

"Thank you".

"Well, I better go. My secretary will be in touch about the flight arrangements".

"Sounds good. Thank you for a lovely dinner".

"Thank you for staying and for agreeing to work with me".

Before she could say anything, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I miss you, I'm glad you're doing well".

"I'll talk to you soon".

"Night Jennifer".

"Night Jonathan".

After the door was locked behind him, she put her hand on it for a just a second.

"I miss you too, more than you'll ever know", she whispered.

***Three Days Later***

Jennifer was at the Times, working on her column when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hello, this is Deanne, from Hart Industries. Mr. Hart asked me to call and give you your travel arrangements".

"Oh, alright".

"Mr. Hart is sending his own personal plane for you, and also a car. So, you will be picked up at your apartment tomorrow afternoon at 4, and taken to the airport. And he has reserved a room for you at the Four Seasons here in Los Angeles".

"Ok, thank you".

"Your driver's name for the car tomorrow is Dylan. The name of the company is New York Elite Car Service, if you want to check their identification".

"Oh, good idea. Thank you, so much".

"Mr. Hart wants to know if there's anything you will need us to provide you while you're here?"

"Not that I can think of, but I appreciate the sentiment".

"Ok, one last thing. Mr. Hart asked me to express to you that he is so happy you are coming out and he can't wait to see you".

"That's very kind of him, thank you very much".

They hung up, and she tried to get back to work, but couldn't concentrate. Images of Jonathan flashed through her mind over and over.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to seeing him too.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer left work promptly at noon and headed home to get ready for her trip. After a long bubble bath, she put on some black capris, a bright blue off the shoulder top and some black flip flops.

Her suitcase was packed and by the door when the driver knocked to announce his arrival.

She opened it and found him already showing his identification.

"I'm here to pick up a Miss Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"May I take your bags please?"

"By all means".

She locked up her apartment, and followed him down to the car.

After a short ride to the airport, he dropped her off next to the biggest plane she'd ever seen.

"Thank you".

She boarded the plane and got settled.

She had an easy flight and was able to get a lot of reading done, and even worked on her next column for a bit.

When the plane landed, she gathered her things, and exited the plane and was surprised to find Jonathan waiting for her on the tarmac.

"Hi. I didn't think I was seeing you tonight".

"I wasn't going to let you go to the hotel alone. You're here to help me out, after all".

He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good flight?"

"Yes, you have a very nice plane".

"Thanks. Now, how about a home cooked meal?"

"Yes, please".

He opened the door for her, and helped her in, and then put her bag in the back before sliding into the driver's seat next to her.

"Max has been cooking all afternoon for your visit. He and I practically fought over who was going to pick you up at the airport".

She gave him a shocked look.

"Jonathan...I'm not a celebrity".

"In our house, you most definitely are treasured goods".

As they drove towards the house, Jennifer enjoyed seeing what was new and what all she remembered.

"Jonathan, there was a friend of mine, Heather McCall, who worked for you, and she's the one who brought me to the event the night that we met. I think she worked in accounting for your company, maybe? She was Heather Wilmont, then. Ring any bells?"

"Yes. She still works for me, and she is now the head of the accounting department".

"How wonderful. I haven't talked to her in at least a year or so. I think about her a lot though".

They pulled up to Jonathan's house and parked.

"You mean you still live in the same place?"

"Yes. But the inside is totally different. About a year after you and I split up, a tree fell on the roof and did a lot of damage. Unfortunately, I wasn't home at the time, and neither was Max, and by the time we got back, the inside was flooded. So, I had the place gutted and completely rebuilt. And I worked with an architect and completely changed things all around".

He came around and opened the door for her and then they headed inside.

"Max, she's here".

A few seconds later, Max came through the door of the kitchen into the living room.

"Miss Edwards-great to see you!"

"Hi Max".

She gave him a warm hug and kissed his cheek.

"I made all your favorites. Grilled chicken, cheese ravioli, roasted veggies, crab cakes, chopped salad, parmesan risotto, and fruit salad. Plus, for dessert, a nice Devil's food cake".

"Max, I can't eat all that!"

"Nonsense. A little of this, a little of that. NO matter which way you go, it's something you like".

"Max, you're the greatest".

"Yeah, Max. Great idea".

"I'm Max. I'm always on my A-game".

Max figured Jonathan wanted to be alone with Jennifer, so he had set the patio table for them.

He lit them some candles and then after pouring the wine, he left them alone.

Jonathan noticed Jennifer wasn't drinking her wine at all.

"Something wrong with the wine?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just….I don't want to lose control of myself".

"I tell you what. Let's both agree to stick to just one glass, alright?"

"It's a deal".

They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

"Jonathan, I've been doing some thinking. And I want you to know, that when things ended between us and I moved out and then moved to New York City, I was bitter, and angry, and resentful, towards you. But most of all, I was hurt. You told me you loved me and yet, you didn't. And I was determined to never get hurt like that again. It took me about a year or two, but one day, I just sort of woke up and realized that I didn't want to harbor any ill will towards you the rest of my life, or the rest of yours. And I realized that you weren't being affected by my being angry and hurt at all. So, I forgave you. But I need you to forgive me too. I wasn't the wife you needed then, nor was I capable of being the wife you needed. So, as mad as I was and as hurt as I was, I realize now that you did the right thing by forcing the end of our marriage because if you had handled it any other way, I would have fought like hell for you. So, I hope you can forgive me also".

"Jennifer, you don't need my forgiveness. You never did. You only need your own".

"What makes you say that?"

"You were the perfect wife then. You didn't do anything wrong-you were so eager to make me happy. But honestly, we weren't married long enough to figure out if we were what each other needed or not. Our marriage ending wasn't because of you, it was for you, so you could go and be happy and have the job of your dreams".

"Thank you".

There was an awkward silence.

After they were finished, they cleared the table and headed inside.

"Mr. H., your office just called. They need you to call them back right away. I told them you was having dinner, but they insisted that it was important and said to call back as soon as you can".

"Jennifer do you mind?"

"Not at all. Take your time".

Jonathan headed to the study, while Jennifer insisted on helping Max with the dishes.

"How do you like living in New York, Miss Edwards?"

"It's not bad, Max. I'm pretty happy there".

"No you're not! You're supposed to say you hate it and can't wait to move back here to sunny California".

She smiled at him.

"I can miss you and like living in New York all at the same time, Max".

"So you can". How's your Pop?"

"He's well. He's very well".

"Does he ever tell you to move back here?"

She laughed.

"No, he likes having me on the East Coast, actually".

"Well, then I'll be the loner. You're the only woman he's ever brought home that I liked having around. Some of them I hated, and most of them I tolerated. But you are the only one I liked".

"Thank you, Max".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"How's he been these last 5 years?"

"He was miserable without you for a long time. I think he expected you to reach out to him, and I told him he should reach out to you, but he said no, you already hated him, no point in adding fuel to the fire. Ever since he was just a shaver, I noticed that when he gets excited about things, he gets this spark in his eyes. He's always thinking, creating, on the go. But after you two split up…. He dated some, but honestly, Miss Edwards, he wasn't the same. I know he told you to go. But when you left, you took the sparkle in his eye with you. And I ain't seen it since you left, till tonight when you came back".

"I lost a little sparkle after all that myself, Max. And yes, he told me to go. I didn't want to. I realize now it was the right decision, but at the time, I was so hurt. I was so blindsided. If he hadn't insisted I go, who knows where we would have ended up? At least this way we are able to be friendly now".

"Are you happy, Miss Edwards?"

"Not completely".

"Weil, neither is he".

Jonathan came back into the kitchen before Jennifer could say anything.

"Sorry, that took longer than I expected".

"Oh, that's alright. I understand. Max and I did the dishes, so now that's all done".

"Thanks for your help, Miss Edwards".

"My pleasure, Max. Thanks for the chat".

She kissed his cheek and then took Jonathan's outstretched hand.

"Ok, feel special, because you are getting the Grand tour that we only reserve for extremely special and lucky people who deserve the tour".

"What did I do to deserve the tour?"

"Well, you're the only one besides me and Max who remembers how it used to be".

"Ahh".

"In the kitchen, according to the house plans, the square footage is extended by about 100 ft, and the appliances are all moved around. Plus, we added a bigger window and a door to the patio. Max's room is still the same, albeit decorated a little differently. But same size, same shape. This is the living room, it was also given a bigger window, and extended about 100 ft. The biggest change is I had them do the hallway on this side of the room instead of on that side, and we moved a few walls around."

"You really renovated. I hardly recognize it".

"I also brightened up all the walls a bit and got new furniture, including this bar. How about a nightcap?"

"No thanks. I should probably get to the hotel".

"Oh, yeah. Here, I'll give you a ride".

He turned towards the kitchen.

"Max-she's going now!"

Max came through the door.

"Miss Edwards, I hope you'll come back soon. But it was great to see you. And I packed you a couple pieces of the Devil's food cake to take with you".

"It was wonderful to see you too, Max. Thank you for cooking dinner for us and thank you for taking care of him, and thanks for the cake".

She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, and then she and Jonathan headed out.

They had a nice ride to her hotel, and he got out and grabbed her bag.

They headed inside and he got her checked in.

"Ok, you're all set. My driver will pick you up in the morning at 8:45, and bring you to the office so we can get started."

"Thank you. And thank you for picking me up and for dinner, and everything".

"My pleasure. Call me if you need anything. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

They shared a nice hug for a few moments and then Jennifer headed to the elevator and he headed home.

As she settled into bed that night, she kept thinking about how wonderful it was to hug him again.

She suddenly felt lonelier than she'd ever felt and wished he was there with her.


	12. Chapter 12

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer was up and ready to leave by 8:20. She was wearing a beautiful hot pink sleeveless wrap dress, and some black wedges. Once her hair and makeup were flawless, she quickly packed a briefcase, and then headed down to the lobby. She grabbed a quick cup of coffee and then sat down and waited.

Jonathan's car service picked her up right on time, and took her to Hart Industries and dropped her off right out front.

"Thank you".

"My pleasure, ma'am".

Jennifer made her way inside and up to the elevator.

When she stepped off the elevator onto Jonathan's floor, she was immediately greeted by his secretary.

"Hi, welcome to Hart Industries. I'm Deanne, Mr. Hart's secretary".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards, nice to meet you".

"Lovely to meet you as well."

"Mr. Hart is in a meeting, but he ordered breakfast for the two of you, and it should be here any minute. He asked me to fix you a cup of coffee, just the way you like it. So, here it is, and if you need more, the coffee machine is at the end of the hall. He said you can wait in his office until he's finished. And if there's anything you need, just let me know".

"Thank you, so much".

She walked into his office and set her bags down.

She walked around his office, looking at the various awards in his display case, and the pictures on his shelf. She was just about to go sit down when one particular picture caught her eye. It was of the two of them, on one of their dates, before the Vegas trip. They were staring at each other, completely oblivious to the camera. She recognized the former interior of Jonathan's home, and correctly surmised that Max had taken the picture.

She was touched that he had kept the photo after all these years.

She went and sat down before the tears came, and tried to put her thoughts on paper. She started by writing down her initial observations about his office-large, yet comfortable. Not cramped like her cubicle at The Times. His desk was large, but not obnoxiously large-and yet, conveyed a sense of power. The circle window gave a nice modern touch, and kept the room from feeling so closed off.

She had just finished putting her thoughts down when he came in.

"Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting".

"Oh, that's quite alright. I was just jotting down some of my thoughts".

Deanne came in just then.

"Mr. Hart, your breakfast delivery is here".

"Thank you, Deanne".

"Certainly".

He got out some plates and silverware and set them on the table.

"I ordered both of us a breakfast sampler from the deli across the street. And I made sure to tell them to give you a fruit salad."

"Thank you".

"So, we both have a loaded veggie omelet, a side of hash browns, and a biscuit, plus some fresh squeezed orange juice. I also had Deanne make us a fresh pot of coffee".

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, but I appreciate it".

"Nonsense. No trouble at all".

He told her all about his meeting over breakfast, and the deal he was trying to close.

"If I can land this Naval contract, that will mean an extra 10-15 years of steady employment for my engineers at least. And if I can close the Owings merger, then that's 4 factories that will stay open, and everyone working there now will keep their job".

"So, are you thinking you want me to write about all the different deals you are working on, and maybe barely touch on how you did everything right and yet are still fielding the blame for a building that collapsed on land they bought from you? Or do you want me to leave that out all together?"

"Up to you. You're the professional. I think it's best to mention it, though. But for legal reasons I can't discuss it at length".

"Do you want to do this story-style, or interview style?"

"We could do it interview style. That might be the best".

"Ok. Well, I'll just sit here in the background and observe as you do what it is that you do, and then we'll get to the questions later".

"Got it".

After they were finished eating, he went to his desk and sat down.

"Deanne, can you get me the latest quarterly sales reports, please?"

"Right away, sir".

Jennifer made a few notes as he conducted a conference call.

As soon as he hung up, Deanne buzzed him.

"Sir, the reports are here".

"Send them in".

Jennifer was looking for something in her bag when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jennifer, is that really you?"

"Heather! Hi!"

They shared a quick but warm hug.

"I'm sorry, sir. Here are the reports you asked for".

"Thank you. Jennifer, I'm going to run these to Stanley's office, so if you need me, have Deanne call his office".

"Certainly".

Jennifer knew he was just giving her time with Heather.

"So, how long are you back in town for?"

"Just a few days. He hired me to write an article for him. Flew me out here, the whole works. As soon as we are done, I'm headed back".

"I see. So are you two…"

"Nope. Not yet, anyways. We had dinner last week in New York and again last night, and were able to put some things to rest, but this is all business. I guess we're just friends, but we haven't talked about it, officially yet".

"Well, it's good to see you so happy. You look great, by the way. New York really agrees with you".

"Thank you. Motherhood agrees with you as well. How are the kids?"

"So fun. Every day is just a blast. Briar just turned 8 months, and is finally sleeping through the night, thankfully. And Keely will be 3 in a couple of months. Her vocabulary has really blossomed these past couple of months. She just chats me up a storm each day".

"That's so great. Do you think you're done?"

"I know I am. But Neil isn't, so we'll probably have one more".

"Well, if you're ever in New York, you know how to find me."

"Oh, something tells me you are going to be back here in Los Angeles before I ever make it out of the state, much less to the East Coast".

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say this is the most relaxed I've personally seen Mr. Hart in years. Normally, he's barking at people, and normally he would have never let me stay in here and talk to his guest. I would venture to guess he still has feelings for you".

"Well, I did find one of our pictures on his bookshelf over there. But I was thinking he just forgot it was there".

"That dark Mahogany one, over there by the display case?"

"Yeah, that's the one".

"Jennifer, about two months ago, he sent out a memo asking for volunteers to come help him assemble and place some furniture on a Saturday. He was providing pizza and drinks to whomever showed up. My husband and I got a sitter and came up for a little bit, and the men assembled that bookshelf and the display case. After they were finished, I asked him if he wanted me to organize his pictures on it, and he said no, that he would prefer to do it himself".

Jennifer gave her a nice smile.

"I can't believe he still wanted to keep my picture".

"Like I said, I think it's very likely you're going to be back here visiting him before I can make it to New York to visit you".

Just then, Jonathan came back into the office.

"Well, I better get back to my office. It was so great to see you."

They shared a warm hug.

"Thank you, it was great to see you too".

***Later that Afternoon***

Jennifer and Jonathan worked steadily till it was quitting time, and she had developed a lot of questions to ask him for the interview. He took her to the lab so she could see the latest inventions they were working on, and then returned to his office. When she returned to his office afterwards, he was at his desk, on the phone. She observed him and made a few more notes while she waited for his call to end.

"How was your tour?"

"Mind blowing. I am particularly fond of the tv behind the mirror invention for the bathroom".

"What do you say to us having dinner, and then we can get to the interview?"

"I say yes please".

"Ok. How does Italian sound?"

"Anything sounds wonderful right about now".

"Great. Well, I'm ready when you are".

"I'm ready".

They gathered their things and headed to the elevator.

"Do you need to go by your hotel first?"

"No, I'm ok".

He opened the door for her, and then slid into the driver's seat next to her.

They drove to the more upscale part of downtown Los Angeles and parked.

He came and opened the door for her, and they walked inside.

"This used to be a movie theater, about 50 years ago. They still have one of the original screens, and show a silent movie on it each day while you eat".

"Oh I love that!"

"And the food here is out of this world".

They were seated almost immediately, and had a nice little romantic table for two.

"Hi, I'm Mandi. Welcome to Bellucci's. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have a sparkling water with a double twist of lime".

"And I'll have a regular water, thank you".

They looked over the menu and made their selections.

"So, I have about 40 questions to ask you, but I'm not sure all of them are going to end up in the article. I might have to edit for content, and clarity."

"That's fine. Do you think the Times will print it?"

"Yes, I do".

"Great. I might have a magazine interested in running it as well".

"Wonderful".

"So, what have you been up to the last 5 years?"

"Jonathan….didn't we cover that last week in New York?"

"Maybe a little. I don't really mean it the way it sounds. What I mean is…have you been involved with anyone?"

"There was one person that I spent a little time with. After a few weeks though, it was beyond clear to me that he was more interested in me than I was in him, and also that he wasn't really interested in me for me. Other than that, I haven't dated anyone seriously. What about you?"

"Well, I've had dates, but they weren't with anyone I was serious about".

"I seem to recall a while back seeing you in the papers with a girl named Nicole or something".

"Nikki. She's a great girl. Her father and I were business associates, and he was sort of like a mentor to me. He was diagnosed with a terminal illness and called me up and invited me to his Italian villa, and asked me if I would marry her and make sure she was well taken care of. But after he died, we realized that it just wasn't right between us, so we called off the engagement".

"I see".

"We're still friends though. I hear from her every now and then. She's living it up in Venice, having the time of her life".

"That's wonderful. At least you and Nikki didn't make the same mistake you and I did".

"You think what we had was a mistake?"

"No, I didn't say that. I think what we had was wonderful. But our mistake was in not seeking the annulment the second we woke up and realized we were married. No matter how you look at it, our relationship wasn't ready for marriage".

"You have a point. But if you think I wasn't willing to make our marriage work, you're wrong".

"Don't you ever wonder….what would have happened if I hadn't been offered the job in New York?"

"Sometimes. I hate to think we would have crashed and burned though. I like to think we would have made it".

"Yeah, I do too. But I guess we'll never know".

***Later That Night***

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to her hotel after dinner.

Along the way, they chatted about all the fun they used to have.

"I remember you could make me laugh harder than anyone else".

"Yeah, you had the same effect on me too. And we also had a great affinity for spending time with each other, doing the most mundane of things".

"And we also enjoyed our time in the bedroom".

"Yeah, that was probably the healthiest part of our relationship".

They parked, and he came around and opened the door for her.

"Thank you".

There was an awkward silence as they stepped onto the elevator.

She dug the hotel key out of her purse and handed it to him, and he let them in.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to change out of this dress really fast".

He took his tie off and sat down and turned on her tv.

A few minutes later she emerged in some black velour lounging pants, and a mint green t-shirt.

"Ok, we can do the questions now if you want".

"Sounds good to me".

"Or, if you want, we can just get the sex out of the way".

"Jonathan! We had an agreement…"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just….you've never looked more beautiful than you are right this minute".

"Thank you. Can we please get back to the questions?"

"Yes".

"Thank you. And can you stop crinkling your eyes like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that, what you're doing right now. That was always a weakness of mine".

"Sorry".

They worked on the questions for about an hour, and then decided to call it quits.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"More meetings, if you want to watch those".

"I think I'm good. Unless you want me to watch".

"Up to you".

"I do need, if you have it, a computer to type the article on. That is, if you want to see it before I head back to New York".

"I can definitely give you that. I tell you what-I'll have a car pick you up in the morning, and I'll have Deanne put you in the office down the hall. After my first meeting, we can finish the questions".

"Perfect. Well thank you for dinner".

"My pleasure".

He helped her up off the couch and they walked to the door.

"If you need me just call me".

"I will. Thank you for dinner".

"My pleasure".

He gave her a long hug and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning".

"Goodnight".

As she closed the door behind him, she couldn't help but think about her conversation with Heather earlier that day, and how she had asked her if she and Jonathan were reconciling.

_Maybe….just maybe, it will happen after all. _

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer was downstairs in the hotel lobby, ready to go at precisely 8:20. She had chosen a green form-fitting t-shirt dress, and some strappy black wedges. She had just filled her travel mug with coffee when she saw Max come through the door.

"Hi Miss Edwards".

"Max! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to drive you to the office. No car service for you-you deserve better than that".

She smiled.

"Thank you, Max".

They walked to the car and then headed to the office.

"How much longer will you be in town, Miss Edwards?"

"I'm just about finished with my article for Jonathan…so I'll probably head home tomorrow or the next day".

"What? You've barely been here! You gotta stay at least a month or so, Miss Edwards".

She was laughing.

"A month? That's pushing it, don't you think?"

"No I do not. That would be the perfect amount of time".

"Next time, Max."

He dropped her off right out front, and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Max".

"My pleasure, Miss Edwards. I meant what I said-we love you and we miss you, and a few days just isn't long enough".

"I appreciate it, Max".

She headed inside, and Deanne showed her into Jonathan's office.

"Morning".

"Good morning".

"I take it Max got you here ok?"

"Yes, he did. He was so cute, too. He seemed almost offended that you sent the car service for me yesterday".

"No almost. He was very offended. He told me in no uncertain terms that driving you around was his job and that was that".

He came over and kissed her cheek.

"He also told me that my visits to California require a one-month minimum stay".

"He is quite possibly your number one fan. Every woman that he would see me with over the years, or if I had a relationship that ended badly, he would always say "It didn't work out, because she's not the one. Now Miss Edwards, she was the one".

She laughed at his impersonation of Max.

"Well, we just have a few more questions to get answered, and then I'll be in the typing phase. Shall we get to it?"

"Absolutely".

Neither of them were willing to admit that they didn't want this interview to end, nor did they want her trip to end.


	13. Chapter 13

It only took Jennifer about an hour to ask Jonathan the remaining questions and then he got her set up with an office so she could type it.

Once she was all finished, she brought it to him.

"Ok, here's the finished product".

"Wonderful".

She sat down while he read it, and then declared it to be perfect.

"This was exactly what I was looking for".

"I'm glad".

"Would you mind if Deanne made a few copies? I want to be able to have a copy on hand to give to a magazine if I need to".

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

"Well, that about does it. Would you mind calling Max and seeing if he can give me a ride to the hotel? And if he can't, tell him it's ok. I can get a cab. And we need to talk about getting me home".

"I'm happy to call Max. And Jack, my pilot, will fly you home. Does tomorrow work for you?"

She nodded.

He picked up the phone and called Max.

"Jennifer is ready to head back to the hotel. Are you tied up? She says she can take a cab if you can't-"

"Ok, I'll tell her".

He hung up and looked at Jennifer.

"No cabs! I'll be there in a jiffy".

Jennifer laughed at his impersonation again.

"Well, this trip has been very lovely, thank you".

"My pleasure. What do you say to one last dinner with me tonight? Now that our work is complete, we can just have fun. In accordance with our agreement, of course".

"Sure, I'd like that".

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at your hotel at 6. Does that give you enough time?"

"Yes, that will be plenty".

"Great".

He walked her to the elevator and hit the button for her.

"I'll see you tonight".

"Can't wait. Call me when you get there and I'll meet you in the lobby".

He kissed her cheek and then she stepped on the elevator.

***Later that Night***

Jennifer was in her hotel room, putting on the finishing touches to her outfit, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm in the lobby."

"Ok, I'll be right down".

She grabbed her purse and headed to the elevator.

She had put on a strapless bronze dress with a black bolero jacket and some black heels.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator, she saw him. He was in one of his best suits, that really looked good on him.

"Hi".

"Hi".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They walked to the car, and he opened the door for her.

After they were both settled in the car, he put the top down and they headed out.

"I found this lovely place up the coast a good ways, that has wonderful food, plenty of drinks, and a killer band perfect for dancing. The tables are comfortable to sit at, and the chairs are even more comfortable to sit in. And the best part is, the press hasn't found me there yet."

"Sounds divine".

"It really and truly is a great place".

They had a lovely view as they drove up the coast, and before Jennifer knew it, they were there.

"Ok this is it".

Jennifer looked up and saw a sign that said Harbour Coast Grill.

"Can't wait to see the inside".

He helped her out of the car, and they walked inside.

"Table for two please".

"Right this way, sir".

They were seated in a round booth, with a view of the ocean.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Just one".

He ordered them both a glass of white wine, and some water, and they looked over their menus.

After they had ordered, he turned to her.

"Would you care to dance?"

She nodded.

They headed to the dance floor and shared a couple of dances. It felt so good to Jennifer to be back in his arms like that.

"It's going to feel so weird not seeing you tomorrow".

"I know. I keep trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'll be back at the Times next week".

"Well, maybe you can come back here sooner rather than later".

She smiled at him.

"Maybe".

They had a very relaxed dinner, and chatted like two old friends who had never lost touch.

Jonathan paid the check, and then they headed out.

They headed back to her hotel, and he walked her inside.

After they were inside her room, he turned to her.

"How about a drink from room service?"

"Sure".

He called and ordered them two cocktails, while she kicked her heels off and began to pack her suitcase again.

"What time do you think Jack can fly me back to New York tomorrow?"

"A car will be picking you up at 10, to take you to the airport".

"Wonderful".

Jonathan kicked off his shoes and then sat down on the bed and turned on the tv.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure".

She finished packing while he found them a movie, and then sat down on the bed next to him.

The phone rang, so Jennifer reached over and picked it up.

"Hello? Yes…oh I see… Oh, that's ok. Yes, I'm sure. Thank you".

She hung up and turned to Jonathan.

"No room service. They are short-staffed and it closes in 5 minutes".

"Oh. Well, next time, I'll take you to my house and we'll have all the cocktails we can manage".

"You're on".

"Well, I better head home so you can get to bed."

"Alright".

They climbed off the bed and he slipped his shoes on.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out with the article and everything".

"NO thanks necessary. But thank you for a lovely evening".

"Anytime".

They shared a warm hug and he kissed her cheek.

"It was so absolutely wonderful to see you again".

She nodded.

"You too. I promise, if someone wants to publish the article, I'll be in touch".

"Thanks. And I meant what I said-you really are more beautiful now than ever".

"Thank you".

He kissed her forehead and then headed out.

She locked the door, and went to change into her pajamas.

As she scrubbed her makeup off, she couldn't help but replay in her mind all the fun times she and Jonathan had shared. It was like an avalanche of memories took over her mind.

She only hoped there would be many more to come.

***Two Weeks Later***

Jennifer was back in New York, and at the Times. Her article about Jonathan had been published in the Times, and had gotten rave reviews. She was now working on an article about Section 99-part of Manhattan that seemed to cycle every 10 years or so-from flourishing to rundown. She was investigating as to why businesses were closing every few years or so, with almost zero notice to the public.

She was deep in thought when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

They spoke a moment, and then she hung up.

She immediately dialed a number.

"Hello Hart Industries, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Jonathan Hart, please. This is Jennifer".

"Right away, ma'am".

A few seconds later, he picked up.

"Hey stranger."

"Hi. Listen, I just got a phone call-there are 4 magazines that want to publish the article on you. They each want me to make tweaks to it, but I wanted to run it by you first before I told them yes".

"What kind of tweaks?"

"One wants me to shorten to a specific word count, one wants me to omit a few questions that don't pertain to the business aspect, and the other two want a picture and a more in-depth history of the company".

"I tell you what. I'll have Deanne overnight you some pictures, and a typed-up history of the company, and you can add that in however you'd like."

"Thanks, that'd be great. I will also make sure you get an advanced copy of the magazine before it's published".

"I appreciate that. If you need anything, just call. Anything at all, it's yours".

"Got it. Well, I better get back to work".

"Jennifer-it was wonderful to hear your voice. Thanks for calling".

"It was great to talk to you too. I'll be in touch".

Jonathan hung up the phone, and buzzed for Deanne.

"Deanne, can you come in here, please?"

She opened the door and came right in.

"Can you put together a packet to be overnighted to New York? It needs to have a picture of me, a picture of the company building, and a typed history of Hart Industries in it. Here's the address".

"Right away, sir. And here is your afternoon paper-it just arrived".

"Thank you".

He opened the paper and leafed through it, looking for the financial section.

As he passed the entertainment section, he caught a glimpse of himself under the headline "Seen About Town".

He stared at the photo for a moment.

_Businessman Jonathan Hart and a friend share a dance at the Harbour Coast Grill._

He pulled that section out and decided to save it, just for fun.

***Two Weeks Later***

Jennifer was at the Times, finishing up her column. Having a weekly column allowed her to not feel guilty when other articles took up more of her time than normal.

She was just about to go home, when the receptionist brought her some flowers.

"Delivery for you".

"Thanks".

She stared at them for a moment. Square black vase with the New York skyline painted in white on the vase, filled with gorgeous yellow roses and white ranunculus, and purple larkspur. She dug for the card, and opened it.

_Coming into town in 2 days. Dinner? Would love to see you-Jonathan_.

She smiled, and then picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi. Jonathan Hart please".

"Right away".

A few seconds later, he picked up.

"Hello".

"Hi. Thank you, for my flowers".

"You're welcome. Do I presume that you are calling to tell me to make reservations for dinner somewhere?"

"Yes, we can have dinner".

"Wonderful. How about Friday, and I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure, that sounds great".

"Wonderful. I'll see you then, and Max sends his regards".

"How kind of him. I miss him too".

"Ok, my next meeting is here. I'll see you Friday night. Bye, Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up and got back to work, stopping every now and then to smell her flowers.

***Thursday***

Jennifer was at home, sitting in the living room, with documents spread all around her. She was desperately trying to find a link between all of them.

She was just about to put it all away when there was a knock at the door.

She got up and cautiously answered it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"  
"Just wanted to see you for a bit. May I come in?"

"Of course,".

She moved to let him in, and then closed and locked the door behind him.

"Pardon the mess, I'm in the middle of researching something and I can't figure it out".

"Don't worry about it. What are you researching?"

"There's a neighborhood here in Manhattan known as Section 99. And it seems as if that area goes through a cycle every few years or so. Businesses move in, become popular, it becomes a hot spot for the city, then a few years later, everything closes down and it becomes run-down and unsafe, until a resurgence happens a few years after that. I'm trying to figure out why that is".

"I almost bought a building in that area a few years back. I was going to pay top dollar and everything, but they kept refusing my offers, even the ones that were full asking price".

"That's strange. So they were being selective about who they sold it to?"

"Seemed that way to me at the time".

"Interesting. There's one shop that has managed to make it, through all the cycles. It's an auto emporium, on the corner".

She made some notes, and then started to stack everything back up in piles.

After it was all put back in her briefcase, she got up and sat on the couch.

"So, what brings you to New York this time?"

"Lucky me, I was selected for Federal Jury Duty. I get to go every other Friday for 3 months".

"That sounds interesting".

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I ate as soon as I got into town this afternoon. Did you eat?"

"Yes, I picked up something on the way home."

"Good".

"So, what brings you by?"

"I just wanted to see you, that's all".

"That's sweet".

"So, I made us reservations for tomorrow night, at The Parlor House".

"Oh yum! I've been wanting to go there for ages".

"It's a good place. They have a crab cake appetizer that's amazing".

"How long are you in town for?"

"At the moment, I'm flying back home on Sunday".

"I see".

"I would stay longer but I have a meeting Monday morning that I can't miss".

"Well, sometimes quick getaways are more fun than long vacations".

"Yes, that's true".

Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds and then without any words between them at all, they both leaned in towards each other until their lips touched. She quickly opened her mouth to let his in, as he caressed her lips with his for several seconds. As soon as that kiss was over, she started another one.

Finally, after a few minutes, they broke the kiss and she took his hands in hers.

"Jonathan…what are we doing? What are we?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

"At the very least, friends. At the most…I'm not sure".

"We can be friends. We can be more than friends. We don't have to put labels on it, if that helps".

"Well, labels or not, we still need to figure out some things".

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know….maybe a little. But you live on the other coast, I live on this one. In 5 years, I've only seen you twice, and both of those times were work related and in the last month".

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded.

He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her.

"I own my own plane, and my own company. I can basically be here in New York whenever I want".

She chuckled.

"I realize that".

"In all seriousness, I'm very committed to us. If I'm being barely honest, you're the only woman I think about, the only woman I'm interested in. If I'm being very honest, I'm still in love with you, Jennifer. I never stopped loving you. I gave you space for 5 years, Jennifer. Don't you think that's enough?

"Well, I still care about you too. But the issues we had last time, they were real issues, Jonathan. I didn't want space. You put the business ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were willing to divorce me simply because your legal team advised you to. And before you even brought up the subject of divorce, your mind was made up, without any regard to my feelings on the subject. How do you think that made me feel?"

"You're right. I promise this time things will be different."

She hesitated.

"I don't want either of us to get hurt. Losing you broke my heart".

"I don't either. But we have to take risks in life sometimes, and this is one risk that I think is worth it. I don't want to keep referring to you as the one that got away. I want what we have to be for real and for keeps".

"I want that too. And when it is real, we'll both know it. What if we just keep things casual for now?"

"Casual, how?"

"Casual, as in you can see whomever you want, and I can see whomever I want, and if we choose to see each other, that's ok too".

"I can live with that for the time being".

"What?! Jonathan...you are supposed to tell me that you only want to see me. And that you don't want me to see anyone else".

"Well, I do. But I want you to be happy. And if seeing someone else makes you happy, then I'll just have to find a way to handle it".

"You're wonderful".

"So, we're doing this friend thing?

She nodded.

"Yeah, we're doing this friend thing. I guess you could say we are friends who like each other".

He leaned over and kissed her again, and framed her face with his hands.

They kissed for several seconds, and then she broke the kiss.

"Would you be willing to help me with something?"

"Certainly".

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"I like the way you think, darling".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding".

She led him to her closet.

"I tried to get the cover off of the light, and it's stuck on one side. Would you mind?"

"Not at all".

He climbed up her step stool, and examined the light.

"Got any pliers?"

"I think so".

She went and got her tool kit and held it up to him.

A few minutes later, the cover was off.

She handed him the new lightbulb, and he changed it for her and then put the cover back on.

He climbed down and handed her the screwdriver and the pliers.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you".

"My pleasure".

After they had everything put back where it belonged, they cuddled on the couch for a bit.

"How's Max?"

"Jealous that I get to see you this weekend. Other than that, he's perfect".

"He's really and truly one of a kind".

"Yeah, he is."

She turned towards him and put her hand on his chest.

"How are things at the office?"

"Getting better, slowly. My legal team thinks that we might be able to avoid a trial in the suit, though".

"That's good".

"Yeah, for the first time in months, I'm feeling hopeful".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I'm so glad you came by. I love surprises like that".

"Well, I love to surprise you, so it works out really well".

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not really. I'm kind of interested to see what cases we will get".

"Yeah, I would be interested in that as well".

Jonathan stayed a little bit longer, and then decided to head to his apartment.

"Do you have an alarm system here?"

"Yes, I do".

"Great. Set it and lock the door behind me".

"Jonathan, I've lived here alone, for 5 years. I am not a little girl, and I am quite skilled at locking a door and taking care of myself".

"I'm sorry. You're right".

"I will be just fine".

"Glad to hear it. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7".

"Got it. Be careful going home".

"Always".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times, and then headed out.

She locked the door behind him, turned out the lights and headed to bed.

As she climbed under the covers, she couldn't stop thinking about the comment he made.

_Friends who like each other, indeed_.

***Friday***

Jennifer worked all day at the Times, and then headed home to get ready for her date with Jonathan.

After a nice, hot bath, she put on a black wrap-around dress, some gold strappy heels and gold jewelry. She was changing purses from a black one to a gold one when he knocked on the door.

"Hi, come on in".

"You look gorgeous".

"Thank you".

He handed her some flowers, and she leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you".

She took the flowers to the kitchen and put them in some water, noticing for the first time what the flowers were. Three perfect red roses, and three perfect white roses.

"Ok, just a few more seconds and I'll be ready".

Once she was finished, they headed out.

He had hired the car service to drive them that night, and held the door to the limo for her.

"Thank you".

He climbed in next to her, and put his arm around her.

"How was jury duty?"

"Long, but also not as intense as it will probably be from here on out. The first part of the day was all about procedures and rules and protocols. We didn't dive into the cases till after lunch".

"So, are you listening to actual trials?"

"No. We are looking at evidence, and hearing from the prosecutor why they think the person should be indicted. And then we vote and decide whether or not to indict them".

"I see".

"It's interesting, but it's also very weird knowing that you hold someone's fate, the actual direction their life is going to take in your hands".

"I bet. But really, they decided that when they chose the action".

"I like the way you think".

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated immediately.

They had a very romantic dinner, followed by dessert, and then headed back to her apartment.

***Jennifer's Apartment***

She handed Jonathan the key, and he unlocked the door.

As soon as they came inside, her alarm started going off.

She turned it off, and then locked the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to slip out of this dress. I'll be right back".

Jonathan took his tie off and then took his jacket off and laid them over the back of her chair.

When Jennifer came out of the bedroom, she found him sitting on the couch.

"Well, you look comfy".

"Yeah, I am." She had slipped on some velour pants, and an old college t-shirt.

She came and sat next to him on the couch.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"There's an exhibit at the MOMA I was hoping to go see. And there are a couple of recipes I was thinking of making in the afternoon, that I've been wanting to try out".

"I tell you what. Let's make a day of it. We can go to the exhibit in the morning, and then pick up the groceries for the recipes after that".

She nodded.

"Ok".

"Great. I'll pick you up in the morning. Does 9 work?"

"9 works".

"Good. Well, I better go, so you can head to bed. I'll see you in the morning".

"Thank you for a lovely dinner. You keep spoiling me and I might just get used to it".

"That's the plan".

He leaned over and kissed her softly, slowly, and romantically. The kiss lasted for several minutes, and he wound his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and then stood up.

He helped her up off the couch, and she walked him to the door.

He wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Goodnight, gorgeous".

"Goodnight, handsome".

"I'll call you in the morning when I'm on my way".

He gave her a few more kisses and then headed out.

She locked the door behind him, turned out the lights, and headed to bed, excited for what tomorrow was going to bring.

***Saturday***

Jennifer was up bright and early, and ordered a breakfast delivery from down the street.

She was about to step into the shower when he phoned to tell her he was on the way.

"I'm about to jump in the shower-I'll stick a key under the mat. Come on in. Coffee is fresh and there are bagels on the counter".

"See you in a little bit, beautiful".

She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard him coming in the door.

"Jennifer?"

"Back here. I'll be out in a few minutes. Make yourself at home".

About 10 minutes later, she came out, dressed in distressed skinny jeans, converse sneakers, and a bright pink sweater, with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi".

"Hi. You look beautiful".

"Thank you".

She gave him a hug as he kissed her cheek.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's ok".

They headed out and went to the MOMA first.

For the next 3 hours, they walked through the museum, hand in hand, and Jonathan indulged Jennifer and let her look at the exhibit for as long as she wanted.

After they were finished, they headed to the grocery store, and picked up all the groceries for Jennifer's recipes.

"What if we go back to the penthouse and make the dishes there? My kitchen is bigger, and I have all the appliances you will need".

"Sounds great".

They checked out and headed back to his apartment.

For the next three hours, they made the recipes together. Jonathan told Jennifer stories about his years in the orphanage and when he first met Max.

They made pesto grilled chicken, a couple of sheet pan dinners, and chicken tostadas.

"The veggies were great, the pesto grilled chicken was divine. But the tostada-that was the best."

"Yeah, I agree. I like them all, but I liked the chicken tostadas the best".

They did the dishes together, and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Ok, you can have some of the leftovers if you want".

"Oh, that's ok. I am going home tomorrow, and I won't be back till week after next".

He fixed them both a cocktail, and then they went and sat down on the couch.

"How about a movie?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it. I'm happy just sitting here with you".

He picked up a remote and turned on some soft music, and then picked up another remote and dimmed the lights. She leaned over and leaned against his arm as she sipped her cocktail.

"It's a shame you have to go home tomorrow".

"I know. But I have meetings this week that I cannot miss".

"I understand that".

"Max would love it almost as much as I would if you would come out for another visit".

"I would love it too, but my boss would not".

"Well, speaking as a boss, I understand that".

"Back to Square One".

He chuckled.

"Yep, back to square one".

They chatted about the museum exhibit they saw that day, and the parts they liked and didn't like.

Finally, Jennifer sat up and set her glass down on the end table.

"Well, I better call a cab".

"Nonsense. We'll call the car service".

"Alright".

She took her glass to the sink and rinsed it, and then got the leftovers out of the fridge.

He went with her down to the lobby and then got in the car with her.

They had a short ride back to her apartment, and he walked her inside.

"Thanks for going to the museum with me and for indulging me on the new recipes".

"Anytime spent with you is a fun time".

She put the leftovers in the fridge and then came back to him.

"Well, have a safe trip home".

"Thanks. I'll be in touch".

He kissed her a few times and then headed out.

She locked the door behind him, and then headed to bed, with a smile on her face the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15

***A Few Days Later***

Jennifer was at the office, going over her research for her article about Section 99. On a whim, she decided to head by there and have a look around on the way home.

She spent about an hour walking through the area, and taking some mental notes.

Just as she was about to leave, she reached into her purse for her camera to take a couple of pictures.

She didn't realize that she dropped a business card as she pulled her camera out.

After she took her pictures, she headed home.

***Jennifer's Apartment***

Jennifer came in, locked the door, and headed to the kitchen.

She made herself a bowl of grapes, and poured herself a glass of wine, and then took it with her to the bath.

She had just sunk into her hot bath when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Glad I finally caught you".

"Hi. What do you mean you finally caught me?"

"I called you at the Times, I must have called after you left".

"Oh, yeah. I went to Section 99 and nosed around a little before coming home".

"Section 99? What do you mean you nosed around a little?"

"You know, walked around the streets, took some pictures. It was strange. Some of the stores had signs on them still, and equipment inside, and some didn't. A few even had flyers still in the window, and "we're closed" notices on the doors. Like they came in like normal one day, and never came in again".

"Jennifer, that's a dangerous area. The next time you go into Section 99 might be your last".

"Jonathan, don't be so dramatic. Most of those buildings are abandoned".

"Jennifer, I promise you, it's not safe. Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

"Alright, I promise".

"Thank you. So aside from almost getting killed, did you have a good day?"

She chuckled.

"Yes, it wasn't too bad".

"When is your article on section 99 going to be published?"

"I have to finish it first. I can't put my finger on it, but there's got to be a connection between Judd's Auto Emporium and the rest of the neighborhood, and something tells me it's not the cheap rent. If I could talk to the owner that would be helpful, but it changes hands every few months or so".

"I see".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to monopolize the conversation. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I suppose. Max mentioned tonight that he missed you, and I decided I would call and check in with you".

"That's sweet".

"Got any vacation time coming up?"

"Yes, and I'm going to be spending it like I'm homeless. My apartment needs to be painted, so I have to pack up my things, move them into storage, and then after my apartment is painted, I get to move it all back and unpack, and in the meantime, I'm going to be sleeping here with just an air mattress and my clock radio".

"Well, I was going to suggest you come visit us for your vacation".

"That's sweet, but I have to be here to pack and unpack and supervise".

"Fair enough. You're more than welcome to stay at my apartment during that time".

"I couldn't impose-"

"It's not an imposition, honest. I'm not there, so you'd have it to yourself. You would have a real bed to sleep in, a real bathroom to shower in, TV to watch at night, and you wouldn't have to smell all the paint".

"That's a good point. I accept, but if you end up coming here and need it, just tell me to get out. I don't want to be in the way".

"You aren't going to be in the way. Even if I was there you could still come to the apartment, it's not like we'd be stepping all over each other".

She chuckled.

"Ok, you have a deal. Thank you".

"When is your vacation going to start?"

"Officially, a week from Sunday, which gives me a little over a week to pack my stuff before the movers come to put it all in storage."

They chatted about her column, and his business deals while she took her bath, and then got out and put on her pajamas.

"Well, I'm headed to bed. Are you still coming in town next week?"

"Yes, I am".

"Great. Maybe I'll see you. And thanks again for letting me crash at the penthouse, that's very kind of you".

"You will definitely see me, gorgeous. And you're welcome there, any time".

"Thank you. I'm headed to bed. I'll talk to you soon".

"Sweet dreams".

"You too".

They hung up and she climbed into bed, with happy thoughts filling her mind as she fell asleep.

***The Next Week***

Jennifer was frustrated with the packing process, and so ready for it to be over. She couldn't for this entire process to be over with.

She sat at her apartment while her moving company moved her boxes to the storage unit.

One more night in her apartment and then she was headed to Jonathan's penthouse.

The movers moved her furniture to the middle of the living room per her request, and she covered it all with a tarp. In the bedroom, they moved her bed to the center, and then moved her dresser and nightstand to the end of the bed.

She took a final soak in the tub, and then changed into her pajamas and headed to bed, putting this exhausting day behind her.

***A Few Hours Later***

Jennifer was asleep, when something woke her up. It was a shrill, piercing, noise. She sat up, and realized that she heard something and smelled something. It took her about 5 seconds to realize that her apartment was on fire.

She quickly got up, threw on her shoes and robe, and grabbed her bag and purse and headed for the door.

The flames were mainly contained to the kitchen and the far side of the living room, giving her a clear path to the door, still.

She went to the hallway, and pulled the fire alarm, and then headed down to the lobby.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan had just arrived at the penthouse.

He saw a big box of her shoes and several piles of hanging clothes all around the living room, on the backs of chairs.

"Jennifer, you here?"

No answer.

Disappointed, he took his bag to his bedroom and set it down and then took his tie off. He came back to the kitchen and got himself a beer, and then turned on the tv to watch the news.

_Breaking news: a 2-alarm fire has been reported in Manhattan. The building on fire is the Foxtail apartment building, located across from the Sunset bank in downtown Manhattan…._

"Oh my God! Jennifer!"

Without thinking, he grabbed his keys and headed out.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was stuck in the bottom of the stairwell. She pulled and pulled on the door, but it was no use. Finally, a big, strong man that she recognized as someone who lived on the 6th floor helped her out, and yanked the door open with her. Smoke filled the stairwell as everyone filed into the lobby, and ultimately out into the street.

Sirens and lights filled the air, as they spread out and struggled to breathe.

Jennifer set her bag down on a bench and was just about to take a seat when she heard it.

"Jennifer!"

She turned around and saw Jonathan coming towards her.

She ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"I'm ok. I'm just scared".

He held her for a long time.

"I was just so worried, when I saw it on the news".

"It's on the news?"

"Breaking news".

"Wow. That was fast".

"What happened?"

"I….I was in bed, asleep. And I woke up because this noise was so shrill, and so ear-piercing. It was my smoke alarm. And that's when I smelled the smoke, so I threw on my robe and slippers, and….and….I grabbed the bag that I packed today, since tonight was the last night I was staying there, and I ran through the apartment and grabbed my purse and came into the hallway. I pulled the fire alarm and then headed to the stairwell. And I got all the way to the bottom, and I couldn't…I couldn't get the door open. And this guy that lives up on the 6th floor, he's built like a football player, and he literally yanked the door open and then we all came out to the lobby and then out here….oh my god, I can't believe I'm out here like this…."

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about it, here, take my jacket".

He took it off and put it on her.

"Thank you".

They stayed out there till the fire captain came and told them to give their contact information to the building supervisor and then they could leave.

"Can you give me a ride to a hotel or somewhere?"

"No, but I will give you a ride to my place and you can stay with me tonight".

She nodded.

He picked up her bag and they walked to the curb and hailed a cab and then headed to his house.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

They came inside and she immediately took his jacket off.

"I'm sorry for the mess, I didn't think you were going to be in town till tomorrow".

"Don't worry about it. I came in town because I have a meeting tomorrow. And then I have the jury thing, and then you and I were going to have dinner, but I hadn't told you that yet".

She gathered all the piles and merged them into one pile and put them on the chair in the guest room.

She came back to the kitchen to get her purse and her bag.

"Water?"

"Please".

He got her a glass of water and then brought it to her.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"I just want to take a shower, call my father, and then head back to bed. What time is it?"

"3:07".

"Oh, dang. I'm so sorry for getting you out in the middle of the night".

"Nonsense. I'm glad you're ok, that's all that matters".

"Well, I better get to the shower. Thanks again for coming to my rescue".

She leaned over and hugged him.

"My pleasure".

Jonathan headed to bed and Jennifer headed to the shower.

After her shower, she quietly headed to the guest room, and used the phone to call her dad.

"Hello, Edwards residence".

"Walter, hi. It's Jennifer. Is my dad around?"

"Sure, Miss Jennifer. He's right here".

"Jennifer, sweetheart, is that you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to call you before you saw it on the news but my apartment building caught fire tonight. Actually, my apartment itself was on fire".

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I was just really scared".

"Did you lose a lot?"

"No, just my basic furniture. My apartment was supposed to be painted next week, so I had just today moved all my boxes out to storage, brought all of my clothes and shoes to a friends' house, and moved all of my furniture to the middle of the room. I was going to spend one last night there tonight, and then move to a friend's place for the duration. So, all I lost is a bed, dresser, nightstand, couch, coffee table, and my dining room table and chairs".

"All of that can be replaced, sweetheart. I'm just thankful you're ok".

"I know."

"Who is this friend you're staying with?"

"Well, actually. It's Jonathan. As in the guy I married several years ago".

"You mean the guy that threw you away like garbage several years ago. Be very careful, sweetheart".

"Pa, it's not like that. He did it for me, so I could have my dream job. And we've talked and made amends, Pa. We are friends now. It's alright. He cares for me, and I care about him, a lot".

"Well, that's good. I just don't want you to get hurt".

"I know that. And if I thought he was going to hurt me, I wouldn't be here".

"That's a good point".

"Well, I better head to bed. I love you, I'll keep you updated".

"I love you too, sweetheart. If you need to replace anything, you're more than welcome to use my credit card for that".

"Thanks Pa".

She hung up and climbed into bed. Before she knew it, the tears came. The racking sobs, the uncontrollable sobbing.

Jonathan heard her, and came to the door.

"Hey, what is it?"

"It just hit me…I could have been killed".

He came and sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It wasn't your fault. They will investigate and figure out how it started. You are incredibly fortunate that you had a working smoke detector. And you pulling the fire alarm probably saved everyone else's lives".

"I washed my hair 4 times in the shower, and I can still smell it".

He sniffed her hair.

"That's a memory reflex. Your hair smells like coconut on a beach with strawberries".

She chuckled.

"Thank you".

"I tell you what. Come with me".

He took her hand and helped her out of the bed and led her to his bedroom.

"Now, you sleep in here, and I'll take the guest room. This bed is way more comfortable than that one. The mattress topper is brand new and guaranteed to lull you into a drool-induced coma, and you definitely need a good night's sleep".

"How charming".

He got her all settled and then kissed her forehead.

"See you in the morning, sleep well".

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me".

Without another word, he climbed into bed next to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her till she finally settled and fell asleep. As soon as he knew she was asleep, he lightly kissed her temple and then held her all night long.


	16. Chapter 16

***The Next Morning***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and quickly turned it off and headed to the kitchen. He called his office and told them he would be in later, and then went back to bed.

Jennifer and Jonathan both slept till about 9, only waking up because the phone rang.

"Hello? yeah, she's right here. Hang on".

Jennifer sat up as he passed her the phone.

"Hello? This is she….I see…..Where was that?...No, I don't recall anything suspicious. I was asleep, and woke up to the smoke alarm…..yes, I am the one that pulled the fire alarm in the hallway, I was trying to warn my neighbors….Ok, I can do that….thank you".

She handed him the phone again, and he hung it up.

"That was the fire inspector. Apparently, my living room and my bedroom were the only rooms that burned. And they think it was deliberately set, because there was a hole in my window".

"Did you hear glass breaking?"

"No, but I was sleeping pretty good. I was so exhausted".

"Well, that's understandable".

She nestled onto his chest, prompting him to wrap an arm around her.

"Did you call your father yet?"

"Yes, last night. He was freaked, but happy I'm ok."

She looked past him and saw the clock.

"Jonathan, your meeting!"

"It's ok. It's not until 2. I have plenty of time".

"Well, I better get up and start organizing what's left of my possessions."

She climbed out of bed and headed to the guest room while he headed for a shower.

About an hour later, he ordered them a brunch spread and had it delivered. After they were finished, they retreated to separate ends of the penthouse.

Jennifer was almost finished hanging up her clothes, and getting organized.

She came out to find him on the couch, watching tv.

"It feels so good to be somewhat organized again".

"Yeah, I bet".

She went and got a glass of water and came and sat next to him.

"Are you working today?"

"Not officially. I might go in a little later, though, just for a short while. I really need to figure out what I'm doing though. This has all thrown a wrench into my plans".

"What do you mean what you're doing?"

"Well, we had agreed I was only going to stay here for a week, but now I might be out of my apartment a little longer. So, I need to figure some things out".

"You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to. It's no problem".

"Thank you".

_Just then, the tv turned to a news bulletin. _

_This just in: the weather center is tracking a major storm for this area that will impact us through the weekend. This storm can cause flooding, and will bring lots of heavy rain and strong storms to the area_.

"Yikes".

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same".

"Well, I better get going so I can maybe get back here before the worst hits".

"Good idea. I'll be home around 5 tonight. I'll pick us up something for dinner".

"Sounds good".

Jennifer gathered her things and headed to the Times, while Jonathan headed to the office.

***New York Times***

Jennifer was at her desk, working. She had been there about an hour and a half, and she was really into the zone.

The phone rang, snapping her out of it.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Get the message yet?"

"What? Who is this?"

"Next time, you won't be lucky enough to get out". _Click_.

She thought a moment, and then called the fire chief.

"Hello, this is Captain Stevens".

"Hi, this is Jennifer Edwards. I am one of the tenants that was displaced in the apartment fire last night".

"Yes, I believe one of my investigators spoke to you this morning".

"Yes, that's right. So, I work for the New York Times, and I'm at work now. I just got a phone call, from a man, with a voice I don't know. He asked me if I had "gotten the message", and then stated that next time I wouldn't be lucky enough to get out. And then he hung up. I can't help but think he was referring to the fire at my apartment".

"Or maybe it was a crank call. Look miss, I'm very busy and I don't have time to deal with trivial matters like this".

"Have you determined if the fire at my apartment was intentionally set?"

"No, I haven't. And if you don't quit harassing me, I might just change my mind, and charge you with setting it!"

Frustrated, Jennifer hung up the phone. A few minutes later, she gathered her things and headed back to the penthouse.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

Jennifer came inside and took her things to the guest room and then headed to take a hot bath.

She soaked for almost an hour, and then emerged to find Jonathan on the couch.

"Hi".

"Hi. Feel better?"

"Somewhat. I was just so angry when I came home, that a hot bath was the only thing that would calm me down".

"Want to talk about it?"

She came over and stretched out on the chaise lounge next to Jonathan.

"I was at the office. I got a phone call from a man. I don't recognize his voice at all. He said "got the message yet?" and when I asked him what he was talking about, he said "next time you won't be lucky enough to get out in time". And then he hung up. So, I hung up and called the fire chief to report it and he told me that he didn't have time to deal with me or these silly matters. I asked him if he had determined if the fire at my apartment was intentionally set, and he said no, but that if I didn't quit harassing him, he would determine that it had been and charge me with setting it".

"That's ludicrous".

"I agree".

Just then, there was a huge clap of thunder and the lights flickered.

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"How about a pizza?"

"That sounds good".

"You still like veggie pizzas?"

"Yes, and I'm shocked you remembered that. Where are you ordering from?"

"How about Constantine's, on 66th?"

"I love that place. Small veggie supreme with the cauliflower crust and house sauce, please".

"You got it".

While he ordered their pizzas, he nonchalantly reached over and laced his fingers through hers. She didn't fight it.

He hung up and let go of her hand and then put his arm around her.

"Weekends in New York are much better when I get to see you".

He kissed her temple.

The rain started to pour, and the lights flickered.

"Wicked storm brewing in".

"Yeah, but at least we get to spend it together".

"I hope it doesn't rain all night long".

"Jennifer, what's going on? Every time I bring up the subject of us, you change the subject or ignore it".

"Jonathan…we are friends. That's all".

"Friends who like each other".

"Yes, that's what I meant. And I just think we need to take things slowly, that's all".

"Well, what if I want to take things a little bit faster?"

"Jonathan...I need time. I'm just getting used to having you a part of my life again".

"Ok, that's fair."

"Plus, we are still on opposite coasts, so do we really want to jump into something that we can't have every day? Can you imagine what our phone bills would be like?"  
"I'll buy the phone company if I have to. I mean that".

"I know you do. But before you go and purchase AT&T, I think we should take a step back and make sure things between us are really right this time, so we don't make the same mistakes we made last time".

"We won't make the same mistakes we made last time. And frankly, if we don't take the risk and give us a chance at all, we won't make any mistakes, or anything else".

"I think we should keep things casual for now".

"I can live with that".

Their pizzas arrived, so Jennifer got them set up with plates and napkins while Jonathan paid for the pizzas.

They sat and ate on the couch while they watched the news.

_This just in: Mayor declares city emergency due to the storm. All city offices are hereby closed tomorrow. Public transportation will not run. Everyone is advised to stay inside. _

"Wow. This must be some storm coming our way".

"Yeah, I've never known them to close the city offices for rain".

The phone rang, so Jonathan reached over and picked it up.

He listened for a few moments and then hung up.

"Well, it looks as if I'll be in New York for two weekends in a row. Jury Duty has been cancelled and rescheduled for next week".

"That's good".

After they were finished with their pizza, Jennifer took the leftovers to the fridge, and then came back to the living room.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"They are about to interview someone on the news, and I want to see that, and then we can do whatever we want".

"Who are they interviewing?"

"A businessman that I have to keep tabs on. He's always besting me in business deals, so I like to keep ahead of him, when possible. There are rumors that he is about to buy a large section of real estate here in New York. Hart Industries is poised to buy a few empty warehouses and factories on the edge of the city, so I'm hoping that he's not going to say he's buying those".

Just then, the businessman's face filled the screen. Jennifer groaned and rolled her eyes in disgust.

_Action 4 news is proud to have an interview with legendary businessman Elliott Manning. Mr. Manning, what brings you to town this time?_

"Well, I'm opening a restaurant uptown, called Park74, and I'm also buying into a large chunk of real estate."

"Tell us about your restaurant".

"Well, it's going to have that upscale romantic dinner spot feel, with a very modern menu of Asian/American food, and the best cocktails in the city, bar none."

"And the real estate that you are purchasing?"

"It's in the area known as Sedgwick Trail. I am purchasing 4 units, and will renovate them into one large unit, for a business to be decided upon at a later date".

Jennifer groaned.

Jonathan muted the tv.

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you keep making a noise that sounds like you're being dragged into the pits of hell?"

She gave him a pointed look.

"Elliott and I…..have a history. Let's just say that it wasn't at all positive."

"A working history, or a personal history?"

"Personal. And I thought he had left the states and moved back overseas."

"How serious were you two?"

"He was more serious than I was. We had two dinner dates, and the only good thing I could say about either of those would be the food was good and the drinks were cold. He talked about himself the entire night and I never got a word in edgewise."

"And then?"

"And then, I was bound and determined to never see him again. But he was bound and determined to see me all the time. He started showing up at my apartment, showing up at my work, and just basically harassing me. If I went to dinner with someone else, he would show up and ask me what I thought I was doing, and scare the guy off. If I was eating alone, he would sit down and join me and then berate me for not telling him about my plans. Finally after about a month and a half, he figured out that I was never going to do what he wanted and ended things. I had been telling him for weeks that we weren't together and that I didn't owe him anything, but he wouldn't listen. So then when he acted like it was his idea, I went with it".

"Smart move".

"I wonder why he wants in to Sedgwick Trail. There's nothing over there".

"The rent is cheap, Jennifer. He's probably saving a bundle. It's risky, but it could work in his favor".

"Well, I hope it doesn't".

The lights flickered a few times, and then went out.

"Damn. Let me get some candles."

Jonathan got up and lit several candles and then began to spread them around the room.

He grabbed a flashlight and then started getting something out of a cabinet.

"Here, we can use this radio".

He turned it on and tried to find a station talking about the weather or the power outage.

After he got it all set up, he came and sat down next to Jennifer again.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine".

"Well, I think I'm going to go change. Do you mind?"

"Not at all".

He took a candle with him and a few minutes later, he emerged from the bedroom in sweat shorts and a t-shirt.

"Did the radio say anything about the power outage?"

"Just that NYPA is working on it and hopes to have the majority of those affected turned back on by midnight but it could be tomorrow before power is restored".

"Wonderful".

Just then, the station started playing music, so Jonathan set the candle down, and held his arm out to Jennifer.

"Dance with me?"

She got up and went to him and they started to dance.

She rested her head against his while they danced.

"This takes me back to the night we first met".

She chuckled.

"As I recall, the circumstances were just a bit different".

"Yeah, maybe. But I knew I was interested in you from the first time we danced and that hasn't changed".

"That's sweet".

They danced for several minutes and then Jonathan let go of her hands and grabbed her face and kissed her.

She kissed him back and ran her hands up and down his chest.

She finally broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"Take me to bed".

He leaned down and picked her up.

"There's nothing I would like more".


	17. Chapter 17

Jonathan carried Jennifer to the bedroom, and set her down next to the bed. They quickly lit a few candles, and spread them around the bedroom.

Jennifer opened a window in the bedroom and Jonathan opened one in the bathroom, so they could get a breeze going.

They came back and they both stepped out of their pants.

Jonathan climbed into bed and Jennifer straddled his lap.

She lifted her tank top and tossed it to the floor.

"Damn blackout. I can't see anything".

She chuckled.

"Black strapless lace, Jonathan, with a tiny pink bow in the center, with matching boy shorts".

"Thank you".

She started pulling his t-shirt up, and he assisted her with pulling it off over his head.

He reached behind her and undid her bra before tossing it to the floor.

One thing was for sure, Jonathan knew how to please Jennifer better than anyone. She moaned when he gave her breasts a gentle squeeze. He felt her gasp when he kissed the spot on her neck, just above her collarbone. She nibbled on his lower lip when he gave her butt a gentle squeeze.

He rolled them so she was on her back, and they felt their way to the edge of the bed to make sure they had enough room.

After safely moving back to the middle, Jonathan moved his lips to her earlobe and began to suckle it.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and lightly drug her fingernails along his back.

He stretched out next to her, and began to kiss his way down to her chest and then over to her breasts.

He laced his fingers through hers with one hand while he grabbed one of her breasts with the other and began to nibble and suck on her nipple.

"Ohhhhh yes…."

He kissed his way down to her belly button.

"Oooh that tickles".

He moved back up and kissed her again, for several seconds. She reached down and grabbed his butt and then framed his face with her hands.

He reached over and grabbed a condom and then protected himself before settling between her legs once again.

He wrapped his arms around her as he quickly entered her, and they began to move their hips in synchronous motions.

She drew her knees up to open up her hips a little more, and gripped his shoulders.

He kissed her as he thrust his hips forward over and over.

"Yes…..yes…..oh yes".

"Louder, baby".

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Oh God, Jenn…ifer…."

They went over the edge together and then he took her over once more, before they clung to each other, sated and exhausted.

He was kissing her and smoothing her hair off her face.

"You still got it, darling".

"So do you. Just like when we were married".

"Ex-marriage sex with you is the best".

They both cracked up and couldn't control their laughter.

They spent the next few hours laying in each other's arms, kissing and chatting and cuddling, as the storm raged on outside.

Sometime after midnight, they both fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***Sunday***

Jennifer and Jonathan had been trapped inside all weekend. The rain had finally stopped sometime late Saturday, and the water was beginning to recede.

Jennifer had just made them breakfast when the phone rang.

Jonathan picked it up while she poured them some coffee.

Everything was on the table when he hung up.

"Well, good news, bad news. The airport is back open, and so are most of the streets. So, it looks like I'll be flying home in a couple of hours. But I'll be back Thursday, because my jury duty was rescheduled to this week".

"Can't you just stay till then?"

"I wish. I have some important meetings taking place this week, in LA that I can't get out of".

"That's unfortunate. I've gotten used to having you around".

"You've gotten used to having me around? In my place?"

"Yup". She fed him a strawberry.

"Interesting concept".

"I thought so too".

"Do you have any big plans for the week?"

"Yes, actually. I'm going to try and find the former business owners from Section 99, and see if they will tell me why they went out of business. I am also finishing a few more articles for my column, and dealing with my home owner's insurance over the whole fire thing, and if I get all of that straightened out, I'm going to start looking for another place".

"Jennifer, there are only 7 days in a week, no matter how full you fill them".

"Oh yeah? You're a fine one to talk. What time does your plane leave again?"

"Touche. All I'm saying is remember you're human. You can only do one thing at a time, no matter how hard you try".

"I'm fine, Jonathan".

She took their plates to the sink, and loaded the dishwasher.

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready".

She disappeared into the bedroom and a few minutes later, Jonathan heard the shower cut on.

He went and grabbed a shower as well, and then packed his bags to head back to LA.

Jennifer was on the couch, working when he came out.

"Ok, I'll see you Thursday".

She got up and walked him to the door.

"Alarm code is 8864*. That sets it and unsets it. If you have any problems, you can call the front desk. Cleaning lady will be here Tuesday. And the key to the door will also open the mailbox downstairs".

"Got it. Have a safe flight".

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a few kisses.

"I hate to leave you, but I can't miss these meetings. You sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'll see you Thursday night".

Another quick kiss and then he headed out.

Jennifer shut the door behind him, and got back to work, all the while wishing he hadn't gone.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was at work, but she wasn't getting much work done. Her home owner's insurance had called her, and then the building manager called her, and neither conversation had gone well.

Frustrated, she tried to put it out of her mind, when the phone rang again.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, this is Clayton Myers, I had a message to call you".

"Oh. Yes. I'm so glad to hear from you. I am a journalist and I'm doing an in-depth article on Section 99, and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions".

"Well, I guess. I mean, I don't know how much help I can be".

"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Can you start by telling me what caused you to go out of business?"

"Well, I had been given the offer of a buyout. I refused it, as I really enjoyed my business and wanted to stay open. And then a few weeks later, the landlord came around and told us that he had sold the property, and that we had 30 days to get out. And then less than a week later, the lights were shut off, the water was shut off, and we were packing boxes in the dark. I was fortunate enough to find a good location to relocate to, but not everyone was as fortunate as I was".

"So, it was just your basic buyout on paper, but it was really a get out now type of deal?"

"Exactly".

"Do you remember the name of the landlord?"

"Yes, I do. His name was Ross McCauley, and his company is called Yorktown Realty, in Manhattan".

"Thank you, so much. You've been incredibly helpful".

They hung up, and then she wrote down his name and took it to the receptionist.

"Chelsea-when you get a moment, can you find a number for me please? Here's the info".

"Right away".

She returned to her desk and made some notes on what he told her.

On a whim, she decided to search the property records and see if she could find the sales data for the property.

She was just about to head out when Chelsea came to her desk.

"Here is the number you were looking for, and your insurance agent is on line 2".

"Thank you, Chelsea".

She spoke with her insurance agent a few minutes, and then hung up.

After making some notes on her note pad, she dialed the number Chelsea gave her.

"Hello, Yorktown Realty?"

"Hi, this is Jennifer Edwards with the New York Times. Would it be possible for me to speak with Mr. Ross McCauley?"

"One moment".

"Hello, this is Ross McCauley".

"Hi, this is Jennifer Edwards. I am a journalist with The New York Times. I am doing a story and some property that you owned at one time plays pretty heavily into it, and I was wondering if you would be willing to meet with me and speak with me".

"Certainly. I have a pretty full day the rest of the day today, how about tomorrow night at 5?"

"Wonderful. Let's meet at Heritage Tavern, at 5".

"Wonderful. I'll see you then".

"Thanks".

She hung up, and then called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries".

"Hi, this is Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan, please?"

"One moment, ma'am".

A few seconds later, he picked up.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I spoke with my insurance agent, and the news wasn't good. They need to send me some papers to sign-would you mind if I had them sent to the penthouse?"

"Not at all. What do you mean the news wasn't good?"

"Well, it seems as if it would cost more to renovate my apartment than I paid for it, so they are forcing me to take a payout. And then the property manager stated that because I pulled the fire alarm, he got fined by the city. So, because I did that, he's fining me, and the amount he quoted me was outrageous. So, I'm on the hunt for a new apartment, but my insurance agent told me that because the fire inspector recorded the cause of the fire as suspicious, my premiums are going to almost triple. So, I'm just a little frustrated. And I don't know the address".

"7204 Park Plaza, #1600, in Manhattan".

"Got it, thank you."

"Can I bring you anything tomorrow night to cheer you up?"

"Oh, that's ok. And that reminds me-I'll be working late tomorrow night, so I might not be there when you get there".

"No problem. I'll pick up dinner for us".

"Ok, see you then".

"Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up, and headed to the records office.

***Later that Night***

Jennifer had made several copies of the records that she found, and brought them back to the penthouse.

After taking a long hot bath, and slipping into her pajamas, she poured herself a glass of wine and made herself a salad and then sat down on the living room floor.

She spread the records all around her, and began to make comparisons.

She quickly grabbed the cordless phone and started making some phone calls.

Pretty much everyone she was able to reach said the same thing-they were given 30 days-notice, but were forced out in less than seven.

She made several notes, and then started making a list of questions to ask Ross McCauley.

As she climbed into Jonathan's bed that night, she wished he was there with her.

On impulse, she picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hey. You're up late".

"Yeah, I guess. I was working and making some notes and time just got away from me. What about you?"

"Late board meeting. I just came in about a half hour ago".

"Sounds like fun".

"Did you need to tell me something in particular?"

"Well, I was just wishing you were here. So, I hope it's ok. I'm sleeping in your bed tonight".

"I love it. And I miss you too".

"It's strange. On one hand, I feel like things between us are moving too fast, but on the other hand, I like the speed at which they are moving".

"Well, that's good to know".

"Jonathan, do you ever get scared when you think about…us?"

"Not anymore. I used to get scared I would never see you again, never get you to talk to me again. But now, not so much".

"This just feels so strange".

"I think if we can ever get to a place where we are both on the same coast at the same time for an extended period of time, living in the same place, it won't feel strange. It will just feel right".

"Jonathan…we aren't ready for that. I'm not ready for that".

"Jennifer, I wasn't suggesting that you were. But it is the next natural step".

"Well, it's not one I'm willing to take just yet. I hope you understand".

"I do".

"Well, thanks for talking to me, I should probably go now, so I can get up early. See you sometime tomorrow night".

"Night darling".

"Night".

She hung up, and then stretched out and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in California, Jonathan wasn't happy with the way they left the conversation.

_Two steps forwards, three steps back_.

After thinking on it for about an hour, he devised a plan and resolved to put it into action.

***Thursday***

Jennifer hurried to the penthouse around 4, and quickly changed into a red wrap dress, that really showed off her curves and some black suede stilettos.

She quickly sprayed on some perfume, and then headed uptown to the restaurant to meet Ross McCauley.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan's plane landed at the airport, right on time. He took the car service to the penthouse and headed on up.

He came in the door and set his stuff down.

"Jennifer, you here?"

Silence.

Remembering that she was working late, he decided to get them a special dinner.

He dug through the menus in the menu drawer and selected one, placed the order and then went to get it.

***Heritage Tavern***

Jennifer and Ross McCauley were sitting at an intimate table, having some drinks.

"Now Mr. McCauley, are you sure you can't tell me your real estate secrets? I mean, you managed to get an entire strip of property for less than ¼ of its appraised value. Anyone would be a fool to sell that strip for less than half of what it's worth. Now come on, I told you I was looking to leave journalism, and break into real estate. Won't you help a girl out?"

She batted her eyelashes at him ever so slightly, while she seductively sucked on the cherry of her drink.

"I don't know….I don't know if I should. See, it's not what you think. It's not just me that would be affected if I told you how we did it….let's just call it tricks of the trade".

She leaned in close and whispered.

"I know a few other tricks too….I'll share one with you, if you share one with me".

"Miss Edwards-"

"Nuhh uhh uhh…..you promised to call me Jennifer".

"Jennifer, right. I'm a happily married man".

"I won't tell if you won't. Come on, Mr. McCauley, won't you help me break into the real estate business? I don't want to do it the traditional way…. I want a leg up…"

"Well…ok. But you can't tell anyone that I told you how it came about".

"I promise."

"Well, first, some of my….associates….-"

"What are you doing here? This doesn't look like work to me".

Jennifer was shocked and looked up to find Jonathan standing next to her table.

"Jonathan, hi. This is Ross McCauley. Ross, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Nice to meet you".

"Likewise. Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had a meeting with Mr. McCauley".

"What kind of meeting?"

"Hey pal, what business is that of yours?"

"We live together, that's what kind."

"Well, this is just a business meeting".

"Well, it didn't look that way to me".

"Now hold on! You have no right to come here and interrogate the person I'm having a meeting with, or dinner with, or whatever with."

"I'll just leave you two alone…."

Ross tossed some cash on the table and quickly and quietly left. Jennifer and Jonathan didn't even notice.

"I have every right to be concerned about you, Jennifer. That's all this is".

"Oh give me a break! You are completely overreacting! Ross, would you tell him how innocent this is?"

They both turned to the table and saw that he was gone.

"Oh great! This is all your fault!"

Jennifer grabbed her coat and purse and stormed out of the restaurant.


	18. Chapter 18

Jennifer came into the penthouse, with Jonathan hot on her heels.

"Would you just wait a minute so we can talk about this?"

"No! You had no right to interfere, Jonathan. I've been working on this story for months! Months! And in about 10 seconds, you destroyed the whole thing! How dare you! You were rude and dismissive towards him as well. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it".

"Jennifer, I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about. But if you want to talk about manners, it's not very polite of you to live with me and go on a date with him. We slept together last weekend, didn't that mean anything to you?"

"It wasn't a date! And this has nothing to do with sex!"

"Well you two looked pretty chummy to me".

"So, that's what this is? You're jealous?!"

"So, what if I am?"

"Jonathan, you and I are friends who like each other, nothing more. We aren't dating, we aren't married, and you don't own me. It is not your decision who I see or where I go, or what I do! And even if you and I were dating, or were married, you will not and would not ever strip me of my independence! I won't allow that".

"I'm not trying to control you".

"Well it sure as hell seems like it! Everything was going perfectly well till you showed up and ruined it all!"

"How do you expect me to react when I see you sitting there with another man, throwing yourself at him?"

"I don't think I like what you are saying".

"Well, I don't like how I felt when I saw you at the table with him!"

"Well, then maybe you should take your feelings and go someplace else!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Hmmph!"

Without another word, Jennifer turned on her heel and headed to the guest room, and closed the door behind her loudly.

Jonathan grabbed his keys and left the penthouse, closing the door behind him, loudly.

***An hour later***

Jonathan returned to the penthouse, with Chinese food for the both of them.

The living room was dark, with all the lights off. He poured himself a drink, and then sat down on the couch.

About ten minutes later, Jennifer came out of the guest room.

"Hi".

"Hello".

She wordlessly headed to the kitchen.

He thought a moment and then got up and followed her.

"I picked up Chinese food for the both of us, if you're hungry".

"I'm not".

"Look, why don't we both fix a plate, and we can start this evening over?"

"No thank you".

"Jennifer, come on. You have to meet me halfway here".

"No, actually, I don't. I have spent months working hard to figure things out, only to have it lead up to tonight, and you showed up and ruined it all. I'm mad and I'm frustrated, and I just want to be left alone".

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't on a date, Jonathan. I was meeting Ross McCauley because he is the current owner of the strip where the stores were in Section 99. And I found property sales records that show that he purchased that entire block for less than a fourth of the appraised value, and it wasn't at an auction, either. And I was just about to get him to spill the beans on how he did it, when you showed up yelling and screaming. And after you stormed out of here, I called him on the phone and apologized and tried to get him to meet me again and he refused. So, thanks to you, there goes my story that I've worked on for almost 4 months".

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize".

"Well you should have. I told you yesterday on the phone that I was working late. I never gave you any indication that I had a date or that I was seeing someone".

"I said I was sorry. I didn't think about it".

"Sorry doesn't mean much when you've put in as much work as I have, only to have it blow up in your face".

She stormed past him and headed back to the guestroom.

He sighed and made himself a plate and then took it to the living room.

A few minutes later, she came out and started dropping piles of papers at his feet.

"Property records. Appraisal reports. Interviews with former owners. Weeks of note taking documenting the history of the neighborhood. In total I have probably spent $800 on copies, and cab fare, and printer ink. And it all went down the drain because you thought I was on a date".

She stormed back to the guest room, leaving him on the couch.

When he was done eating, he got up and picked up the paperwork, and took it to her.

"Do you want me to write you a check?"

"No, I don't".

"Then what do you want, Jennifer? I already apologized for overreacting. But I will not apologize for having feelings for you! It kills me to think of you out with other men, when I want more than anything for it to be the one you're spending time with! I don't know what I have to do to get you to see how I feel about you".

"I know how you feel about me. That's not the issue".

"Oh, I think it is. I think you're scared, and you want to run so bad, but you can't. So instead, you are doing everything you can to push me away. And I want to be with you so much that I take it and come back each and every time, in hopes that each push will be the last one. Well you know what? Maybe instead of waiting for you to stop pushing me away, I should stop coming back".

"That's not true".

"Yes, it is. I can see it in your eyes".

"Whatever you think you might be seeing in my eyes, you're wrong Jonathan."

He walked over to her and took her hands and held them up to her chest.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me and that you don't want to be with me. That you're not scared. That you don't want to run as fast as you can from here so you won't get hurt".

"Jonathan, this is silly".

"Do it, Jennifer. Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't scared".

She stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes filled with tears.

"Damnit", she whispered.

"Ok, so maybe instead of saying what you can't say because you don't feel it, why don't you try to say what you do feel?"

"I want to be with you, ok? I want it so bad, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. Fine, I'm scared. You hurt me, Jonathan. This has been nice, being friends again and all. But you know, we were friends at first then, too. And how do I know it won't happen again?"

"You have to trust me when I tell you that I will never hurt you again, Jennifer. I will do anything for you. I wanted you to fulfill your dreams, Jennifer. I didn't want you to have any regrets. But for the rest of my life, one of my biggest regrets will always be letting you go and walking away from you 5 years ago. And I've kicked myself in the ass every day for it, believe me I have. Max kicked me in the head for it too. He loves you so much. You mean everything to us, Jennifer. Don't you see that?"

"Yes, I do. You mean a lot to me too".

"Ok, so why aren't we together?"

"I'm so afraid of losing you. I mean, you tossed me away once, it could happen again. Only this time, I won't have a trust waiting on me, and I might not have a job waiting on me".

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"I will never ever toss you away again. It kills me to know how bad I hurt you, when I was trying to do the opposite".

He smoothed a curl off her forehead.

"Can we just be normal for a bit?"

"I would love that. I just don't know what normal is".

"I tell you what. I screwed up your story. So, what if you sit down with me and explain to me everything you've found so far, and then if I need to, I'll go have a meeting with Ross whoever he was and explain things and get him to meet with you again?"

She nodded.

"But first can we-"

"Make love till sunrise? Absolutely".

"I was going to say grab something to eat. I'm finally hungry".

"You got it".

He gave her a couple of kisses and they headed to the kitchen.

"Ok, shrimp fried rice. Chicken lo mein, moo shu pork, moo goo gai pan, and there was a miscommunication between me and the guy on eggrolls. I said 2 orders of 4, he thought I said 24. So, we have 24 eggrolls".

Jennifer cracked up.

"Yeah, that's definitely what I would call a miscommunication".

She made herself a plate, and he made himself a plate.

They took them to the living room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything".

"How did you know I was at Heritage Tavern?"

"I didn't. I wanted to do a nice dinner for us, so I stopped in there to pick one up, and saw you. After we left the restaurant and came back here, when I left, I went back to the Heritage, and they had thrown out our order, so I left and picked up Chinese."

"I see".

They had just finished eating when the phone rang. Jennifer reached over and saw on the caller ID that it was her father.

"Oh, it's my dad".

She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, good. I have a gallery meeting in the city this weekend, sweetheart. And I wanted to see if you were free for dinner Saturday night".

"Dinner Saturday night? Yes, I think I can manage that".

"Wonderful. Well, pick a spot and make some reservations, and I'll call you when I get in".

"Will do. See you then. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you I gave him this number in case he needed to reach me".

"It's quite alright".

"Want to have dinner with me and my father on Saturday night?"

"Absolutely".

"He told me to pick a spot, and make reservations."

"How about OakBridge, on 84th?"

"Great idea! I haven't been there in ages!"

She called and made reservations and then called her dad back.

"Hey Walter, it's Jennifer. Is Dad still up?"

"Yes, he's right here."

"Jennifer, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Pa. I was just going to tell you I just made us reservations at OakBridge on 84th for 7, under Edwards."

"Perfect, sweetheart. So, I'll just see you at the restaurant".

"Yes, that sounds good".

"Ok, I love you. I'll see you Saturday".

"I love you too".

They hung up and then she took their plates to the sink and rinsed them, while Jonathan put the leftovers away.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, they headed back to the living room.

"Ok, show me everything about your article".

She went and got the paperwork and brought it back to the living room.

She sat next to him on the couch.

"Jonathan, I don't want this to be a blaming thing. So, if it's all right with you, can we just look at this as if we are brainstorming?"

"Sure".

"Ok, so this stack is the property records. Each of these people owned or leased a bay in the strip from the landlord and each of them reported to me that they were given 30 days-notice to vacate, but that the power and water were shut off a week later, forcing them to either move out in the dark, or abandon their inventory."

"Ok".

"These are the appraisal reports, and they indicate the property was worth a lot more than it sold for. And these are the notes I took on the interviews I did with the tenants, and this is a history of all the stores that have been in that strip in the last 20 years".

They started looking through everything. Jonathan took the appraisal reports, and Jennifer was organizing the interview notes.

"Why don't you interview the appraiser, Mark Manchester?"

"Well, I thought about that. But when I called him, he said no. And then, the more I thought about it, the more I realized there wasn't really a point. I mean, I can find out everything I need to know from him at the property records office, with the exception of why".

After about 20 minutes, they hadn't found anything new.

"Do you think you can still save the story?"

"I probably can. I just won't have that angle to report on, but it's ok, I'll find another one".

Jennifer clipped it all together and then put it all back in her briefcase, and went and set it by the door.

She stepped into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and then went to put on her pajamas.

Jonathan turned out all the lights in the living room, and headed to the bedroom.

"Jennifer?"

She stepped into the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You coming to bed?"

"You mean you want me to sleep in here with you?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean".

"Ok, give me a minute".

She went and got her water and her slippers and came back to his room.

They climbed into bed and he turned on the tv to watch the news.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry we fought. I shouldn't have come at you like that, I should have listened to you and let you explain".

"I'm sorry you got upset. But I'm not sorry we fought, because I think we resolved more than what we were fighting about".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

She leaned up against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She played with his fingers while they watched the news.

"I'm so glad you are going to get to meet my dad".

"I'm a little nervous. What's he like?"

"Well, he likes to kind of grill the men I let meet him, but it's only because I'm his one and only. And he likes to talk politics and sports. He's probably going to ask you what sports teams you like, if you follow politics, and what your intentions regarding me are. Typical dad questions. He'll probably have a few more questions for you than normal, given our history".

She kissed his fingers.

"But, I have complete faith that he's going to love you".

"Here's hoping".

After the news was over, he turned out the light and switched off the tv, and they stretched out beside each other.

"Darling, are you on contract with the _Times_?"

"No, I'm on salary".

"So, if I wanted us to go somewhere, together, like on a trip, you could do that?"

"Yes, I have two weeks left of vacation till New Year's."

They chatted till Jennifer fell asleep on his chest.

He gave her a few light kisses and pulled the blankets up around them.

"Goodnight, I love you".


	19. Chapter 19

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at the office, working on her columns for the next few weeks, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hello, this is Madelyn. I work at Hart Industries. Mr. Hart asked me to call and let you know that after jury duty was over, he came to the office for a meeting, and should be back at the penthouse by 6. He says don't worry about dinner, it's all taken care of."

"Ok, thank you. If you talk to him, tell him I won't be home till 6:30 or so".

"Will do. Thank you".

"Thank you".

She hung up and got back to work.

She ended up submitting 3 weeks-worth of columns before she headed out at 6.

***Penthouse***

Jennifer arrived at the penthouse at 6:40, and went inside.

All of the lights were off, and the entire place was dark.

"Jonathan? Are you home?"

"Yeah, stay right there. I'll be out in a minute".

Jonathan emerged from the bedroom in pajama pants.

"Hi gorgeous".

He came over and kissed her.

"Why aren't the lights working?"

"It's all part of the surprise".

He led her to the bedroom.

"Ok, you stay in here, and put on your pajamas and I'll get the rest of the surprise ready".

He gave her a few kisses.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just stressed and in desperate need of food and relaxation".

"It's coming, I promise".

He gave her another kiss and then headed back to the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later he appeared and led her to the dining room.

"I made us dinner. Grilled steaks with basil butter, chopped salad, and roasted mushrooms, zucchini slices, and broccoli."

"Oh, that sounds fantastic".

"And I stopped and picked up some wine".

He handed her a glass of rose.

"Oh, thank you. I definitely need this".

He sliced off an end of the steak and fed her a bite.

"Oh my gosh, that's the best steak I've ever tasted".

They took their plates to the table, and she told him all about her columns.

"Wow, you got a lot accomplished today".

"How was jury duty?"

"The same. Today was a lot of hard cases. I almost wonder if I can do it…it's a lot".

"What do the cases deal with?"

"Child pornography, child sex abuse, drug trafficking, domestic violence".

"Wow, yeah, that sounds rough".

"I talked with Max this afternoon. He says hi. He told me to bring you home with me next week".

"If only I could".

He fed her some more steak and she fed him a piece of roasted broccoli.

"So, what else is on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, you and I are going to relax. We are going to turn the phone off, turn the lights off, and I've made us a viewing area in the den and we are going to get comfortable and watch a movie".

"I love that".

She gave him a kiss and then they cleaned up the kitchen together.

After that was finished, he led her to the den and they got comfy on the futon on the floor.

"Ok, we have everything you will ever need. Blankets, pillows, popcorn, water, and me. If you get scared, just grab my arm, it will be ok".

"Jonathan, are we watching a scary movie?"

"That's one of our options".

"How about something suspenseful, but not scary?"

"Fine with me".

They made their movie selection and got comfy.

He rubbed her shoulders some while they watched, and got her stress knots out.

"Oh, that feels amazing. How did you know I needed a night like this?"

"What kind of ex-husband -slash-new boyfriend would I be if I couldn't tell you needed relaxation?"

"Well, I promise to return the favor".

After they finished their movie, Jennifer stood up and pulled him up to the standing position with her.

"Go put your robe on, and nothing else. It's my turn to surprise you".

She kissed him and disappeared into her room and quickly put her robe on.

She came out before him, and grabbed a small bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Ok, I'm ready, what is this all about?"

"Follow me".

She led him through his bedroom and into the bathroom, and began to unlock the door.

He figured it out, and began to smile.

"Great idea".

They climbed the steps, and Jennifer got their champagne set up while Jonathan got the hot tub going.

They climbed in, and settled in front of the jets, and then Jennifer hand him his glass of champagne.

"What exactly are we celebrating?"

"Well, I was just thinking, we are in a hot tub, together, and if anyone had asked me 5 months ago if I thought I would ever see you again, much less 5 years ago, the answer would have been a resounding no, but here we are, so why not?"

"Cheers to that".

They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

Jennifer set her glass down on the ledge and then closed her eyes and leaned back against the jets.

"This feels so nice".

"Yes, it does. This was a great idea".

"Jonathan…how exactly did you talk me into entering into a long-distance relationship with you?"

He chuckled.

"I'm not sure. I didn't realize I was talking you into that, really."

"Do you still have the hot tub at your house?"

"No, it sprung a leak a few years ago so I got rid of it".

"When did you guess this was the surprise?"

"When we walked into the bathroom".

"What did you think it was before that?"

"I didn't really know, but I was thinking a massage, maybe".

He leaned over and kissed her slowly, but with enough passion to make her head spin.

"But I love this surprise so much more".

She kissed him back for a few minutes, and then took a sip of her champagne.

"The skyline is gorgeous tonight".

"Yeah, it really is".

"Jonathan…can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"Let's say you and I had never reconnected. Who do you think I would have ended up with?"

"I can't answer that. I have always on some level hoped that you would end up back with me".

"What I'm saying is…did you really think last night that I was into Ross McCauley?"

"No….maybe, I don't know…..All I saw was you flirting at him and winking at him and smiling at him. I mean, I guess he could be your type…"

"Trust me, he's not. He didn't pull my chair out for me, he didn't compliment me on my dress, he was not a gentleman at all. That always means so much to me".

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he leaned over and kissed her temple.

They soaked till they were good and pruny, and then got out and headed inside.

Jonathan handed her a towel and they both dried off.

He pulled her in close.

"You ready for bed?"

She started playing with the edge of his robe.

"Yes, but I don't want to sleep. I want to feel alive, and desired and wanted".

"You got it".

He picked her up and began to carry her to bed.

"Jonathan! You're going to hurt yourself".

"Nonsense. You're as light as a feather".

He set her down next to the bed.

For the next several hours, they were all over each other. Their lovemaking was frenzied, passionate, romantic, tender, intense, explosive and uninhibited. Sometime in the middle of the night, they fell asleep all curled up together, exhausted and spent.

***Saturday***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept in pretty late, and then laid around till early afternoon.

They started getting ready around 5, to go meet her dad.

"Now Jonathan...remember, my dad is going to be very curious about you, and me, and our relationship."

"Jennifer, I've met parents of my past girlfriends, it will be ok".

"I hope so."

She put on a respectable black mini dress with a short black jacket with a colorful embroidered collar, and some strappy black heels.

She slipped on the necklace that she got for her 21st birthday, and the diamond earrings she got when she turned 16.

"Darling…which tie? Blue and gray striped, or solid blue?"

Jonathan had chosen a dark gray suit with a dark gray shirt.

"I like them both. But…go with the striped".

He got the tie on, and then had her check it.

"Does this look ok?"

She straightened it and then kissed him.

"It's perfect. How's my perfume?"

He leaned down and gave her neck a whiff and then began to kiss it.

"You're always perfect".

He kept kissing her neck.

"Jonathan…my father is going to be waiting on us".

He let out a groan.

"You're killing me baby…."

"I'm sorry. Afterwards, I promise you will have my undivided attention".

"I can't wait".

She gave him a few kisses and then they headed out.

***OakBridge***

Jennifer and Jonathan got there first, and were taken to their table.

A few minutes later, she saw her dad come in.

"Pa, hi!"

She gave him a warm hug.

"Hello sweetheart".

"Pa, this is Jonathan. Jonathan, this is my father, Stephen Edwards".

"Nice to meet you, sir".

"Pleasure to meet you too, son".

They all sat down, and Jonathan ordered them some wine for the table.

"So, sweetheart, what's the latest on the situation with your apartment?"

"Well, Jonathan graciously allowed me to move in to his place before the fire, so thankfully most of my belongings were there or in storage. So, I really didn't lose a whole lot. However, I found out that the insurance company my home owner's was with is wanting to pay me for the place as opposed to renovating the damages. And I'm being fined for pulling the fire alarm to alert the others. So, I guess I need to start looking for a new place".

"How long have you two been friendly?"

"Well, Pa, remember, I told you, Jonathan is the man I was married to 5 years ago. And a couple of months ago, he hired me to write an article about his company, and in doing so, that forced us to lay somethings to rest and resolve some things. And then, we started over again, as friends".

"Son, I hope you aren't letting her push you around too much".

Jennifer was shocked, but Jonathan chuckled.

"She can push me anyway she wants, sir. I promise, I can take it".

They placed their orders and then Stephen and Jennifer started talking about the gallery.

"One day sweetheart, you will inherit a very profitable enterprise".

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry".

The waitress brought their orders and Stephen started grilling Jonathan.

"So, Jonathan…what are your intentions where Jennifer is concerned?"

"She's the greatest person I've ever known. I want to do everything I can to make her happy".

"What makes this time different from last time?"

"Pa! Lay off".

"Jennifer, it's ok. Sir, I deeply regret what happened between us the last time. I had every intention of us quietly divorcing but staying together, but then when I found out that she was offered a job at the Times, I knew I couldn't stand in the way of her taking that, it was her dream job. I also knew that if I told her to do it, she wouldn't have. And I have hated how we ended things ever since, and when I hired her for the article, I realized that my feelings for her never went away. I have already promised her and I am promising to you as well that she is the most important thing in the world to me, no matter what and that she will always come first. If I have to shut down my business to stay with her, I will. Whatever I have to do to be with her, I will do it".

"What business are you speaking of?"

"Have you ever heard of Hart Industries?"

"Yes, I have".

"I'm Jonathan Hart, founder and CEO".

"You've done very well for yourself, son. I'm very impressed".

"Thank you".

"Do you plan on moving to California again?"

"I honestly haven't even thought about it. Jonathan and I were just friends up until a couple of days ago. He also came and rescued me from the fire".

"Rescued you?"

"Well, I don't mean he pulled me out of a burning building or anything. But I was in bed, and only had time to grab my robe, slippers, bag, and purse and head downstairs, and that's when I pulled the fire alarm. And when I got downstairs, we were all sort of milling about around outside, and he came and found me".

"Thank you for looking after her, son. I appreciate it".

"My pleasure, sir."

"Pa, Jonathan is wonderful. He's always concerned with my safety and well-being".

"I appreciate that".

After they finished their meals, Jennifer ordered an after-dinner drink, and Jonathan asked for the check.

"So, sweetheart, what article are you working on now?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated, Pa. But there's a section of real-estate that keeps cycling in and out of profitability every few years or so, and I'm investigating why that is. Aside from that, I have a few columns coming out this week that focus on how to restart your life after a tragedy, reasons why people should eat healthy, and how to pick the perfect nail polish".

"I can't wait to read them, except for the nail polish one".

"You'd love it, I promise".

Jonathan paid the check, and then Jennifer told them she was going to stop off at the bathroom and would meet them outside.

Jonathan and Stephen walked outside and found a bench to sit on.

"Sir, I just want to impress upon you that Jennifer means everything to me. I didn't have any family growing up, and therefore it's not something I take lightly. I would literally do anything I could do or needed to do in order to make her happy or take care of her, and I realize that 5 years ago, I really messed things up. I promise that won't happen again".

"Son, you don't have to apologize to me about 5 years ago, or about anything. Your relationship with her is your business and her business, and certainly not my business. For the most part, I keep out of her affairs, unless she gets hurt or asks for my help. She's very independent, and head strong, and confident. Trust me, if she forgave you and let you back in her life, you've won the battle".

"I appreciate that".

"So, what do you mean by you didn't have any family growing up?"

"Well, I was raised in an orphanage in California. If I knew my parents, I don't remember them. And I was never adopted, but I was taken in, so to speak, by a guy named Max. He taught me what the nuns couldn't or wouldn't teach me, like how to buy a suit, how to shave, what it means to be a man. He is really the only dad I've ever known".

"It's wonderful that you were able to meet him".

"Yes, I agree".

"So, where do you fall on the sports radar? Have any teams that you follow?"

"Just the Los Angeles Dodgers, and the LA Rams".

"Those are some pretty good teams. I'm a fan of the Dodgers as well".

Jennifer came outside and found them.

"There you two are".

"Well, sweetheart, I better head to my hotel."

"Where are you staying, Pa?"

"At the Ritz".

"Ahh. Good choice. We are at the Plaza".

"Well, it was wonderful to see you, sweetheart. I hope you come for a visit sometime soon, and I hope you bring this guy with you".

"I certainly will".

"Jonathan, it was a pleasure. Don't let her get ahead of herself".

"I'll try my best, sir. It was wonderful to meet you as well".

They shook hands, and Jennifer gave her a dad a hug and then Jonathan hailed them a cab.

A few minutes later, Stephen was on his way to his hotel and Jennifer and Jonathan were on their way back to his penthouse.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

Jennifer and Jonathan's cab pulled up and let them out right in front.

They got out and held hands as they went inside.

Across the street, someone was standing in the shadows watching them.

They took a few photos, and then disappeared down the street.


	20. Chapter 20

Jennifer and Jonathan came into the penthouse, and he immediately locked the door behind them.

"Are you positive, Jonathan?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Meeting your father was one of the easiest meet-the-parents I've ever had".

"Well, I think he enjoyed meeting you too. I was kind of surprised that he went a little easy on you".

"You're worth it. I would have taken whatever he dished out".

He followed her to the bedroom where she was kicking off her heels and taking off her jewelry, and started changing.

"Darling, did you enjoy your dinner tonight?"

"Not really. The steak was undercooked, and the vegetables were overcooked".

"I agree. I think I'm going to make myself something. Want me to make you something too?"

She slipped out of her dress and into a nightgown.

"I have a better idea. How about a large pepperoni and extra cheese?"

"Yes please. With extra marinara on the side".

"You got it".

Jonathan placed the order and then headed to the kitchen and got them both some drinks.

Jennifer got settled into bed and turned the tv on for him.

He came back with their drinks and settled into bed next to her.

She leaned back against him as they watched the news for a bit.

Jennifer was just about to fall asleep when their pizza arrived.

Jonathan went and paid for it, while Jennifer went and grabbed them paper plates and napkins.

Jonathan turned the tv to a reality show that Jennifer liked, as they feasted on their pizza.

He tried really hard, but he just couldn't get on board with the show.

"Jennifer, why is it that you enjoy watching this? All they are doing is arguing".

"Yes, I realize that. But they are doing it so very nicely, Jonathan."

To Jonathan's delight, it only lasted 30 minutes.

"So, what did we learn from that? All they did was put on expensive clothes, reapply their makeup about 20 times and go to a restaurant where they argued instead of eating".

"Yes, but when you put the whole season together, they do other things too. And it's not important that they argued but it is important what they argued about".

"If you say so".

Jennifer took their pizza box and plates to the kitchen and cleaned up and then came back to join Jonathan.

She scooted back against him and he wrapped an arm around her, while she pulled the covers up around them.

Pretty soon, Jonathan lost all interest in the tv and turned his attention to Jennifer.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?"

"I plan to go running at some point during the day. And the rest of the time, I just want to spend it with you before the week gets busy".

"What do you have planned?"

"Well, I was going to spend the day with you, and then fly back to LA tomorrow night, after dinner".

"Do you have to go back to LA so soon?"

"Yes, but I'll be back on Thursday, so it won't be that long before we see each other again".

"I'm glad. I've gotten pretty used to having you around".

He rolled on top of her and started tickling her.

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?"

She kept laughing till she was shrieking from his tickles.

"Well guess what? I do too".

They spent a few minutes kissing before they finally made love and then fell asleep together.

***Sunday***

Jennifer woke up first and laid there with Jonathan for a bit. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

She finally kissed him very lightly and then eased out of his arms and quietly changed into her running gear.

She left him a note on the counter, and headed out as quietly as possible.

***Two Hours Later***

Jonathan woke up, and went searching for Jennifer. He found her note on the counter.

_Morning-headed to Central Park to run. If you need me, I use the entrance/exit on 42__nd__ street. Be home soon-Me_.

As soon as he saw that, he grabbed a quick shower and then decided to do something a little spontaneous.

***Central Park***

Jennifer was just finishing her run when she spotted him. At first, she thought her eyes were deceiving her, but she soon realized they weren't.

"Jonathan…what are you doing here?"

"Well, you wanted to come running, and I thought, why not have a picnic in the park after you're finished? It's a nice day, we can eat a little lunch, fly a kite maybe…"

"I love that idea".

They found a spot on the grass and she spread out the blanket while he got their lunch all set up.

"We have…a nice, green salad full of veggies, all chopped to the perfect size, some fresh bread and cheese, some fresh fruit, and also, some bottles of water, still and sparkling, and just for you, a fresh mixed berry smoothie from your favorite smoothie stand".

"You're wonderful".

She leaned over and kissed him and then took the smoothie.

"So, how long did you sleep?"

"I woke up about an hour ago. How long did you run?"

"I was out here by 8, I did almost 3 loops, so that's a little over 12 miles".

"Sometimes, if I didn't know any better, I would swear you were part machine".

"I'm not, I promise. But I've gotten a little out of control lately with the breads and pasta….so this was needed".

They had a nice, romantic picnic, and then afterwards, walked back home, holding hands the whole way.

As soon as they came inside, the man that was watching them across the street stepped into a phone booth and made a call.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, I've been tailing her all morning. She ran like a 1000 laps in Central Park, and then she and some guy had a picnic, and now they just walked back to the same building they went in last night all lovey-dovey holding hands like they're in second grade or something…yeah, I'll keep watching. Ok, I'll be in touch".

***A Few Hours Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had come inside the penthouse, and Jennifer had immediately hopped into the shower.

They spent a few hours making love and then took a nap, before waking up when his alarm went off.

She sat on the bed with him while he packed, and then threw on some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and some tan slides.

"Want me to ride with you to the airport?"

"I'd love it. And speaking of rides, when I'm not here, I want you to use the car service. It will pick you up each morning in the parking garage and bring you home to the same place".

"Are you sure that's really necessary?"

"I'm positive. And I also instructed Madelyn in my office here to help you with groceries, errands, whatever you need. I don't want you getting out too much by yourself".

"Jonathan, I'm fine. It's not like I have a target on my back".

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be here to protect you till Thursday night. And you can never be too careful".

"I lived in this city for 5 years just fine. I'll be ok, I promise. I'll take the car service, but I draw the line at the personal errand girl".

"Ok, ok."

She came around and kissed him and hugged him for a few minutes.

"I hate to see you leave…this week better go by fast".

"I know, I don't want to leave either".

He gave her another kiss, and broke it when there was a knock at the door.

They both groaned and then headed to the door.

She grabbed her keys and purse and a light hoodie jacket, and a bottle of water. He grabbed his suitcase and his briefcase and they headed out.

"Ok, so the pickup in the parking garage is on level 5. You just take the elevator to level 5, and then when the doors open, the parking garage doors are to your left. Pickup time is 8:30, typically, but you can always move it earlier, move it later, whatever. Dropoff is in the same spot and your keycard for the penthouse will open the door from the parking garage as well".

"Got it".

They climbed into the car that was waiting for them, and headed to the airport.

Jonathan put up the privacy screen.

"Darling, you know the alarm code?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you know where the keys are to lock the deadbolts at night?"

"Yes, I have one on my keychain".

"Good. If you need cash for any reason, look in the middle drawer in the long chest in the dining room".

"Jonathan…I'm going to be fine. When you and I were just friends, I stayed in your penthouse by myself for longer than 3 days…why are you so panicky?"

"I don't mean to be…its' just…..I promised your dad I would take care of you. And if something happened to you, both of our dads would be busting my chops".

She chuckled.

"I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to have the most boring week, of work…and bubble baths and sleeping alone".

"Thursday will be here before we know it".

"It better be. These people that you're meeting with better be glad they're so damn lucky to have you on the west coast".

They pulled up to the airport, and the driver parked them by his plane.

Jonathan rolled down the privacy screen.

"Can you take Jennifer here wherever she wants to go on the way home, please?"

"Certainly, sir".

"Thank you. Just a moment".

He rolled the privacy screen back up.

He rolled his window down.

"Luggage is in the trunk, I'll be up in a moment".

"Yes, sir".

He rolled the window back up.

"Ok, I'll call you tonight when I get home."

Jennifer climbed in his lap and straddled him.

"You're always telling me goodbye. Now it's my turn".

She leaned forward and grabbed his face with her hands and gave him a kiss filled with so much passion and romance that Jonathan didn't even know his own name by the time she broke the kiss.

She pressed her forehead against his.

"Till Thursday".

He just gave her a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Jonathan! If you don't go now, I'm not going to let you go".

She kissed him again and then climbed off of him.

Ten minutes later, Jonathan had boarded the plane, and Jennifer was headed back to the city.

She had the driver take her by a salad place, and then back to the penthouse.

As soon as she came inside, she locked the door, turned out the lights and went and sank into a hot bubble bath.

***Later that night***

Jennifer was in bed, dreaming of Jonathan, when the phone rang.

"Hello?, she answered sleepily.

"Hey. It's me. I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry".

"I'm glad you did. Where are you?"

"I just got home. Max had dinner waiting on me, so I ate with him a minute and then came in my room to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, so I'm trying to go to bed early".

"Well, I'm glad you got home safely".

"Did you have an exciting evening?"

"Oh yes, it was swinging. I had the car service take me to Chopped, where I picked up 3 salads for the next couple of days, and some dressings. And then we came back here and I took a bubble bath and then ate a salad and headed to bed".

"I like the bath part. And the bed part".

"I figured you might".

"Well, go back to sleep baby…I'll talk to you in the morning. I hope you have really sweet dreams".

"I hope you have really sweet dreams too".

"Jennifer, about those sweet dreams…-"

"Pink satin, Jonathan. The one with the spaghetti straps, and the lace, that's knee length".

"Thank you".

"Goodnight Jonathan".

"Goodnight Jennifer".

They hung up, both of them wishing they were with the other one.

***Monday***

Jennifer was up early, and ready for work well before her normal time to leave. She had several angles she wanted to look into for her story on Section 99.

She grabbed a quick breakfast and made some notes while she ate. She was just about to gather her things when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You're up early".

"Hi, handsome. Yeah, I couldn't turn my mind off, so I woke up early and went ahead and got ready".

"Well, I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to tell you to have a good day and I'll call you tonight, late, after I get home. I have a late meeting that's probably going to run till 8 my time, if it even ends that soon".

"Bless your heart. I promise to plan a relaxing weekend for the two of us, without any interruptions".

"That sounds marvelous. Well, I better let you go. I'll talk to you tonight".

"Sounds great. Hope your meetings go well".

"Thanks. Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

Jennifer hung up the phone, and then called for the car service.

As soon as they called and told her they were on the way, she gathered her things and headed to the parking garage.

***_New York Times_***

Jennifer got to work before everyone else and headed straight to clock in. She made a pot of fresh coffee, put her salad in the fridge, and then sat down and got to work.

By 9, she had written a couple more pages of her story, and had also discovered a few more people she wanted to talk to.

Around 11, the receptionist brought her a stack of phone messages and a vase of flowers.

"Thank you".

She stared at the flowers for a moment. The vase was square crystal, and filled to the brim with two dozen hot pink new roses and purple heather. She dug for the card, and wasn't shocked at all to see that they were from Jonathan.

_I miss you. 3 days, can't wait to see you-Love, Jonathan_

She picked up the phone to call him.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Jennifer. Can I please speak to Jonathan?"

"Right away, ma'am".

A few seconds later, he picked up.

"Hey".

"Hi. Thank you for the flowers. And I miss you too".

"You're welcome."

"How did your meeting go this morning?"

"Good, good. Next one starts in 20 minutes, and then the one after that is a lunch meeting".

She was leafing through her phone messages and found one that caught her eye.

"Jonathan…have you ever heard of a Wes Cottingham?"

"Not that I can recall right away, why?"

"He left me a phone message that he wanted to talk to me. His name sounds familiar, but I just can't place it".

"Well, I'm sure it will come to you".

"I hope so. Do you know what time you'll be getting here on Thursday?"

"Not yet, hopefully in time to have a late dinner with you."

"Want me to come pick you up at the airport?"

"I would love it, but it's all going to depend on when we take off. I'll keep you posted".

"Ok sounds good".

"Well, I have to prepare for my next meeting. I'll call you tonight".

"Sounds good. Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

She hung up, and spent a moment thinking about the last kiss they shared, and then got back to work.

She picked up the phone again and called Wes Cottingham.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Can I speak to Wes Cottingham, please?"

"This is Wes".

"Hi. This is Jennifer Edwards, I had a phone message to call you".

"Oh, yeah. Can we meet somewhere to talk? I have some information that I think you might be interested in".

"What does the information pertain to?"

"I overheard some people talking about you and your investigation and more specifically, they were discussing what they didn't want you to find out. I just felt like you had a right to know about it, that's all".

"I appreciate that. I can meet you whenever and wherever you'd like".

"How about tonight, for drinks, at the Daquiri bar on 39th and Church?"

"I know the place. I can meet you there at 6".

"Perfect. Ask the hostess for Wes when you come in".

Before Jennifer could say anything further, the line went dead.


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer arrived at the Daquiri bar right on time, and told the hostess she was there to meet Wes.

"Yes, right this way, ma'am".

He was seated at a booth in the back, away from the windows.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Wes Cottingham, pleasure to meet you".

They shook hands, and she sat down.

Wes was attractive, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was skinny, and just a little bit taller than Jennifer. A quick glance at his hands and Jennifer guessed he was a mechanic, perhaps, or a repairman of some sort, based on the amount of grease still on his fingers.

The waitress came and took their drink orders.

"I'll just have a Blueberry Basil daquiri, please".

"I'll have a Pina colada, thank you".

"So, what do you know about me that I don't know?"

"Well, I was looking into renting some office space, and I noticed a few things that were concerning to me. The ventilation isn't that great, the floors seem to be subpar. When I was looking around, the agent gave me a copy of the contract to look over and it clearly stated that any and all repairs that I did would have to go through them, and they would hire the people to do them, even if I could do them myself for less money. And I didn't think that was fair".

"Mr. Cottingham- any disputes you have with them, you should take up with them".

"Call me Wes. And I was going to do just that-I was headed to tell them no deal. And that's when I realized, you can hear what people are saying over the vent. See, I left a radio on, in the space I was looking at, and then I went to the leasing office, which is right next to the mechanic's shop. And while I was waiting in the office-nobody was in there- I heard my radio through the vent. So, I left a note for them to come talk to me in the unit I was looking at, and went back there. And before they did, they had a meeting in the office and that's when your name came up."

"What did they say?"

"They were talking about how everything was fine till you started nosing around and getting in their business. They said they were going to have to find a way to keep you from discovering what they were really up to. And then, they came to my unit. And I told them no thank you, I didn't think it was going to be the right space. And all of a sudden, this guy came in and was all "there's an emergency in the shop", and they left, but when I left, there weren't no cars in the shop or anything. I also noticed that when I went out the back door to inspect the back lot, there were lots of abandoned things, like air conditioners, water heaters, washers, dryers, refrigerators. All over the place".

"What kind of business were you going to be running?"

"Electrical repair. I originally called them about 4 months ago and expressed interest in opening the large unit on the end with appliance repair, but they were dead set against it. Which is strange, since they have all those appliances out back".

"Well, thank you for the information, Mr. Cottingham."

"Just be careful. These people seem like they are up to something".

"I couldn't agree more".

Jennifer paid for their drinks, and then headed to the penthouse.

***Later that night***

Jennifer was lying in bed, having just gotten out of the hot tub, when the phone rang.

She leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hello handsome. Are you finally headed home?"

"Just got home. But wishing I was with you".

"I wish you were here too. I had drinks with a source and came home and got straight into the hot tub, and now I'm in the bed. This penthouse is too quiet without you here too".

"This house is quiet too. So, what did your source tell you?"

"Well, it wasn't as big as I thought. But he basically said that he was going to rent a unit on the strip from them, and that the vents are all connected and he heard them talking about how they know I'm investigating and how they have to cover up what they don't want me to find out".

"Just be careful. He could be making it all up to bait you".

"I hadn't thought of that. But maybe. How's Max?"

"He's good. He asked about you, too. He misses you".

"That's sweet".

They chatted till she started yawning.

"Well, I better let you get some rest. Sweet dreams, baby".

"You too. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

Jonathan hung up the phone and went into the kitchen.

"Everything ok, Mr. H.?"

"I'm not sure. Jennifer says hi, and that she misses you".

"Out with it, Mr. H. You never feel better till you talk it out, whatever it is".

"It's probably nothing, really. But this story she's working on is making me nervous. She told me she met with a source today who said the people she's investigating knew she was investigating them. And I want to put security on her, but I know she would tell me no and I don't want to piss her off and risk losing her by doing it anyway".

"Just talk to her, Mr. H. Tell her you're concerned about her, tell her why. Nothing gets resolved if you don't talk".

"Yeah, I know, Max. I know".

***Thursday***

Jennifer was at the office early again, going through the documents. Her mind kept flashing back to her meeting with her source-specifically the part about appliances being in the back yard and the shop not being busy.

On a whim, she decided to tie up some loose ends, and then leave at lunch time, and do some more investigating on her own.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was at the office, but he was barely concentrating. He was counting down the hours till he could fly to Jennifer. He had a need to not only spend time with her, but he wanted to see for himself that she was ok.

He was in his office, waiting for his next meeting to start, when Deanne came in.

"Mr. Hart, Nate Voltrex just called and canceled your meeting for today. And then Justin Montrose called to reschedule your meeting this afternoon for 4 weeks from now".

"So, what's left?"

"You have a cleared calendar, sir".

"Perfect. Stanley Friesen is in charge until further notice. I am going to get a jumpstart on my weekend in New York, and I think I might take a few days next week and stay over. So, if you need me, starting Monday, I can work out of the New York office, but only if it's really necessary".

"Got it. Enjoy your trip".

He took a few moments to gather his things and just as he was walking out of the office, Deanne was talking to a messenger.

"Mr. Hart, this is for you. Here, I'll sign for it".

"Thank you".

He took the white envelope and stuck it in his briefcase and hurried to the elevator, and to Jennifer.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer came into the penthouse and headed to the guest room. Even though she enjoyed staying in Jonathan's room, she still kept all her clothes in the guest room.

She began to formulate a disguise. She ended up in a black skintight mini dress, with a black fringed shawl, and some knee-high black boots. She found a head scarf and a black hat and put them together and then put them on to hide her hair.

She changed up her makeup a little bit and switched purses to a medium-sized shoulder bag, making sure to bring a disposable camera with her.

As soon as she was ready, she left a note for Jonathan.

_J-Went to do some investigating. If you get back before me, prepare for us to stay in and stay cozy all night long. Jennifer_.

She left the note on the counter where she knew he would see it, set the alarm and then left.

***Section 99***

Jennifer took a cab to Section 99, and had them drop her off about a block away so as not to attract any attention.

She walked down the block towards the row of stores, and went into the office.

"Hi, can we help you?"

Jennifer decided to use a thick New York accent.

"Yes, I would like to see about renting one of the store fronts. Are they all priced the same, rent wise?"

"No, they all have different measurements. What were you going to do in the space?"

"Well, I'm thinking of opening a boutique, something upscale and modern that will bring about a lot of foot traffic".

"Very well. What appliances will you need in your location?"

"Oh, the usual. Computers, scanners, cameras, to catch shoplifters. But I'll order all those, you don't have to worry about it".

"Well ma'am-I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Rochelle Alexander".

Jennifer noticed that the receptionist's name tag read "Sonya".

"Yes, Ms. Alexander-you see it's our policy here that we install every appliance. We order it, we take care of the installation and if needed, the maintenance as well".

"So, how does that work? Do I just tell you what cameras I want, what registers I want?"

"Not exactly. We can pick them out and have them installed for you, before you ever move in".

"So how much is the rent?"

Sonya opened the filing cabinet and pulled out a few sheets. Jennifer couldn't help but notice a red folder mixed in with all the white ones.

"Well, our smallest unit is $3400 a month. The most expensive is $9800 a month."

"I see. Well, would it be possible for me to look around at the units?"

"Certainly. Let me make some copies of your ID and then I'll grab the keys and we can go look at them".

"ID? I don't have any ID. I walk or take cabs wherever I go. And I only use cash".

"Ok. Let me get the managers approval for this. I'll be right back".

As soon as she disappeared into the back, Jennifer snuck around behind the desk, opened the file cabinet and took out the red folder. She quickly removed the pages and then grabbed a stack of blank copy paper, put it in the folder and put the folder back.

As soon as she heard Sonya coming back, she quickly tiptoed back around to the front.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Alexander. My manager said no way".

"Ok, thank you anyway".

Jennifer headed out and began to walk back towards where the cab dropped her off.

Once out of sight, she quickly made her way around to the back of the strip, and stood next to an open door and listened to their conversation.

"A boutique? Please. That would never last in here. We need to rent it to something industrial, like a dry cleaner, or a restaurant".

"We can get all that we would get from them the old-fashioned way. I say we drop the rents, fill the spots and then raise the rents and take them to the cleaners in eviction fees".

"Yeah, but then it will end up in the press. And you heard the state senator-he don't need that kind of publicity."

"Yeah, well State Senator Combs can't be picky when it comes to publicity. It ain't like I'm itching to wear silver bracelets for him".

"Yeah, me neither. But McCauley told us that the broad from the Papers is investigating. So we gotta make it look good".

Jennifer heard enough.

She tiptoed away and hailed a cab.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

Jennifer got out at the penthouse, paid the cab driver and then headed inside.

She immediately locked the door back, turned the alarm on, and then headed to change out of her outfit and scrub her makeup off her face.

She put on a black and white striped comfy jumpsuit and brushed her hair out really well.

She came out to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and made herself a salad to snack on.

She had just finished it when Jonathan came through the door.

"Hey beautiful".

She flew into his arms.

"Hi. I missed you".

He gave her a long hug, and they just held each other.

"I missed you too".

He kissed her a few times.

"How does a relaxing evening sound?"

"It sounds great. We can order in, we can get in the hot tub, we can just be lazy".

"Yes, that's exactly what I had in mind".

They looked through the menu drawer, decided on a place, and placed their orders.

Jennifer handed him a beer and they took their drinks to the living room and cuddled up on the couch.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. Long, only because I wanted us to go faster than the speed of light".

"I thought you weren't getting here before late tonight".

"Well, my afternoon meetings canceled, so I called my pilot and said "Let's go".

"Well, I'm glad you did".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times, nice and slow.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure".

She got up and grabbed her purse and pulled the papers out of it.

"I'll take half, you take half, and let me know if you find anything interesting, illegal, or even suspect".

"Jennifer, we are not working tonight. Now come on, we haven't seen each other in 3 whole days, almost 4. Work can wait".

"You're right".

She took the papers back from him and stretched to put them on the coffee table, while Jonathan was trying in vain to cover her entire neck in kisses and lay her down on the couch at the same time.

She eventually just dropped the papers and gave into his kisses.

For the next hour, they made love right there on the couch, until the doorman buzzed that the delivery guy was on his way upstairs.

They quickly dressed again and Jennifer straightened up some while Jonathan answered the door.

"Thank you".

He paid for their dinner and they took it to the kitchen.

They were just about to eat when the phone rang.

Jonathan went to get it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Stanley Friesen. I'm trying to locate the Allen Hawkins merger report. Do you have it with you?"

"Let me check".

He put the phone down, grabbed his briefcase and looked through it.

"No Stanley I don't. But you can print it again, and I promise, I won't count it as an overage on your print allowance".

"Thank you, sir".

Jonathan hung up and went back to the kitchen.

Jennifer was glaring at him.

"No work, huh?"

"Well-"

"Just going to be together, huh?"

"I'm sorry. Let's make it even. After dinner, I'll go through the mail while you go through your papers, and then I'll help you when I'm done".

"Deal".

She leaned up and kissed him and then they got their dinner out and took their plates to the living room.

Jonathan turned on the tv for them, and they had a nice quiet dinner.

Jennifer did the dishes, and then brought Jonathan the stack of mail, while she went through the papers she had brought from the leasing office.

It only took her a few minutes to figure out that she held proof in her hands that the automotive shop was a chop shop, and that the landlord and his cronies had on more than one occasion taken the copper from the appliances that were in the shop. Jennifer also found written plans that indicated they insisted on providing the appliances so that they could get worn-out appliances, that would break often, causing the tenant to get so fed-up with the lack of maintenance that they abandon their shop, which would net the landlord more money from the tenant in the forms of fees.

Jennifer quickly grabbed a notepad, made some notes, and then went and put everything in her briefcase. She changed into a green spaghetti strap nightgown and green silk robe.

She came back to Jonathan on the couch and pulled him off the couch and led him to the bedroom.

"I'm so glad you're home…"


	22. Chapter 22

***Friday***

Jennifer and Jonathan got up when his alarm went off. She grabbed a quick shower while he went and started the coffee.

They got ready together and then had a nice but quick breakfast, before they both had to head out.

"Jury duty should be over around 2, hopefully. But no later than 6".

"Wonderful. I am meeting with another source this afternoon and I'll be home right afterwards".

They shared the car service and it dropped Jennifer off first.

"Have a good day. I'll see you tonight".

"You too".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then she got out and went inside.

As the car service drove away, the man that had been tailing her wrote down the license plate number of the car and silently began to pursue it.

***_New York Times_***

Jennifer headed inside, and punched in. After getting settled for the day, she headed to talk to her boss.

"Hi, got a minute?"

"Sure, come on in".

"So, I've been working on a story. And I think it's almost ready to publish, but I don't think it should be published in my weekly column. It's bigger than that".

"Oh? Care to fill me in?"

"Well, there's a strip of property in an area known as Section 99. And it cycles between thriving and non-thriving every few years. So, I was originally investigating why that was, and I uncovered a few things, such as that the property was purchased for way less than what it was worth, that the landlord insists on providing all the electrical appliances for the units, but refuses to maintain them, thereby forcing the tenants in some cases to straight up abandon their store, causing them to have to pay hefty fines and fees to the landlord. And at the end of the strip is the one shop that has remained consistent-an automotive shop. And if my hunch is correct, they are using that shop as a chop shop. They are stealing the copper wiring from the appliances, which makes them not work properly, and they are also stealing cars and bicycles and breaking them down inside that shop. I did some investigating undercover on my own yesterday, and I saw several questionable things, but I also heard several other questionable things, and I believe that one of the State Senators might be involved in this as well".

"Well, that's all very interesting. And you're right, it's bigger than your weekly column. But…I think there might be some consequences that you aren't expecting that will be very unpleasant if we publish it. And I don't want to see that happen to you, you're one of my favorites. So, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no".

"Chris….come on. You've always trusted my instincts before….why not this time?"

"I do trust your instincts. I think you are spot on in this case. But I think several people including yourself will be in danger if we publish it".

"I have spent 4 months researching this."

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. If I had known, I would have told you not to".

"Fine. Can I at least have the rights to the story to freelance it?"

"I can't stop you from doing that, you haven't typed it yet".

"Ok, thank you".

Jennifer left his office, and headed back to her desk.

Chris followed her out and told his secretary he was headed out.

"Darlene, I have a dentist appointment. I'll be back in about an hour and a half".

"Yes, sir".

Jennifer watched him leave, and then filled out a "work from home" request, and slipped it in his box.

She gathered her things, called the car service and headed outside.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up, and she quickly opened the back door and slipped in the backseat.

She pressed the intercom button to speak to the driver.

"Plaza Hotel, please".

All of a sudden, the doors locked, and they began to speed through the streets of New York.

A few minutes later, she realized that they had passed the Plaza.

She got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized that she had no idea where she was being taken.

She picked up the car phone to call for help, but the cord had been cut.

She hit the unlock button but it immediately reverted to the locked position. She tried to roll the window down, but it too, was locked.

She was trapped.

Suddenly, a voice came over the speaker.

"Sit tight Miss Edwards. We will be at our destination soon, and it will all become crystal clear".

Jennifer had no choice but to sit back and wait.

***Later That Afternoon***

Jonathan's jury duty ended right after lunch, so he headed to the Plaza.

He decided to see if Jennifer wanted to go away for the weekend.

He picked up the phone and called her at the _Times._

"Hello, _New York Times_, how can I help you?"

"Hi. Jennifer Edwards, please".

"I'm sorry, she's working from home today".

"I see. Well, I'm at her home and she's not here. Is she supposed to come back to the office any time soon?"

"Not that I know of".

"Do you know what time she left to come home?"

"Around 10 a.m. this morning".

"Ok thank you".

He hung up.

"Jennifer, you here?"

Silence. He looked for her in every room, but she was not there.

He finally called the front desk.

"HI, this is Jonathan Hart in the penthouse. Has anyone used their key to the penthouse today? My girlfriend and I left this morning around 8:30. Has anyone used it since then?"

"I show one key card used about 10 minutes ago".

"Ok, thank you".

He hung up.

_Where could she be?_

***Jennifer***

Jennifer's car stopped and before she was ready, the door was flung open and she was forced out at gunpoint.

"What do you want from me?"

"Walk!" The kidnapper jabbed the gun into her side.

She tried to get a look at her assailant, but he made sure to keep her in front of him at all times.

He forced her into a dark room, and then quickly locked the door behind him.

It was very dimly lit, and all Jennifer could see was a mattress and a window at the very top of the wall.

She laid down on the mattress and cried.

***A few hours later***

Jonathan was growing more and more concerned by the minute. Something just wasn't right. No matter what, she would have been home by now, so the fact that she wasn't told him something had happened to her.

He racked his brain trying to recall if she had mentioned anything out of the ordinary to him last night or that morning, but all he remembered was that he didn't want to focus on work. He wanted to focus on her.

One thing was clear to him-if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer decided to look around the room and see if there was anything that she could use to her advantage. She found a piece of scrap metal on the ground and was able to use it to make the light from the window bounce off the metal in order to illuminate the room. Unfortunately, that didn't really get her very far. She did figure out there was a blanket covering the window. She decided to wait and pull it off later.

She was laying on the mattress trying to figure out how long she had been in there, when the door opened.

"Sit up, ma'am. Boss wants to talk to you".

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, the boss of this whole operation. Here he comes now".

The door opened wider and in walked Chris, Jennifer's boss.

"You?!"

"That's right".

"Why?"

"It's very simple. My brother is Ross McCauley. He was lucky-he came out of our mom Victoria's womb before the drugs and alcohol took over her body. I wasn't as lucky as he was. While I was fortunate enough to be spared the drug and alcohol effects, his dad was a hell of a lot nicer than mine was."

"What does that have to do with you two defrauding people?"

"Well, you see, I promised my dad as a teenager, that the beating he just gave me, was going to be his last. And it was. And I also promised him that when the day came, I was going to stick him in the worst nursing home I could find, and leave him there all alone, depriving him of a normal existence just as he had deprived me of a normal childhood. And even the worst, most disgusting nursing homes are expensive. And the _Times_ just doesn't pay enough, unfortunately".

"So it was you who-"

"Yes, yes! It was me. Me who found the business card you dropped when you were nosing around the property. Me who set your apartment on fire, to teach you a lesson and hopefully get rid of you. And it was me who called you and threatened you on the phone, and it was also me who paid the fire chief to mark the fire as suspicious. It was all me, Jennifer! All me!"

"Chris, I don't deserve this. I was just doing my job".

"No, your job was to write your column. Your job was to run your story ideas past me. Your job was not to investigate into areas that you had no business sticking your nose into. Everything was going just fine till you started sniffing around".

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I tried to kill you in the fire, and I failed. I tried to get you to back off, and I failed. So, instead of failing a third time, I'm going to quit while I'm ahead. I'm going to leave you here, and act like I don't have a clue where you are. And when someone finally comes by to check on you, it will be too late, because you see, the guy that owns this building, well, he's on vacation. He isn't supposed to be back from Italy for another 6-8 weeks, at least."

"Chris, come on! You can't leave me here like this! People will notice that I'm gone".

"Yes, they will. Listen carefully. I didn't say they weren't going to notice. I said I wasn't going to know your whereabouts".

"Can we make a deal? I can pay you whatever you want".

"Oh please. You make less than I do".

"Yes, but my father is very wealthy, and so is my boyfriend. They will pay whatever you ask them to, and I'll agree to give you all my notes on this story and you can destroy them".

He told his assistant to go get a notepad and pen.

When he came back with it, he held a flashlight for her.

"Write down your father's name and number, and your boyfriends name and number. I am making one phone call and one phone call only. You better hope they agree to help you".

She wrote the numbers down and handed it back to him.

"Can I at least have a bottle of water?"

"Don't push it".

The door slammed shut behind him and Jennifer heard the familiar click of the lock.

She laid back down on the mattress and cried.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was in the penthouse, trying to decide if he should call the cops just yet, when the phone rang.

"Jennifer?" he said as he picked it up.

"Listen very carefully. If you ever want to see Jennifer Edwards again, you will bring $500,000 in small bills to this address- 192 64th street, suite A. Put it in a duffle bag and set the bag just inside the door, at exactly 12:02 a.m. After that, go to the phone booth at 180 64th street, and wait for further instructions. If you don't bring the money to where I told you to by midnight tonight, you will never see her again". _Click. _

Jonathan hung up the phone, and headed to his bedroom. He opened his bedroom safe and pulled out all the cash he had in there, which was exactly $325,000.

He dug out a couple of duffle bags out of the closet and filled one with the money, and then headed out.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan raced inside to his office, and immediately headed to his wall vault. He had more than what he needed to make up the rest in there, so he grabbed that and put it in the bag and headed out again.

He was about to leave his office, when the phone rang.

"Hello?", he said, urgently.

"Mr. Hart, this is Kaci with Manhattan Car Service. Was there a problem with your car service this morning?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, our records indicate that you took the car service to the New York Times building, and then again an hour later from the New York Times building and that you never arrived at any of your normal destinations".

"Do you know where the car is now?"

"Yes, it's parked at 988 West Brookefield Street, in Brooklyn. It was reported to us that it's broken down, which is why we were calling to make sure you weren't hurt or anything. We are sending someone to pick it up".

"No, I'm fine. Thank you".

He hung up and then headed out.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer decided not to wait. She had no guarantee that Chris wasn't going to come back in and kill her anyway, even if her dad or Jonathan paid the ransom.

She reached up and yanked the blanket down, and was relieved when light filled the room.

She noticed the window had no obvious way of opening and closing. She was going to have to figure out some way to wedge it open and that was not going to be easy.

She hoisted herself up onto the ledge in an effort to try and figure out where she was. All she could see was the car from Jonathan's car service.

She suddenly felt more hopeless than ever before.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan went to the address the kidnapper gave him on the phone and at exactly 12:00 midnight, he dropped the money where he had been instructed to.

He then headed to the phone booth they had told him to go to so he could wait for further instructions.

About 20 minutes passed before the phone in the phone booth rang.

"Hello?"

"Very good, Mr. Hart. You work fast, I like that. You can pick Jennifer up at the Carousel at Central Park. But you better hurry, it closes in an hour".

He immediately hung up and hailed a cab.

"I'll pay you $1000 to get me to Central Park by the carousel in 10 minutes".

"Certainly sir".

10 minutes later, they were pulling up to the park.

He shoved $1000 into the cab driver's hand.

"There's another $5000 where that came from if you wait for me. I promise, it'll be worth it".

"Sure, no problem".

He climbed out and quickly walked to the carousel.

***Thirty Minutes Later***

Jonathan had walked around the carousel three times, but still hadn't seen Jennifer.

He was about to make a 4th loop when he saw her being led into the park.

"Jonathan!"

"Not so fast….not so fast".

Chris grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Jennifer, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"You didn't play by the rules, Hart. Blank strips of paper weren't part of the deal".

Chris tossed the duffle bag Jonathan had left with the blank paper strips towards Jonathan.

"I've got your money right here. You'll get it as soon as I get Jennifer".

Jonathan and Jennifer made eye contact.

Chris started in on Jonathan.

"You know what, I'm sick to death of all you upper crust stuffed suits. I told you where to drop the money, and you didn't. I swear, I should just kill her right here and now".

"If you do that, you'll suffer through every excruciatingly painful second of the slowest death in history, I'll see to that. Let her go".

"No. We are playing by my rules!"

He suddenly pulled Jennifer into a headlock.

"Let. Her Go!"

"I'm calling the shots here, Hart, not you!"

Jennifer and Jonathan made eye contact, and he gave her a very subtle nod.

She elbowed Chris in the stomach and at the same time, slammed her foot down onto his instep. He instantly let her go and doubled over in pain, knocking Jennifer down in the process.

Jonathan rushed over, punched him a few times and then signaled for a nearby policeman to come over.

Jennifer got up and flew into Jonathan's arms.

"I'm alright".

"I'm so glad. I love you so much. I was so worried about you".

"I love you too. I'm so glad you picked up the phone".

They explained everything to the policeman, who took Chris into custody the moment he came to.

He gave them a business card.

"Ma'am, a detective from this precinct will need to get your statement. Come by anytime tomorrow".

"I definitely will. We have a lot to talk about. Please, don't let him out of custody".

"He can't be released till he sees a judge. That won't happen till Tuesday".

"Thank you".

"Well, you two are free to go. Stay safe".

"Thank you".

They walked arm in arm to the cab and headed home.


	23. Chapter 23

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

Jennifer and Jonathan came inside and immediately went to the bedroom. He ran her a hot bath and helped her undress.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt? He didn't touch you in anyway?"

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"He touched me, but not like you think. He grabbed my arm, but that and the headlock was the extent of it".

Jennifer climbed into the bath while Jonathan went and got her a sparkling water.

He came back and scrubbed her back for her and washed her hair.

After her bath was over, he helped her out of the tub and handed her a towel. He could tell she was totally exhausted.

"Hungry?"

She shook her head.

She put on a nightgown and then towel dried her hair, and stood in the bathroom with him while he put all the cash back into the wall safe.

He took her hand, and led her to the living room, where he locked all the doors, set the alarm, and called the front desk to tell them that unless the building was on fire, nobody was to disturb them till morning.

Then, they headed to bed.

She climbed in and snuggled up to his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, this morning when I got into work, I went to him and asked him to print my story but not in my column. I really thought it was a bigger story than that. I told him everything and laid out exactly what I had found. I just knew he would publish it but he didn't. He turned it down. I asked him if I could take it to freelance and he told me he couldn't stop me, since I hadn't typed it yet. So, then I left his office and went back to my desk. He left the office entirely, and then I submitted a work from home slip, called for the car service, and then headed outside to wait for them. When I got in the car, I asked the driver very politely to bring me here. And then the doors locked, and we took off like a rocket, and I couldn't unlock the doors, I couldn't unlock the windows. And that's when I knew that I was trapped".

He kissed her temple.

"Go on".

"So, I had no choice, I had to just wait it out. And they took me to this warehouse type place, and yanked me out of the car and shoved me into a room that was dark and dingy and had the most disgusting mattress. It had a window and the window was covered by a blanket. So, I was devising a plan on how to escape, when the guy came and told me that the boss was coming. And it was my boss, Chris. And he answered my questions-Ross McCauley is his brother, and they had the same mom but different dads, and his dad was abusive so he swore that when the time came, he would stick his dad in the absolute worst nursing home ever, and never visit. He claimed that he had to get involved with this, in order to finance that. Basically, they would rent units to business owners, provide them with their appliances or electronics, and require them to rent those from them. Then, they would strip them for copper, and valuable parts, and pretend that they were going to fix them, when they really weren't. And eventually, the tenant would get mad and fed up and move out, breaking their lease in the process and owing a lot more money in fines and fees to the landlord. And there are many people involved in this-State Senator Combs is involved too".

"They told you that?"

"No…when I went to meet my source for drinks, I wore a disguise, and used a fake name and went to the strip to see if I could get inside one of the units. They wouldn't let me, so I left, and snuck around the back and listened outside an open door to a conversation they were having. That's where I heard it".

"Jennifer-"

"I know, I know. It was risky. But it paid off, and I'm alright".

"Did it? Do you think that maybe, just maybe, your doing that was related to what you went through today?"

"No, I don't. Because my boss wasn't there the other afternoon and they never mentioned him. Until this afternoon, I thought the boss was the senator. But then Chris told me he was behind everything-the fire, the threatening messages I was getting at work, all of it".

"What threatening messages?"

"Jonathan-it's not important".

"Jennifer, it is important."

"It was right after the fire, I got a phone call at work and the caller said "Get the message yet?" and hung up. That's all".

"So, how did you get out?"

"Well, he told me he was going to leave me in there, and act like he had no clue of my whereabouts, and that the property was abandoned, so there would be zero chance of anyone hearing me or finding me. He was going on about how he had failed at killing me in the fire, and how he failed at getting me to back off, so he was determined he wasn't going to fail a third time. That's why he was just going to leave me there. So, I bargained with him. I told him to call you or my father, and ask for a ransom, and in return, I would give him everything I had on the article and he could shred it or burn it or whatever. And he bought it, but he said he was only going to call you and Pa one time each. If you didn't answer, that was it. I'm so glad you answered".

Just then the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and got it.

"Hello? Hi…yes, she's right here".

He handed the phone to her.

"Hello? Pa, hi. I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"Sweetheart, what is going on? I had a hang up message so I called it back and some man said you were probably dead by now and hung up".

"I was investigating a story for the paper and things got out of hand. But Jonathan saved me and I'm ok now".

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I wish you wouldn't get yourself caught up in these dangerous stories".

"I know. I promise to slow down a bit".

"How exactly did Jonathan save you?"

"Well, it's a long story, but they were calling you and him for a ransom. So, he got it all together and then just before the swap was made, I elbowed the guy in the stomach, and he and Jonathan fought a bit, and then the police came and arrested him. I'm going to type up the story still though, and get it published somewhere".

"Good for you, sweetheart. And tell Jonathan thank you for saving you. No more dangerous stories, ok? Write about flowers or puppies or horses, sweetheart".

She chuckled.

"Ok Pa, I promise".

"I love you sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon".

"I love you too. I'll send you a copy of the article when it's published".

"Sounds great. Give my regards to Jonathan, and bring him for a visit as soon as you can".

"I will".

"Bye Sweetheart".

"Bye Pa".

She handed the phone back to Jonathan and he hung it up.

"Pa says thank you for rescuing me".

"My pleasure".

"He also says he wants us to come for a visit but he always says that".

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"You can eat if you want, though. I think I'm going to start typing all of this and getting it down on paper".

"That might help you get it off your mind, too".

They got up and he took her hand and led her into the living room. She grabbed her laptop while he ordered a pizza and they headed back to the bedroom.

She threw her hair up into a ponytail and put her glasses on and started typing, while he watched ESPN.

Every now and then, he would reach over and rub her shoulder a bit.

For the next two hours, they were just close to each other, doing their own thing, and being incredibly thankful he had been able to rescue her.

***Saturday***

Bright and early, Jennifer and Jonathan got up and got ready and headed to his office. He turned on the copy machine and let Jennifer make copies of all her research so she could give it to the detectives.

Afterwards, they headed to the police station.

Jennifer gave a 4-hour interview, and turned over all her information to the detectives.

At the very end, they brought Chris in.

"Miss Edwards, is this the man that you claim to be your boss?"

"Yes, he was. I imagine that will change Monday morning, but yes".

"Can you tell us his name?"

"Chris Wilcox".

"Mr. Wilcox, do you know this lady?"

"Yes, I do".

"Is what she is saying correct?"

"So far".

"Can you tell us who else is involved in this operation?"

"Only if I'm given immunity".

"We aren't making any deals today".

"Well, it doesn't really matter. My lawyer will get me out soon enough. And when he does, I'm coming for you!"

He looked straight at Jennifer.

"If you touch one hair on her head-".

Jennifer tried to calm Jonathan down.

"I will remind both of you that you are in a police station."

He turned and looked at Chris.

"Threats like that won't get you out of here any faster".

He turned to Jonathan.

"But they will get you a ticket to being his cellmate".

"Understood".

The guards led Chris back to his cell.

The lead detective sat down across from Jonathan and Jennifer.

"I'm not kidding when I say this. I don't think he was kidding, and given the severity of what he's facing, I think it's completely reasonable to expect him to act in a desperate manner. It might do you some good to lie low for a bit".

Jennifer nodded.

"We can put officers on you, if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary. I have security that I employ, I can assign them to her".

"Very well. If you have any further concerns, please don't hesitate to contact us. And thank you for bringing this to our attention".

Jonathan and Jennifer headed out, and headed back to the Penthouse.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

"Jonathan, that's silly. You don't need to cancel your entire week just to watch after me, and you don't need to hire security to babysit me either. If he goes before the judge, there's a good chance he won't get any bail, so he'll stay in there. And if he does get bail, I highly expect him to fire me as soon as we are back at the office. So, either way, I won't be around him".

"Jennifer, the man had you kidnapped. I'm not taking any chances."

"Ok, ok. But I don't want this to go on forever, alright?"

"I promise, it will only go on for as long as it needs to".

"Thank you".

It started storming outside, so Jennifer went and changed into some comfy clothes and sat down and finished working on her article, while Jonathan began shuffling some things around for the week around so he could stay in New York a little longer.

She finally finished it sometime in the early afternoon, and decided to talk to Chris' boss first thing Monday morning. Jonathan agreed to go talk to him with her.

She put all of her notes and papers away, and finally began to relax with him.

Within moments, she had fallen asleep on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, and covered them with a blanket, and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, baby, I love you".

***Monday***

Jennifer and Jonathan headed to the _Times_ bright and early, because Jennifer wanted them to meet with Nick King, Chris' boss before a lot of people got there.

They walked in, and headed straight to his office.

His secretary showed them in.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, thank you for meeting with us. This is my boyfriend, Jonathan Hart".

The men shook hands.

"There's a situation. I came upon a story, and started investigating it, and the more I dug, the more I found. Some things were alarming, such as the fact that the entire property was sold for 1/3 of its appraised value, to a real estate developer, when its economic value was at its peak. Long story short, there's an operation having where they find tenants, supply them with appliances for their business, and at some point end up taking the copper from those appliances as well as other parts, and then refusing to do maintenance on the appliances, thereby forcing the tenant to break their lease, move out and pay hefty fees. And to make an even longer story short, Chris Wilcox is the head of it, and when he realized that I was investigating the story, he had me kidnapped and almost left me for dead. He is now in jail, and should be facing a judge this morning or tomorrow sometime. My investigation also led to the revelation that one of the State Senators are involved, and that they funnel all the pieces through a chop shop. I really think this story needs to be run".

"Well, I don't. I had a phone call last night from Chris, and he explained to me that he had a court date today and that he wouldn't be in, but he would be in touch. He's been a longtime employee here, and has served the paper well. It wouldn't be fair of us to blast his personal struggles across the front page like that".

"I can confirm everything she is saying to be true-she has been investigating this, and she was kidnapped by him. He called me for her ransom, and I had him arrested".

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's more that I think it's unfair to cover the paper with his personal issues. He needs our support, not for us to turn our backs on him".

"I see. Well, I guess I'll be taking it freelance".

"What can you do to protect her if he is released from jail?"

"Well, given the severity of his legal issues, if he is released from jail, he will be suspended for an indefinite amount of time so that he can focus on those issues. He won't just automatically be back here. But if you are worried about him contacting you or bothering you, I suggest you get a restraining order. If you have a restraining order against him, we will definitely honor that and make sure he stays away from you".

"Thank you".

Jennifer and Jonathan got up and headed out, without another word.

She turned in a work from home slip for the rest of the day and also tomorrow and they headed to the Penthouse.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

They came inside and set their things down.

"If you have to go to the office, I'll be ok".

"The office can wait. You are more important".

"I'm fine, Jonathan".

"Jennifer, you didn't say two words the entire ride home. Now, come on, I know you better than that. You're a lot of wonderful things, but at the moment, what you aren't is 'fine'."

"Do you really want to argue right now?"

"No, of course, I don't. But I'm just trying to understand-"

"Understand what?"

"Why do you have to act so damn brave all the time? We all get hurt. It's ok to be human and have human emotions".

"I'm not being brave. I'm just trying to handle everything the best way I know how".

"Shutting everyone out isn't handling it, Jennifer."

"I'm pissed, Jonathan. I'm angry and I'm irritated, and I'm determined to get this story published somewhere. But I'm not in danger, and I'm not going to let anyone in here while you're gone. So, if you have to go to the office, it's fine and I will be fine, ok?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead and just held her.

"Jennifer, I'm not the enemy here. I'm really not. And I want to make sure you have everything you need or want or that will make you happy. That's all I'm trying to do".

"I know. I didn't mean to snap…"

"It's ok. Look, why don't we focus on us for a bit, and not work? I'll call the office, and tell them I'm taking the day off. And you and I can just be ourselves and put all things work-related aside".

She nodded.

He quickly called and told them to cancel his calendar for the day and that he would be in tomorrow.

He hung up and looked at her.

"Let the fun begin".


	24. Chapter 24

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan had spent the rest of Monday in the hot tub, watching movies in bed, and just being lazy.

Jonathan decided to just treat her like everything was normal.

She fielded a few offers for her story, and made an appointment to meet with a freelance editor.

Jonathan took her to dinner that night, at a nice little Italian restaurant.

On their way home, they stopped and picked up ice cream and walked home hand in hand.

"Darling…what ever happened to your lawsuit that you were facing?"

"Well, my legal team is still mediating with them. But it's my contention that I was given a false report before I sold them the land, and that I shouldn't be held legally responsible for that, and they should go after the person who gave me the report".

"I see".

"Darling, there's a charity event not this weekend, but the next one, in Los Angeles. My company is hosting it. Want to come with me?"

"Sure. What's the charity?"

"The Los Angeles Zoo."

"I love that. What's the event going to be like?"

"The usual. Dinner, dancing, drinks. A nice buffet".

"Is it formal?"

"Yes, it is".

"It sounds fun. I would love to go with you".

They stepped on the elevator and took it back to the penthouse.

"So, what are you going to investigate next?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking sexual assaults on college campuses, but I'm not sold on it just quite yet".

"Well, I'm sure whatever you do, it will be great".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times as the doors to the elevator opened.

They came into the penthouse and Jennifer immediately went and changed into her pajamas while Jonathan checked the messages on his machine.

_Jennifer, this is Angela Nelson. Please call me-484.9652. Thank you_.

Jonathan wrote the number down and headed to the bedroom.

Jennifer was brushing out her hair in the bathroom.

"Baby, you had a message to call someone named Angela. She left her number for you".

"Thanks".

After she returned the call, she climbed into bed and did a sheet mask while she and Jonathan watched tv.

When the timer went off, she peeled the mask off, patted in the moisture and then climbed back in bed.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, big difference".

"Go ahead, make fun. But you know you enjoy my face being soft and wrinkle free".

"You could have 1000 wrinkles and skin like sandpaper and I would still love you just the same".

He kissed her temple and held her close.

"When do you have Jury duty again?"

"Not for 3 weeks. Courts are closed week after next, so we have it the following week".

"I see. Well, Angela is my insurance agent, and she said they are paying me for my apartment, and I should be getting the check by the end of this week. So maybe when you come back for jury duty, you can help me find another place".

"Why? You can always stay here".

"I know. But I never meant for my stay here to be long term".

"I realize that. But we are together now, and if I lived here full time, you would be here anyways, right? There's no point in paying for somewhere else when you'll be sleeping here more nights than you would be there?"

"That's a good point".

"Well of course it is, I made it".

Jennifer grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now".

They had a really fun pillow fight for a few minutes and then collapsed onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"I am still the king of the pillow fight".

Jennifer settled on his chest and began to play with his chest hair.

"It was a draw, darling. I had the last hit, but you had more hits than me".

"So, I did. You had more pillows than I did".

"And that's why it was a draw".

He leaned down and lightly caressed her lips with his, and shifted his weight so he was beside her instead of on top of her.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back.

He had just started running his hands up under her nightgown when the phone rang.

"Damnit! Whomever it is, I'm going to kill them. Unless it's your father".

She chuckled as he leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hi Stanley…..yes I see….."

Jennifer moved to straddle Jonathan's lap, and slowly took her robe off.

"Well, the deal was never to include new equipment…it was simply for the warehouse structure and the land it sits on and that's all…"

Jennifer seductively let one of the straps of her nightgown fall off her shoulders.

"Stanley…just stick to the original agreement. Don't give them anything else for that price".

She let the other strap fall off her shoulders, causing her nightgown to slide down her body and pool at her waist.

He reached out to touch her and she moved back and shook her head no, and pointed to him to hang up the phone.

"Stanley, I trust your judgement. But if you don't think you can handle it, just postpone the meeting and when I'm back in LA I'll handle it".

She reached up and took her hair down and shook her head, making her hair fall down to her shoulders.

"Stanley…where do we stand on the Lawton deal?"

Jennifer sighed and started to put her nightgown back on.

Jonathan had a very frustrated look on his face.

"Ok Stanley, thank you. I'll check in with you soon".

He hung up the phone and then promptly put it off the hook.

"I figured that would get you off the phone."

She climbed under the covers while he reached up and turned out the lights.

"Did you two get your calendar cleared up?"

"Everything but one very important thing".

"Oh? Anything I would be interested in?"

"Making love to you all night long".

"Well, now that is very interesting…"

***The Next Day***

Jennifer convinced Jonathan that she was ready to go back to work, so they both got ready when the alarm went off.

They took the car service together.

"I'm meeting the freelance editor for a drink tonight at Sal's on 54th, at 5, so I'll be a little late".

"Well, I have a 5 p.m. meeting as well. I should be home by 7 or 7:30".

"Perfect. I love you".

"I love you too. Have a good day, and call me if you need me".

"I promise".

They shared a few kisses and then Jennifer got out and went inside the _Times_.

She found a note on her desk that read "Go see HR", so she punched in, grabbed some coffee and then headed to HR.

"Miss Edwards, we were informed that you and Chris Wilcox were involved in a legal matter and he is presently in jail for it. He says you set him up and that it's all a lie. Can you tell us your side of the story?"

"In short, I investigated something for an article and he's involved in it."

"Yes, he mentioned that. Something about a chop-shop that steals copper and undercuts tenants? He says he's not involved".

"He's involved up to his ears. And furthermore, I investigated, and finished my investigating, and then I came to him, and asked him to print my story not necessarily on the front page, but not in my column. I felt like it was bigger than that. He refused. At the time of his refusal, I hadn't typed the story yet. Later that day, he had me kidnapped and thrown into this dark room at a warehouse, and told me he was going to leave me there to rot. He confirmed everything I was investigating was true and told me that everything was fine till I uncovered it. I convinced him to ask my father or my boyfriend for a ransom, and he did, and I was freed and he was arrested. Now, if I was making it up, the police wouldn't have arrested him."

"I agree. Well, he had a court hearing yesterday and was denied bond and is being held in Rikers. As far as the paper goes, he has been suspended without pay".

"Well, that's what he deserves. Is there a temporary editor?"

"Yes, for right now it is Michael Stevenson".

"He should do quite nicely".

"Ok, so I need you to sign this. It basically states that your problems with Chris Wilcox are personal, and that the _Times_ is in no way involved or responsible, and that you agree to not bring legal action against the _Times_."

Jennifer agreed and signed it and then went back to her desk.

She worked all day long, and then left right on time in order to get to her appointment on time.

***Sal's***

Jennifer came in and gave her name to the hostess.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards, I'm here to meet Alicia Harper".

"Right this way, ma'am".

Jennifer was led to a table where a very pretty blonde lady was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, I'm Alicia Harper. Thanks for meeting with me".

"No problem. I'm happy you agreed to meet with me".

They placed their drink orders and then sat back and relaxed.

"So, I have spent all of the last day and a half reading articles by Jennifer Edwards, and I'm still not through. But…I'm liking what I've read so far".

"Well, thank you very much. I'm honored to have another reader of my work".

"So, you mentioned on the phone that you had something you wanted to publish?"

"Yes. It's a story that I tried to get the _Times_ to publish, but they turned it down. But it's not so much that they turned it down that's interesting, as it is the 'why' they rejected it."

She filled her in and told her the whole story.

"Oh my. Did you add in that last part to the story?"

"Yes, I did. And if you guys want to wait and follow the trials, or have me do an update article, well, I am willing to do all of that".

"I think we can work something out."

"Wonderful".

Jennifer sipped on her drink while Alicia read through the story.

"Ok, we are going to publish this. I'm going to give it the green light."

"Really?"

"Yes, this is excellent work, and the story is compelling and captivating and really pulls you in."

"Thank you".

She pulled out her checkbook and wrote her a check and slipped it into an envelope.

"This is our standard pay for first-time publishes. After you have published with us a few times, that will increase. You are an independent contractor, so that means you have to pay your own taxes, and there aren't any benefits. You don't have a monthly limit or anything, but we do get first choice at whatever you write, with the exception of your column at the _Times._"

"Ok, I think I can handle that".

"Wonderful. Well, welcome to Briscoe Publishing, we are happy to have you".

"Thank you very much".

They walked out together, and Jennifer caught a cab back to the Penthouse.

As soon as she got in the cab, she opened the envelope and looked at the check, and tried to keep her eyes from bugging out of her head.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

Jennifer came in, with her arm full of groceries and immediately headed for the kitchen.

By the time Jonathan got home, it was all complete.

"Hey".

"Hi handsome. Dinner is almost ready".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"Good, I'm starved".

Jennifer opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle of champagne.

"Can you pop this please?"

She pulled two glasses down from the cabinet.

"What are we celebrating?"

"I not only sold my story, but I got hired and Jonathan, this part will probably not mean too much to you. But they paid me. And I don't mean they paid me like they paid me, I mean they paaaiiiiidddd me. I've never been paid that much for a story at one time in my entire life. And I get to do the update when the trial is over. And Chris was arraigned, denied bail, and officially suspended without pay by the paper".

She showed him the deposit slip from where she deposited the check.

"Wow, that is a nice chunk of change. Congratulations. And he is right where he deserves to be".

"Thank you. And yes, he is. So, we are having bacon-wrapped filet mignon, cooked to perfection with a lemon-butter sauce on top, a lovely parmesan risotto with freshly shaved parmesan on top, and a nice, crisp, artichoke heart, cucumber and tomato salad, tossed in oil, with a special dessert I made all by myself".

"I'm sure it will all be lovely. I'm going to change clothes, and then I'll come back and help you, I promise".

He gave her another kiss and quickly headed to the bedroom.

They had a nice dinner and even lit some candles to make it more romantic.

They did the dishes together and then relaxed in bed together for the rest of the night.

***A few days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were spending one last day together before he flew back to LA.

So far, they had been to lunch, and to a movie and to one of the boutiques that she liked. She had gotten one of those disposable cameras and had made sure that they took pictures everywhere they went.

They were now headed back to the penthouse so he could pack and then head to the airport.

"Darling, do you have to go?"

"Yes, I do. I can't avoid it. But it's ok, you'll be flying to me Friday, and spending the weekend with me".

"I know. I'm not worried about the weekend. I'm worried about missing you in the meantime".

"Well, I'll be missing you too".

"You better be".

They shared a few kisses and then got out at the Penthouse and headed inside.

She sat with him while he packed his suitcase and then rode with him to the airport.

"Call me tonight when you get home?"

"I promise I will".

She settled on his shoulder for most of the ride.

"4 days".

"4 days. And I'll call you every night and you can call me every morning and before you know it, you'll be in LA".

"You've got a deal, mister".

They pretty much made out till they arrived at the airport.

"Bye, I love you".

"I love you too, more than you know".

She waved goodbye to him as the car service pulled away and took her back towards the penthouse. On the way, she had the driver stop and let her drop off the film in the camera for developing.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer was at the penthouse, in bed, eating strawberries. She had sprayed some of Jonathan's cologne on his pillow and was snuggling it while she ate. As soon as their pictures had been delivered, she had framed one of her and Jonathan and had it next to the bed.

She was just about to turn out the light and go to sleep when the phone rang.

She got all excited and leaned over and grabbed it.

"Hello? Oh, I'm sorry. You have the wrong number".

She hung up the phone, feeling sad that it wasn't Jonathan.

"Well, since I can't kiss him goodnight, this picture will have to be the next best thing".

She leaned over and picked up the picture. It was a really good one of them, where they had their heads close together and they were looking at the camera and neither of them had their eyes closed.

"Goodnight darling".

She kissed his picture, and then got all settled in bed and turned out the light.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke with a start and realized the phone was ringing.

She reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Did I wake you?"

"No. I mean, yes. But it's ok. How was your flight?"

"Fine as far as the mechanics go. Lonely as far as you and I go".

She chuckled.

"This penthouse isn't exactly rocking either, you know".

"Good. It helps to know we both miss each other".

"Yeah, it kind of does".

"Well, I better let you get to bed. I love you".

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you in bed too?"

"Yes, I'm in bed. Max was pretty disappointed you didn't come back with me, you know".

"Does he know you and I are back together?"

"No, he doesn't. I told him that I saw you when I was in New York though, and he asked me why didn't I throw you over my shoulder and drag you onto the plane with me?"

Jennifer started laughing.

"Believe me, you wouldn't have had to fight me too hard".

"Well, he also doesn't know you are coming this weekend. So, we can double surprise him".

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait".

"Now remember, when you get ready to go to sleep, you like the mattress pad set to 4, and the fan set to 3 and the shades drawn all the way closed".

"Jonathan…I'm already in bed. And you and I set all of that before we left for the airport, remember?"

"Yeah, we did, didn't we? My mistake, I forgot".

"We better get off the phone so you can go to bed, darling. You sound so exhausted".

"I am. I am. I'll call you in the morning when I get up. I love you".

"I love you too. Sweet dreams".

"Sweeter dreams to you".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone and snuggled with his pillow.

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was at the _Times_, bored out of her mind. They had all been forced into a mandatory professional development seminar, and it was the absolute last place Jennifer wanted to be. She could literally think of a million things that she would rather be doing. But, since it was mandatory, there she sat.

As soon as it started, however, she changed her tune. She was interested, captivated and found herself hanging on every word.

The speaker was a professional lifestyle specialist, and she had written several books on happiness and how to change your life. For 3 hours, Jennifer took notes and wrote down almost everything she said. There was one thing that she kept repeating that really resonated with Jennifer.

By the time the seminar was over, Jennifer had made up her mind.

They all filed out and went back to the newsroom.

Jennifer typed up her notice, turned it in to HR, and then packed her desk and left.

She had just quit _The New York Times_.


	25. Chapter 25

***Jennifer***

Jennifer came into the penthouse, made some arrangements, and changed clothes. For a few hours, she organized her clothes and a few other things, and then decided to relax for the rest of the evening.

In the wee hours, she woke up and showered and dressed, and then headed out, bright and early, bags in tow.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and rolled over and grabbed the phone and called Jennifer, like he had every morning since he'd been back in LA.

No answer.

Figuring she was just in the shower, he got up and took one himself.

By the time he remembered to call her back, it was lunchtime.

His afternoon was pretty packed with meetings and before he knew it, he was heading home.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer had landed in LA and couldn't wait to surprise Jonathan. She took a cab to his house, and grabbed her bag and headed for the doorbell.

She noticed he had one of those fancy new intercom doorbells.

"Come on in, we're in the kitchen", came over the intercom.

She opened the door, and came inside, leaving her bag by the front door.

She walked through the living room, and into the kitchen and found Max at the sink with his back to her.

She walked over and kissed his cheek.

He turned around in shock.

"Miss Edwards! Gosh, I'm glad to see you! Mr. H. didn't tell me you was coming".

"Well, he thinks I'm coming Friday. He has no idea that I'm here today".

"Well, the joke is gonna be on him, that's for sure! You look great!"

"Thanks, Max. You look pretty great yourself".

"Can I get you anything?"

"Not a thing".

They chatted for a bit, and then Max told her he was headed to a poker game.

"My yearly poker extravaganza starts today".

"What's that?"

"Well, it's a poker tournament where you play round the clock, no stops till only one person is left standing, and that person is crowned the champion. There's 12 of us that play, and we only get together and do this once a year, and today is the day. Jonathan has a poker game coming here tonight, just the regular local pals, so when you rang the bell, that's who I thought you was".

"Oh, I see".

"Now look. Tell him I made the regular snacks, and they are in the fridge. If that's not enough, there are several frozen pizzas in the oven, plus they can always call out for some heroes or whatever".

"Great, I'll be sure to let him know".

He came over and kissed her cheek.

"I hate to leave you as soon as you got here, but I'll probably bottom out and be home sooner than I'd like".

"Don't worry about it, it's ok. I understand".

"How long you staying this time?"

"Well, I was supposed to go home Sunday, but Jonathan and I are going to have to talk about that".

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I'll see you when I get back".

"Have fun, and good luck, Max".

Just then, the phone rang.

Max picked it up.

"Hart residence. Hey Mr. H."

Jennifer shook her head, telling Max not to tell him she was there.

"oh, you're on your way home now? Wonderful. I was just heading out. Yeah, I made everything. It's all here. Ok, have a good time".

He hung up.

"He should be home in about 20 minutes".

"Wonderful".

Max headed out, leaving Jennifer alone to surprise Jonathan.

As soon as she heard the garage door open, she got into position.

He came inside a few minutes later, and was in the kitchen.

She came up behind him and then hopped up on the counter next to him.

"Surprise!"

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

He picked her up off the counter and kissed her and swung her around.

"Well, there were some developments and I decided to come on out."

"I'm so glad you did".

He gave her several kisses and then one long, romantic kiss that made her toes curl and gave her butterflies.

She started undoing his tie, and then his shirt.

"I just couldn't wait any longer to see you".

"I know the feeling".

He pulled her into his arms and backed them up against a wall as he kissed her.

The phone rang, interrupting them.

She kissed his neck and chest while he was talking.

"Hello….hey Bill…I'm glad you called. Something's come up, and there's no game tonight…. Tell the others. Yes, I'm serious. Anyone who shows up over here at my house… I'll break both their legs. I'll see you guys at the game next month…yes I'm serious….no you don't get to know why".

He hung up and furiously kissed her, ravaging her mouth with his tongue.

In a moment of complete spontaneity, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, as they both left a trail of clothes along the way.

He set her down next to the bed and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

She finished unbuttoning his dress shirt, and he shrugged it off his shoulders.

She worked on his belt while he worked on unfastening her bra.

When they were both unclothed, he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

He began planting kisses over every inch of her body, in strategic places. She was definitely not shy in telling him how she felt about it.

He made it his mission to make her tremble and shiver and moan with delight.

By the time he buried himself inside of her, she was practically delirious with passion.

"Oh Jonathan…Oh yes…."

"Oh baby…..oh baby…."

They climaxed together, and kissed passionately as they calmed down.

She settled on his chest with just the sheet draping over their bodies.

"That was so incredibly fantastic".

"Couldn't have been better".

She gave his neck some light kisses and played with his chest hair some.

"So, are you ready to tell me about how you got to come out here two days early?"

"Well, a couple of times a year, they make us do this thing called professional development. And yesterday was our latest session. So, even though I could have spent that day doing a million other things, I went because it was mandatory. And I admit, I wasn't in to it. But I got in to it. The speaker was a lady who is a professional organizer. And she kept saying "If it doesn't bring you joy, it's time to make a change". And that's when it hit me-working for the _Times_ was my dream job, and it's been a great 5 years, but it just doesn't bring me joy like it used to. Add in the fact that I don't have a home of my own, I have a boyfriend on the opposite coast and my father spends more time across the pond than on this side of it, and I realized that if the paper isn't bringing me joy, it's time to cut it loose. So, I did. I turned in my notice, packed up my desk and left".

"Jennifer, that was your dream job".

"Yes, it was. And because of you, I had it, and now it's time for a new dream. Now, I can write stories that I approve of, instead of having to get them approved by someone else. And if you want me to, I can spend more time on this coast with you".

"Of course, I want you to spend more time with me. That's icing on the cake. And I would never presume to tell you what job you should keep or let go of-I did that once before and it cost us some valuable time. I just want you to be happy, that's all".

"I will be, once I get settled and start writing again".

"Was Max surprised to see you?"

"Oh yes. He thought I was one of your poker buddies, so when I rang the doorbell, he used the intercom and told me to come on in. So, I walked in and snuck up behind him, and kissed him on the cheek. And I swear, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates".

Jonathan chuckled.

"And I think he liked very much that he got to see me before you did. He did tell me that you were going to be very surprised when you saw me".

"He was right".

Jonathan rolled on his side and started kissing Jennifer again.

"How about a massage, gorgeous?"

"Oh, what a great idea".

"Cool. Can you make sure and get my shoulder blades, they are really tight?"

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding".

He settled on top of her and kissed her neck some while she scratched his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"In my wildest and most outlandish fantasies, I never in a million years thought tonight was going to end up like this. But I'm so thankful it has".

"Me too. This night with you is marginally better than playing poker with the guys".

"Well, how good of me to live up to your high expectations".

"You didn't just live up to them, you exceeded them, darling."

"Oh? Scored a 4 out of 10, did I?"

"Oh no. 4's too low. You're at least a 5".

"Well, thank you for the extra point".

"You're welcome".

They were both chuckling as they kissed for a few minutes.

He made love to her again, and then they got up and put on their robes and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"You know, no pressure, but we could do this every day if you lived out here".

"No pressure, huh?"

"Nope, none at all".

He picked her up and set her on the counter and fed her a grape.

"Well, did I convince you?"

"Convince me? To move out here with you?"

"Yes. That grape was a special grape. It was loaded with lots of subliminal messages, and it had all my best ones".

She started laughing.

"You are insane, you know that? You're absolutely crazy".

"About you".

They shared a deeply passionate kiss for a few minutes.

"Good, because the feeling's mutual".

He picked up the phone, and dialed a special number, and then hung up, without speaking.

"What are you doing?"

"Transferring the calls from the penthouse to here".

He dipped a strawberry in powdered sugar, fed it to her and then kissed the powdered sugar off her lips.

"So?"

"Jonathan, do I have to decide right this minute?"

"No, but the suspense is killing me".

"Well, let's look at the options. Option 1, I keep staying in your penthouse, I write freelance out of New York, and I see you, when you come to town".

"Just like things are right now".

"Yes. Option 2 is I go back to New York, ship my things in storage out here, ship my clothes at your house out here, and move out here and find work out here".

"I'm team option 2".

"I kind of figured".

They decided to take their snacks to bed.

Jennifer slipped on a nightshirt, and they climbed in bed and snuggled up.

Jonathan turned on the tv, and flipped the channel to the national news channel.

_This just in-a major corruption ring has been uncovered in New York. Thanks to an article written by Jennifer Edwards, a reporter for The New York Times, shown here with her as yet to be confirmed boyfriend Jonathan Hart, it has been discovered that several prominent local, national and even international businessmen and politicians are involved in a scheme to defraud middle-class families. It all revolves around the ongoing sale of copper. Those involved include New York state Senator Dan Combs and his wife, as well as prominent Manhattan real estate agent Ross McCauley and his wife, and the editor of The New York Times Chris Wilcox and his wife, and also international businessman Elliott Manning. Mr. Manning's direct role in the scheme is unclear, as he was not mentioned in the report. Investigators believe that he is responsible for paying off appraisers and surveyors to declare fit properties unfit and unfit properties fit. The Manhattan District Attorney said in part "Without the efforts of Jennifer Edwards none of this information would have been brought to light. All of the defendants in this case can expect that we will seek the maximum punishment possible". Each of the named defendants have been arrested and charged with obstruction, fraud, money laundering, and conspiracy. Calls to Jennifer Edwards were not returned. _

"Oh my gosh!"

"Darling, I'm so sorry they mentioned you. They had no right to invade your privacy like that".

"Never mind that. I'm talking about the fact that they are alleging that Elliott paid off surveyors. The land that the hotel was built on-he came to me and tried to buy it. I rejected his bid the first time, for being too low. I rejected it the second time because I had someone who was interested and I felt it was only right I gave them first dibs since they expressed interest first. I wonder if he paid the surveyor to tell me the land was fit for building when it wasn't".

"It's possible. Anything is possible where Elliott is concerned".

Just then, Jonathan's phone started ringing like crazy.

For the next hour, Jennifer fielded interview requests, and gave statements, and then finally, it started to die down.

Her last call was a little longer than normal.

"Ok, well I'll be back in New York Sunday night. Can we meet sometime Monday to discuss things? Perfect. 3 p.m. at Interim. I'll see you there. Thank you, so much".

She hung up and passed the phone back to him.

"Who are you meeting?"

"Someone about a job offer. They are based out of New York, but I don't have to be".

"That's the best news I've heard all night".

"Darling, I'm sorry the report about my story breaking eclipsed our romantic evening".

"Eclipsed it? Don't be silly. If anything, it made it ten times better. I'm so proud of you, Jennifer. You overcame every obstacle and still got the article published."

The phone rang again, just as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Hello? Yes, she's right here".

He passed the phone to her.

"Hello? Hi. Well, that's very kind of you. I see. Well, I can't promise you that I will agree to that, but I can promise you that I'll think about it. Can you give me the terms? Uh huh. Oh. Ok, well I'm out of town at the moment, and I won't be back for a few days. I promise you, you'll know my decision by next week. Thank you".

She hung up and leaned over and kissed Jonathan again.

"And who was that?"

"The head of the _Times_, the one you and I met with the other day. He was offering me my old job back, and offering to run the story".

"And?"

"And he literally didn't raise my salary at all, not even by a penny. He gave me no other bonuses or incentives, so screw it. I might take a week to tell him, but my mind is made up. I'm not going back to work for him".

"I love it when you're feisty".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Jonathan finally called and kicked all their phone calls to his answering service, and then turned out the lights.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I love you, and I'm so glad you're here."

"Even with the million phone calls that you are getting because of me?"

"Even with the million calls, and even if all the press in the world was camped out on the lawn. I love you, and that's never going to change".

They chatted till she fell asleep on his chest.

"Goodnight, I love you".


	26. Chapter 26

***The Next Day***

Jonathan called into the office, and put Stanley in charge and then took the next two days off to spend with Jennifer.

They headed to the beach first, and had breakfast while they sat in the sand and watched the waves. After that, he took her shopping for a gown for the ball. She looked at hundreds, but finally chose a strapless bright blue satin evening gown, with a sequined and sculpted bodice, and a very full skirt.

After they paid for it, they headed to lunch, at a lovely little coastal café with a view of the ocean.

They had just finished eating when some people approached them.

"Hi Jonathan!"

"Hey! Darling, this is Dr. Susan Kendall, and her husband Drew, and James Monroe and his wife Laura. This is the beautiful Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet all of you".

"So, the rumors are true-well, at least the ones we saw on tv last night?"

"Yes, they are".

Jennifer blushed.

"We don't mean to embarrass you, it's just that it's rare for us to meet anyone Jonathan is serious about".

"We were sort of blindsided by that report, last night".

"Well, Jennifer here is the one that got away, only lucky me, she agreed to come back. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we are taking a trip together, the four of us, so this was like a planning lunch. Maybe next trip you and Jennifer can join us".

"We'd love to".

"How long have you lived out here?"

"Well, I lived here several years ago. But this trip is just a visit. I'll go back to the East Coast Sunday, and I haven't decided how soon I'll be back yet."

"I've been drafted for Jury Duty in New York, and have to go once a month, so we see each other when I'm out in New York also".

"That's wonderful. I must say, I've read your column for years. You're a very talented writer".

"Thank you very much. Writing is my passion".

Jonathan paid the check and they all walked out to the parking lot together.

"Are you all going to the ball this weekend?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world".

"Same here. It's my favorite event of the season".

"I can't wait. I've never been to a ball before".

"It's a lot of fun, you'll love it".

"Well, thanks for stopping by our table. We are going to head back to the house. We will see you all Saturday night".

"See you then".

"It was so lovely to meet all of you".

"Lovely to meet you as well".

Jonathan and Jennifer got in the car, put the top down and headed back to the house.

***Jonathan's House***

Max was home when they pulled up.

"Hey Max, how was the poker game?"

"Not fair. But such is life. I'll get them all next time".

Jennifer looked at her watch. It was almost 3.

"Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours. Miss Edwards, you can pick. We can have chicken tacos, or we can have shrimp scampi".

"Whichever is the easiest for you to make, Max. And I'm telling you now-I'm doing the dishes".

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her chest from behind and Jennifer reached up and grabbed them.

"That's why we love her, Max. One of the many reasons. She volunteers to do the housework so you and I can drink a beer".

"Ha! You're helping too, mister".

"Ok, if you insist".

Max refused any kitchen help, so Jennifer and Jonathan retreated to the bedroom till it was time for dinner.

"Darling, did you ever tell Max that we were back together?"

"Not officially. But I told him that was my goal and that if you and I could make it happen, that I would ask you to the Ball, and since you're here this weekend and the ball is this weekend, I think he's figured it out".

"Good. The less secrets we have from people, the better".

They snuggled up and watched tv for a bit, and they both ended up falling asleep.

Max came and woke them for dinner, and they had a nice dinner on the patio.

After the dishes were done, Jennifer painted her toenails while Jonathan and Max watched a game on tv.

"Darling…will there be an opportunity for us to get our picture taken tomorrow night at the ball?"

"Several. We have to walk the red carpet when we get there, and we will have some photographers circulating the event and taking photos. And there will also be a photo booth as well".

"Wonderful! I hope we get some good shots of us".

"I'm sure we will".

After the game was over, they locked up and headed to bed.

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

"Night you two".

Jennifer slipped into a soft pink nightgown and brushed out her curls, and then climbed into bed with Jonathan.

"Darling, depending on what the job offer is and how that goes, on my next trip out here, will you help me find a place?"

"A place for what?"

"A place to live".

"Why not just come here?"

"Jonathan, I can't just come here whenever."

"Jennifer, you can just come here whenever."

"You're sweet, but you know what I mean. I don't want to be in the way, and if things go the way I'm thinking they will, I'll need a space to work and have all my office stuff".

"Jennifer, you could never be in the way. You make this house so special and wonderful. When it's just Max and I here, it's just a floor with walls and a roof. When you're here, it's a home. I mean that. And I'll get you whatever you need to work wherever you want to work. I'll do anything for you, you know that".

"I do know that. I just don't want to cross my boundaries".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"You and I have no boundaries, darling. You can push them all out of the way, smash them to bits, whatever you want. We'll deal with whatever it ends up being".

"You're wonderful".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

"And I can't wait for everyone to get to know you and see how gorgeous you'll be at the ball tomorrow night".

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up first, all content and happy on Jonathan's chest. He felt her moving and tightened his arm around her.

"Morning".

He shifted his weight and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning".

They laid there a little while longer and then woke up.

Jonathan went and got them breakfast and they had breakfast in bed.

After a couple hours of being lazy, they got up and got ready.

Jonathan took Jennifer down to the beach for a bit, and they played around in the water for a while.

After a very fun couple of hours, they headed back home and got ready for the ball.

***Jonathan's House***

"Darling, can you check this tie?"

"Certainly".

She straightened his bow tie and then kissed him.

"You are going to be the most handsome man at the ball tonight, Mr. Hart".

"And you are going to be the most beautiful woman at the ball, Miss Edwards".

He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her and then moved his kisses to her neck.

"Well, not if I don't get dressed I won't".

She took his hands off her waist and disappeared into the bathroom.

She slipped on her dress and then came out to Jonathan.

"Darling, would you mind helping me zip?"

"Certainly".

After she had her strappy stilettos on and her makeup and hair were flawless, she started putting on her jewelry.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn!"

"What is it?"

"First world problems. I brought the wrong diamond necklace to wear tonight and I can't wear the one I brought because the clasp is broken".

Jonathan got up and opened his bureau and reached into the back, pulling out a small wrapped package.

"So, try this one".

"What's all this?"

"Open it and see".

Jennifer unwrapped the package and opened the box to find a gorgeous diamond necklace with a 4 carat round diamond set in diamonds on a diamond and silver chain.

"Jonathan! It's absolutely stunning".

"Just like you"

She leaned up and kissed him several times.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome. Want me to help you put it on?"

"Yes, please".

She turned around and he slipped the necklace on her and fastened it.

"It's so gorgeous".

"Ok, we better go. Car service is going to be here in a few minutes".

Jennifer quickly switched purses, and then they headed out.

***Los Angeles Children's Museum***

Jennifer and Jonathan pulled up to the red carpet and were let out of the limo by the limo driver.

They clasped hands and walked the red carpet together, and then posed for several pictures.

"Mr. Hart-who is your date?"

"The incredibly gorgeous and amazingly brilliant Jennifer Edwards".

They shared a couple of kisses and then made their way inside.

They quickly made their way to the bar.

"White wine please".

"And I'll have a scotch, neat".

Jonathan paid for their drinks and then they headed to their table.

Pretty soon, Dr. Kendall and her husband, and James and Laura were joining them.

"Hello".

"Hi! Oh, I love your dress!"

"Thanks. I love your dress! Where did you find that?"

"A little boutique that Jonathan took me to. He was a good sport, because I tried on about 200 dresses and this was the last one I tried on".

"I love your necklace! You're like a walking fashion model!"

"Thank you. That was another surprise from Jonathan today".

The men went outside to smoke a cigar and left the women to chat at the table.

"So, how long are you in town for?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, when I came out here I didn't know. But, the news report about my story has thrown all my plans out of whack. And now I have a job interview for Monday, so I'm flying home tomorrow night, sadly".

"Is Jonathan going with you?"

"I don't know if he's going with me tomorrow but he'll be back in New York by the end of the week for Jury Duty".

"Well that's good".

"Yeah, I think so too. And with any luck, I'll be back this way sooner rather than later".

"That would be nice. And when you do get back, we need to have a girl's day. Nails, toes, lunch, shopping. I insist".

"Oh, that sounds fun! I haven't had a day like that in ages!"

"Great! Just have Jonathan give you my number when you're back in town and we'll make some plans".

The men came back to the table then.

"Darling, we better go get our plates. I'm going to have to give the opening remarks soon, and then you and I have to dance".

"Ok, lead the way".

Everyone went and made their plates, and brought them back to the table.

Pretty soon, it was time for Jonathan's speech.

He went up and took the microphone and thanked everyone for coming.

"I hope that you all are in a giving mood, as tonight's chosen charity is a good one. The Los Angeles Zoo. The zoo sits on over 100 acres, and is home to over 1,000 animals. Some of those animals are classified as endangered, and some are not. It takes a lot to feed and care for animals, and you can't just provide a home for them and food for them, you have to train people to take care of them in the best possible way. The Los Angeles Zoo sees around a million people each year. Now, if you have children, there are two places that are guaranteed to bring a smile to your child's face-where we are right now, the Children's Museum, and the zoo. Your donations will help them continue to put smiles on the faces of children for years to come. So, in light of that, we are all going to act like kids tonight. The workers are getting it all set up now, but we have a carousel, a ball pit, some swings and slides, a bubble station, and also face painting. Now, as is customary, it's time for the first dance between my beautiful date and myself. Food tables are open, the bartenders are ready to pour you a liquid masterpiece, and after the first dance is over, the dance floor will be open to everyone else. We will be back later in the evening, when the live auction starts."

He motioned for Jennifer to come join him, which she did.

He took her in his arms and they began to move around the dance floor.

"Wonderful speech, darling".

"Thanks. Could you tell I was nervous?"

"Not at all."

"Maybe it's because I knew you were watching me".

"I don't want to leave you tomorrow".

"I don't want you to leave".

"Come with me."

"Wish I could. I have a meeting Monday morning that's pretty important. But I can maybe fly out Monday night late, or Tuesday".

"That would be wonderful".

"Maybe one day we'll both live out here and we won't have to fly back and forth to meet each other".

"If I were to live out here, can we dance like this every now and then?"

"Every now and again, sure".

They chuckled as she kissed him and they finished their dance.

Everyone clapped for them as they made their way back to the table.

"You two danced very well".

"Thank you".

"It helps when you have best dancer in the whole world as your partner".

They each had another plate, and then Jonathan took Jennifer to walk around the museum.

They rode the carousel a few times, and then swung on the slides for a bit.

"Want to get in the ball pit?"

"Jonathan…there is no dignified and lady-like way for me to get in the ball pit in this dress and these heels".

"Who says you have to be dignified and ladylike all the time?"

"You are crazy. Next time, for sure".

"You got it".

They shared a few kisses and then headed back to the table.

He stopped to check on the donations, and was pleased that a lot of people had made very generous donations already.

For the rest of the night, they danced, had their fill of the buffet and bar, and just enjoyed each other's company. Jennifer made sure to drag him to the photo booth for a few photos of the two of them.

It was almost time for the final dance, so they headed to the stage. Jennifer waited patiently while Jonathan gave his final speech and then announced the total of donations.

They danced the final dance, completely oblivious to anyone else around them.

"Did you enjoy your first ball?"

"I've had the time of my life tonight, Mr. Hart".

"Well, you deserve it."

"Does Hart Industries throw this ball every year?"

"Yes, this is the 3rd one. We always spotlight a charity, and we always make it a night to remember".

"How amazing".

"So, what happens now?"

"We go back to the house and have our own ball".

"Oooh, I like the way you think".

Their dance ended, and then Jonathan thanked everyone for coming.

They made their way to their table, and said goodnight to everyone.

"Thanks for coming".

"Thanks for having us. Have a safe trip home, Jennifer".

"Thank you, so much. And thanks for keeping me company earlier".

Jennifer and Susan shared a long hug and then the Kendall's headed out.

Jonathan laced his fingers through Jennifer's and they headed to the limo.

Jennifer curled up on Jonathan's shoulder for the ride home.

She slipped her shoes off and flung her legs across Jonathan's lap. He grabbed her foot and started giving her a foot massage.

"Darling, tell me something. What was your favorite part of the ball tonight?"

"Dancing with you".

"Yeah, that was nice."

"And I loved the red carpet, and the live auction was pretty neat. What was your favorite part?"

"Dancing with you. The food was good this year, and the band was pretty good, as well".

"It's strange. I'm ready to get out of this gown but then again, I'm not."

"Well, go ahead. Take it off".

She looked at him incredulously.

"Not on your life. Some things are for your eyes only, you know".

"Lucky me".

They shared a few kisses and then before they knew it, they were back at Jonathan's place.

They came inside and found Max in the living room.

"Hey you two. How was the shindig?"

"Great Max. Jennifer was the most beautiful woman in the place".

"You're sweet. It was fun, Max".

"Glad you two had a good time. Mr. H., you had a few calls while you was out".

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I wrote them down. The main one was from some smooth talker, Elliott Manning. He's going to be in town in a couple weeks and he's wanting to do business with you".

"Thanks Max".

"Night Max".

Jennifer and Jonathan headed to bed, leaving Max in the living room all by himself.

Jennifer was in the bathroom, taking off her jewelry, when Jonathan came up behind her and unzipped her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine".

"Max didn't mean to upset you. He doesn't know anything about Elliott. He was just giving me the phone messages".

"Jonathan, he didn't upset me. He didn't upset me because I'm not upset. I'm fine".

"You sure?"

"I'm here with you. I don't need anyone else, and I for damned sure don't need Elliott".

He helped her step out of her dress, and then she went and hung it up and slipped a nightgown on.

She started putting on a layer of baby oil, and then went and stood next to Jonathan at the sink.

"I guess I need to get my ticket to fly home tomorrow".

"Nonsense. Take my plane. He can turn around and fly back and then I'll fly to you either Monday night or Tuesday".

"You sure?"

"I'm positive".

She kissed his arm and then headed to bed.

He joined her a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around her.

She yawned as she began to scratch his back and he buried his head on her shoulder.

"You looked so handsome tonight in your tux, darling".

"And you were absolutely gorgeous".

"I felt gorgeous because I was with you".

They spent a few hours making love and then fell asleep all wrapped up together.

As Jennifer drifted off to sleep, she realized that everything in that moment was perfect, and more than anything, she didn't want the moment to end.


	27. Chapter 27

***Sunday***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept in late and then had a lazy morning, before Jonathan took her to the airport.

"Bye Max. I'll see you next time".

"Have a safe trip, Miss Edwards. Come back real soon".

"I'll try".

She kissed his cheek and then they headed out.

Jonathan put the top down on the car and Jennifer laced her fingers through his as they drove along. They stopped and picked up lunch for her to take with her on the plane and then headed to the airport.

They pulled up next to his airplane and parked.

He came around and opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Jack, this is Jennifer Edwards, my girlfriend. Jennifer, this is Jack, my pilot. He'll take care of you today, and get you back to New York safely".

"It's nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am".

"I'll get her settled and then get out of the way".

Jonathan and Jennifer walked up the steps and into the cabin of the plane.

"This is a new and improved plane, darling. Not everything is like the other one".

"How lovely!"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. Now, these seats recline, and here is the remote for the tv. 200 channels, take your pick. Bathroom is back there on the right, and if you get sleepy, there's a bed in the back".

She set her purse down and her shoulder bag and embraced him.

"I love you, and I'm not ok with us spending a night apart".

"I love you too, and we will survive. Besides, I told you I would be there tomorrow night, if I can, and Tuesday morning if I can't".

"I know, but it just seems so far away".

"I know. But I promise you, as soon as I get there, we will lock the door, and take the phone off the hook, and spend some time just the two of us. No work calls, no deliveries, no nothing".

"You're on".

They spent a few minutes kissing and then Jack stepped into the cabin.

"Excuse me. We have clearance to take off in about 10 minutes".

"Wonderful".

"Bye darling, I love you".

"I love you too. Call me when you get to the penthouse".

"I will".

She kissed him again and then Jonathan exited the plane, feeling like he'd left a part of his body on it.

***New York***

Jennifer slept on the plane and read some, before they landed.

She exited the plane to find the car service waiting on her, and took it back to the penthouse.

She came inside and decided to take a long bubble bath. She poured herself a glass of wine, and then grabbed the phone and headed to the bathroom.

As soon as she sank into the bath, she called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Hey, I was hoping it would be you. How was your flight?"

"Wonderful. Lonely, without you. Quiet, since I was alone".

"Yeah, same here. The house just isn't the same without you".

"I promise to come back to LA very soon, honey".

"Good. You better".

"You better come to me too, mister".

"I will, don't worry".

"Jonathan, I swore I wasn't going to ask you this, but I can't stop thinking about it. Are you planning on meeting with Elliott?"

"Not without my legal team present. I don't have any reason to meet with him, because I don't want any ties to him at all. But, if my legal team tells me I need to so we can resolve this lawsuit issue, then I will, but only with them present".

"Well, I would never presume to tell you who to do business with, but where Elliott is concerned, I hope you tread carefully. And I hope you don't tell him that we know each other or that we are seeing each other".

"I won't, but why don't you want him to know?"

"Because ending our relationship took a toll on me, and it was only because he refused to accept that things were over, he refused to accept that I was serious. I don't want to go through that again."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about, I promise".

"Thank you".

"Are you in for the night?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wonderful."

"I have a full night ahead of me too. I am going to finish this bath I started and then do some reading, and maybe watch a movie".

"You're in the bath? Geez, I wish you hadn't told me that. Now I won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the afternoon".

She started laughing.

"Sorry honey, think about the nuns in the orphanage".

"Oh, that's a great buzzkill".

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you too, Miss Edwards. And I will see you really soon, I promise".

"I can't wait."

"No crazy investigating until I get there, ok?"

"I promise. I'm not investigating anything at all, and it's kind of nice to have taken a break".

"I bet. Well, I'll let you finish your bath, and I'm going to go make some business calls. I love you, I'll let you know when I'm flying out".

"I love you too, honey. More than the moon".

"Love you more. Bye darling".

"Bye honey".

She blew him a kiss and then they hung up.

She decided to call and order a pizza and then got out and dried off and put some lounging clothes on. She headed downstairs and checked the mail, and then came back up and checked the messages.

As soon as her pizza got there, she fixed herself a plate and took it to the living room, and curled up on the couch. She turned on a movie and tried her damnedest not to think about Jonathan.

***Monday***

Jennifer woke up when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous. I'm sorry I woke you up. I meant to call you last night, but I fell asleep".

"Oh, that's ok".

"I just wanted to wish you good luck with your interview today, I know you'll knock it out of the park".

"That's sweet. I'm a little nervous".

"You shouldn't be. You're a wonderful journalist and your work proves that".

"Am I going to be seeing you today, Mr. Hart?"

"I'm working on it, Miss Edwards. It all depends on how meeting #1 goes".

"Got it. Well, I hope it goes well. I love you, I missed you all night".

"I love you too. I'll call you when I know something".

"Great. Have a safe flight".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and then fell back asleep, snuggling his pillow.

***Later that day***

Jennifer arrived at Interim for her interview about a half hour early, and asked the hostess to tell her interviewer she was there.

"Certainly, ma'am".

She ordered a sparkling water and a small salad and tried to prepare for her interview.

Right on time, her interviewer arrived.

"Hello, I'm Jackson McWaters".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards. It's nice to meet you".

"Lovely to meet you also, Miss Edwards."

"Thank you".

After he had ordered a drink, they got down to business.

"So, I'm an editor with _The New York Chronicle_. We are a small paper, but we are a good paper. We don't publish sensational articles. We don't post articles that are 99% conjecture and 1% fact. We publish the hard-hitting, real news, with verified statistics, facts, and evidence to back it up. And with a name like Jennifer Edwards in the byline, I know that we can give our readers what they want-which is real news".

"Sounds interesting. How often do you publish?"

"We are once a month at the moment, but our goal is to move towards a daily or weekly publication".

"Ok".

"We are based right here in Manhattan. Everything is digital, so you would submit your article to me digitally, and I'll edit it, proof it, and send it back to you to make the final corrections, which you'll then resubmit to me digitally once more."

"Is there a work from home option?"

"Not yet. I want our news crew in the newsroom, bouncing ideas off each other, working hard. I want to be there if any questions arise and I want the public to feel as though they can come in, any time, and ask anyone questions about anything."

"Interesting concept".

"So, here's the skinny. You will be salaried, with 2 weeks of vacation per year, and 5 sick days per month. We will give you a computer allowance, and you will have a desk and file cabinet of your very own. Our work hours are M-F 8-5. I brought a copy of the HR handbook and policies so that you can look through them. I don't want you to decide today. I want you to come with me, take a tour of the newsroom, and then decide".

"Ok".

Jackson paid their bill, and they headed out. He wanted to take a cab, but Jennifer insisted on taking the car service, since it was already there.

Jennifer was quiet on the way to the Chronicle. Jackson, on the other hand, was not. He kept trying to sell Jennifer on working there and on the kinds of stories she could investigate.

She finally took the bullet.

"So, if I wanted to do a story on prostitution, that would be ok?"

"Within certain parameters, yes. We have a strong investor base that we don't want to offend".

They arrived at the Chronicle, and went inside. Jennifer asked the driver to stay and wait on her.

"I don't think this should take too long".

"Take all the time you want, ma'am".

"Thank you".

Jackson gave her a tour of the newsroom. It was dark, and dank, and not inviting at all. The desks were crowded and afforded no personal space. The breakroom was practically non-existent and the ladies' bathroom was about ¼ the size of the mens.

They were just about to leave when a male reporter came up to them.

"Jackson, I sent you my article. Let me know what you think, man".

"Sure, no problem. Bryan Greer, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Bryson Greer, one of our supreme journalists".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you".

"Lovely to meet you, ma'am. I've read your work for a long time. You write great stuff".

"Thank you".

Bryan left them and headed back to his desk.

"So, do you have any questions?"

"Not just yet. I'm sure I will later on, though. Do you want me to send you a sample of my work?"

"There's no need for that, I'm very familiar with your work".

Just then, a very pretty brunette came up to them.

"Jackson, I just sent-"

"Mary Ellen, I'm busy right now. I don't have time to chat".

"If you could just-"

"Later. Now move along".

Jennifer noticed how dejected and insulted Mary Ellen looked as she walked away.

Jackson introduced Jennifer to a few more people.

"Well, I guess that concludes our tour."

"Wonderful. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step into the ladies' room".

"Certainly".

Jennifer stepped into the ladies' room, and it about killed her to use the facilities.

When she was finished, she came out and was washing her hands when Mary Ellen came and joined her. Their hands accidentally bumped as they were both reaching for the paper towels.

Jennifer noticed she was crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's alright."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation".

"You didn't interrupt anything, honest. I hope that's not why you are upset".

"It's part of it. I just wanted him to know that I sent him the article so he could read it and butcher it like he usually does. It just seems like no matter what, I can never get him to listen to me".

"Well, don't stop trying. You know what they say, the squeaky wheel gets the grease".

"Are you interviewing with him for a position or something?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"THE Jennifer Edwards?"

"Yes, the one and only. And you are Mary Ellen".

"Ugh. That's another thing I hate about him. He never gets my name right. I'm Mary Allison".

"Maybe I just heard him wrong. It's nice to meet you Mary Allison".

"Likewise. I hope you get the job. It's been rough being one of 2 women here".

"Well, if I do, I'll be glad to join forces with you".

Jennifer checked her hair in the mirror and then turned back to Mary Allison.

"It was lovely to meet you, and I'm sure your article is perfect. Have a good day".

"Thanks for talking to me. It was great to meet you as well".

Jennifer stepped out of the ladies' room, and found Jackson.

"Ok, so now comes part three."

"What's part three?"

"Making sure you get home okay".

They headed outside.

"I'm fine, really".

"No, I insist. I do this with all the interviews".

She opened the door and climbed in, and he climbed in after her.

She pressed the button for the intercom.

"Penthouse, please".

As they began to drive along, Jackson turned to her.

"Penthouse? Wow, the _Times_ must have really paid you well."

"They paid me what I deserve. And not that it matters, but the Penthouse belongs to my boyfriend."

"I see. Have you lived in New York long?"

"I chose Vassar for my masters, and moved to the city shortly after graduation. But I've lived on the east coast for my whole life".

"Wonderful. I really can't wait till you start working at the Chronicle. I just know you'll fit right in".

They arrived at the Plaza, and he insisted on walking her to the door.

She reluctantly agreed to let him.

They stepped off the elevator and Jennifer unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Ok, I'm home safely. So, you've done your job".

"Jennifer-"

Jennifer suddenly realized she didn't like the look in his eyes.

Just then, the door opened, and Jonathan came in, with a dozen pink roses in his hands.

"Jennifer? You here? Surprise!"

"Hi, darling". Jennifer moved past Jackson and ran to Jonathan.

She hugged him and kissed him.

"Hi".

"Jonathan, this is Jackson McWaters. Jackson, this is my boyfriend, Jonathan Hart".

Jonathan and Jackson shook hands.

"Well, I better be going. Lovely interview, Jennifer. Inside this envelope is your salary information. Now, if I don't hear from you in 48 hours, I'll give you a call. Here is my card, and I hope you don't make me wait too long".

"Thank you, Jackson".

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Jennifer locked it and then went back to Jonathan.

"What was that about?"

"He was my interview for today. We met at the restaurant, then he wanted to give me a tour of the newsroom, so I agreed. And then he insisted on making sure I got back here ok. And then, I got the feeling that he was about to take things from professional to personal right before you got here, so I'm glad you got here when you did".

She hugged him and kissed him a few times.

"So, your meeting didn't go well this morning?"

"No, it did. But I had three left, and the first one canceled, so I put Stanley in charge of the other two and called Jack."

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"So, tell me about your interview?"

"Come with me while I go change, and I'll tell you all about it".

"Maybe we can save the conversation for later".

She gave him a coy smile as they headed to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

***Later That Night***

Jennifer and Jonathan had decided to have dinner delivered and just stayed in, so they could have time just the two of them.

They were in bed, watching tv and Jennifer was going over the packet that Jackson had given her.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!"

"What?"

"This. This dress code. Women must be in pants or dresses, solid colors only, no prints, no sleeveless, no open toed shoes, no flat shoes, heels must be exactly ½ inch in height, but can't be noisy. I swear, they should just make us wear uniforms. And don't get me started on the gender inequality".

"What about gender inequality?"

"Well, look at the dress code for the men. We can't wear prints, and can only wear solid colors. But men can wear printed ties, and they are allowed to wear polo shirts and khakis, but we have to wear dress clothes."

"Yeah, that's definitely not fair".

"I wish you could have been there today, darling. The way he treated the girl I told you about was so awful. And just moments before, he had the exact same conversation with a man, about the exact same things. He was polite, pleasant, he even introduced me to the man, but when Mary Allison came up, he not only got her name wrong, he couldn't be bothered to give her the time of day".

"Well, maybe now you know why he's in such a crunch to hire someone".

She opened the envelope with her salary information.

"How bad is it?"

"It's not bad at all. It's double, almost triple what I was making at the _Times_."

"Benefits?"

"No health insurance. But I get two weeks of vacation per year and 5 sick days a month".

"Interesting."

"He also was very vague on what kinds of stories I would be allowed to do. I got the feeling they only want the kind that are safe-that won't get them any negative reviews, any backlash whatsoever. Those are also the kind that rarely promote or instigate change".

Jonathan got up and headed to the kitchen and then came back a few moments later with ice cream for both of them.

"Whenever I have a hard decision, ice cream always helps me".

"Great idea".

Jennifer ate her mint chocolate chip while Jonathan ate his rocky road.

"So, if you take the job, you'll be stuck here on the east coast. No work from home options. 2 vacations per year, 5 sick days a month. If you don't use any sick days, then technically you would have 7 weeks of vacation a year. No insurance, but almost triple the salary."

"Yes, that's right".

"How was the workspace?"

"Not good. And I don't like the hours, but I can make it work, for triple the salary".

"Noted. What can't you give on?"

"It's really bothering me how he treated Mary Allison. And it's really bothering me about the dress code-I can write a damn good compelling, investigative, accurate story just as well in my pajamas as I can in my church clothes. And there are a few things that don't match up. Like he wants the public to be able to come ask us anything at any time. Ok, so what if I piss someone off with what I write? I'm just supposed to be ok with them coming to confront me?

"That's a very valid point".

"And of course, the other negative to it is, unless you work out here, we won't ever have time together".

"And I can promise that I'll do that as much as possible, but I just cannot be here every day".

"But…the triple salary will be a nice chunk of change to put in savings. And the commute will be a little closer."

"So, what are you thinking?"

"I have no idea. I'm at square one, honestly".

"Well, what do you want?"

"You. A life with you, if that's what you want with me. I want to be happy and I want to be able to write what I want, and I want to be able to be….free, in all things".

"Ok, so when you talk to him to tell him your decision, feel him out. Negotiate. See if maybe he'll loosen up on some things, in exchange for something else".

"That's a good idea".

She made some lists about points she wanted to make and then put it all away and snuggled up to Jonathan.

He stroked her hair and kissed her temple for a few minutes.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, if you do".

She moved to sit in front of him and leaned back against him, and he started to rub her shoulders.

He got up and disappeared into the bathroom and came back with massage oil.

"Lay on your stomach, darling".

"You read my mind".

She pulled her nightgown off and laid on her stomach.

Jonathan covered her in a layer of massage oil and kneaded it all in, getting all her knots out.

"Oh….that feels amazing".

He rubbed on all her muscle knots, and got her good and relaxed.

She was just about to fall asleep when he scrubbed her back with a warm washcloth and got all the massage oil off.

After he was finished, they switched and she gave him a deep-tissue massage with her elbows.

"Ahhhh…..ohhhh. Is there no end to your talents?"

"Nope. And they are all at your disposal".

"Lucky me".

"This was a great idea you had".

"Well, I don't like to see you so tense. Tense means you're stressed out, and that's not good".

"Well, I'll sleep good tonight, that's for sure".

"So will I. I tossed and turned last night, without you".

"I did the same".

After his massage was finished, she scrubbed the oil off his back and then took the rag to the sink.

She came back to bed and cuddled up to him.

He reached up and turned out the light, before taking her in his arms.

"Wanna make up for last night?"

She giggled.

"You bet".

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off and got ready together.

They had a nice but short breakfast together and then headed out.

"Call me if you need me, and I can't wait to hear all about your negotiations".

"Play your cards right and I just might let you negotiate with me later on".

She kissed him a few times and then got out at _The Chronicle_.

"I love you, I'll call you when I get back to the penthouse."

"I love you too. Be firm, but not too firm. Eye contact, that's key".

"I'll remember".

Jennifer walked inside and immediately asked the receptionist for Jackson McWaters.

"He's in his office. You can go on back."

"Thank you".

Jennifer walked to his office and knocked on the door.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi. Thanks for meeting with me".

"Anytime".

"So, the way I look at it, I have two choices. I can work here, under less than favorable conditions, for almost triple my salary at the _Times_, or I can work for myself under more favorable conditions but for less money".

"Well, I'm glad you are choosing to work here".

"I didn't say that".

"Why would you turn down that much money?"

Just then, Mary Allison knocked on the door.

"Go away Mary Ellen, I'm busy".

"That's why."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you guarantee that you won't ever talk to me the way you talk to her? Or that you won't ever talk to her that way again? Actually- let me correct myself. You don't talk to her at all. You dismiss her every chance you get".

"You don't know what you're talking about".

"When I came here for the tour, she tried to speak with you and you dismissed her, you didn't even let her finish a sentence. She told me in the bathroom how badly that upset her, but that it shouldn't because you always do that to her. And you know what she wanted to tell you? The same thing that you were told by the man who interrupted our tour, the one you listened to".

"Well-"

"I get it, you're a misogynist. And that wouldn't bother me, if I was a man. But I'm not a man, Jackson. I'm a woman, and I refuse to work for someone who dismisses women because of their gender. I also refuse to work for someone who doesn't trust me to pick my own story topics, and doesn't respect me enough to let me work from home and still fulfill a deadline, although I seem to remember during our initial phone call, you represented this job as one that I could do from anywhere, and that I wouldn't be tied to a desk. And the most insulting part of this whole thing is that you thought tripling my salary would make me stay".

"I didn't mean to insult you. And I would never dismiss you in the manner you described. Mary Ellen has a tendency to go on and on and I have to shut that down. I wasn't counting on you choosing to work here because of the money. I was counting on you choosing to work here because it's New York, and you said you love New York."

"Her name isn't even Mary Ellen! It's Mary Allison".

"So it is".

"And there's another piece to this-my boyfriend. He lives in California."

"Ok, so what's it going to be?"

"If you will let me pick my own stories, and work from home, we can negotiate, and I would pick New York in that instance."

"I cannot do that. Our investors don't want to read stories about issues, they want to read happy, uplifting stories".

"Well, then I'm sorry, we have no deal".

"I'm sorry we couldn't make this work".

Jennifer stood up to leave, just as Mary Allison came back in and handed him a paper.

"I quit!"

She turned around and walked out, with a smiling Jennifer walking right behind her.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

Jennifer came inside and set her things down, and immediately called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Jonathan Hart please. This is Jennifer".

"I'm sorry, he just stepped into a meeting. But I'm supposed to tell you that as soon as this meeting is over, he'll be home. The meeting started about 15 minutes ago, and should last no more than an hour".

"Wonderful. Thank you".

She hung up and went and changed into some more comfortable clothes, and then sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Jonathan came through the door about an hour later, and found her asleep on the couch.

He covered her with a blanket and then gave her some soft kisses.

She woke up after the last one.

"Hi. When did you get home?"

"Just now".

"Here, lay with me".

She moved over and he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was your meeting?"

"Perfect. It went exactly as planned. How did it go at the Paper?"

"Well, he billed it to me as a work from home job, and it wasn't. The newsroom was dingy and dirty, and dark. It was so dark. And when he was interviewing me, I noticed that if a man came up to him, he let them interrupt, but he didn't let a woman interrupt, he was very dismissive of the women. He doesn't even know get her name right. So, today, I started off by telling him what I wanted and what I saw there that I didn't want, and then the woman who interrupted us yesterday came and interrupted us again and he was dismissive and rude to her again, so I asked him if he could guarantee me that he would never talk to me like that or talk to her like that ever again. He could not. I also raked him over the coals for making it out to be something it wasn't and then I told him it was insulting that he thought tripling my salary would compensate for all of this".

"Good for you".

"I told you I could negotiate".

"So, you did".

"Are you home for the day?"

"Yes, I am".

"Wonderful".

He leaned over and kissed her slowly, and really poured on the romance.

They were right in the middle of a pretty steamy make-out session, when the phone rang.

She groaned.

"Don't answer it".

They kept kissing, trying to focus on each other and not the phone, but it kept ringing.

Finally, he reached over and got it.

"Hello? Hi Max….oh he did….Ok, thanks. Ok, I'll tell her. Yes, I will. Ok. Bye Max".

He hung up.

"Max says hi and come to LA soon".

"That was what was so important?"

"No. That was the tail end of the conversation. The beginning was about someone at the office trying to reach me".

"Oh, I see".

He quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Stanley, Max said you were trying to reach me? No, I haven't received a fax…no, that's not the number. It's 555-6749, not 45. Sure, no problem".

He hung up and returned his attention to Jennifer.

"Where were we?"

"How about a hot tub date?"

"You're on".

They got up and got all ready for the hot tub and were just about to head up there, when a storm rolled in and it started to rain.

"How about a rainy afternoon nap?"

"Even better".

They got undressed and climbed into bed, and turned out the lights.

They spent a couple hours making love and then fell asleep together while the storm raged on.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan's alarm went off and nestled closer to him.

"Go back to sleep, baby".

He kissed her forehead and then quietly headed for the shower.

Once he was all dressed, he came out and kissed her a few times.

She woke up and stretched.

"You don't have to get up. I'm headed to the office for a bit and I promise, I'll be home soon".

She nodded.

"And while I'm gone, you can use this if you want to".

He pulled a gift card out of his wallet and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Just a gift card for you for your favorite day spa with enough on it for you to get their ultimate relaxation package with all the services they offer".

"What? Where did that come from?"

"You're so cute when you are half-awake. You get to spend a day at the spa, darling. Car service will be here to pick you up at 9".

She climbed up on her knees and hugged him and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I can't wait to hear all about it. I love you".

"I love you too".

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye and then headed to get ready.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was in his office, pushing through another meeting that seemed to just drag on and on and on forever.

Finally, he had enough.

"ok, that's it. I'm done negotiating. This is my bottom line. Take it or leave it".

Ten minutes later, his meeting was concluded, and he was alone in the office, going over some reports.

His secretary buzzed him a few minutes later.

"Mr. Hart, there's a messenger here for you. He says he was told to only give this to you".

"Send him in".

"Hi, Jonathan Hart?"

"That's me".

"Sign here, please".

Jonathan signed his pad.

The man handed him a flat white envelope.

"Thank you".

"Thank you".

He opened it, read what was inside and then immediately picked up the phone.

"Katie, get the messenger service on the phone, asap."

He called the day spa where Jennifer was.

"City Escape Day Spa, how can I help you?"

"Hi. My girlfriend is supposed to be there today, and I need to know if she's checked in yet. Jennifer Edwards".

"Yes sir. She just finished her facial and is about to get her body wrap".

"Wonderful. What does she have left after the body wrap?"

"A deep tissue massage, and I believe she selected the two-hour one. And also a manicure and a pedicure".

"Great. I'm going to send a car service to pick her up and bring her home when she's finished. Please make sure she knows about that and doesn't take a cab".

"We will definitely give her the message, sir".

"Thank you".

Jonathan called and made arrangements with the car service and told them exactly what he wanted, and then switched over to speak to the messenger service.

After a very tense and unresolved conversation, he hung up and grabbed his jacket.

"Katie-clear my calendar for at least a week. All important business decisions send to the LA office. I'll leave word on where I can be reached with the LA office".

"Yes sir".

He disappeared into the elevator.

***Jennifer***

A couple of hours later, Jennifer was finished with her services at the spa.

She shopped for a little bit and then paid for everything.

"Ma'am, your boyfriend called earlier and said this man from the car service would take you home".

"Perfect. Thank you".

He led her to the limo and opened the door for her.

As they drove along back to the penthouse, Jennifer saw a boutique she wanted to stop at.

"David, can we stop for a minute? I see a store I want to run into, really fast".

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Mr. Hart was very clear that I am to bring you straight home".

"Oh. Ok"

He drove her to the penthouse and the doorman opened the door for her.

"Thank you".

David got out and walked her inside.

"This isn't necessary".

"Mr. Hart was very clear that I was to walk you to the elevator and stay till the doors closed. Just doing my job, ma'am".

She sighed.

They walked to the elevator, and she stepped on. He stayed till the doors closed and then left.

The elevator opened right inside the penthouse.

"Jonathan?"

"Back here".

"What's the big idea? Restricting where I go isn't going to end well, Jonathan. Come on, I thought we were past all that".

"Jennifer, pack a bag. For about a week. I'll explain everything".

"No, tell me now".

He sighed.

"I got this envelope at work this morning. So, as soon as I did, I called the car service, asked them to bring you straight home and to make sure nobody intercepted you in the elevator or anything. And I've made the arrangements for us to get away for a week".

She opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of computer paper that had a printed message on it.

**Your pretty little girlfriend better watch herself. She cost us everything and now she just might end up dead**.


	29. Chapter 29

"Where are we going?"

"Pack a bag for warm weather. Pack another bag for the mountains. If we need both, great, if not, oh well".

She quickly packed her suitcases and changed clothes.

Jonathan was on the phone with his police contacts, and with Max while she was packing.

She came out and set her bags on the couch and headed to the kitchen.

She made them both to-go drinks and packed a bag of snacks for them.

Jonathan hung up the phone and came and found her.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, almost. I made us snacks and some-"

"We don't have time for that. We have to get going".

"Ok, ok".

She grabbed her purse and her two bags and headed to the door.

They headed to the car service in the parking garage, and then to the airport.

Once they were safely away from the penthouse, Jonathan put his arm around Jennifer and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you back at the penthouse. I was just so focused on getting you into seclusion".

"Jonathan…I'm not mad. But is it possible you're overreacting?"

"I don't think so. My police contacts told me that Chris Wilcox has been making threats against you in the jail among the other inmates. One of the guards assigned to him was fired yesterday for smuggling a cellphone to him. In my mind, it's entirely possible that he could have been paid off to send the threat. I contacted the messenger service and they couldn't tell me anything about who asked them to send it, so I'd rather go overboard keeping you safe than not do enough".

"So when do I get to know where we are going?"

"We are taking my plane to Northern California, meeting Max who will be waiting with a rental car for us, and he will be taking my plane back to LA so he can go to Vegas while you and I go someplace really, really special".

"Which is…?"

"A couple of years ago, I bought a ranch. It's about 6 hours from my house, but the drive for us tonight is going to be much shorter."

"How secluded is it?"

"Very secluded. You can't see the house from the street".

She leaned back and started to relax some.

"Oh no. We need to pull over. I have to get to a phone".

"I already called your father and told him I was taking you to my ranch. He has the number of my house in LA and until Max gets back from Vegas, those calls will be forwarded to my answering service. After Max gets back, he'll be there to answer. Your father said he hopes we have a good time".

"Thank you for calling him".

"I know I sprung this on you last minute. I was just trying to get us ahead, or out of sight of whomever it is that wants to kill you, that's all. I lost you once, I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you again".

"Did you at least make arrangements with the police for them to watch out for whomever this is?"

"Yes, I did".

"Well, I guess you covered all the bases".

"I tried".

They arrived at the airport, and unloaded the car and then quickly boarded the plane.

After they got seated and settled, they took off.

It took her a couple of hours to come around, but she finally did.

They landed around dinner time, and found Max waiting for them with two large pizzas, several bags of groceries, and a few suitcases for each of them.

Jennifer said hi to Max and then got in the car while Jonathan and Max had a chat.

"How is she, Mr. H.?"

"Scared, I think. Mad at me for just deciding to whisk her out of town, but I'm hoping she'll start to understand. And she has every right to be jumpy, I sprung it on her almost as fast as it was sprung on me".

"Romance her, Mr. H. She can never resist your charms".

"I know. But I want her to see that I'm doing this because she means everything to me, not because I want to get her in the sack".

"She will. You two got something special and she don't want to lose it just like you don't want to lose it".

"I hope you're right, Max. I hope you're right".

***A couple of hours later***

Jonathan and Jennifer arrived at Jonathan's ranch, shortly before 10.

Jennifer carried in all the groceries while Jonathan carried in all the luggage.

"Ok, time for the grand tour".

He took her hand and led her from room to room.

"This is the kitchen, and this is the living room, and down this hallway is the bedrooms. That one is a guest room, and this one is my room. Full shower, the works".

"How cozy".

"And this way, through the living room, is how you get to the patio, and the hammocks and the porch swings".

"I love it".

They walked around and made sure all the doors were locked and everything was safe.

Jennifer started putting the groceries away, while Jonathan turned on the news and changed into comfy clothes.

After she was done, she changed clothes and joined him in the living room.

Jonathan found them a movie to watch and they turned out the lights and got under a blanket.

About an hour in, Jonathan fell asleep.

Jennifer slowly eased herself up off the couch, and quietly headed to bed, leaving him on the couch.

Sometime in the night, he woke up, realized she was in bed, and came and crawled in next to her, and wrapped his arms around her as he fell back asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She got up and washed her face, and then headed to the kitchen to join him.

"Morning sunshine".

"Morning".

"Breakfast is almost ready".

"Yay".

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock".

"That's good."

"What is there to do here during the day?"

"Well, I figured after breakfast, I would take you on a tour of the ranch, if you want".

"That sounds nice".

After a nice breakfast, they got ready and headed to the storage shed where Jonathan kept his ATV.

"Ok, we are going to take a short ride to our next destination. Hold on tight".

Jennifer wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned against him as they went riding through the pasture.

A few minutes later they came to a larger shed.

Jonathan parked the ATV, and then helped Jennifer off the back.

"Thank you".

They walked into the shed and Jonathan hit a button on the wall. The roof began to move back, and then Jennifer turned and realized they were in front of a chopper.

He opened the chopper door and helped her inside and then went around and got in on the other side.

They got the chopper up and going, and he flew her all around the ranch, and showed her the whole thing. She got to see the sprawling acres and his orchard and the canyon that ran along the back of the place.

He landed them in the middle of a field a little ways away from a barn, and turned off the chopper.

"What's this?"

"Come on, it'll be fun".

He opened the chopper door and helped her out, and then took her hand.

They walked around the shed that she quickly realized wasn't a barn. Jonathan unlocked a side door and they went inside.

"Horses? You have horses?"

"Kind of. I let people board their horses here, and I have riding privileges. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Are you kidding? I grew up on a horse farm. I rode competitively from ages 5-12, and then again in college."

"So, what you're saying is, you're not a beginner?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha".

The stable hand came over to them.

"Hi, we'll take two horses please. Whichever ones can withstand long rides".

"Right this way".

Jennifer chose Seascape, a beautiful grey horse, while Jonathan chose Majestic Royalty.

They went on a long ride, and really took their time riding. Jonathan was ready to stop before Jennifer was, but he was a good sport because he knew she loved it.

They stopped and let the horses drink from a creek for a few minutes.

"Jonathan….do you have a camera at the house?"

"Not that I can think of but anything is possible".

"Well, what if we drove into town and bought one? I want to come back here and take some pictures".

"Great idea. We can definitely do that".

"Thank you".

"My pleasure. I'm glad to see you are loosening up some".

"Well, I don't mean to be uptight. But it's just…I'm scared. It's more than a little rattling to know someone wants to kill you".

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So, is there anything else here at your own private Disneyland you haven't shown me?"

He chuckled.

"No, this was the final attraction".

"Well, it was my favorite one".

"I'm glad".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then got back on the horses and rode back to the stables.

After they groomed the horses and fed them some carrots, they got in the chopper and flew back to the shed, and then took the ATV back to the house.

Jennifer mixed up a quick marinade, and marinated some steaks for them for dinner, and then went to take a hot bath.

Jonathan grabbed a shower while she took her bath, and then they both decided to relax in the living room.

They took a long afternoon nap on the couch together and then Jennifer woke up and got up to start dinner.

Jonathan came in the kitchen and found her cutting up veggies for a salad.

"Hey sleepyhead".

"Hey. How long have you been up?"

"Oh, only about a half hour or so".

"What are you making?"

"Well, the steaks are marinating. And I'm cutting up veggies for a salad and then I figured I would make some rice".

"Sounds good".

She got all the veggies cut up while he did his best to distract her, and then they went and laid in the hammock together.

"You're awful quiet this afternoon".

"Well, I was just thinking. If you hadn't gotten a death threat, we would be in New York, and I would be having meetings and we would be having dinners and spending our nights together, but not the whole day. So, in a roundabout way, I'm kind of glad this happened because I am loving all the time we get to spend together".

"Me too. I just wish it wasn't at the risk of my life".

She nestled onto his shoulder and just loved on him for a few minutes.

"Darling…do you ever think about the future?"

"All the time. You are going to be a great soccer mom, to our 12 kids".

"12 kids?! No thank you".

"Ok, we'll compromise. 6 boys and 6 girls".

"Ha! Some compromise. How about 2 children?"

"Well, 2 isn't nearly enough. I mean, if we have two boys, they will probably fight and we will be wishing we had more boys to help break the tie. And if we have two girls, they will fight over their boyfriends and clothes and makeup, and we will again, be wishing we had more daughters to take the pressure off".

"What if we have one of each?"

"Well, darling, that's going to be fun in the beginning. But I know you. And you're going to be very sad when you realize that you have no more diapers to change or bottles to make. If we keep them coming, you won't ever get sad".

"What about you? You don't think you'll be sad right along with me?"

"No, I won't, because I won't be changing any diapers or making any bottles. I'll be excited because I'll be about to start coaching their little league teams".

"Jonathan Hart, if WE have a baby, or two babies, or even 4 or 5 babies, but I swear to God no more than 5 kids total, WE are the ones that will have to take care of them, and it will most definitely be a WE thing, and not all my responsibility. You got that?"

"You're so cute when you're feisty".

"Thank you".

He kissed her nice and slow a few times and then, kissed her forehead a few times.

"I'm so glad you want to have kids with me".

"Well, I didn't say-"

"Yes you did. You went on this whole thing about it being an us deal and not a you deal."

"You tricked me!"

"Not really. But I'm glad you want to".

She started giggling.

"You know something? I can't wait to see you at 2 a.m. with a baby on your shoulder, rocking the baby and making all kinds of crazy promises to the baby. You are going to be just adorable".

"2 a.m. No, not me. I'll be sleeping soundly with earplugs in my head while you rock the crying baby".

"Jonathan Hart, you will not! I'll bring that baby into our bed and lay them right next to you in a heartbeat, mister".

He started laughing.

"Yeah, you would".

They finally got up and fixed dinner and then had a romantic dinner at the coffee table in the living room.

He did the dishes while she put the leftovers away, and then they found a movie on tv to watch the rest of the night.

She sat behind him and gave him a chest rub for a few minutes.

"Oh, that feels good".

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his and laced her fingers through his.

"This is so nice and cozy".

"Yeah, it's so secretive and hidden"

When their movie was finished, they turned out the lights and headed to bed.

Jennifer slipped on a frilly blue nightgown and then slipped into bed.

Jonathan was putting on his pajama shorts, and a few minutes later he came and climbed into bed next to her.

They turned out the lights and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling…you know how I asked you earlier if you thought about our future?"

"Yeah".

"Is this what it's going to be like, us always on the run?"

"I don't think we'll always be on the run. We aren't really on the run, we are more in hiding, but I don't think we will always be in hiding. I think they are going to put those guys in prison and then we will be able to go back to our normal lives".

"That would be nice".

"Just think. One day we will get to tell our children about this".

"I'd rather not, thank you".

They chatted till she fell asleep in his arms, finally feeling safe and secure.

When he knew she was sound asleep, he kissed her on the head.

"Just a few more days, baby."

.


	30. Chapter 30

Jonathan woke up first, and began making them breakfast. Jennifer came and joined him a few minutes later.

"Morning".

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Oh yes".

"Pancakes and bacon ok?"

"Perfect".

They were in the middle of making breakfast when they heard a loud thunderclap. A few seconds later, the rain began.

"Oh, I love rainy days where we can just be lazy and stay inside".

"Yeah, I love rainy days with you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They spent a lazy morning on the couch, watching tv and eating.

Jennifer made them sandwiches for lunch, and Jonathan dug out some board games they could play.

Jennifer mercilessly beat him in Scrabble, and he definitely showed her up in chess. Monopoly was the tie-breaker game, and it ended up being a draw.

"How about Checkers?"

"Hmm….I don't know. I would hate to destroy you".

"Oh, that's cute. You have no idea how good I am at checkers".

Jennifer boxed up the games they had already played and put them back in the closet.

Jonathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How about a nap?"

"What a great idea".

He kissed her neck a few times while she arranged the games in the game closet.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up as he kissed her.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He quickly stepped out of his pants before he climbed on top of her.

She pulled him close to her and gripped his shoulders as he kissed her.

He squeezed her breasts, kissed her neck, sucked on her earlobe, and did everything imaginable in order to please her.

When the passion was at a maximum for the both of them, he sank himself inside of her and began thrusting his hips forward over and over and over again.

Knowing that nobody was around to hear them heightened the intensity.

They both knew they weren't just having sex, what they were doing was deeper than that.

When they were both sated, they decided to take a nap for real, and climbed under the covers.

Jennifer settled in his arms like a bird in a nest.

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you too, Miss Edwards".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then fell asleep and took a long, hard nap, dreaming of each other.

***The Next Day***

Jonathan and Jennifer got up and got ready and drove into town. They picked up a camera and some film and a tripod, and Jennifer picked up a few more magazines. After picking up some more groceries, they stopped at a gas station and filled up.

Jonathan called the house to check in.

"Hello, Hart Residence".

"Hey Max, how are things?"

"Things are good, Mr. H. You and Miss Edwards had a phone call from New York. A police detective, Inspector Bridges, said they had solid proof that some guy named Wilcox sent Miss Edwards the threatening letter. She's not in danger no more 'cuz they moved him upstate till his trial starts".

"That's great news. I tell you what. We'll stay one more night and then drive to the house in the morning. Call Jack and tell him we won't be flying from the same airport and that I'll be in touch. And if you can, call the car rental company and tell them I'll return the car in LA".

"You got it, Mr. H. I'll see you twos tomorrow".

"Thanks Max. We owe you one".

He hung up and headed back to the car.

"Max says that Inspector Bridges of the NYPD called. Chris Wilcox is the one that sent you the death threat. They have proof. He's been moved upstate till his trial and you aren't in danger any longer. So, I told Max you and I would stay at the ranch one more night, and then we will drive down to LA tomorrow. If and when we fly back to New York, we'll do it from LA".

"Wonderful plan".

He laced his fingers through hers as they drove along and pretty soon, they were back at the ranch.

Jennifer put the groceries away, while Jonathan got the camera all set up, and then they got on the ATV and rode all over so she could take pictures.

They took several shots of themselves in various parts of the property, and then they headed to the stables and took a few pics of them on horseback.

She took a few final shots of the sunset, and then they took the horses back, and then took the ATV back to the house.

Jennifer handed him the tripod and then climbed off the ATV.

They walked inside the house, and set their stuff down.

They decided to cook dinner together, and turned on some music and then got everything ready.

They had a nice romantic dinner where they fed each other bites of their meal. Jonathan told her some stories about when he was in the Navy, and had her laughing and giggling.

After they were finished with dinner, they did the dishes and then Jennifer headed to put on her pajamas.

Jonathan turned on the fireplace for them, and they found a show on tv to watch, and they snuggled up on the couch together.

Jonathan had one arm around Jennifer's shoulders as she leaned back against him. Jennifer reached up and was lightly scratching Jonathan's arm.

"Darling…have you ever considered building up the ranch a little more?"

"No. But I've had offers from developers more than once about selling it so they can develop it".

"Well, I'm glad you didn't sell it".

"Yeah, me too".

"It's the most romantic and coziest place you and I could have ever dreamed of".

"Well, LA can be cozy and romantic too".

"I know that…but this place is secluded, and special. LA has neighbors and buildings and doesn't have the views that this place has".

She laced her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

"This has been nice, just having time with you where neither of us has been focused on work or other things."

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"I can't wait to get our photos developed".

"We can drop them off on our way home tomorrow if you want".

"Great idea".

They finished their show and then decided to head to bed.

As they settled into bed, Jennifer scooted over to sleep right next to him, and got the pillows all situated.

"Darling…do you ever think about what if?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what if we had stuck it out the first time? What if we hadn't annulled our marriage and instead we had just signed a post nup, or what if we had seen each other 3 years after instead of 5 years after…stuff like that".

"Well, I did. I used to think what if I had never let you go, or what if I had turned the car around and came back before you moved out. But then when we reconnected, I stopped all that, because it was clear that life had treated you well".

"I would have talked to you if you had come back that night. I would have talked to you the next day. I can't say that it would have been pleasant, but I would have talked to you".

"I know that. But you needed to go live out your dreams, and I would have never been able to live with knowing that I kept you from that".

"I don't know that our marriage would have worked out had we stuck it out, though. I mean, I was so young, and it's not like we really examined our lives and decided to get married after careful thought and consideration".

"That's true."

"With age comes knowledge and wisdom".

"I love your knowledge".

"Are you excited to be going back to LA for a few days?"

"Very excited. It will be nice to get some beach time in, and spend time with Max".

"That's one of my favorite things about you, that you love Max just as much as you love me".

He kissed her nice and slow and held her tenderly. She dragged her fingernails across his chest a few times, trying in vain to soak up every last moment of their kiss.

He held her in his arms and pulled her close to him.

"I'm gonna miss being with you like this, without anyone else around".

"Yeah, me too".

"So…we never made a decision about what we are doing".

"Ok, so let's decide. What are you thinking?"

"Well, option 1 is stay in New York, write from there and see you when you come in town. The plus to that would be there are a lot of stories to cover in New York. The con would be that we wouldn't get to see each other every day, but that would make the time we have together that much sweeter."

"Ok, so what's option 2?"

"Moving to LA, living together, writing from LA. The con would be having to pack and move, and also that LA doesn't have the stories like New York does. But…the plus would be getting to see each other every day, and instead of writing about local stuff, I could write about social justice and issues and things like that".

"Well, I'll support you no matter what, you know that. But my vote is option 2".

"I think I like that option the best as well. Especially with this death threat thing".

"Ok, so when we get back to New York, we'll pack you and move you and we'll officially start our lives together in LA".

"I like that idea".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"And every night, we'll get to kiss each other goodnight".

"And we'll get to kiss each other good morning each morning".

"Yep. It's going to be great having you there."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If we ever get to a place where your legal team or Max or anyone thinks we should divorce, can you promise me we will talk about it this time? I mean really talk about it."

"First of all, Max would never tell me to divorce you. He'd marry you himself just to get you to stay. And I don't care what my legal team says about my relationship or my personal life, or anyone. I love you and I want to be with you, and yes, I promise, we will talk about it."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her and then tenderly made love to her before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan got up and got packed, and hit the road somewhat early.

Jennifer was so relaxed and comfortable, and really enjoyed riding in the car with him. They listened to music, and held hands while they drove along.

She read to him a few chapters in French from the book she was reading. He thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, listening to her speak in French.

"I can't wait to see Max."

"I bet he's fixed your favorite meals to welcome you home".

She chuckled.

"He's the best. He's so kind and caring".

"Just like you".

She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

They stopped for gas and Jennifer went inside to go to the bathroom.

Jonathan walked over to the pay phone and called Max.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know we are about an hour from home".

"Hey Mr. H. Everything's all set. And dinner will be ready right when you get home."

"Perfect. Jennifer is excited, she can't wait to see you".

"Same here, Mr. H."

"Ok, we'll see you soon".

"Got it".

He hung up and went back to the car.

"Max says dinner will be ready as soon as we get there".

"Great".

They had an easy last leg of the car trip and pulled up to Jonathan's house right on time.

They started to carry their bags in.

"Hey Max".

"Hi Max".

"Hey Mr. H. Hi Miss Edwards, so good to see you".

She gave him a warm hug and then they took their bags to the bedroom.

"Ok, surprise time".

"What?"

"Close your eyes".

She closed her eyes.

He took both of her hands and held them out in front of her.

He led her into the living room and into the kitchen.

"Ok, open".

She opened her eyes to find 6 dozen roses, some hot pink and some bright red, all in vases set out around the room. A large "welcome home" banner was hung across the window.

"What's all this?"

"This is your welcome home party. If we had stayed married, you and I would have celebrated 5 anniversaries by now, and would have had a 6th one coming up. So, these are the flowers I would have sent you and the sign is to welcome you back".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you wanted me to move back in".

"Of course he wanted you to move back in. If you ask me, he never really wanted you to move out in the first place. If you two had asked me, I could have stopped all that from happening, but nobody asked me so I didn't."

"Max".

"Right. And it's not just him that wants you back here, it's me too. We are family, Miss Edwards, you, me, him. This is a nice place on it's own, but when you're here, it's the greatest place of all".

"Thank you, Max. You two sure know how to embarrass me".

"We aren't trying to embarrass you. We love you, we are just glad you are here with us".

"I appreciate it."

They sat down and a very nice dinner. Afterwards, Max and Jonathan insisted on doing the dishes. Jennifer took the flowers into the living room and read all the cards on the bouquets. They were all sweet love notes from Jonathan.

She went and changed into her pj's, and had just come back into the living room when Jonathan came in.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes please".

"Mr. H., we don't got none."

"I'll run get some".

"Ok, let me change and I'll go with you".

"No, that's ok. You're already in your pjs. I'll be right back. What kind do you want?"

"One scoop strawberry, one scoop chocolate chip".

"You got it".

She leaned up and kissed him and then returned to the couch.

Jennifer and Max watched tv for a bit and he told her all about the horse race he had attended the day before.

Jonathan came back a few minutes later.

They were all sitting around eating their ice cream when Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"So, what if we go back to New York first of the week, and get you moved back out here?"

"Perfect".

"Max, I think it's time to show her the box".

"Coming right up, Mr. H."

Max went and got the box, and brought it back to the living room.

"I'll leave you twos alone so you can open it together."

"Max, you don't have to leave".

"It's ok, Miss Edwards. I gots a poker game to get to anyways".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

"Night you two".

Once Max had left, Jonathan started telling her about the box. Jennifer was hanging on his every word.

"So, when you moved to New York, I subscribed to the Times. And every time I saw your name in print, I cut out the article and saved it. And then I went a little deeper. I had someone who works for me find me a copy of all your past work, and all your work outside of the Times. Basically, everything you've ever written professionally, is in that box".

She opened it and instantly teared up. Not only had he saved it, he had made sure to preserve them as well.

"I had planned to send them to you one day, and then I just started to hope that you and I could meet in person someday and I could give them to you that way."

"I can't believe you saved all these".

"I saved everything that you were in, no matter how insignificant".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You are so incredibly romantic and I cannot begin to tell you how much this means to me".

She sat there, leafing through all of it.

"Would you mind if we had some of these framed or mounted in some way?"

"Not at all. I think that's a great idea".

She carefully put everything back in the box, and then set it in the guest room so she could go through it later.

She came back and sat in his lap.

"You know, for the first time, in a very long time, I feel as though I made a good decision, by quitting my job and moving out here".

"You made a very good decision".

"Well, thank you".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"It's our first night of living together. How do you propose we spend it?"

"I can think of one way".

She hopped off his lap and he stood up and led her to the bedroom.

"Exactly what I had in mind".


	31. Chapter 31

***The Next Day***

Jennifer got up with Jonathan, when his alarm went off.

"Morning".

"Morning. Not getting up".

"Jonathan…you'll be late".

"It's an old alarm, I keep it set like that all the time".

He snuggled her a little closer and tried to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, the phone started ringing.

"Mr. H., your office is on the phone. Something about an emergency".

"Fine".

He reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

He listened for a few minutes and then sat straight up.

"How long have they been there?...Ok, listen. Lock down the building. Nobody in or out, I'm on my way. Have Jeremy check the press room, and if everything is ok between the parking garage and the press room, everyone who shows up is to go to the press room and await further instructions".

He hung up and then leaned over and kissed Jennifer.

"I'm sorry. There's an emergency at the office. I'll be back as soon as I can".

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, no. It's not that serious".

He kissed her again and then headed for the shower.

Jennifer got up and put her robe on and headed to get some coffee. She poured him some in a to-go mug.

He got dressed in record time and came out to the kitchen.

"Hold down the fort, Max. Bye darling, I love you".

"I love you too".

She held up the coffee and he took it from her.

"You're the greatest".

"After you".

She kissed him again, and then headed to take a shower while he headed to the office.

***A couple hours later***

Jennifer had found a stack of legal pads in the house, so she grabbed one and a pen and started jotting down ideas for her next article.

She was deep in thought when the phone rang.

"Miss Edwards, phone for you".

"Thanks, Max".

She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Susan Kendall. I met you at a restaurant when you were in town last time".

"Yes, I remember! How are you?"

"Great. I'm so glad you're in town! Listen, we are having a girl's day this afternoon, and we want you to join us. We are having lunch, and having an at-home spa day. I have a few beauty treatments we can do, and I have a couple of ladies coming to do our nails and toes for us".

"Oh my goodness that sounds heavenly. I would love to do that. If you will give me your address, I'll have Max bring me right over".

"Oh, don't do that. We can come get you".

"Are you sure? I don't want to put anyone out".

"You won't. I promise, we don't mind. Pick you up in about 30 minutes?"

"Great".

They hung up and she immediately called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Susan Kendall called and said she and the other ladies were having a girl's day at her house and they invited me. I told her I would go, but that means I won't be here when you get back. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm glad you're doing that. I need to stay here and finish dealing with something, so I'm going to be here for a bit".

"Ok. Did you get the big emergency settled?"

"Sort of. Someone came in and taped a bunch of papers all over the place that said things like "You will regret this" and "You will be hunted" and "Your crimes will be avenged". Some of the pages had skulls and crossbones on them. So, given your recent death threat, I wanted to come investigate it thoroughly. And we aren't positive, but we think it might be a former employee who was fired a few months ago. We are reviewing the video footage to see if we can get an identification".

"Well, I love you, please be careful".

"I will and I love you too. I'll swing by Susan's when I'm done here".

"Ok sounds good".

She blew him a kiss and they hung up the phone.

She immediately went to change into some distressed jean shorts and a purple short-sleeved top and some black flip flops. She quickly threw on some light makeup and then headed to the kitchen and quickly cut up some cucumbers into thin slices.

Max came in just then from the grocery.

"Hiya Miss Edwards".

"Hi Max. Here, let me help you".

She helped him put the groceries away and told him that she was going to a girl's day with Susan.

"Jonathan got a little tied up, so he will be home later".

"Sounds great".

Susan rang the doorbell, so Jennifer ran to get it.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi. You look adorable".

"Thank you".

Jennifer grabbed her purse.

"Max, I'm going".

"See you later, Miss Edwards".

They headed out to Susan's car.

"We are stopping to pick Laura up in just a bit".

"Wonderful. You all are so sweet to include me".

"Of course we would include you! Bill, my husband Drew, Laura's husband James, and Jonathan are all big buddies. And we tried like hell to get to know the girls that Jonathan dated the past few years, but it was so hard because he dropped them so quick and then he dated this one girl named Nikki that had the personality of a toothpick. As soon as I met you at lunch that day, I could tell you were the one for him and that we would get along with you just fine".

"How long have you guys known Jonathan?"

"Just over 3 years or so."

"I brought us some cucumbers to put on our eyes or snack on, whatever".

"Great idea".

They stopped and picked up Laura, and then headed to Susan's house.

***Susan's House***

Everyone came inside and started getting set up.

"Ok, so I got jammies for all of us to wear today. Jennifer, I hope you don't mind, but I asked Jonathan a couple weeks ago what size you wore and he told me extra small. But I have a small if you need that one too".

"Extra Small will work just fine, thank you".

They all got changed and then sat in the den. They poured themselves some wine, Susan set a snack tray on the coffee table, and then passed around the beauty treatments.

"Ok, we have sheet masks, we have charcoal masks, we have sunless tanners, and we have collagen infusions. Each of us gets a collagen infusion kit to take home. So, take your pick".

Jennifer chose the charcoal mask and went to the bathroom and applied it.

"So tell us how you met Jonathan".

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But years ago, his company had a dinner thing, and my friend took me and he and I ended up sitting next to each other. We hit it off and started dating after that, and then 2 months later, it all fell apart".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to betray his confidence".

"We promise, what's said at the Kendall's stays at the Kendall's".

"Well, we took a trip to Vegas. He wanted to see a fight and I was there because I had won a trip with my friend, but she had to leave because her grandmother died. Anyways, the fight that he spent a boat load of cash on was over in about 3 seconds, and he was angry, so we headed to a bar to get some drinks. Drinks turned into shots, and then more shots and then more shots and then the next morning, we woke up married".

"Married?"

"Yep."

"How did he take that?"

"He was the calm one. I was the panicking one, pacing the floor. So, he convinced me to just try things, to give it a year. So, I agreed. And then, about a week later, his legal team advised him to divorce me asap so I wouldn't take the company from him. I wouldn't have taken the company anyways, but we had never talked about it. At the same time, an article I had written got some attention and I got a job offer from _The New York Times_. That was and had always been my dream job. So, he was going to suggest that we end the marriage but stay together, until he found out I had been offered that job, which he knew I wouldn't take because I wanted to stay with him. So, he forced the issue, told me he was divorcing me and told me to go take the job. So, even though it wasn't what I wanted, I moved out, gave up my apartment, moved back to New York, took the job, and then took a trip to see my father. He informed me that I was due to get a trust fund allotment that my mother had left me, so he helped me get an annulment from Jonathan instead of a divorce in order to protect him financially. We didn't speak for 5 years till a few months ago when he flew out to New York to talk to me about writing an article for him."

"Didn't you feel anything negative towards him?"

"Yes, but he convinced me to at least listen to him, and then he was very honest with me and told me about the issues he was having and why he needed my help and it's strange, but I saw a glimpse of the Jonathan I had fallen in love 5 years ago. And I agreed to help him out, and then we became friends. And then it turned into friends who like each other, and then as of almost 2 months ago, we decided we were going to do this."

"That's so romantic".

"That's the sweetest love story I've ever heard".

"So, how did you end up out here?"

"Well, that's the cheesy part of the story. So, I wrote this article. I worked on it for 4 months, blood, sweat, tears, only to have my boss kill it at the last minute. He was involved, which is why he wanted to kill it. Then I got some threats to stop investigating. I ignored them, because in investigative journalism, that's the name of the game. I mean, if I had backed down every time I got a threat, I would never report on anything. So, I kept investigating, took it to my boss, he shut it down, and then he had me kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Like kidnapped-kidnapped?"

"Yep. Dirty warehouse, with a dingy mattress, no light, the whole works. He was going to leave me there to rot too, but I convinced him to call my dad and Jonathan for a ransom. Jonathan answered the phone, got the ransom together, and then knocked him out and saved me. All those crooked guys are in jail, and then the next week, I attended a seminar that my work made us take. And the presenter said if something in your life doesn't spark joy, you need a change. And I realized, writing is and always will be my passion. But writing for that paper was no longer joyful. So, I quit, packed my desk, packed a bag, and flew out here for a long weekend."

"The weekend we met you?"

"Yes, that's right. And now, we've decided I'm going to be out here full time. So, after this weekend, we are going back to New York and moving all my stuff out here".

"How wonderful! It's clear he really loves you".

"I really love him too. And there was a time I never thought I'd ever allow myself to say that again. But, we were so young the first time and now that we have lived a little, and we know what we want and what we don't want, I think we are accomplishing this time what we tried in vain to accomplish the last time, relationship wise".

"Would you marry him if he asked you?"

"Yeah, I probably would. But I think we are both still a little gun shy".

"Are you excited about living out here again?"

"Somewhat. It's going to be hard to be so far away from my father, but I'm excited to be here with Jonathan. And I'm very excited about being my own boss and choosing my own stories again. So, yeah, I'm actually really excited".

After all their beauty treatments were finished and they had gotten their nails and toes done, they sat around talking and munching and drinking wine.

"Ok, name the most romantic thing your husband or boyfriend has ever done".

"James booked us a weekend at a bed and breakfast and we had breakfast in bed and enjoyed a hammock on the patio. It was so sweet. It was this cute little inn up in Napa Valley".

"Oh, I love Napa Valley!"

"Drew isn't the most romantic man on the planet, but he has his moments. The most romantic thing he's done so far is when he surprised me with a weekend away up in Seattle. Three whole nights, jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, king size bed, the works".

"That sounds so lovely".

"Ok your turn".

"Well, there are so many moments, it's hard to just pick one. We can have fun no matter what the circumstance. Ok, so once when I was still in New York and he and I had just reconnected and decided that we were friends who liked each other, I was staying at his apartment because mine had burned down. So, I got up really early and went to Central Park, and ran about 12 miles or so. And at the end, I see him coming towards me, carrying a picnic basket. He had brought all my favorites and we had a picnic right there in Central Park. And another time was yesterday. So, the guy that was my boss that was the ringleader of the whole thing-he sent a death threat to Jonathan indicating that my life was at risk. So, Jonathan and I went to his ranch for all of last week, and then decided to come here when we knew that he was behind the threat and it was all talk. So, we walk into the house and I had just agreed to move out here. There's a "welcome home" sign hanging in front of the window, and there are no less than 6 dozen roses on the table, all in their own vases. And I'm asking him what is going on, and he tells me that had we stayed married, we would have been married 6 years, so these are the roses that he would have given me on all of our anniversaries".

"Oh, I love that. He's so thoughtful".

"Yeah, he really is. It's rarely about him, it's almost always about everyone but him".

"You know when I first met Jonathan, he seemed so nice. And then we got to know him more and we would try and set him up with people and he would tell us that she just didn't have what he was looking for. I do believe he was looking for you".

"How sweet".

They kept chatting and drinking their wine, till the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, you are? Oh….well, we'll be here. Have fun".

Susan hung up.

"So, it seems that our husbands and Jonathan are meeting for a drink. Drew is going to tell them to just come here with him when they're done".

"How fun".

They ended up ordering a pizza and then did some more beauty treatments.

About an hour later, the men showed up and the ladies hurried to the bathroom to wash their faces.

"Girls, you here?"

"We'll be out in a second".

Jennifer came out first and came and sat by Jonathan.

"Hi handsome".

"Hi gorgeous".

She kissed him a few times.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I did. Susan has the best beauty treatments, darling. I need to get some so I can do this more often".

Susan came out and sat by Drew, and then Laura came out and found James.

Jonathan was looking around the room and realized the ladies were in matching pajamas.

"Are you ladies all wearing the same pajamas?"

They all nodded.

"Susan got them for us".

"Well how nice."

"So how did you guys end up meeting for dinner?"

"We figured since you ladies were hanging out, we could hang out too".

"Good point".

They sat around chatting for about another hour and then decided to head home.

"Thank you for such a fun day! I can't wait to do it again".

"You're welcome sweetie. Thanks for coming".

Jennifer and Susan shared a warm hug and then she and Jonathan headed home.

***Jonathan's house***

Jonathan and Jennifer headed inside and settled on the couch.

Jonathan made himself a cocktail and poured Jennifer a sparkling water. Jennifer cuddled up to Jonathan on the couch and sipped on her water.

"So how did it go at the office today?"

"Good, I guess. I watched hours and hours of footage, and we were able to identify the person who left those letters and notes all over the place. Turns out he was upset because he lost out on a promotion and didn't get a raise".

"I see".

"So what did you and Susan and Laura do?"

"Well, they came and picked me up and we hung out and did beauty treatments. She had a sheet mask for each of us, a charcoal purifying mask for each of us, and we got our nails and toes done".

She held up her hands for him to see.

"It's called 'Daytime Vixen'. You like it?"

"I love it".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"She also gave us these collagen kits. I can't wait to use mine. I can do it to you if you want".

"How?"

"Well, you fill it with collagen and then you stick it on your face all over and it pricks you and fills the prick points with collagen".

"No thank you".

"Oh come on, I bet you'll barely feel it".

"I won't feel it at all because I'm not doing it".

She chuckled.

"Ok, ok".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You know something? I can't wait for you to move here full time".

"Me either".


	32. Chapter 32

***A Few Days Later***

"I promise, I'll be in New York as soon as I can get there. Pack your stuff in the apartment, and the movers will meet you at the storage facility day after tomorrow at 11 to load the rest".

"Got it".

"I called ahead and asked the front desk to place some boxes outside our door on a luggage cart. If you need more, just call and ask them".

"Got it".

"I love you, have a safe flight".

"I love you too".

They shared a few short kisses and a couple of long ones, and then Jennifer bounded up the steps of the plane and got settled.

By nightfall, she was back in New York, and missing Jonathan terribly.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

Jennifer came inside, and set her dinner down on the counter.

She poured herself a glass of wine, and headed to the bathroom to take a bubble bath.

She turned on the water, added the bubbles and grabbed the phone. She called Jonathan as soon as she sank into the hot water and got settled.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling."

"Hey you. How was your flight?"

"Uneventful, which is my favorite kind."

"Are you all packed yet?"

"Not even close. I just got in 10 minutes ago, and now I'm in the bath".

"Great! I'm going to go check the cameras. Wave at me".

"Jonathan! You better not have cameras in here".

"I'm kidding. Cameras are only for the office".

"That's better".

"How's your bath?"

"It feels absolutely wonderful. But this apartment is lonely without you".

"Yeah, the house is lonely without you as well".

"I hate that you had an early morning meeting tomorrow".

"Yeah, me too. But as soon as my meetings are concluded, I'm flying to New York to be with you".

"I can't wait. I forgot to get packing tape. Can you bring some packing tape? I'll pack the boxes and leave them open and then when you get here, we can tape them and label them and it will be quick and easy".

"Got it".

They chatted while she got out of the bath and dried off and put on some pajamas.

She turned on the tv and found a movie channel and then went and got her dinner and brought it back to the bedroom.

"Well, I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow".

"I love you too. Call me later if you want to have phone sex".

"Jonathan! I will not! Control yourself".

"You're right. Use the video phone in the den so we can both see each other".

"Jonathan Hart! I swear, one night away from me and you turn into a frat boy".

"And you love me anyways".

"Yeah, I do. Goodnight darling. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Goodnight, I love you. Sweet Dreams".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone.

By the time she fell asleep that night, she was missing him more than she ever thought possible.

***Monday***

Around 3 p.m., Jonathan came into the penthouse. He had a dozen roses in one hand and a large pizza in the other.

"Darling? You here?"

"Back here".

He waded through the boxes and found her in the closet of the guest room.

"Hi".

"Hi beautiful".

He gave her some kisses and picked her up and hugged her.

"I missed you".

"Hi. I missed you too. You've made lots of progress".

"Thank you, I'm trying. I'm done with evening wear, and now I'm in shoes. I have one rack left. Handbags are next".

"Oh goody".

"Oh, this is the easy part. All of this is going to California. The pile on your bed is what's going to Goodwill. I called them, they are supposed to come by for a pickup in about an hour".

"Wonderful".

They went and took everything off the bed and put it on the couch, and started putting it all in garbage bags.

After that was finished, he set the bags in the hallway, and then took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"I brought flowers and pizza".

"Yummy. I need to go on a diet, but gimme a bite".

He fed her a bite of a slice of cheese, and took a slice of three meat for himself.

Jennifer started putting the roses in water while he was making them plates and getting them napkins.

"Did you bring the tape?"

"Yes, I did".

"You're the greatest".

They took the pizza to the couch and snuggled up.

"Oh, it feels good to sit down".

"I bet. You've done a lot. What's left?"

"Handbags. Then my bathroom stuff, and the clothes that are in your dresser".

"Good. We should have that done, lickety-split".

"Darling, how much do you trust these mover people? I don't want to send my prized possessions with just anyone".

"I trust them more than I trust any other company, darling. They've never let me down in the past".

"Good".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it".

She jumped up and opened the door.

"Hi-oh no".

"Jennifer, what is it?"

"Hello Jenny".

"Hello Elliott".

"I just came by to see Jonathan. Is he here?"

"Yes. I'll get him".

She turned and saw Jonathan coming to the door.

"How did you get my address?"

"The 'how' doesn't necessarily matter, Jonathan. Everyone has a price. I found someone who was willing to be bought, is all."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to see if you would reconsider on the Broadwell deal. I thought if you just heard my side, you would see why I really need you to sell it to me".

"I told you 2 months ago, no deal. I told you three weeks ago, no deal. I told you last week, no deal. Is there a part of the word 'no' that you aren't comprehending?"

"Jenny, you know I never thought you would leave me. And then you did. And I hoped that if you weren't going to come back to me, that you would at least choose to be with someone with class and charm".

"He's sincere, romantic, charming and has more class in his little toe than most people have in their whole body. You, on the other hand, are just annoying".

Jonathan tried to hide the smirk on his face.

"And furthermore, if you had cared about me even a little bit, you wouldn't have gone along with Chris Wilcox and his dirty little scheme. Guess I was right about you all along".

"Hey now! That's not fair! I wasn't part of his dirty little scheme. He cheated me out of the profits! He promised me a cut if I would bribe surveyors for him, so I did. I had done it on most of the hotels I built, so I had the guy in my pocket already. And then Chris screwed me over! If your life was at risk, that's on him, not me. It's because of him that I had to start a new company. He said we'd never be successful, but what does he know? He's sitting in the hoosegow while DGH InC. is making millions of dollars per day".

Jonathan felt his blood begin to boil.

He reared his fist back and punched Elliott two times, square in the jaw before Elliott could even attempt to throw a punch.

"What the hell was that for?"

"DGH Inc. is the reason I almost lost my company, you inconsiderate bastard! Now, I told you three times, no deal. I'm telling you a final time-it doesn't matter what the deal is, how it's structured, the cost, what you'll make, what I'll make, the industry, the time of day. I will NEVER do business with you, regardless of the circumstance. I suggest you leave my office, and if you haven't contacted my lawyer within 72 hours to tell him you were behind the bogus surveys and appraisals, I'll be calling the SEC."

Elliott turned towards Jennifer.

"Come with me right now, and I'll make you happier than he ever could".

"No thank you".

"Come on, Jenny. You have the best of both worlds. You have a guy who loves you and you have another one who thinks he loves you and would apparently do anything for you".

"Elliott, I want you to listen to me and listen good. I have no doubts in my mind that Jonathan loves me more than anything in the whole world. And I'm sure it's not going to matter to you, but I love him more than anyone else in the world also. And I also have no doubt that the only person you love is the one you see in the mirror. Do you honestly expect me to be ok with everything you've put Jonathan through? Why would I leave the person who loves me for someone who doesn't? Is that really how your mind works?"

"Just come with me".

He reached out and tried to grab her hand.

"Manning, if you want to keep that hand and the rest of your body parts intact, you won't touch her".

He drew his hand back.

"And if you want to live, you'll leave my apartment right now".

"Fine. But when my company bests your company, don't come crying to me".

"I work in reality each day, Manning. Not fantasy. Get the hell out".

He left and headed to the elevator.

Jonathan grabbed the phone and called the front desk.

"Hi, this is Jonathan Hart in the penthouse. There's a man on elevator 1 coming down right now. Please see that he gets out of the elevator and makes his way all the way outside to the street. Thank you".

He hung up and turned to Jennifer.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. How's your hand?"

"Hurts like hell".

"Well, let's get you some ice".

She made him an ice bag and he stuck it on his hand really quickly.

"Ahhh".

"You know, that was pretty sexy how you took care of Elliott".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I hate that he was here, but I love that you took care of him. I'm glad you were here when he came by. If he had come by when you weren't, I don't think I could have gotten rid of him that easily".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"You know I love you, and you know that I think you're the smartest, most capable, and definitely the most independent woman I've ever met."

"Well, thank you".

"So, what exactly did you see in him?"

"Let's just say he was a smooth-talker, who presented a much better package than what was in the box."

"That bad, huh?"

She pulled herself up onto the counter.

"Well, it's just…ok so we had our first date. Just dinner, nothing extravagant. He talked about himself the entire time. Didn't walk me to the door afterwards. So, I told myself no more dates. Then, he sent me flowers and chocolates and tickets to a play. So, I decided that maybe he was nervous the first time, and to give him another chance. And it's not like I had another offer. So, we went out a second time. And he was just as boring and annoying as he was the first time. We didn't go out again, but he kept showing up, at my apartment, at my job. He would send me the same exact flower arrangement each week. And the card would always say "Dinner with you would be my last dying wish. Please call me to make my dreams come true".

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Jennifer, if I ever say that to you ever, or write it on a card, it's time for you to take me to the hospital and have me checked out, ok?"

She chuckled.

"It's a deal".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm glad he didn't punch you back, I would hate to not be able to kiss you tonight".

"Yeah? Well, you're in luck".

He gave her several kisses.

"We need to finish packing otherwise it will never get finished".

He dropped the ice bag in the sink and clenched his fist a few times.

"Much better".

"Let me get a marker so I can label the boxes after you tape them".

"Oh, no need. I printed some labels at the office."

He pulled them out of his briefcase.

"See, all you have to do is put the sticker on the box, and then write down what's in the box on the master sheet".

"I see".

"This will make unpacking a breeze".

"I hope so".

They got into a groove, and got all the boxes packed, labeled, and taped in just under a couple of hours.

Goodwill came and picked up Jennifer's donations.

"Ok, so now we just have to wait while the movers load these boxes, and then again while they load the boxes in the storage unit, and then we can head to LA any time after that".

"Great".

Jennifer made them a charcuterie board for dinner, and they decided to eat in the living room in front of the tv.

"Crazy to think I won't be a New Yorker anymore".

"Crazy in a good way? Or in a bad way?"

"In a good way, but also in a strange way. I mean, it's just odd to think about".

"I'm sure once you get settled, it will be easier to wrap your mind around".

"Well, you might have to distract me. Do you think you're up for the challenge?"

"I think I could handle that".

She gave him a coy smile and took their dishes to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go take a shower, do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm almost ready for bed myself".

When she got out of the shower, he was in his pajamas, in bed. She put on a leopard print push-up baby doll nightie and a short leopard-print robe.

She put on a layer of scented oil and then turned out the lights and came to bed.

"Feel better?"

"Much".

She climbed into bed next to him and cuddled up to him.

He had the news on, and wrapped an arm around her while they watched for a few minutes.

"This just feels right".

"I agree".

She was just about to kiss him when the phone rang.

He reached over and got it.

"Hello? Hi, yes, she's right here".

He passed the phone to her.

"It's your father".

"Hello, Pa? Hi".

"Hi sweetheart. Listen, I wanted to let you know I'm not going to be able to make our annual father-daughter weekend next month. I have to go to Germany and deal with an auction. But I'll make it up to you, I promise".

"Oh, that's alright. I didn't realize it was that soon. And as it turns out, I'll be in Los Angeles with Jonathan anyways. I'm moving there with him".

"Wonderful. Well, I hope the move goes smoothly. I'll be in touch, sweetheart. I'll mail your birthday package to Jonathan's house, alright?"

"Alright".

"I love you sweetheart".

"I love you too".

She leaned across Jonathan and hung up the phone.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He and I usually spend a weekend together this time of year and this year he can't because he has to go to Germany, so he was just letting me know he couldn't come. And I had forgotten about it, so it's just as well".

She climbed on top of him.

"Now, where were we?"

He leaned up and kissed her, pulling her down on top of him. They wrapped their arms around each other, and lost themselves in the kiss.

He reached up under her nightgown and squeezed her breast, as she opened her legs a little so he could settle in between them.

He moved his lips to her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. He rolled them till he was on his back again, and pulled her closer to him.

He lifted the nightgown up and over her head and tossed it aside.

He framed her face with his hands as he kissed her again.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He quickly reached over and grabbed a condom and protected them, and then climbed back under the covers with Jennifer.

He plunged himself inside of her, causing her to cry out.

"Oh yes….faster…..right there".

"You feel so good".

"You feel so good too".

She splayed her knees open, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her.

He took her over the edge first, and then followed right afterwards.

They kissed each other as they calmed down, and really tried to enjoy the passion.

She pulled the sheet up on top of them, while he fixed the other blanket.

She started kissing his neck as she settled on his chest.

"You think we'll be able to top that in Los Angeles?"

"I guarantee it".

He turned all the lights out while Jennifer got the pillows situated.

"Darling, can you turn on the mattress pad?"

"Certainly".

He reached over and switched it on.

"News said it's going to be cold in the morning".

"Ugh. I packed up most of my cold weather clothes".

They chatted till she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***The Next Morning***

Jonathan's alarm went off around 8, and he reached over and shut it off.

He snuggled Jennifer a little tighter.

"NO, I don't want to get up".

"Me either".

She turned over in his arms.

"It's so warm here in bed with you".

"Everything about being in bed with you is perfect".

He kissed her forehead a few times and stroked her hair.

They slept for another hour and then got up.

"How about brunch at Biscuit?"

"Yes, please".

Jonathan got up and turned the heat on, and then they both got showered and dressed.

Jennifer stacked her boxes and got them all organized.

"Darling, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse".

She had put on some destructed jeans, and a green sweater, and some tennis shoes. She wasn't as dressed up as she usually was, but all her nice stuff was packed.

They had a nice, relaxed brunch at Biscuit, and toasted to her moving to LA.

Jonathan paid the check, and then they headed back to the penthouse.

Right on time, the movers showed up.

"Let's do this".


	33. Chapter 33

It took the movers less than an hour to move all the boxes out of the penthouse.

Jonathan and Jennifer followed them to the storage unit, and Jennifer labeled the boxes in storage with Jonathan's labels before they were loaded into the truck.

When the last box was loaded, Jonathan came over and picked Jennifer up and kissed her and swung her around.

"There's no going back now, darling. You and me."

"Me and you".

They shared a few kisses and then got in the car and headed back to the penthouse.

Jonathan came inside and called Jack.

"We can be wheels up in an hour".

"We'll meet you at the airport".

They quickly packed their bags, stopped and picked up dinner and then headed to the airport.

Several hours later, they were landing at LAX.

"Darling, wake up. We're home".

"Home?"

"Home".

He leaned over and kissed her and then they exited the plane.

Max was waiting for them with a car.

"Hi Max".

"Hi Miss Edwards, Mr. H."

"Hey Max".

Jennifer stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"She's back Max. Everything's all packed up and labeled and on a moving truck. Should be here in a couple of days".

"That's the best news I've heard in weeks, Miss Edwards. Welcome Home".

"Thank you, Max".

They piled into the car and headed home.

***Jonathan's House***

Jennifer and Jonathan carried their bags inside, and set them down in the living room.

"Water darling?"

"Yes, but in a minute. Max and I have a surprise for you".

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes and come this way".

"This was Mr. H.'s idea. I just helped with the rearranging and the figuring".

Jonathan took her hands and led her all around the living room and into the kitchen and then into the guest room.

"Ok, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to find a fully functional office, complete with desk, computer, bookshelf, filing cabinet, the whole works.

"What is all this?"

"Now you have everything you need to work from home".

"Oh my gosh I love it! You're amazing".

She leaned up and kissed him and threw her arms around his neck.

She walked around and looked at everything, and fell in love with it.

"You still need a desk chair and a lamp and a desk calendar, but we can get you all that".

"I love it. When did you find time to do all this?"

"Sunday afternoon, after you left. We ordered all the furniture, had it delivered, put it together and then Max figured out the arrangement".

"Now you see, Miss Edwards, if you put the desk here, the glare from the sun won't fry your computer. And you'll still be able to feel the fan, and be comfortable in here".

"Thank you both so much! I can't wait to get started on my next story".

She leaned up and kissed Jonathan and then kissed Max on the cheek.

"Darling, what do you say we get reacquainted with some familiar pillows?"

"I say yes, please".

"We will definitely sleep late tomorrow Max. Don't bother with breakfast".

"Got it, Mr. H."

They said goodnight to Max and headed to bed. Jennifer quickly washed her face, and then slipped into a nightgown.

She climbed into bed and got the pillows and the covers all situated.

Jonathan came back from the kitchen with a glass of champagne for each of them.

"What's all this? I thought we were going to bed".

"We are. But first, we are going to do something else".

He handed her one glass and set the other one down on the nightstand.

After he was all settled in bed, he grabbed his glass and looked at Jennifer.

"A toast to us finally putting the last 5 years behind us and starting over with a fresh slate, and to your first night living here again".

"Cheers to that".

They clinked glasses, shared a few kisses and then took a sip.

Jonathan set his glass down, and then set the alarm for about 2 hours later than normal.

He reached over and grabbed a remote and hit a button. The curtains on both windows in their room closed and made it a lot darker.

"Blackout curtains?"

"Yep, just like in New York".

As soon as they were finished with their champagne, they snuggled up and turned out the lights.

"Comfy?"

"Oh yes".

She kissed him goodnight and fell asleep in his arms within seconds.

"Goodnight, I love you".

***The Next Day***

Jonathan's alarm went off at 10. He reached over and hit snooze and then snuggled Jennifer a little tighter.

She stretched and began to wake up.

"Is it time to get up already?"

"Yeah, it is".

"Not cool".

Just then, the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello? Hi Stanley…really? Ok, that was good…that was good too. I tell you what. Send everyone home for the day, and as soon as it's all fixed, you can go home too. Business will resume tomorrow…Yes, I'm serious. And Stanley, thank you very much".

He hung up, and then returned his focus to Jennifer.

"Busted water pipe at the office. Had to call in a plumber. No work today".

"I see. Any ideas on how you want to spend today outside the office?"

"Just one".

They both started laughing.

"Me too".

She rolled over and kissed him passionately.

"Happy day off to us".

***A Month Later***

"Jonathan, that's silly. I'm fine without a car. I've lived 5 years without a car".

"Jennifer, this is LA. People out here don't walk, they drive. And I have to get myself a new car anyways, so I can just as easily get two".

"I just don't want you to spend any money on me unnecessarily, that's all. Let me contribute. I can take money out of my savings".

"We will talk financial details later. Your car will be dropped off here this afternoon".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I had an inkling. And I love you too".

Jonathan headed to the office, and Jennifer headed to her home office to work for a little bit.

Around 1, her car was dropped off, and she took it for a test spin. It was a metallic green Mercedes 2-seater convertible. She absolutely loved it.

She came back home and got back to work.

She had just finished when Jonathan got home.

"Jennifer, you here?"

"In here".

He came in and came over to her.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

They shared a few kisses until Max interrupted him.

"Mr. H., there's been a change in tonight's festivities."

"What do you mean, Max?"

"Stinky can't host poker. A/C is out at his house. He wants to move it to here".

"Tell him no, Max".

"Jonathan, tell him yes. It's fine".

"Darling, you have no idea what you are agreeing to. No women allowed. We get loud, we get obnoxious, and I can't promise that you won't hear something offensive from someone before the night is over".

"It's fine. I promise I'll lock myself in here or in the bedroom and ignore you guys."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I know how much poker means to you, darling. I don't want you to cancel because of me".

"You're the greatest".

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Tell them the game is on, Max".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Jennifer got up and walked hand in hand with Jonathan to the living room, where they had a cocktail on the couch.

"So, how did you like your car?"

"I love it".

"I'm glad".

"You spoil me, Mr. Hart".

"You are worth it, Miss Edwards".

They were in the middle of a steamy kiss when the doorbell rang.

"That's my cue to head to seclusion".

She got up and headed to the bedroom, leaving him to the poker game with his friends.

About 20 minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jennifer, it's Susan."

"Hi! How are you?"

"Bored. What do you say to some good old-fashioned girl talk and cocktails at my house?"

"I say absolutely".

"Perfect! Come on over".

"See you in a bit".

She got up and freshened up and then grabbed her purse to leave.

"Bye darling. I'm headed to Susan's".

She gave him a quick kiss and then headed out.

***Susan's House***

Jennifer rang the bell when she got there and Susan let her in.

"Hi, it's so good to see you".

"Hi, you look so cute and cozy".

They poured themselves some wine, and then sat on the couch and began to chat.

"So how are things with you and Jonathan?"

"Wonderful. Better than they've ever been. We are finally settled and enjoying just a normal, every day existence".

"That's the best feeling. Just a feeling of everything as it should be, everything is just normal".

"Yes, I totally agree".

"Do you think he'll ask you to marry him sometime soon?"

"I don't know. I'm fine either way, honestly. But we haven't talked about it so I have no idea where his head is at".

"Well, I hope he does, because we, as his friends, would love for you to be one of us as well. You are the best person he's ever dated, and we would be distraught if you and Jonathan ever broke up".

"I would still be friends with you guys even if we split though. But I can tell you this-this time, I would fight a lot harder than last time to stay with him, somehow, someway. I'm not letting him just walk out on me a second time, and if he does, there will not be a third chance for us".

"I couldn't agree with that more. I can honestly tell you, I met Jonathan about a year and half or two after you two ended the first time. And he's much more grown up and mature now than he was then."

"Yeah, I see that too. And I grew as well. The way our marriage ended was all him, but we both had some growing up to do, and even though I hated it, I feel now that it was for the best then. Better to end the way we did, than drag it out and make it nastier".

"The less nasty, the better. I've always believed that".

They sat around talking and sipping cocktails for another hour or so, and then Jennifer headed back to Jonathan's house.

"This was so fun! Next time, we'll do it at Jonathan's. Thank you so much for the invite".

"You are welcome, and you are welcome here anytime, sweetie. Thank you for coming".

They shared a warm hug and then Jennifer headed back to Jonathan's.

***Jennifer and Jonathan's House***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and went inside.

"Hi darling. How was it at Susan's?"

"Fun. Just what I needed. How was Poker?"

"Good."

She snuggled with him in the recliner while they finished watching the baseball game he was watching.

"Darling, I was thinking. You and I have had a whirlwind few months lately…and I think we need a vacation. So, where do you want to go?"

"How long are you thinking?"

"No more than a week, unless it's somewhere really far away".

"What about somewhere tropical?"

"That sounds good. How about the Bahamas?"

"Sounds good to me. When do you want to go?"

"How about week after next?"

"Perfect".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then headed to put on her pajamas.

She came back and joined him in the recliner and they cuddled up under a blanket.

Jennifer fell asleep on his chest, thinking how much she loved nights like this with him.

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer slept in, and woke up around 9. Jonathan was already at the office.

When she woke up, she found a love note on the nightstand next to her.

_Darling-I love you, and I hope you have a great day. Taking you to dinner tonight, so think about where you want to go. I'll be home around 4:30. Love you to the moon and back-J_

Jennifer got up, grabbed her robe and headed to the kitchen. She looked outside and saw only her car.

'Max must be at the market or the track or somewhere'.

She quickly made herself an omelet, and then made herself some coffee.

She opened the cabinet to find the coffee cups and found birthday candles. She selected a pink one and found a lighter.

After the candle was lit, she started singing "Happy Birthday to Me", and then blew it out.

She ate her omelet while she read the paper, and drank her coffee, and just enjoyed the morning.

Max had been in her bedroom and had heard her singing to herself.

He waited till she was out of the kitchen, to call Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Jonathan Hart, please. This is Max".

A few seconds later, Jonathan picked up.

"Hey Max".

"Mr. H. I think we are in big trouble".

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I swear I didn't. But I was getting dressed and I was in my room and I heard Miss Edwards and she was singing to herself. And it's the song that got me."

"What was she singing?"

"It was the birthday song. You know, Happy Birthday to me. Today is her birthday. But I didn't say nothing because I had no idea it was her birthday".

"It's ok, Max. I tell you what, don't say anything, and I'll be home in a bit and we'll surprise her."

"Got it".

Max opened the door to the garage, and then shut it back again, and then headed into the living room.

Jennifer came out of the bedroom a little later, said hi to Max and then got busy in the office.

Later that afternoon, there was a series of deliveries.

Max signed for all of them.

"Miss Edwards, you got some flowers".

"Thanks, Max".

She looked at the bouquet, bright yellow roses with lavender and purple gladiolus.

The card said "Hope you have a good day, sweetheart. Love, Pa and Walter".

She picked up the phone to call her dad, and they had a nice chat.

Just as she had hung up, there was another delivery.

This time, it was a card that said "Open Me".

She opened it and found a card that said "Open the front door".

She got up and opened the front door.

There was a white sheet hanging over the door, with a sign that said "Open me".

She pulled the sheet back and found a one-man band. He came in, started playing music, and took her hand, pulling her into a conga line. Max joined in and then Jonathan joined in. They danced all through the house, a few times, and then stopped.

"This was so fun1"

"Surprise!"

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, darling".

"Thank you".

"Many happy returns, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks Max".

Jonathan paid the one man band, and saw him out and then returned to Jennifer.

"Darling, how did you arrange all of this?"

"Well, I just did. I'm a man of mystery, darling".

"That's my favorite kind".

They shared a few sweet kisses.

"Are you home for the day?"

"Yes, I am. You and I are going to dinner later and we are going to run some errands first. So, get ready and I'll meet you in the kitchen".

"You got it".

Jennifer went and put on a gorgeous deep red strapless knee-length dress, with a black waterfall cardigan and black strappy heels.

She made sure her makeup was flawless and her hair was perfect, and then joined Jonathan in the kitchen.

"Ready".

"We'll be back later, Max. Don't wait up".

He opened the door for her and helped her in, and then slid into the driver's seat.

"Ok, stop number 1 is coming up".

They had a quick ride and then Jennifer realized they were at a little boutique.

"Pick out whatever you want, darling. It's all yours".

Jennifer started looking around and found a few outfits, some shoes, some handbags, and some lingerie. She tried on a few things, had Jonathan hold the rest, and then they checked out.

It took both of them to carry the packages to the car, which they loaded into the trunk.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for taking me shopping".

"You're welcome. Surprise #2 is on the way".

He opened the door for her and helped her in and then slid into the seat next to her.

She laced her fingers through his as they drove along, and was surprised when they pulled up to a very elite jewelry store.

They got out and walked inside.

"Hello sir, ma'am. How can we help you?"

"Whatever the lady wants, she gets. It's her birthday, so she can pick out whatever she wants".

Jennifer turned and kissed him and jumped into his arms, while the saleslady opened the display cases and pulled out everything.

Jennifer looked around for a few minutes before she settled on a lovely set of diamond earrings, with a matching diamond necklace and diamond bracelet. The earrings were tear drop diamonds on platinum French hooks, and the necklace was made of circle diamonds set in platinum with a platinum clasp. The bracelet was a little bigger than a tennis bracelet, but still dainty.

"This is the one".

Jonathan took care of the purchase while Jennifer stood by watching the saleslady box it up and wrap it for her.

"There you go, Miss. Happy Birthday and enjoy your jewelry".

"Thank you".

They headed to the car and on to dinner.

Jennifer had chosen hibachi, so they headed to one of Jonathan's favorite restaurants, Wasabi.

"We can take your jewelry home first, if you want".

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. I have a safe I keep in the closet, so we can put it in there".

"Perfect".

They dropped her jewelry and shopping packages off with Max, and then headed to the restaurant.

Despite being surrounded by 20 other people at their table, they were able to still have a somewhat romantic dinner.

They stopped at the Overlook on the way home, and cuddled up in the backseat for a little bit while they watched the waves.

"So did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes, I did. I loved every minute of it, but I especially loved spending time with you".

"I'm glad I made your birthday so special".

"You make every day special".

They had a steamy make out session for a bit, and were really getting into it, when there was a knock on the window.

They looked over, a little embarrassed and found a police officer shining a light towards them.

"Park is closed, time to go".

"Thank you, officer".

They got out of the back and into the front and then started the car again.

"Where do you want go now?"

"Home".


	34. Chapter 34

***A Week Later***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up at the ungodly hour of 3 a.m. when his alarm went off and got ready. They were headed to the airport within the hour, to board their plane for the Bahamas.

Neither one of them were particularly chatty, and Jonathan knew that Jennifer planned on going back to sleep once they got on the plane.

She barely said hello to Jack and then boarded the plane while Jonathan and Jack went over the flight plan.

About 10 minutes later, he joined her in the cabin.

"10 minutes baby, and then Jack says we can head to bed".

"Good".

She took a sip of her water and then dug a blanket out of the armrest and curled up in the seat.

As soon as Jack gave them the ok, they both got up and headed to the bedroom and climbed into bed.

Jennifer was back asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jonathan could feel her relax as soon as his arm was around her.

They slept till almost the halfway point, and then woke up.

"Morning, again".

"Morning again. Feel better?"

"Much. You know how I am about my sleep".

"Yeah, I do know".

She curled up on his chest.

"I'm so glad you and I get some peace and quiet for a few days".

"Me too. Uninterrupted time with you is good for the soul".

"What do you say we start our vacation right now?"

"I could be ok with that".

They reclined their seats and turned on a movie and got comfy.

Before they knew it, they were about to land.

It took them about an hour to get to their resort, and get checked in.

"Want to head down to the pool?"

"Yes please".

They took their bags to their room and began to look around.

"This is so pretty! And the views are spectacular!"

They had a large room with a king-sized bed and a large balcony, with wonderful unobstructed views of the ocean.

Jennifer slipped into a strapless leopard print bikini with a ruffle in the front, and then a black spaghetti strap coverup and some black flip flops.

She quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail, and then packed them a bag of sunscreen, her book, and grabbed them some towels.

Once Jonathan was ready, they linked their hands together and walked hand in hand down to the pool.

Jennifer got them two chairs perfectly in the sunlight, while Jonathan went and ordered them drinks from the pool bar.

"Ok darling, one pina colada for you, one pina colada for me, and the bartender said the waiter is coming around to take lunch orders".

"Wonderful".

They set their drinks down.

"Can you get my back?"

"Certainly".

After they both had their sunscreen all rubbed in, they laid out and soaked up the sun and their pina coladas.

"Darling, I've been thinking. And we don't have to if you don't want to, but what would you say to us finding a bigger house?"

"I would be ok with that. We are basically at capacity now".

"Yeah, we are. How much bigger are you talking?"

"Well, I'm not sure. More square footage, but not necessarily more rooms".

"We would need a room for you and me, and one for Max, an office, a kitchen, a living room, a couple of guest rooms, maybe a formal dining room, and big closets. Definitely big closets".

"Well, when we get home, we can definitely start looking at what's for sale".

"Are you sure you're ok with us getting more space?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you sure you're ok with Max living with us?"

"Yes, of course. He's part of our family".

They stayed out there for a few hours, and then headed inside to get ready for dinner.

"Darling, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Well, they have a restaurant out on the beach, and a couple different ones in the hotel".

"How about the one on the beach?"

"Sounds good to me".

Jennifer took a quick shower and then put on a strapless baby blue sundress.

Jonathan was more relaxed than Jennifer had ever seen him, in khaki shorts and a polo shirt.

They laced their hands together and headed down to the restaurant, which was right on the beach.

"What a gorgeous view".

"I agree".

Jennifer turned towards him and realized he was staring at her.

She leaned over and kissed him.

They both ordered daiquiri's, and some grilled shrimp as an appetizer.

They were both so relaxed, they took their time eating and sipping their drinks, and then decided to take a walk on the beach just before the sun set.

"I could seriously live here. The water is the absolute most perfect shade of blue. Just like your eyes".

"I could live here too, but Max hates the water."

"He does? Well, that's too bad".

"Yeah, he can handle it in small increments but that's it".

"Darling, do you think we….bother him?"

"No, I think if we did, he would say something. How do you think we bother him?"

"Well, I'm not sure we do, but sometimes I wonder if when we are in our room and he's in his room, if he can hear us".

"I think if he has heard us, he would have said something, and I think he also realizes that we are adults who love each other and he understands that we want to be together".

"Sometimes, it's just strange. It's like living with an extremely laid-back version of my father".

"Yeah, I get that. But if we can find a home with more space, then I think you will start to feel better about it".

"I love living with you and I love that he lives with us, don't get me wrong. I just sometimes feel like I'm in the way".

"You're not. I promise you, you are the missing puzzle piece our house was always needing".

They walked back to the resort and decided to go to the beach bar and listen to some music.

They shared a few dances and then headed inside.

They stopped at the front desk and made their reservations for a glass bottom boat ride and jet skis for tomorrow and then headed upstairs.

Jonathan ordered them some champagne and strawberries from room service, and they slipped into their pajamas.

Jennifer put on a black lace halter plunge teddy and a black silk robe. She came out of the bathroom and climbed in bed next to Jonathan, and plumped the pillows just right.

She wedged herself behind him and scratched his back for a bit, while they watched tv.

They found a really cheesy love story movie and made fun of it while they watched. Jonathan was making Jennifer laugh so hard her stomach was hurting.

They were interrupted by the room service attendant knocking on the door.

After their champagne was all set up, Jonathan poured them each a glass and handed one to Jennifer.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Time together".

"I'll drink to that".

He fed her a strawberry and then they clinked glasses and kissed and then took a sip.

"So what was your favorite part of today?"

"Hmmm…..It's a tie, between the nap we took on the plane and dancing with you on the beach".

"Why would the nap be your favorite?"

"Because if we hadn't taken the nap on the plane, there's no way I'd be awake right now".

"Good point".

"What was your favorite thing we did today?"

"Dancing with you, and walking on the beach".

"We should make walking on the beach a daily thing while we are here".

She fed him a strawberry.

"Yeah, we should".

Jennifer finished her champagne and Jonathan poured her another glass.

"So, since you picked and planned this trip, the next one is my turn. Where's somewhere you've always wanted to go, but never been?"

"Fiji. Greece. Tokyo".

"I like those places. I've never been to Fiji either. Mine would be Bali, or an extended cruise through Italy and Greece. I've been to Rome but I've never been to Milan, or Venice".

"Stick with me baby, and I'll take you places you've only ever dreamed of".

She chuckled as she kissed him.

She downed the rest of her champagne and then set her glass on the nightstand.

He got up and put their room service cart in the hall and came back in.

She was pretty giggly and had a glazed look in her eyes.

"One more, please".

"No, I think you're good. Say Goodnight, Gracie".

"Goodnight Gracie".

"Very good".

She leaned over and kissed him and then straddled his waist.

"Wanna take my robe off me?"

"Absolutely".

He untied her robe and she shrugged it off her shoulders.

"You like it?"

"I love it. How long have you been hiding this?"

"I bought it a couple of days ago, while you were at work".

He reached up and turned out the lights and then wrapped his arms around her and rolled them till she was on her back.

"You're so strong".

He started laughing.

"You're so cute when you're blitzed".

She grabbed his face and kissed him, long and slow, and made sure to do that thing he loved with her tongue and his lip.

He moved his kisses to her neck and sucked on a spot right next to her earlobe.

He reached down and gave her breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Mmmm, I love it when you do that".

She dragged her fingernails up his back, and across his shoulders.

She hungrily pulled his face towards hers and kissed him with an undeniable urge, and a passion that couldn't be denied.

He slipped the neckline of the teddy over her head and peeled it off her, caressing her body as he did so.

She easily responded to his touch, which delighted him greatly.

She tugged his pajama shorts off him and tossed them aside.

He settled on top of her and slid inside of her.

"You feel so good".

"So do you".

He began to kiss every inch of her body while he thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside of her over and over again.

She splayed her legs and hips open, taking him all in.

"Oh yes…Oh yes…."

"I want you so bad, baby".

"I want you too".

He exploded inside of her and then she found her release and clung to him.

He kissed her passionately as they calmed down.

"Happy vacation to us".

"Happy vacation indeed".

He rolled them so he was on his back and she was on his chest, and they snuggled up.

"Darling, I'm thirsty. Will you see if our cart is still outside? I want some more champagne".

"Jennifer, it's late. Why don't we break open the mini bar and get some water?"

"Because, I want it cold. Just look, please".

She climbed off him and he got up and grabbed his robe and took a peek outside.

"it's gone".

"Will you go fill our ice bucket?"

"Yeah, I will".

He came back a few minutes later with their filled ice bucket and sat up with her while she drank some ice water.

"You know, we could use the ice, if you wanted".

"You do it to me, I'll do it to you, mister, so think about that".

"Noted".

She settled back on his chest again, and he held her and stroked her hair.

"Darling….are you happy?"

"Blissfully. Are you happy?"

"More than I ever thought possible".

***A Couple Days Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were having the time of their lives, soaking up the sun, doing all the excursions the resort had to offer. They had gone shopping, they had gone hiking and exploring, and they had done a few ocean excursions.

Today, they were lying by the pool one last time, because they were flying home tomorrow.

"Darling, how about a special private dinner in a cabana tonight?"

"Oh, that sounds heavenly".

"Great. I'll go make the reservations".

"On your way back, can you stop by the bar and get us some drinks?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Black Cherry Daiquiri with a shot of the Gold vodka".

"Ok, be right back".

Ten minutes later, their dinner reservations were booked and he was back with their drinks.

They sipped on their drinks and rode the lazy river a few times and then took a walk on the beach, and found a hidden swing.

They swung together for a few minutes, and then Jennifer swung alone for a bit, and Jonathan snapped a few pics of her.

They linked hands and walked back to the resort, and played in the water for a bit, and then headed back to the pool.

Jennifer had on a bright purple push up halter string bikini top with black bottoms. Jonathan noticed that everyone in the pool was staring at Jennifer.

They went down the slide together a few times, and then rode the lazy river once more before heading back to their room.

"This has been the best day. Just so fun and carefree and joyful".

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it? I loved that swing we found".

She kissed him a few times in the elevator, and then they got off and headed to their room.

They took a sensual jacuzzi bath together and then got ready for dinner.

Jennifer put on a gorgeous emerald green spaghetti strap knee-length dress with a strappy back, and some black flip-flops.

Jonathan had on khaki shorts and a black short-sleeved button-down shirt.

They walked to the elevator and then through the lobby and out to the cabanas.

"Hello Mr. Hart, and Miss Edwards, I am Hector. I will be serving you tonight. Carlos will be the chef".

He led them to their cabana.

"Oh, it's absolutely gorgeous!"

Inside were strands of twinkle lights, and plush chairs for them to sit on. The table was elegantly set with candles and champagne chilling for both of them.

"Here are the menus. Whichever you choose, it will take about 20 minutes to cook, so you can walk on the beach, or stay in here if you like".

They chose their meals and then chose a walk on the beach.

"Can someone come and take some pictures of us?"

"Certainly. My assistant Sydney can do that for you".

"Thank you".

Jonathan showed Sydney how to use the camera, and then they walked on the beach for a bit, and she snapped a ton of pictures of them as they walked.

They got to the swing, and Jennifer sat in his lap for a few pictures.

They walked back towards the cabana.

Once they got to the pier, Jonathan stopped.

"Baby, come here".

He held out his hands to her and she took them.

"My middle name is Charles".

Jennifer teared up, because she knew what was happening.

"And my favorite color is green. More specifically, the shade of green that you have in your eyes, with the little specks. And the first car that I ever bought was a convertible, and it was Candy Apple Red. I don't want to look back anymore, what happened in the past is the past. I want to look forward to the future, and every time I do that, I see you right by my side. I want to grow old with you, and spend every second that I can with you, making you happy, making sure you know you are loved and beautiful and have everything you could ever want. What do you say, baby….will you marry me again?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you".

He dug a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger and then kissed her and picked her up and swung her around.

Sydney was snapping pics every couple of seconds.

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you, soon to be Mrs. Hart".

"Mrs. Hart, I like the sound of that".

Sydney gave them back the camera and they took several pictures of the cabana and the set up, and then sat down to eat.

They had an incredibly romantic dinner, and then headed back up to the room to pack their bags and rest before they had to head to the airport.

Jennifer couldn't quit staring at her ring. It was a 4-carat emerald cut diamond on a platinum diamond band. It was absolutely the most gorgeous ring that Jennifer had ever seen, much less owned.

After they were all packed, they laid around for a bit and watched some movies, and tried to stay awake since they planned to sleep on the plane.

Finally, around 2:30 in the morning, they checked out of their room, took the resort shuttle to the airport and boarded the plane to fly home.

***Many Hours Later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were almost back in Los Angeles. They had slept on the plane, made love on the plane, showered, dressed, and watched movies on the plane. Jennifer finished her book, and Jonathan finished one and started one.

"Darling, how soon do you want to get married?"

"Well, remember how after the Vegas wedding, we said if we made it a year, we'd have a real wedding then? That's what I want to do this time. I want an elegant venue, I want everything to be absolutely perfect. So, I guess, our wedding date will depend on how long it takes to get everything planned and booked. I don't want to wait too terribly long, but I don't want to rush it either".

"What kind of venue do you want?"

"I want something unique. I want something where everyone will be comfortable. I don't want to do a wedding in one place, and then make everyone drive someplace else for a reception. I want it all in once place, if we can find a place that can hold both the ceremony and the reception. And I want us to have a wedding and reception that people talk about, and remember for the longest time, because it was so fun, but it also represented who we are as a couple".

She placed her hand on his.

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"One where you and I can exchange vows, swap rings, become husband and wife, and then dance the night away before we go on the trip of a lifetime for our honeymoon".

"Well, I think we have some planning to do".

The plane landed and Max was there to drive them home.

"Welcome home, you two! Have a nice time?"

"The best, Max."

"It's official. We're engaged".

"Congratulations! You two was meant to be together, I mean that".

"Thanks, Max".

They settled in the car, and headed home.

"Two things on the horizon, Max. We are going to plan the wedding, and we are going to look for a bigger house, and we want you to live with us, and we won't take no for an answer".

"You mean it?"

"Of course, we do. We're family, Max. That's not going to change".

"Family. I like that".


	35. Chapter 35

***Nine Months Later***

Jennifer was in the bridal suite, with her bridal party, getting ready. Heather Wilmont was her matron of honor, and Laura and Susan were bridesmaids.

They were helping her with her makeup, her hair, and her dress, and most of all, helping to keep her calm.

Her dress was a strapless beaded lace tulle wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline and an embellished waist. She was wearing her mothers' short lace gloves and the diamond earrings her father gave her on their first anniversary. Their dresses were bright purple spaghetti strap dresses, with a long skirt and split up the side.

As soon as her makeup and hair was finished, Jennifer took her robe off, slipped her strappy royal blue heels on, and then the ladies helped her with her dress.

"Jennifer, you are simply gorgeous".

"Thank you".

"Jonathan won't be able to take his eyes off you".

"Do I look as nervous as I feel?"

"Not at all".

"Ok, time to do a check. Something old?"

"Momma's gloves, and her earrings".

"Something New?"

"My dress".

"Something borrowed?"

"I have one of Jonathan's handkerchiefs pinned to the inside of my dress".

"And something blue".

"My heels".

"Perfect. Now we just need your flowers and your father, and you will be ready to go".

Jennifer glanced at the clock.

"One more hour, and then I'll be Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

"Ok, so tell us everything. How did you guys find this place?"

"Through blood, sweat and tears. I scouted hundreds of places, and was convinced that I wasn't going to find what I was looking for. And I almost gave up and started looking at hotel ballrooms, which I really didn't want. I wanted something more elegant than that. And then one Sunday, I talked Jonathan into going and getting the Sunday Paper for us, and right there in the wedding announcements was an ad for this place. So, I came and checked it out, and then met with their wedding planner and we compromised on a lot, but we finally agreed on a price and that I could make a few changes".

"What kind of changes did you make?"

"Well, for starters, I had them move a bunch of tables around and use different chairs. But the biggest change is the reception is outside, and I had them put a thick piece of clear acrylic on top of the swimming pool, for our dance floor".

"Oh, I bet that is going to be lovely".

"Yeah, I hope so".

"So, the wedding colors are cobalt and silver and blush pink?"

"Yes, and our wedding flowers are peonies, foxgloves, ranunculus and roses, because those are always in the flowers Jonathan sends me. And the champagne tonight is the same brand we drank in the Bahamas when we got engaged".

"I love how you guys always put romantic little touches on everything".

"Just makes it more us, I suppose".

The wedding photographer appeared and told them it was time for pictures.

"Ok, let's do it".

They passed out the flowers, and got all lined up and headed to take photos.

After about 400 photos, they came back inside to the bridal suite. There was a large package waiting for Jennifer.

"Looks like Jonathan sent you his wedding gift".

She opened it and found a love letter from Jonathan on top of some tissue paper.

_My darling Jennifer-_

_I can't believe our real wedding day is finally here. I hope that I can be the husband you desire me to be every day, and I know that our marriage will be filled with romance, and love, and happiness. I know that our marriage will be full of adventure. I also know that no matter what, I never want to stop making memories with you. I love you forevermore-Jonathan. _

Jennifer dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex, and then opened the box the rest of the way.

"The man knows me so well".

She pulled out a brand new Louis-Vuitton travel bag.

"He did good".

"He certainly did".

Max and Stephen knocked on the door.

"Come in".

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Max".

"You look more and more like your mother, sweetheart. Beautiful, just like her".

"Thanks, Pa".

"Max, can you take this to Jonathan please?"

"Certainly. And he asked me to ask you something. The photographer came and took pictures of all of us, and asked him about secret meeting photos. He said he'll do it if you want to, but he thought you didn't want to do a first look".

"I don't want to do a first look. But I'll do a secret meeting, as long as he can't see me. Can you ask the photographer to come here so I can explain that?"

"Sure".

She handed Max Jonathan's gift and he headed back to the groom's quarters.

"Ok, tell us-what did you give Jonathan?"

"It's so cute. It's a storybook, sort of, of our lives, but told in pictures. And the final page says "Our story is just beginning" and has our wedding date. And there's also a pair of socks that he loves that I told him was too extravagant-they are cashmere socks. So, I got him a pair and put a note with them that says "In case you have cold feet".

"Oh, that's adorable. You two are just made for each other".

A few minutes later the photographer was back.

"Ok, so I don't want him to see me until I walk down the aisle, but I do want to do a photo where he's blindfolded and can't see me, or maybe where he's on one side of a door and I'm on the other, and we can spend a few minutes just talking to each other".

"Perfect idea! He's agreeable, so I tell you what. I'm going to go blindfold him, and have him brought to the garden right outside, and then we'll take a few shots and then you guys will have a few minutes together".

"Great! Thank you".

About 10 minutes later, Jennifer was in the garden, and Jonathan was being led out to her.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. Can't wait to see you".

"No peeking".

He reached for her and she grabbed both of his hands.

They posed for a few photographs, and then the photographer gave them some privacy.

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous".

"I'm sure you look gorgeous, darling. You're always the prettiest woman in every room".

"You're sweet. But I'm not nervous about the ceremony, I'm nervous about being a good wife for you. I'm nervous about making you happy".

"Jennifer, everything will be fine. I promise. This is just your nerves talking".

"Yeah, I know".

"Breathe. It will all be ok".

"That's one of the many things I love about you-you always know how to calm me down".

She reached up and grabbed his face and kissed him for a few seconds.

"Our last kiss as single people".

"Yeah, you're right. It was".

"I am so excited to marry you, nerves and all".

"Me too."

"I loved the pictures you sent me. That was so thoughtful".

"And I loved the book you sent me and the socks, what a cute idea".

"I'm glad. I meant what I said, I can't wait for our story to begin".

Just then, the photographer appeared.

"Ok, it's time to take some more pictures before the ceremony".

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you, Miss Edwards".

They shared a few more kisses and then Jonathan was led away and Jennifer was instructed to count to 100 before she went back to the bridal suite.

An hour later, everyone was lined up, flowers in hand, ready to walk down the aisle.

Jennifer took Stephen's arm, and they made their way down the aisle.

Jonathan teared up when he saw her. Everyone was in awe at how gorgeous she looked.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jennifer and Jonathan as they leave the single life behind and become husband and wife. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I".

Stephen kissed Jennifer's cheek and then handed her over to Jonathan.

The minister continued.

"As I look around this room, and I see all the people who have come today to witness this marriage, it is evident that Jonathan and Jennifer are both very beloved people. If there is anyone here who feels that they should not be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace".

Finally, after a moment, he continued.

"Love is intentional, love is patient, love is kind. Marriage is not 50-50, it's 100-100. It takes two people to make a marriage work, it takes two people to make a marriage fail. Jonathan and Jennifer, is it your intention to enter into this marriage with a loving and faithful heart, to remain loving and faithful to each other and to the marriage, and to work at it every day for the rest of your lives?"

"It is".

"It is".

"Wonderful. Now we have a special reading, being done by Dr. Susan Kendall".

Susan stepped up and put on her glasses.

"Jonathan and Jennifer both came to me, separately, and asked me to read a passage for them. What they don't know, is they both asked for a passage from the same book. And the passage they have chosen, could not describe them as a couple more perfectly. This is from The Velveteen Rabbit, by Margery Williams.

"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but _really_ loves you, then you become Real."

"A special person made me Real a great many years ago; and once you are Real you can't become unreal again. It lasts forever and for always."

"Wonderful. Jennifer and Jonathan have elected to write their own vows. Jonathan, you may begin".

"I could stand up here and tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me, and how much joy you bring in to my life, but we already know all that, and I would rather spend our lives showing you those things instead of telling you. The bottom line is, it's clear to me that if you weren't in my life, I wouldn't be able to last a day without you. You complete me in ways that I didn't know I needed, and you make me want to be a better person each and every day. When I think of everything I want to do for the rest of my life, the only person I want to do those things with is you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, definitely on the outside, but without a doubt on the inside too. You have the best heart and you genuinely care about others. I hope that every day we have together, that I can show you how much you are loved, cared for and wanted. I love you more than words can say, and I will forever more".

Jennifer had to blink back the tears.

"Jennifer, when you're ready".

Heather handed her vows to her and took her flowers.

"Emily Bronte once said, "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same". I truly believe that about you and me-we aren't just two people choosing to get married, but rather, we are soul mates who simply cannot live without each other. That was proven to us, when we tried to determine our own destiny, and we ended up back together anyways. There are so many things I love about you. I love that you support me fully, in everything I do. You often know that I need something before I realize it for myself. I love how you always put me first, even in the most miniscule of situations or decisions. I love how you surprise me with things, whether it's flowers, or a trip, or a special dinner, and how you make everything so incredibly romantic. I cannot promise that I will be the most perfect housewife, but I promise, I will try. I cannot promise that I will always understand what you have going on at the office, but I promise I will try to understand and I will back you 100% no matter what. You are the one my heart longs for, and seeks to find, every single day. I promise to never stop looking for you".

"Jennifer and Jonathan will now exchange rings."

Max handed the rings to the minister.

"Jonathan, please take Jennifer's ring and place it on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me. 'To have and to hold, till death do us part-"

"To have and to hold, till death do us part-"

"I give you my life, my love, and my heart".

"I give you my life, my love, and my heart".

Jonathan slid the ring onto her finger. She smiled when she saw it. It was the diamond band that complemented her ring the best, that she had hoped he would pick.

"Jennifer, please place Jonathan's ring on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me. To have and to hold, till death do us part-"

"To have and to hold, till death do us part-"

"I give you my life, my love, and my heart".

"I give you my life, my love and my heart".

She slid his platinum ring on his finger and laced her hand through his.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of California, I hereby declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride".

Jennifer stepped forward and they wrapped their arms around each other as Jonathan kissed her for a few minutes.

"It is my honor and privilege to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

Heather handed Jennifer back her flowers, and Jennifer and Jonathan walked down the aisle and back behind the screens.

They headed into the bridal suite, and waited for the others.

"Thankfully, that's over. Now it's party time".

"Happy wedding day, Mrs. Hart".

"Mrs. Hart, I love the sound of that. Happy Wedding day, Mr. Hart".

She leaned up and kissed him.

After everyone was in the bridal suite, they had a wedding party toast, and then took some more pictures and then headed to the reception.

Jennifer wanted to save their first dance for last, so they immediately did the other traditions first.

Just before their first dance, Jennifer and Jonathan went to the stage and Jonathan took the microphone.

"Ok, so my beautiful bride and I want to thank you all for being here on this special day with us. We have cut the cake, we did the arm-linking champagne drinking thing, we tossed the bouquet and the garter, and we are about to have our first dance. So, in just a moment I am going to tell my wife where we are going on our honeymoon, and then we are going to share a dance. After we do that, I want to make sure that everyone here understands, that's it. It's time to party, it's time to get wild, and let it all go. We plan to party the night away, and we want you to party the night away as well. Ok darling, what do you say to you and me, leaving tomorrow, and spending two whole weeks in Fiji, before we move on and fly to Greece and take a 2-week cruise through Italy and Greece".

"I love it!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Ok, if everyone could make their way outside to the dance floor, so the newlyweds can have their first dance".

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and led her outside. The staff at the venue turned on the lights for the dance floor, and turned down the lights for the patio. They danced to "What a Wonderful World", and just really tried to focus on each other.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm ready to get out of these shoes, but I'm alright. We only get one wedding day, so I'm trying to enjoy it".

"Well, if you want, we can renew our vows each year and have a big wedding every year".

"No thank you. Planning this one was stressful enough".

He kissed her forehead.

"Just a couple more hours and we will be heading to the hotel".

"I can't wait".

For the next hour, they didn't leave the dance floor. They danced all the dances, and had the time of their lives. Finally, Heather and Susan came and told her they only had 30 minutes left.

"Ok, I need to go change. Can you two come help me?"

"Certainly".

They made their way to the bridal suite, where Jennifer took her dress off and changed into a white sleeveless jumpsuit and black heels.

After everything was packed up, the bridal party handed the bags to the groomsmen, who took the bags to the car.

Everyone lined up outside, and Jonathan and Jennifer held hands as they walked through the receiving line of all their friends and family holding sparklers.

Jonathan stopped and kissed Jennifer in the middle of the line for a photograph, and then they climbed into his car.

The groomsmen had decorated it with streamers, beer cans, and a banner that said "Just Married".

Jennifer said goodbye to her dad, and they both said goodbye to Max.

As they drove off into the night, she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"We are going to have the happiest life together, I just know it".

***Two years later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had just finished moving into their new house. Jonathan had found them the perfect house, and finally convinced Jennifer to go look at it. Miserably pregnant, it took a lot of convincing to get her to go anywhere these days. She usually said she was too big and swollen and didn't want people looking at her.

Once she walked in the house, though, she was overjoyed and couldn't wait to move in.

Now that they were settled, they were more focused on their child being born.

"Ok darling, I have a meeting this morning, and then I'll be home so we can go to your appointment".

"Hope your meeting goes well. I love you".

"I love you too".

He placed his hand on her belly and their child kicked.

"Oh my gosh…is that?"

"Yeah, it is".

He dropped to his knees.

"Hey there Munchkin. I'm Daddy. Kick if you can hear me".

The baby kicked again and he felt it on the side of his face.

"That better be the last time you kick me in the face".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Darling, why don't you lie on the couch for the rest of the day?"

"I'm fine, Jonathan. You're going to be late".

"I love you. Record all the kicks".

"I love you too, crazy daddy".

She kissed him a few times and then headed to finish working on her story.

At precisely 1:45, Jonathan came home to pick her up.

"Hi darling".

"Hi gorgeous. You ready?"

"Yes. Just let me fill my water bottle and then we can go".

They headed to the kitchen and Jennifer filled her water bottle and grabbed her purse.

"How many weeks are we, darling?"

"22. We might be able to find out what the baby is today".

"Do you want to find out? I thought you wanted to wait".

"I'm fine either way".

***Kendall Medical Group***

Jennifer got them signed in and then sat with Jonathan.

A few minutes later, they were called back and put in a room.

"Dr. Kendall will be with you momentarily".

"Thank you".

A few minutes later, Susan came in.

"Hi! How are you?"

"Great. Anxious to see the baby".

"I bet. Have you been feeling it kick and move?"

"Oh yes. I felt the baby move the first time about 2 weeks ago, and then this morning, we both felt the first couple of kicks".

"Wonderful. How's your water intake?"

"She drinks like an elephant".

"As she should. How much are you drinking?"

"At least 100 ounces a day".

"Wonderful. The more the better. Ok, let's have a look at the baby".

They got the ultrasound all set up, and for the first few minutes, Susan had the screen facing her and away from them.

"Ok. So, what I'm about to tell you is going to be shocking. But it's not uncommon. It will only change things slightly for now, and your birth plan will need to be altered a bit as well".

"What is it? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, actually. Your babies are just fine. Both of them".

She turned the screen so they could see.

"Congratulations, you two are having twins".


	36. Chapter 36

"Twins?"

"Twins".

"Wow. I never thought we would have twins. Although, that does seem to make some things make sense".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this morning, I felt a simultaneous kick on both sides of my stomach. I kept picturing the baby spread eagle, trying to kick both feet at once, but twins makes more sense".

Jonathan thought Jennifer was nuts.

"Ok, so from here on out, I want you sitting as much as you can. Try to avoid going up and down the stairs a lot. Drink as much water as you can-too much doesn't exist in your world, right now. Continue to limit your salt intake, and for the time being, I will allow light exercise, but only for 20 minutes a day. That means a walk with Jonathan in the afternoon, or slowly pedaling on an exercise bike. No running, no jumping, no squats. You might want to add in some leg stretches each night so that you are fully prepared for birth. And I know you wanted a vaginal birth, but I think you might need to prepare yourself for the possibility of a c-section".

"Got it".

"And I don't mean to dash all your dreams at once, but breastfeeding one baby is hard. Breastfeeding two babies is almost superhuman. I want you to seriously consider pumping and bottle feeding them-I promise it will be so much easier on you, post partem".

"I can do that. We are going shopping when we leave here, so we will look at the breast pumps".

They signed out and spent the afternoon shopping. By the time they were finished, they had two cribs, two dressers, two rocker recliners, two swings and two high chairs.

"Oh no. We were so focused on the fact that we are having twins that we never found out the gender".

"You're right, we didn't".

Jennifer picked out a few outfits in neutral colors for the babies and a few blankets.

"I can't wait to tell Pa and Max that we are having two babies".

"Yeah, they are going to be surprised for sure".

Jonathan pushed the cart and Jennifer loaded it with bottles, pacifiers, and a few other essentials.

They checked out, picked up dinner and then headed home.

***2 months later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were having breakfast.

"Darling, do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Maybe. I'm not feeling so great".

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hot and I'm achey and I just feel strange".

"Well, let's call Susan. Have her check you out".

Jennifer thought about it and then nodded.

Jonathan went and called Susan and described Jennifer's symptoms.

"Sounds like her body is preparing for labor. Bring her in and I'll check her out and we'll go from there".

"Ok, thank you".

He hung up and then called his office and told them Stanley was in charge.

"Ok, let's go".

He filled her water bottle for her, and ran upstairs and got the bag she had kept in the closet. After quickly packing a bag for themselves, they got in the car and headed to Susan's office.

She took one look at her and sent her to the hospital to be admitted.

"Congratulations. It's go time".

***LA County Hospital***

Jennifer got admitted and changed into a nightgown and into the hospital bed. They gave her some iv's and checked her blood pressure.

Susan came and checked her for delivery.

"Good news, you're at a 4. Your water should break very soon, and if it doesn't, I'll break it for you".

They gave her some Pitocin to speed up the dilation process, and within a few short hours, it was time to deliver.

They counted to ten with each push and within 15 minutes, their first baby had been delivered.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Jennifer cried as they briefly let her see her.

"She looks just like her daddy".

"Ok, Jennifer, it's time for the next baby. Let's push again. I know you're tired, but you can do this".

They counted to 10 with each push, and this birth took just a couple more pushes than the first.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

"Two girls! How wonderful".

It took the nurses about an hour to get both babies cleaned up, weighed, and swaddled.

After everyone was moved to recovery, Susan ordered Jonathan a bed.

"Ok mom and dad, I'm going to leave you with your babies. Page the nurse if you need anything. Don't be afraid to send the babies to the nursery so you can get some rest".

"Thank you so much. Can I ask you-what caused me to be achey and shakey this morning?"  
"I think your blood pressure had dipped, which isn't uncommon in pregnancy. I also think you were dehydrated, which isn't uncommon in twin pregnancies either, as you were trying to hydrate three human beings. The first iv we gave you was hydration, and as soon as we did that, your blood pressure perked right up."

"Great. Thank you".

The nurses handed each of them a baby.

Jennifer had baby A. She had dark hair, just like Jonathan's and his piercing blue eyes. She had the most adorable freckle on her ear, and one perfect dimple, on the right side of her face.

Jennifer looked over the stats that the nurses had written down for them.

Baby A weighed 5 pounds, 8 ounces at birth, and was 20 inches long. She was born at exactly 1:04 p.m.

Jonathan had Baby B. Baby B had dark hair, like his, but she had greenish-gold eyes, like Jennifer's. She didn't have a freckle on her ear, but instead had one on her cheek.

"We need to come up with names, darling".

"Yeah, we do. What names do you like?"

"I still like our top two for girls-Jessica and Jenna".

"I like Jenna. I could get on board with Jessica. But Jessica just seems so common, and I don't want them to have extremely common names".

"Well, what if we name her Jessica but call her Jessa?"

"I like that".

"Ok, so now we have to focus on middles. I like Jenna Maxwell and Jenna Charlotte."

"I like both of those, but I like Jenna Maxwell better. Max will love that we named one of them after him".

"Ok, so what was your mom's name?"

"Elisabeth, with an s".

"Ok, so Jenna Edwards Maxwell Hart. What do you think about naming Jessica after our moms? Jessica Suzanne Elisabeth Hart".

"I love that".

"Ok, so we just made our first parenting decision. Jenna Edwards Maxwell, and Jessica Suzanne Elisabeth".

He leaned over and kissed her, and then Jennifer filled out the paperwork.

"Darling, call the house and see if Max is home".

Jonathan picked up the phone and called the house.

"Hart Residence".

"Max, it's me. Jennifer and I are at LA County hospital. Can you come meet us? Room 428".

"On my way".

He hung up and looked at Jennifer.

"He'll be here in a bit".

"Great. Now we get to call Pa".

He handed her the phone and she dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Pa, hi. It's Jennifer".

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"Well, I woke up this morning, and I was pregnant. And now I'm not pregnant and I'm a mother".

"You had the babies?! Splendid, sweetheart. Do I get to know if my grandchildren are girls or boys?"

"You have two absolutely beautiful granddaughters, Pa. We will tell you their names when you get here".

"I'm taking the next flight out, sweetheart. I'll see you soon".

"Wonderful! Pa, see if Walter has time to make some of momma's brownies-the ones with white chocolate on top. If he doesn't, it's ok. But if he does, I think Jonathan would love a couple".

"You got it, sweetheart".

They switched babies and took turns holding each one.

Max showed up about 30 minutes later.

"Hi you two! Mrs. H., I brought you a blackberry sweet tea, your favorite. And Mr. H., I picked you up a rocky road milkshake".

"Thanks Max. Ready to meet your grandchildren?"

Max stopped dead in his tracks.

"You mean you two had the babies? Wow".

"Yes, we did."

Max walked over to Jennifer's side of the beds.

"This is Miss Jenna Edwards Maxwell Hart, previously known as baby A".

"You named her after me? I'm touched. I don't know what to say".

"You mean the world to us, Max. We want our daughters to know where they came from".

He walked around to Jonathan's side of the bed.

"This is Miss Jessica Suzanne Elisabeth Hart, previously known as baby b. We are going to call her Jessa".

"Jessa and Jenna. Beautiful names".

"How was the game at Stinky's house?"

"Stinky's a miserable piece of poop and he knows it".

Jonathan and Jennifer exchanged a sly, knowing smile. Max was always worked up when he lost at poker.

Max held both babies and told them both a wild enchanting story, and then gave them back to Jonathan and Jennifer.

"Darling, I'm going to walk Max out. I'll be right back".

He and Max walked out into the hall.

"I'm going to spend the night here at the hospital with Jennifer and the babies, Max. Now listen, I'm having a new car delivered to the house as a surprise for Jennifer. It will be delivered in the morning. When it gets there, do me a favor, and grab the two car seats in the dining room and bring those and the new car with you to the hospital. You and I can put the car seats in the car tomorrow, and I think Susan said something about the babies have a car seat test or something they have to pass. So, we can bring those in for them to pass it".

"Got it, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan stopped at the pay phone, called the dealership, and ordered the car, and made arrangements to have it delivered to the house the next day.

He came back to find Jennifer holding both babies, crying her heart out.

"What's wrong?"

"I have….no idea".

"Ok, ok. Here, give me one of them."

She handed one of the babies to him.

"Want me to take the other one?"

She nodded.

He opened his legs and laid both babies down in between his legs side by side.

Jennifer curled up on his shoulder.

"Darling, it's ok."

"I….know".

"Want me to page the nurse?"

She nodded.

He hit the button, and asked them to send Susan in.

"Yes, sir".

"Thank you".

A few minutes later, she popped in.

"Hi, what is it?"

"I walked Max to the lobby and came back and she was crying her eyes out. Says she has no idea what's wrong".

"Jennifer, sweetie, it's ok. I think you are having some postpartum feelings. Are you having any negative thoughts?"

She shook her head no.

"Why don't you let me give you something to help you sleep? Jonathan can watch the babies or you two can send the babies to the nursery and get some sleep together? How does that sound?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Ok, wonderful. I'll have the nurse come in and bring you something. And I want you to page me if you need me, alright?"

"Thank…you".

Jennifer and Jonathan kissed the babies and put them in the isolette, and the nurse took them to the nursery after she gave Jennifer something to help her sleep.

They reclined the beds, turned out the lights and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up first, and realized her milk had come in. She slowly made her way to the nurse's desk.

"Hi. Can you ask the lactation nurse to bring a breast pump and help me get started pumping, please?"

"Right away ma'am".

She returned to her room and gingerly climbed back into bed with Jonathan.

He woke up as she was getting settled.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to start pumping. My chest hurts, so I'm hoping I can do it soon".

"How are the babies?"

"I assume they are ok, since they are in the nursery".

"You think you're ready to go home today?"

"I think one more day might do it".

The nurse brought the babies back, and Jennifer immediately put them in sparkly outfits and gave them both a cute headband.

Jonathan held Jessa and Jennifer held Jenna.

"Darling, you know the holidays are coming up. Have you made your list yet?"

"Nope, and I'm not going to. I have everything I need right here, with you".

"How true. I love you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too".

And they lived happily ever after…..


End file.
